


But we are good at multiplying

by Bluelighthouse



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 147,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelighthouse/pseuds/Bluelighthouse
Summary: A series of shorts, requests, commissions, and one shots involving everyone's favorite ZPD duo. And maybe a few friends as well. Warning: Mature content.





	1. The stake out

**Author's Note:**

> Non Canon to any/all my other works unless specified. 
> 
> Warning: Mature content ahead.

-The stake out-

  
Judy was absolutely losing her mind. She could feel her clothing becoming covered with sweat and try all she might she couldn’t get her right leg from starting to thump impatiently. Her eyes darted all around. First to a street lamp, then to Nick, at a passing car, back to Nick.  
‘That fucking doctor… ‘She thought, the image of Dr. Bitter smiling at her with an evil grin entered her mind. He started to laugh manically as storm clouds formed behind him, “yes my plan has worked! Now you must suffer! SUFFER!” The evil version of Dr. Bitter in Judy’s mind bellowed.  
“You ok carrots?”  
Judy returned to reality, her ears turning every which way before zeroing in on Nick.  
“Yeah… just peachy!” She said a little too quickly. Unable to look over at her concerned partner. ‘Whip out that fox meat big boy and just fuck me on the dash board!!!’ her inner voice screamed.  
This wasn’t the first time Judy had been in heat without her medicine. It was very different though. All the other times she had been at home and able to satisfy her carnal needs with various toys and the likes. This was before she joined the ZPD however. She had always thought that she would be able to use her medicine and just need some time off. There were times the drugs didn’t work 100% and she found herself needing extra attention. Normally it just took one session with one or two good finishes and she was set in less than half an hour.  
Without her medicine to numb her needs she was starting to go wild. She would need either a good fucking or a lot of serious attention to get through this.  
‘Why did I agree to do this stake out?? I should have just called in!!! I was so stupid to think I could control myself!!!’ Judy thought as her mind raced. Cursing her stubbornness, her work ethic, her need to be constantly involved. These thoughts were also accompanied by images. All of them involving her and Nick in various positions. She especially enjoyed the one where he towered over her from behind and rammed his har…  
“Cheese and crackers!” Judy suddenly blurted out causing Nick to drop the binoculars he was playing with.  
“What?!” he barked back as he reached for the pistol under his seat.  
“Sorry... I just... Thought I saw something.” Judy tried to play off, her wide purple eyes scanning the dark streets. No one was in sight and nothing had actually changed on the deserted street.  
Nick was gasping for air as his heart rate returned to normal. “For crying out loud carrots!”  
‘Oh God yes… call me carrots! Put that carrot of yours inside me!’ she heard her inner voice say as a shiver went down her spine.  
“Sorry... It’s jus... “She began but Nick cut her off.  
“Listen, I didn’t want to say anything because I know you and I know how embarrassing it is, but Judy… you gotta take care of yourself or something!” Nick exclaimed as he waved his paws around his head.  
Judy froze, her ears beginning to droop, cheeks glowing a bright red as she stared at her partner. Her eyes had look of both fear and relation mixed together. “Take care of... Myself? “She whispered, her eyes twitching. She knew what Nick was getting at but held onto the hope that he was too thick headed to know what was going on.  
“Oh come on Judy! We are both adults here! I can tell you didn’t take one of those bunny pills! You are obviously in heat and from the look of you I think you are about to just blow up! Plus you have been hot boxing the car the whole fucking shift!” he said as he tapped his snout “did you think I was nose blind or something?”  
‘Kill me’ Judy thought as her ears fell behind her. Her lip beginning to quiver. “I’m sorry Nick! I really am! Normally I would be ok and have taken care of myself or just called in. But this is an important case and I didn’t want to leave you alone!” she started to explain, her voice quivering along with her lips.  
Nick raised his hands in front of his chest, his expression softened, “hey hey hey, it’s ok carrots! I’m not mad, I just don’t like to see you suffer like this.”  
“I’m sorry, I just get so emotional and crazy when this happens.” Judy muttered, “I think I just need to let out some... Stress…” She slowly looked at the floor of the car and then back to Nick, a longing look in her eyes. She wanted to suggest something so badly at that moment but just couldn’t bring herself to take the leap.  
She scanned the street and saw a late night gas station a block behind them in the review mirror. “Maybe I’ll be able to... I guess deal with some of my problem in the… bathroom at that gas station.” Judy muttered. The thought made her feel dirty and it was the last place she would want to be. The thought of having to sit on a dirty toilet seat while she tried to pleasure herself made her gag a little.  
She slowly reached for the door handle and was about to exit vehicle when she heard the door locks click, sealing her in. She was about to turn to Nick to see what was going on when she felt his arms around her waist.  
In one fluid motion Nick lifted the little bunny up and placed her on his lap so her back was against his warm chest. She was facing the steering wheel and had to bend her neck back to look up at him. Her ears shot up and her eyes were wide when she felt one of his paws slowly glide down her stomach and towards the top of her pants. His other arm holding her close.  
“How about you let your partner help you out. After all, I owe you one for the other night.” Nick said confidently.  
‘Oh thank goodness!’ a voice deep inside Judy exclaimed.  
“Nick..?” She let out in a timid whisper. She didn’t struggle or squirm, she remained perfectly still for him. She placed a paw on top of his wandering one, pressing down gently, encouraging its descent as it went under her tight running pants. Her other paw slowly reached up and pressed against the warm fur on Nick’s cheek. She couldn’t see his expression but she could tell he was smirking.  
‘Oh shit! Is this happening??? Is this happening…? IT’S HAPPENING’ her mind went crazy as she felt one of Nick’s paws reach her lips and began to rub gently. This caused Judy to arch her back slightly and shut her eyes. She let out a soft moan as she felt nicks paw explore her. Her grip tightened on his lower paw, giving him the all clear to continue.  
“You bunnies... So sensitive... So cute.” Nick whispered in her ears which relaxed and fell on his shoulders.  
“Call me what you want... Just don’t stop...”she let out in a gasp as a wave of pleasure washed over her body. This went on for several minutes. Judy enjoying every second of it that was for sure.  
Much to Judy’s dismay she felt Nick stop rubbing. She slowly began to look up at him, catching her breath. She was worried she may have taken it too far or maybe he had gotten bored. Only a second later did she realize what was happening when she felt one of Nick’s fingers slowly slip inside of her.  
Nick gave Judy a moment to enjoy the sensation. The little rabbit nearly jumped right out of his arms letting out a loud gasp which turned into a loud moan. “Oh Nick! That’s it!” she let out, her tongue licking her lips. She twitched as her body released an orgasm like none she had ever experienced before.  
“Wow... That was easier than I thought” Nick teased, impressed just how wound up Judy had been.  
“Yeah... It can be like that sometimes...” She muttered only feeling slightly embarrassed. She tightened her grip on the fox’s hand, signaling she needed a second. Nick obliged and let her catch her breath. Chuckling to himself. When Judy was ready she slowly rested her head back on Nick’s chest and nodded. Without saying a word nick continued, enjoying the cute noises that would escape Judy’s lips every once and a while.  
This went on for some time. At one point Nick needed to stop and let his finger rest, of course neglecting to remove it from deep inside Judy. Judy just laid back and enjoyed the attention. Eventually her arm growing to tired on Nick’s cheek. Instead she rested it on her chest and let the feeling return.  
“So how ya feeling fluff? Any better? “Nick asked as Judy gasped for air, having received another orgasm, her mind losing count as to which one this was.  
“Pretty darn good! “She mumbled happily.  
“Just pretty darn good? What the hell??What’s it take to get an awesome out of you?” Nick asked in a mock annoyed tone.  
Judy smirked as she looked straight ahead at the steering wheel. She gently gripped the paw that was in her pants and slowly moved another one of his fingers closer to her lips. She then looked up at Nick, her purple eyes full of lust and want. “This could work.” She whispered as she inched his finger closer to her opening.  
Nick took the hint and gently slid a second finger into Judy. Judy winced as her mouth opened wide in a surprised gasp. She knew this was coming, she had asked for it, but that didn’t mean she was completely ready for the sensation. “Oh my...” was all she could get out as Nick began to slide both fingers in and out. With Judy being small to begin with Nick’s fingers easily filled her up in ways she didn’t realize they would. It was almost too much to bear.  
“Nick. This is... This is… its so good,” she said as she began to lean forward. Nick’s arm squeezed her back down and held her close once more.  
“I’m shooting for awesome.” She heard Nick growl from behind her. This threw her over the edge and she could feel another climax coming.  
“Keep going and you will get there! “She cheered him on. It only took a few more seconds for her to reach orgasm once more. As she did she let out a loud squeak.  
She had thought once she had come again Nick would slow down or stop like he had before to let her catch her breathe. She would never be happier to be so wrong again.  
Instead of stopping, she felt Nick chuckle and whisper, “not good enough.”  
“What?” was all she was managed to say.  
Before she could do anything else, even before her current orgasm had calmed down Nick attacked. He plunged his fingers rapidly back into Judy, each push managing to go deeper and deeper.  
Judy wouldn’t ever be able to describe what she felt next. She felt another orgasm wash over her, then another, Then another! Her mouth was wide in a gawking smile, a trail of drool falling uncontrolled from her lips. Her ears went limp. Her foot began to twitch so rapidly that she almost broke the steering wheel as her strong legs lost all control and bashed against the cars wheel. She let out a mix of screams and moans, not caring if she woke the whole city. Her hands reached all over for something to grab onto. When she couldn’t find anything sturdy she grabbed the fox arm wrapped around her waist for support, her paws digging into Nicks strong arms. She had completely lost all form of control over her body and loved every second of it.  
“One more good one carrots!” nick said, sounding breathless from behind Judy.  
“Nick they haven’t stopped!” Judy could barely could get out in between convulsions. “They are all so good!”  
This wasn’t good enough for the Fox as he added one last finger into Judy. It happened so fast that she wouldn’t have been able to stop him if she tried, not that she would have wanted to. The sudden addition was the missing piece. In one final tsunami of ecstasy Judy let out a pleasurable scream. Her body shutting down. She went limp. All she could do was breath, twitch, and drool.  
Nick chose that moment to come to a slow stop. He gently pulled his now soaked fingers out of Judy. His arm remained wrapped around her waist. He chuckled as he felt Judy’s body twitch every few seconds. They didn’t say anything for quiet sometime.  
After a short while Judy slowly looked up at Nick who smiled lovingly back.  
“Awesome” Judy’s voice quivered in a satisfied whisper. She slowly closed her eyes and snuggled into Nick’s warm chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. It only took her a few seconds to be completely lost in a sound sleep, her leg twitching every couple of seconds.  
“Awesome.” Nick whispered back. He gently leaned down and kissed Judy on the head between her black tipped ears. He then looked up and scanned the street, continuing his watch, letting the sweet bunny in his lap fall into a deep and well deserved sleep.


	2. The naked Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tradition at the ZPA involves an officer completing the obstacle course in nothing but their fur. Does Judy have the guts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested a long time ago by a user named Darksonickiller. 
> 
> This Chapter is WildeHopps safe...but not safe for work.

In order to protect the fine citizens of Zootopia the brave mammals of the emergency services had to go through re certification. Firefighters would have to go through ladder drills, medics went to advance lifesaving classes, the members of the ZPD would return to their academy for a few days of drills and classes.

Even the super cop Judy Hopps was not immune to this. Not that she minded. As a matter a fact she seemed to be the only one excited to be back at the academy. Her bright demeanor causing her more senior officers to roll their eyes or groan as the doe would shoot her paw into the air and answer every question as if she wrote the book. Nick made a few jokes about how she just might have in another life.

The three days had been so much fun for Judy as they reminded her of the days she had spent at the academy. Of course the memories she focused on was after she had started figuring things out. The other reason she enjoyed the re certifications so much was she got to spend extra time with Nick.

It felt like she was attending the academy all over again with her fox. Which she kind of was.

Nick however acted like his regular self. Giving off an indifferent demeanor during class time and drills.

Though he didn’t want to admit it he was secretly thrilled to be at the certifications with his partner. Judy’s bright eyes and her smile when she figured out an answer was better than the coffee that was constantly in his paws.

Watching the doe practically jumping from her seat to be the first one, even though she was the only one, to answer was a level of adorable that made him just want to give her a little peck on the head. However they weren’t under the watchful eye of Bogo who had no issue with the pair dating. The ZPA was the home of policies and enforcement.

Nick and Judy had agreed that during the class periods to try and remain as professional as possible. Well Judy had agreed, Nick had made a rather silly comment which earned him a jab in the ribs which led him to finally agree.

The three days flew by to Judy who enjoyed every second of it. She acted all the classroom sessions.

The firing range was easier now that she had her own gear she had grown accustomed to. The first time through the academy had been a bit rough. Being the first mammal of her size the ZPA didn’t have a service weapon small enough for her. She had to use a handgun that was like firing a cannon. She had to lean against one of the instructors when firing or she would be sent flying backwards. Now though she had her own equipment and showed of some serious skills.

She was very proud when the first target was brought in. Though not right on the bullseye she had amazing grouping. The range master said she had the best improvement over any officer he had seen in a while.

That was until Nick strolled up to the range. The fox carried himself the same way he always did. An interested look on his face. He took a sip of coffee before setting his cup down and putting a pair of ear plugs and glasses on.

“Alright Wilde, remember your training. We will do a simple set. Empty your first magazine. Then reload. Do not fire from the second magazine.” The painted dog instructor with the name Ace on his jumpsuit said.

Judy liked the instructor mainly because he reminded her of her friends Atom and Delta back at the ZPD.

Nick nodded in acknowledgement and the instructor pressed a small button on the console nearby. A series of sirens went off and then stopped. Indicating the range was live.

Nick lined up his sights and suddenly became a different mammal than Judy had seen before. He was focused, calm, and so freaking handsome. Judy had to resist the urge to jump the fox right then. He just exuded authority.

Nick fired off hi magazine in such a rapid manner that Judy knew he surely missed on a few of the rounds. She shook her head.

“Take it easy Nick! Calm! Realign your shots!” Judy berated the fox in her mind.

It wasn’t until the target returned did she realize Nick didn’t need any advice.

He had grouped the shots perfectly at the center mass of the target. The instructor let out a whistle and looked at the fox. “Where in the world did you learn to shoot like that?!”

“7-11” Nick said casually as he removed his ear plugs and retrieved his coffee. He then stepped down from the raised position on the range and gave Judy a Sly wink.

The doe felt her legs shake. The fact that he had just outdone her was far from her mind. Instead she focused on how to control her urges to jump up and press her lips against his.

Had they been in the range on their own there was no doubt in Judy’s mind that they would be stripping each other’s uniforms off.

The certifications were coming to a close though and all the officers in attendance felt confident that their skills had all improved for the better.

The instructors informed everyone to meet outside by the training field for a few announcements at the end of the day.

Judy was just as eager now as she had been when they arrived at the ZPA facility and was standing front and center of the group of mammals that had gathered at the training field. She beamed as she looked at Nick who shook his head and smirked at his partner’s behavior. Judy then looked over to a tigress who gave her a wink. Lylah had been sent along with Judy and Nick from precinct one. Lylah’s partner Tammy was absent however, she would be taking the certifications later. There were a few other mammals from precinct one but also officers from other units spread across the city.

Judy felt her heart swell with pride being part of such a diverse and dedicated group of mammals.

“Alright everyone!” Major Friedkin announced as she strolled up to the group. The polar bear had been Judy’s instructor when she first joined. Though things had been a little rough at first the bunny had managed to earn the majors respect during her time at the ZPA.

The group stood at attention but the polar waved her clipboard and told everyone to relax. The major wasn’t one for formalities and just preferred to get to the training.

“Happy to announce you all get to keep your jobs,” the polar bear said as she stood in front of the group. “Bogo is gonna give me a hard time when he hears you get to return to work Wilde!”

“I think he would miss me!” Nick said playfully and winked at Judy who giggled.

“Now that the classes are all done and you have all completed your certifications I am going to offer you a chance for something fun!” the polar bear began to announce with a rather evil grin. “Some of you have been re certified before know what I am about to offer!”

A few of the more senior officers began to chuckle. Since this was Judy and Nick’s first time at this event they both had quizzical looks on their faces.

“The naked run!” the major announced.

A few of the mammals began to laugh and clap at the announcement.

Judy felt her ears droop as her eyes widened. This was not something she had expected to hear. How was she going to do this? To be naked in front of Coworkers like this.

“Now for those of you who don’t know what this is about. Well a few years back a very confident wolf who will remain nameless!” The major announced.

Judy however picked up a few chuckles and thought she heard mention of Wolfard.

“Decided to take a bet on streaking through the training field. Well we enjoyed the show so much we decided to make it a tradition! Now it’s completely voluntary! No one is required to go! But whoever is brave enough will get the contents of this semester’s curse jar from the instructors lounge.”

The polar bear suddenly pulled out a wad of cash from her pocket and held it up for all the officers to see. “And folks it’s been a very vulgar semester!”

All the mammals in the group began to talk amongst themselves.

“Any volunteers?” Friedkin asked as she eyed the crowd.

Before Judy could stop him she felt Nick grab her by the elbow and lift her arm into the air and wave it about.

The major’s eyes went right to the doe who turned bright red and gave a weak smile as she tried to free her arm from Nick.

“HOPPS?” the major asked as she eyed the doe. Judy got her arm free and slapped a paw to her Fox’s stomach.

The polar bear frowned when she realized what had just happened.

“Nick don’t do that!” Judy scolded her partner.

“Sorry Wilde but you can’t volunteer other mammals!” the polar bear growled playfully.

“Aww come on Judy! You can beat the course no problem!” came one mammal’s voice.

“Yeah, maybe there is a record for who can beat it naked!” A female’s voice pointed out. Everyone knowing that Judy loved breaking records.

“I’ll throw in 10 bucks to see this!” came one voice.

Suddenly everyone froze and Judy watched in fear as all the mammals started reaching for their wallets.

“I got 10!”

“Haw about 15!”

“14 and a coupon for a coffee at buck bucks!”

“Oh go for it Judy!” Nick teased at the sound of free coffee.

“I am not-“Judy began.

“Tammy just texted me and says she will throw in 20 bucks!” Lylah announced. “Plus I’m good for 10!”

Nick began to do the math as he looked around at the officers and then to Friedkin who began to count the cash.

“That’s about $600!” The major announced.

“That’s my part of the rent for a month,” Judy let out in surprise.

Nick grinned, “You have been wanting that new phone, and this could help with that.”

Judy’s eyes twitched. She then began to shake her head as her ears flopped around.

“No! No way!” she announced to the sad replies of the group. “There is no way! I am not getting naked! No I am not-“

Five minutes later Judy was standing at one end of the course. A nervous look on her face.

“What am I doing?!?” she thought. She was wearing a pair of recruit shorts and a shirt. Having stripped down and changed in a locker room. She remembered saying no! She had shouted it. Yet here she was. The money was too good! She would make 600 bucks for just 6 minutes of work. No, not 6. She was gonna break that record! It was gonna be 4.

Nick had finally managed convinced her. Saying that it would make her a legend in the ZPD. No one would have to see. They would just hear about the famous Judy Hopps breaking the naked run record.

She had finally been convinced, though she was still very nervous.

Judy stood at the end of the field and took in a deep breath.

“I can’t believe I am doing this!” she groaned.

Judy let out a deep sigh as she looked over at the other mammals gathered at one end of the field. They all have her smiles and thumbs up. No one said a word. Nick had been very clear about this. They had to wait till she started since she was so nervous and one false word could make her change her mind.

“Okay, here we go” Judy thought. She closed her eyes and put her paws at the bottom of her shirt. In one swift movement she pulled up and stripped the shirt from her body. She tossed the article of clothing to the side. Her bare chest exposed to the fresh air of the field. She felt her cheeks warm as she felt the groups eyes go right to her.

She then put her paws on her shorts and bent down. In a matter of seconds she was completely naked save for her feet wraps and some climbing gloves for the course.

She felt her ears droop and she began to rub her arm. She felt completely mortified but it was too late to go back now. Everyone was now staring.

“Kick some ass Judy!” came Lylah. This caused the others to cheer. There were no cat calls or whistles in the seductive nature. No there were only cheers and roars of pride. The officers giving Judy a little encouragement.

Nick stood in front of everyone and smiled at Judy. She did her best to focus on him and not the others. Though they tried their best Judy still felt embarrassed.

“Okay Hopps! 6 is the number to beat!” the major announced. “3”

“Okay Judy, you got this!” she thought as she bent down. Her muscles flexing as she prepared to dart to the first obstacle. A few of the males in the crowd fell silent at the sight of Judy’s muscles showing off. The bunny was a perfect specimen of both beauty and strength.

A few comments were made in Nick’s direction but the bunny ignored them.

“2!”

“4 minutes! We can do it in 4!”

“Go go go!!!!” the polar bear in the instructors uniform shouted.

Judy bolted to the first obstacle which was a beam over some sand. She had to maintain perfect balance. She held her paws out perfectly which caused her chest to puff out slightly. The beam was actually harder than it looked since it was on a set of wheels which would move slightly at the smallest movement. Judy nearly lost her balance and turned to avoid falling over. Her hind quarters going into the air as she righted herself. Her white tail flicking. Had Judy been looking at her fellow officers she would have seen a wolf in the back faint.

Judy completed the first obstacle and started for the next one. A large rope climb. The ropes all looked brand new but that was for a sinister reason. The instructors would cut away at them till they were weak. The only problem was you wouldn’t know which one had been cut till your paws went through.

Judy nimbly climbed up the rope ladder but she let out a surprised grasp when one of them broke away. Her paw grabbed nothing but air and she lost her balance for a second. Judy would have fallen to the ground if it hadn’t been for her strong legs. She grabbed another rope but still fell so her back was against the rope.

She was now upside down as her ears hung down. Her body just hanging there for the other mammals to see.

“Wow,” Lylah said as her jaw fell open.

Nick was speechless for once.

Judy cursed and swung herself up and let out a groan which caused some of the mammals to blush.

Judy reached the top of the ropes without any further problems. She then grabbed a zip line which was suspended over a net. She held on and flexed her muscles as she was carried to the ground once more.

Judy then had to run up a steep incline. This one was not much of a problem as her strong muscles flexed and expertly carried the doe to the top of the platform.

This was one of the hardest parts of the course. A series of poles stood up in the air. The point of this obstacle was to balance as one traversed the poles to the other side. The poles however were designed to sway. One wrong move and Judy would fall to the sand below and fail the course.

Judy took a timid step to the first pole which was mounted in place. The next pole however swayed slightly. Judy tried to step onto it and the wood suddenly flung away from her. The only problem was she had gripped the pole with her foot and was now carried in one direction while her other leg stayed in place. The only thing that saved Judy was her own flexibility as she was stretched into a split. She almost lost balance and fell forward.

Had she been wearing clothing the officers watching would have been treated to quite the tease. Judy however was completely naked so there was nothing left to the imagination. The gray doe swayed forward and her hind quarters flew up into the air for all to see.

There was several gasps, a few low whistles, and an older tiger in the back grab his chest as he nearly lost consciousness. Everyone was in awe as they looked right at Judy’s exposed sex. Nick was the only one who kept his calm. While everyone stared at the exposed bunny he covertly pulled out his phone and snagged a picture before anyone could notice. He even took a second to appreciate the shot on his phone before putting the device back in his pocket.

Judy winced as she felt her muscles stretched. She flexed her calves and felt the pole slowly swing back to her. She managed to right herself and then took the risk of climbing back onto the stationary pole. She rubbed her legs for a second. Groaning in slight pain from the sudden split. She took a deep breath and assessed the damage. She had gotten close to pulling something but for the most part everything seemed ok. This had cost her valuable time however and soon the bunny was preparing for another run.

A run is exactly what Judy did. She took a deep breath and then sprinted down the row of poles. Each one starting to sway out of control, by the time the wooden object reached an odd angle however Judy was already onto the next one.

Judy reached the edge of the obstacle and only one remained in her way. A straight rope climb. She looked at the dangling rope and grinned. She had always managed to ace these. She took a leap and managed to save herself a few feet of climbing. Her strong legs propelling her into the air.

It only took the strong bunny a few seconds to reach the top and ring a ceremonial bell that hung high in the air.

The sound of the bell was drowned out though by the cheers and roars from her fellow mammals. The sound reminded Judy just where she was and she felt her cheeks warm. Now that the obstacle course was over she remembered she was naked and surrounded by fellow officers.

The bunny slowly slid down the rope and looked to the ground as the mammals of her cert class ran over. None of them though were focused on Judy being naked though. They were all focused with the time she had gotten.

“4 minutes 10 seconds!” The major shouted, “That’s a new course record! Period! Clothed or naked you beat it out!!!”

Judy suddenly swelled with pride as she felt a few awkward paws pat her on her bare back. The males of the group kept their distance out of respect though. Nick had a smug look on his face as he approached and gave his bunny a wink. “Not bad carrots! Not bad at all!”

“Thanks…umm...” Judy began as she kept her eyes down and blushed, “If you all excuse me I think I would like to get dressed now...”

Judy had done an amazing thing this day but she was still embarrassed as hell to be exposed. The mammals all parted as she strode through the center of the crowd. The gray bunny held an arm across her chest and another on her rear as she tried to hide her nudity. She froze however when she spied the spot her clothing had been laying on.

Lylah was slowly sneaking away with the bunny’s clothing.

“LYLAH!” Judy shouted.

“Sorry Judy but it’s what Tammy would do!!” The tigress shouted as she bolted away from the doe.

Judy cursed as she darted after the fleeing predator.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ZPA. A series of mammals in civilian attire stood in three rows as they faced the front of the main building.

“Recruits you are about to embark on a tough journey! I won’t lie to you it’s gonna get hard!” The commander of the ZPA, a gruff looking panther, announced to the crowd. “It is our job though to mold you into the future of the ZPD! The brave brother and sisterhood of mammals that have sworn to protect the city! This academy has trained some of the best and brightest out there! Officers that are brave, loyal, and professional!”

At that very moment a tigress in a ZPD uniform ran past the commander, her eyes wide with fear.

“What in the hell?!” The commander barked in a surprised manner.

Seconds later a very naked Judy Hopps darted in front of the new recruits. The bunny’s eyes went wide as she realized what she had just done but her legs kept her moving.

“Sorry commander!” Judy shouted, sounding completely mortified. She then focused on the tigress, “Lylah if you don’t give me my clothing back I will skin you alive!”

“Bunny Butt Bunny Butt Bunny Butt!” Lylah cackled. Tammy having obviously rubbed off on her partner.

“Dead, I am dead!” Judy thought as she gritted her teeth and looked back at the recruits. All of whom were staring at her tail which flicked in the wind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright think we are getting the hang of this Ao3 thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is kind of the end of the tame stuff though. We have some fun coming soon!


	3. Sharing is caring Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy make an amazing couple, both on the street and in the sheets. When one of Judy's closest friends Trisha begins to ask what its like being with a fox Judy starts to get ideas on how best to show the curious brown doe. Sometimes experience is the best description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you looking for a pure Wildehopps chapter I would head elsewhere, Trisha is here to have some fun with our favorite duo.

“Ok, so how is it?” Trisha asked plainly as the two bunnies took a seat inside the bustling Bucks Bucks coffee shop.

Judy looked over at her friend with a raised eye brow as she sipped at her green tea. “How is what?” Judy asked, knowing full well what Trisha was getting at. The two bunnies had been busy gossiping the whole day about different things. The ZPD, working at the 10-7, that time they made out in a restroom together, and of course Nick.

“You know exactly what!” Trisha teased as she gave Judy a playful poke on the arm.

Judy began to turn a shade of red as she scanned the busy coffee shop as if her parents would somehow magically appear if she started speaking about Nick and her love life. “Well…fucking amazing!” Judy said quickly and then took a quick gulp of tea to hide her embarrassment.

“Ah! I love it!” Trisha said as she began to giggle, “Come on details!” The brown bunny whispered as she tried to egg her friend on.

“Oh come on don’t make me!” Judy begged, already feeling rather embarrassed about the whole situation.

“Come on Judy! I really want to know!” Trisha begged as she leaned close and tried to give Judy a pair of cute eyes.

“Why? Haven’t you ever…you know...done it?” Judy asked hesitantly as she looked into Trisha’s bright blue eyes.

“Well yeah, but never with a canine! I mean the size alone!”

“Well he is rather gifted, had a hard time fitting it in the first time,” Judy admitted.

“I meant the size ratio! Like he is a fox! Oh my gods Judy! Had a hard time fitting him in? How big?!?!” Trisha blurted out as she did her best not to spray her own drink everywhere.

“Can we not!” Judy said through fits of laughter, “I mean Trisha why do you want to know?”

“I don’t know, I mean there have been a few canines that have hit on me in the past at the bar, just always wondered what they might be like,” Trisha grumbled as she looked out the window and lost herself in thought.

“Why not try one out then?” Judy suggested playfully. This was a side of Trisha she had never seen before. Normally her brown bunny was adventurous and care free. The Trisha that sat in front of her now seemed off.

“Could be fun, I mean wouldn’t mind the whole prey+pred thing,” Trisha muttered and then looked back at Judy, “Does Nick get into that? You know the rough stuff?”

Judy let out a sigh and shook her head, “No sadly, he is always so gentle. Which don’t get me wrong is really great and sweet of him. But sometimes I just wish he would lose control and go savage! I wouldn’t mind being bossed around.”

“The famous Judy Hopps, badass of the ZPD getting bossed around, now that is something I would like to see!” Trisha said as she raised her cup in Judy’s direction.

A wicked thought suddenly crossed Judy’s mind and it showed on her gray face.

“What?” Trisha asked as she lowered her drink.

“Why don’t you come around and see?” Judy asked, looking at Trisha’s expression and gaged her response.

“Wait! Like what? Me and Nick?” Trisha teased as she blushed.

“And me!” Judy suggested, a serious look on her face.

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Trisha asked as she gave Judy an impressed look.

Judy slowly leaned over, her eyes filled with lust, she stopped just an inch away from Trisha, “Why don’t you come around tonight for some fun?” She asked before planting the gentles of kisses on the brown bunny’s speechless lips.

Later that night Judy and Trisha strolled up to the apartment building that Nick was currently staying at. It wasn’t exactly the ritziest place but it was far nicer than Judy’s building. Judy had texted Nick earlier in the day and suggested that they have Trisha over for dinner. Nick had made a joke about being the third wheel, if only he knew what was in store that night.

After having spent the day together the two bunnies had finally formulated a plan. The whole time Trisha kept making up excuses as to why it would be alright if Judy wanted to cancel the plan and just share a nice dinner with her fox. Without realizing it though Judy had planted a seed in her own mind. This threesome was happening and it was happening tonight.

Dinner was simple. Nick had ordered take out and the three mammals munched happily at the different dishes. Judy and Trisha made small talk with Nick and caught him up on the day they had had. Trisha had taken Judy shopping and shown her a few new stores that had opened in the tundra town mall. They had gone and seen a movie and then enjoyed just wandering the city. Nick would occasionally make a joke about what a nice couple Judy and Trisha made which would earn him a playful poke in the ribs by Judy.

Once dinner was done the mammals retired to Nick’s living room where they cuddled up on the couch and watched a cheesy comedy on Nicks TV. Judy was on one side of Nick with her head gently nuzzled into his side. While Trisha sat on the other side of the fox, her head resting against his arm. Nick was a true gentlemammal about this and gently wrapped either arm around the bunnies. Judy knew the fox meant well and was just giving into the bunnies needs.

Every once and a while the bunnies would look at one another over Nick’s chest. Both of them trying to convince the other to bring up the new idea to Nick.

Little did they know Nick had picked up on their antics from the start and was waiting patiently to see what they were up to. His patience however finally gave out and he just let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, “What are you two up to?”

“Nothing!” The bunnies blurted out at the same time, giving themselves away.

“Out with it!” Nick demanded as he gave both the bunnies a squeeze.

“You ask!” Trisha said as she pointed over at Judy.

“You’re the one that wants it!” Judy said, her bravery from earlier faltering slightly.

“Wants what?” Nick asked as he looked from one bunny to the other.

“A threesome!” Trisha said casually as if she were asking for a blanket.

Judy winced and kept her eyes shut for a moment before braving a look up at Nick.

The fox had a look of utter shock on his face as his eye twitched.

“You wanted a what?” Nick asked as he looked down at Trisha.

“A threesome,” Judy answered which caused Nick to look quickly over to her.

“This is a trap!” Nick pointed out before looking back at the TV, “Don’t know why or how but this is a trap!”

“No its not! I swear Nick!” Judy said as she sat up and looked at her fox, her bright purple eyes shining.

Nick was silent for a minute as his brain switched into overdrive. The fox was obviously trying to calculate how he was going to get into trouble for this.

“No tricks! I swear Nick!” Judy said as she held up her paw like she was taking an oath. “I mean if you’re ok with all this I think it would be a lot of fun!”

“So much fun!” Trisha piped up.

Nick looked from one Judy and then over to Trisha who gave the fox a sensual wink.

“Suuuuure,” Nick finally answered, “But if this is a trick I am gonna be very very…disappointed...horny...but still disappointed...”

The pair of bunnies began to laugh at Nick’s antics and then looked at one another.

“Soooo…umm?” Trisha muttered as she looked at Judy and then back at Nick.

There was an awkward silence between the three friends as they all looked at one another. Each of them curious on how to start this event.

Nick had a nervous look about him. It wasn’t exactly that he didn’t want this but it was more surprise that Judy did. Judy noticed the look and slowly leaned up to her fox and placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

“It’s okay Nick, Try everything right?” She said sweetly then leaned closed and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss.

“Yeah! Try everything Nick!” Trisha said as she leaned over and gave the fox a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“Oh don’t get me wrong! I am more than happy to try but I just can’t believe I get to!” Nick said as he looked from Judy and then over to Trisha with a smirk.

Trisha let out a little chuckle and then suddenly pressed her lips against Nick’s and gave him a quick kiss. The foxes eyes went wide in surprise and Judy could see him looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Judy began to giggle at the sight. It was rather amusing to see Nick thrown out of his element.  He obviously didn’t want to go too far and make Judy angry but she could also see something else, was it excitement?

Trisha pulled away from Nick and gave the fox a playful wink. The brown bunny then looked over at Judy and tilted her head somewhat which caused her ears to flop to one side.  “Too much?” She asked, making sure Judy was still on board with this scheme. 

Judy shook her head as she leaned across Nick and towards Trisha. She gently placed a paw behind Trisha’s neck and pulled the brown bunny close, “I don’t think it was enough actually.” Judy whispered sensually as she gently kissed Trisha.

She could hear her friend let out a soft moan which just caused Judy to intensify the kiss as she opened her lips and slowly slid her tongue into Trisha’s mouth.

As the two bunnies continued to wrestle one another with their tongues Judy could hear Nick let out a surprised breath. Her ears shot up in the fox’s direction and she had to stifle a laugh as he heard Nick slowly whispering thanks to the higher power responsible for such luck.  

Trisha placed a paw on Judy’s cheek as she began to press a little harder against Judy’s lips. The kiss continued to grow in intensity and soon Judy was gasping for air whenever the two bunny’s lips parted for a moment. Judy could feel her emotions going insane deep inside as her thoughts went to where she wanted to go next.

A thought entered her mind and as it played out in her head she grew somewhat excited. She wanted to see Nick and Trisha share a moment like this.  It felt wrong in all the right ways. After all she had shared moments with both of them and she wanted to see what it looked like from the other side. 

Judy slowly pulled away from the kiss, but not without giving Trisha a playful bite on her lip.  The brown bunny let out a gasp as she enjoyed the sharp pain.  As Judy opened her eyes she grinned and looked at Trisha who still had her eyes closed while she bit her lower lip.

As her eyes turned to Nick she noticed the Fox looking at her with a pleased and surprised smirk. “Well carrots that sure looked like you enjoyed yourself.” He teased as he gave Judy a wine.

“I Did! Now you try!” Judy suggested with a wicked grin. Nick chuckled as he slowly leaned towards Judy. She moved away slightly and shook her head.  “No!” She said quickly.

It was at this point Trisha opened her eyes and her ears slowly rose as a look of understanding crossed the bunnies face. Nick however looked somewhat confused as he sat there and stared at Judy. 

“You try!” Judy egged him on once more.

“Try what? I just did and...” The fox began to protest as he once again leaned towards Judy. This time she put a paw on his chest and shook her head once more as she pushed the fox against the couch.

Trisha looked from Nick and then to Judy, “you sure?” she asked, it was obvious to Judy what Trisha wanted to hear. Judy just nodded as she bit her lower lip and leaned back. 

“Sure about what?” Nick asked as he looked at Judy and then to Trisha.

“Stupid fox, let me spell it out for you!” Trisha said as she climbed onto the foxes lap suddenly and straddled the surprised predator. Before Nick could react Trisha placed her paws on Nick’s cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Judy's eyes went wide as she began to grin from ear to ear. She felt a strange emotion welling up deep inside her. It wasn’t so much jealousy as it was want. She wanted more, not just to have more, but to watch more. It was a form of thrill to her to see Nick in this state and she had to admit it made her somewhat aroused at the thought he was sharing something like this with another in front of her.

Judy felt her breathing start to grow heavy as she watched Nick place his paws on Trisha’s waist as the Fox’s lips parted and the brown bunny began to press herself against Nick. As the kiss started to grow more heated Judy watched with her mouth open in surprise as Trisha grabbed one of Nick’s paws and lead it up to her chest. At first it appeared that Nick was resisting but Judy soon noticed the fox begin to squeeze and massage the brown bunnies breasts.

As her two closest friends continued their intense session Judy started to feel a little left out. She cleared her throat softly to try and get the twos attention. Nick opened his eyes and looked over at Judy. Trisha on the other hand wrapped an arm around Nick’s neck and seemed to plunge her tongue deeper into the fox’s mouth. Judy cleared her throat a second time, only this time with a little more force. Judy ears twitched as she detected Trisha let out a soft sigh and then gently pull away from Nick, both the mammals were breathing heavily at that point.

“What the hell was that?!” Judy practically shouted. Trisha let out a soft chuckle as she continued to straddle Nick’s lap. Nick however had a look of surrender on his face as he raised his hands up in defense.

“Sorry carrots! Really didn’t think that would…” Nick began to explain but was cut off by Judy.

“That was so intense?!” she blurted out. “Nick what the hell? Why haven’t we ever kissed like that?”

“Ohhh someone is in trouble!!” Trisha teased as she poked Nick in the chest.

“Oh you’re not off the hook either Missy! What was with the paws?!? You might as well have had him tear your shirt off!” Judy said as she pointed to Nick’s paws which had been on the brown bunny’s chest just moments before.

“Like this?” Trisha asked as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled up. It took only a second but soon Trisha had the shirt over her head and tossed it aside to the floor. Judy took a moment to take the sight in. It was one of both amusement and excitement. Nick had a shocked look on his face as he obviously did his best to not look but Judy noticed the green eyes chance a glance at Trisha's chest which was still covered by a dark blue bra.

“Not helping!” Judy said with a laugh.

Trisha let out an evil smirk as she moved slightly on Nick’s lap and then looked over at the fox. “Seems to be helping somebody!” She teased.

Judy burst out laughing as she looked over at Nick with a playful scowl. “Really now?”

Nick held up his paws in defense and looked from Trisha and then to Judy. His eyes darting from Trisha and then to Judy. Judy crawled over towards Nick letting out a low growl. Trisha grinned as she gently slid off Nick’s lap and let Judy take her place. Judy crawled up and placed her paws on Nick’s shoulders as she began to grind against her Fox’s lap. She froze and her eye lids drooped as she looked over at Nick who gave a weak smile.

Judy bit her lip for a moment and then looked over at Trisha, “what did you do to my fox?”

Trisha giggled and shrugged as she watched the scene play out. Judy then turned back to Nick and pounced. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her body firmly against his. Their kiss started out passionate but soon grew into a form of sloppy fight as the two tried to push one another farther and farther. Judy shivered as she felt Nick’s paw gently glide up her stomach and then grope one of her breasts. She began to moan as Nick’s paw gently squeezed and massaged her chest the same way he had done to Trisha moments before.

As the kiss continued Judy felt another pair of paws behind her gently pull at her shirt's bottom. She let out another soft moan as she felt Trisha slowly pulling the shirt up over her stomach and then towards her chest. She took a moment and pulled away from Nick and raised her arms as Trisha pulled Judy’s shirt over the gray bunnies head. Unlike Trisha Judy had neglected to wear a bra. She smirked at Nick who looked down at Judy’s bare chest with a carnal look. The fox didn’t waste any time and quickly attack. Nick pulled Judy close as he quickly began to kiss at Judy’s breasts. Judy ran her paws through Nick’s orange fur and tilted her head back. She had almost forgotten about Trisha but shivered as she felt a pair of lips against her neck. Judy let her head fall back and land on the brown bunnies shoulder.

Judy felt herself begin to grind against Nick’s lap as the fox continued to gently run his tongue over her bare chest.

“Having fun cutie?” Trisha whispered into Judy’s ears which were flopped onto Trisha’s shoulders.

“So much fun!” Judy let out between gasps.

“You look like…oh...”Trisha began to say but suddenly sat stood up a little straighter behind Judy. Judy opened an eye and looked over her should and noticed Nick had grabbed Trisha’s wrist and was leading her back onto the couch. The brown bunny was biting her lower lip with excitement as she climbed on the couch and got on her knees next to Nick. Without any prompting the brown doe reached behind her back and undid her bra. She shook her shoulders as the article of clothing fell away and revealed her bust to the fox.

Judy continued to grind up on Nick as she felt him growing harder between her legs. She slowed slightly as she looked down at Nick who was now wrapping an arm around Trisha’s bare waist. Both Trisha and Judy knew what was about to happen. Trisha puffed her chest out slightly and let out a gasp as Nick moved from Judy’s chest and over to the brown breasts that were now being thrusted into the fox’s face.

“Good boy!” Trisha said as she placed a paw behind Nick’s head and pressed the fox’s muzzle against her chest. The fox let out a low growl as he began to give Trisha the same attention he had been giving Judy moments before.

“He is a very good boy!” Judy teased as she looked over at Trisha. Neither bunny needed any prompting as their eyes met. The two leaned over and their lips embraced once more as the fox worked his magic beneath them.

This went on for quiet sometime. Nick moving from one bunny to another. Occasionally looking up and receiving a passionate kiss from both Judy and Trisha. Eventually however Judy wanted more and slid off of Nick and pressed him against the couch. The fox didn’t fight and instead undid his belt and loosened his pants. Trisha watched with excitement as Judy stripped off Nick’s remaining articles of clothing. The brown doe undid the button of her pants and Trisha watched as her friend quickly stripped away her remaining clothing.

Judy looked up at Nick who had a surprised look on his face. The gray doe smirked as she hopped off the couch and followed Trisha’s example. Tossing her own clothing to the side of the couch before hopping back up to continue her work on Nick. Part of her wondered if they should have stopped for a moment to let the fox enjoy the view. Another part of her had a feeling the vulpine wouldn’t mind if they hurried back to the task at paw though.

When Nick’s boxers were finally torn away Judy grabbed Nicks erect member and grinned at Trisha.

“Oh shit!” Trisha said as she took in the sight of Nick’s foxhood as Judy continued to run her paws up and down the red flesh.

“Told you he was gifted,” Judy said as she sat on one side of Nick and smiled at Trisha who was on the other. Nick meanwhile was resting his head against the top of the couch as she closed his eyes and let out a small growl.

“Yeah, I just didn’t think you had it in you,” Trisha said playfully as she patted Nick on the stomach. “And I can’t believe you have had this in you!” Trisha teased while looking back at Judy as she slowly reached out and placed a paw on Nick’s erection. Judy focused her grip on the base as she continued to please her partner. Trisha focused on the top and began to slowly run her thumb over the tip. Judy giggled as she watched Trisha study Nick, her eyes coming across the bulge just beneath the base. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked at Judy and mouthed the words, “The Knot?”

Judy smirked and nodded as she leaned over to Trisha. The brown bunny leaned over towards Judy. Their lips met and the two shared a rather zealous kiss as they continued to handle Nick. After a few more moments Judy pulled away from the kiss and then looked down before looking back at Trisha.

Trisha bit her lip as she began to run her paw up and down rather quickly which caused Nick to groan with pleasure. “So how far can you go down?” She asked as she looked down.

Judy giggled as she leaned down. Trisha moved her paw away and studied as Judy gently pressed her lips to Nick’s tip and gave it a gently smooch. She felt Nick shudder under her grip which caused her to become more excited.

“Oh don’t tease him!” Trisha said, “Look at this pour tortured mammal!” The joke was not lost on Judy as she realized just how lucky her fox was. Nick was currently sitting on his couch with two attractive toplesa bunnies as one prepared to please him while the other watched. Luckiest mammal in the whole damn city.

Judy laughed as she slowly opened her mouth and took Nick into her mouth. She closed her eyes as his familiar taste filled her senses. She hadn’t been a fan of this the first few times but had soon grown accustomed to the flavor to the point where she actually craved it sometimes. Especially since it always managed to bring Nick to his knees. A memory filled her mind of one evening not too long ago when they were on their way back to the ZPD headquarters and an urge had over taken her. After making sure all AV equipment was either off or faced a different direction she put a finger to her lips to make sure Nick was quiet. It apparently took all of Nick’s control not to crash as she went to town on him. He later said the sight of her in her tactical gear with his dick deep in her mouth was what had done it in the end.

As Judy focused on the now she took a deep breath through her nose as she began to slide more and more of Nick into her mouth. Her tongue swirling around as she felt his member reach the back of her throat. She felt herself begin to gag so she slowly slid Nick out of her mouth before going back down once more. She proceeded to slide Nick’s dick deeper into her mouth until she needed to catch her breath. As she pulled Nick out of her mouth she continued to glide her paw over the now wet erection. Nick was apparently going mad as he let out another deep growl. Judy needed a minute to catch her breath. The gray bunny looked over at Trisha with a wicked smirk as she continued to grip Nick’s erect member. Judy moved her paw causing Nick’s dick to point at Trisha as if it were a piece of food, “Want some?” She asked as both the bunnies began to giggle.

Nick suddenly sat up straighter and looked at the two, “Wait…what?” He asked in pure shock.

“Oh yes please!” Trisha said she reached out and took hold of Nick’s erection as if it were a present.

“Wait what?!” Nick asked once more in surprise. Trisha was no where near as slow as Judy in this regard as she simply opened her mouth wide and took the tip of Nick into her mouth and began to suck on him like he was a hard candy. Seconds later she was slowly sliding down and taking Nick in, giving Judy a wink before closing her eyes.

Nick looked from Trisha and then nervously over at Judy. An expression of concern on his face. Judy chuckled as she placed a paw on his chest while Trisha continued her work down at Nick’s lap, “Its ok sweetie, you can enjoy it! This was my idea after all. You won’t get in trouble.” Judy assured her fox as she gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.

With Judy’s assurance Nick let out a deep breath and smirked. He let out a sharp moan suddenly as his eyes went wide. Judy looked down and saw Trisha’s handy work. The gray bunny’s jaw nearly hit the floor as she witnessed Trisha manage to stuff all of Nick, right down to the knot, into her mouth.

“Holy shit!” Nick said as he let his head fall back onto the couch.

“Holy shit is right!” Judy muttered a she reached down and brushed Trisha’s brown floppy ears aside so she could get a better look.

Trisha opened her eyes and slowly moved her head back and let Nick fall out of her as she let out a series of gasps, trying to get the oxygen back into her lungs.

“Did I win?” Trisha asked as she raised her arms up in victory.

“No I think I won!” Nick groaned as he stared up at the ceiling.

Both Judy and Trisha began to giggle at the fox’s comment.

“And what does the winner want?” Judy asked as she placed a paw on Nick’s chest while slowly grabbing his member once more and rubbing up and down. He was now extra slick with Trisha’s saliva which actually turned Judy on a little more than she had expected.

“Well I see two sets of mouths...” Nick said playfully as he looked back at Judy. His emerald eyes full of lust.

“Oh I like where this is going!” Trisha said and without prompting leaned back down towards Nick’s lap.

“You enjoying this Nick?” Judy asked playfully.

“Less talkie!” Nick said as he placed a paw on the back of Judy’s head and began to push her down. Judy froze and her eyes went wide with surprise. Nick had never done anything like this before. The fox froze and gave a weak smile. “Too much?”

“No! Umm…could you...uhh?” Judy was trying to find the words as she looked down at Trisha’s bobbing head. Trisha stopped for a moment and looked up.

“You still haven’t talked to him about it?” Trisha asked as she casually licked at Nick’s flesh.

“Talked to me about what?” Nick asked nervously.

Trisha rose up once more from Nick’s lap and smirked, “Treat her like prey…treat both of us like prey!” The look in Trisha’s eyes made Judy shiver with excitement as she bit her own lower lip.

“Really?” Nick asked as he eyed Judy who only nodded.

“Well alright then, promise to stop me? You know if it gets to rough?” Nick asked, even though it was more of an order.

“Promise, now what do you want us to do?” Trisha said, taking the lead.

“Get back down there like a good bunny!” Nick said in a firm tone as he placed one paw on the back of each of the bunny’s heads and pressed down. When Judy detected a faint growl she could swear she would climax on the spot.

Judy let out a gasp of both surprise and excitement as Nick tugged on her ears and led her head back towards his lap. He had never been this demanding before and the tone he used, it caused something deep down inside of her to stir. She was loving every second of this.

When she was close enough she practically attacked Nick’s member as Trisha did the same. The fox let out a startled moan as he felt his two bunnies pressed their lips against him. Their tongues quickly licking every spot they could find.

“Good bunnies...” Nick let out in a moan. Judy felt her tail twitch with excitement and she couldn’t help herself. She opened her mouth as she reached the top of Nick and quickly slid as much of him in her mouth as she could. Trisha meanwhile was busy farther down the base, placing her mouth and nibbling tenderly at what little skin was not being gulped down by Judy.

Judy felt herself start to lose control as she started to slide her mouth up and down her fox’s shaft. A few moans escaping from her throat as she tried to challenge herself to take as much of him in as he could.

Judy stopped and opened her eyes however when she felt Nick begin to tremble, she recognized the noises he was making and knew if she didn’t stop soon he would be spent. She quickly pulled Nick from her mouth and grabbed Trisha’s ears. The brown bunny let out a squeak in surprise and was about to lay into Judy but stopped when she saw where Judy was looking. Nick was taking a few heavy breaths as he tried to maintain control and not end the evening so soon.

“Easy big boy, we aren’t done yet,” Judy whispered as she sat up and gently patted Nick on his bare chest.

“Just need a sec, that was a little more intense than I thought,” Nick muttered as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Aww, does the little foxy need a break?” Trisha teased as she poked at Nick’s unsheathed member. The fox groaned and held up a paw, telling the brown bunny to stop. Trisha began to giggle uncontrollably as she witnessed the reaction.

“Well no one said we can’t keep playing right?” Judy suggested as she slowly climbed over Nick’s lap. Trisha bit her lower lip as she leaned towards Judy but stopped when she felt a firm gray paw wrap around her own brown neck.

Judy smirked and continued to climb over Nick until she had pushed Trisha onto her back. The brown bunny closing her eyes as she felt Judy apply more pressure to her air ways. Judy then leaned down and began to kiss Trisha fiercely on the neck, her tail twitching every time her friend would let out a moan of pleasure. With her free paw Judy grabbed one of Trisha’s wrists and then the other. With a great deal of strength she pressed the bunny’s wrists against the couch so Trisha’s arms were raised over her head. The bunny’s ears flopped on the couch. Trisha began to grind her body upwards towards Judy as she started to pant with both excitement and lack of oxygen.

Judy picked up that her friend was starting to struggle and loosened her grip which got a small “Nooo,” along with a pouting face.

“Trisha I am not gonna let you pass out! Let’s just take it slow okay?” Judy said as she laughed at her friend’s reaction.

“Slow?! Really? I think slow has gone out the winDOW! What the fuck?!?!” Trisha said as her eyed went wide and she looked down.

Judy quickly looked over her shoulder with a look of concern but then understood. Her arousal sky rocketed as she observed Nick standing behind the two bunnies. Apparently he didn’t need a break anymore. An evil smirk was set across the fox’s muzzle.

Judy looked down and then under the two rabbits and saw why Trisha had nearly jumped and what the expression on Nick’s face was so wickedly sexy.

Nick’s erect member was gently prodding against Trisha’s opening, obviously having trouble getting in due to the size discrepancy.

Nick seemed fine with just prodding at Trisha however as he began to create a steady rhythm. Judy quickly noticed that Trisha’s calves seemed to moving along at the same beat. A gasp escaping the brown bunnies lips with every prod. Judy bit her lip as she enjoyed the show and decided to take a look from a different angle. She slowly and steadily got off of Trisha and stood next to Nick. The fox gave Judy a playful wink as he reached down with one paw and placed it on Trisha’s waist. With the other he looped an arm around Judy and pulled her close.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Nick asked as he continued to prod at Trisha as she was beginning to writhe on the couch with excitement.

Judy wasn’t looking at Nick, her eyes were on her friend on the couch. Judy was biting her lower lip as her bright violet eyes went up and down the beautiful brown bunny sitting before her. Trisha was still resting her paws above her head and her ears were now fully up. The gray bunny watched for a few more seconds and then leaned closer to Nick and in the smallest whisper gave him his command, “Do it!”

Nick grinned and gave Judy a gentle kiss on the cheek. The fox didn’t want to admit it but he was absolutely loving this. The chance to play around with another bunny had never crossed his mind up until this moment. Now though he was absolutely relishing the chance to try something on the brown bunny that had caused so much mischief in his life.

Trisha and Nick were friends of course and he would have never made a move on her because he had Judy. The fact he was practically inside her though caused a carnal instinct to take over. As Nick looked down at the Trisha who sprawled on the couch he began to press a little harder at her, trying to convince her physically to let him in.

“Okay, easy big boy!” Trisha said timidly as she looked up at the fox towering over her. Judy couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the bright blue eyes go wide both with trepidation and want.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you so nervous!” Judy teased as she leaned down and gave Trisha an encouraging kiss on the cheek.

“Well I haven’t had something the size of a damn baseball bat inside me before?!” Trisha nearly shouted as she looked at Judy.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad!” Judy teased as she stuck out her tongue.

Trisha let out another excited moan and arched her back as she felt Nick prod a little harder.

“You know Nick, “Judy whispered as she ran a paw through the fox’s fur, “She likes it rough!”

Nick looked over at Judy and then grinned as he understood. He then looked down at the brown bunny and adjusted himself.

“Nick! Wait! Go easy!” Trisha began to beg as she held up a paw. She was a second too late as the fox took the risk and plunged his member quickly into the bunny.

“AH FUCK!” Trisha shouted as she arched her back and closed her eyes.

“You ok?” Judy and Nick asked in unison. A look of terror on the two partners faces as they realized they may have just..

“DON’T FUCKING STOP!” Trisha demanded as she glared up at Nick with a carnal lust as she propped herself on her elbows.

..Okay never mind Trisha liked it rough.

Nick was happy to oblige as he began to thrust his hips towards Trisha who gritted her teeth.

“Fuck, yeah you stupid fox!” Trisha groaned as she suddenly fell onto her back once more.

“Hey! Don’t think *grunt* there is a need for name *grunt* calling” Nick said as he closed his eyes.

“Yes there is!” Trisha groaned as she rested an arm across her forehead while the other went to her chest. “You fucking idiot could have been doing this with that bunny so much sooner! But you took your time?!”

“We still on that?” Nick said as he continued to thrust deep into the brown bunny who was currently questioning his life decision.

Judy had to chuckle at this point as she watched Trisha and Nick argue while they continued to screw like wild beasts.

“Oh my god! Judy! It’s so good!” Trisha screamed as she continued to take every thrust Nick threw her way. The fox was obviously enjoying himself as well as he closed his eyes once more.  

Judy was breathing heavily as she watched the two continue to fuck in front of her. There was no jealousy however. Seeing them like this unlocked something rather odd inside her. This was so very wrong but to Judy it was so pleasurably right.

“I can’t…I can’t take much more! Nick! You are….you are …oh god!” Trisha could no longer form coherent sentences as she continued to let out odd groans. The brown bunny was slowly massaging her own breasts as she let the pleasure completely engulfed her small body.

“It’s not even at the best part!” Judy said as she continued to run a paw through Nick’s warm fur. She looked down and let out a shiver of excitement as she watched Nick slam into her friend. The famous knot stopping just short of Trisha’s entrance.

“What? You mean he hasn’t even…oh god…he hasn’t even gotten to….fuck Nick…he hasn’t...” Trisha tried to ask as she looked down her own body towards Nick. The sight was extremely amusing to Judy as her friend winced with pleasure between each word.

“Knot her!” Judy ordered Nick. The fox opened his eyes and looked down at his partner.

“If I do then you might not get a turn Carrots,” Nick reminded her. Nick could only do one shot at a time and would need a little while to recharge.

“Oh god, the nickname!” Trisha groaned out. “Nick? Would…oh fuck..would you..say..say my name?” Trisha asked and Judy could swear the brown bunny’s cheeks had turned a dark red.

“Trisha! You like this?” Nick asked as he made another sharp thrust into the brown bunny.

“There’s another…another one!” Trisha practically screamed. Judy could tell that the orgasms were just rolling through her friend’s body at this point.

“Trisha?” Nick muttered as he closed his eyes.

Judy felt her self starting to grind against Nick as she the sounds of the two having a conversation caused a new form of arousal.

“What Nick?” Trisha moaned as she buried her head into the couch, an occasional moan escaping her.

“This is what a knot feels like!” Nick said matter a factly.

Trisha suddenly shot up and leaned on her elbows once more as she looked down, wanting to see the show as if it were a firework launch. A look of both anticipation and hesitancy on the cute bunny’s face. She however had no time to say anything. Judy looked down just in time to see Nick’s swollen knot pop into Trisha.

The scream of pure ecstasy was going to surely wake the neighbors and Judy laughed at Trisha as she just fell on her back once more. Nick arched his own back which caused his last thrust to penetrate regions Trisha had obviously thought would remain empty.

Judy could tell what was happening inside Trisha’s body as she had had the pleasure of experiencing it several times before. Nick and Trisha climaxed at the same time and Trisha groaned as Nick’s warm seed filled her insides. The brown bunny bit her lower lip as she began to move her hips around, “So that’s what that is like…”She muttered triumphantly.

He looked over at Judy and smirked, “Think I am stuck again!” He teased.

“Isn’t that the point?” Judy asked with a giggle as she gave her pleased fox a kiss on the cheek. “Nick that was amazing! Am I like that?”

“Even better!” Nick whispered as he nuzzled his muzzle into Judy’s neck.

“Well screw you too!” Trisha groaned as she gave Nick a rather rude hand gesture and then let her paw go limp as she continued to shake with pleasure.

Nick and Judy both laughed as they looked down at the spent bunny on the couch. “Sooo…umm Trisha you ok?” Nick asked as he gave the brown bunny’s leg a small shake.

“Mmmm…can’t move…I’m dead...” Trisha grumbled as she shook her head. “So are you really stuck down there?”

Judy looked down at Trisha’s stuffed opening and nodded, “yeah that tends to happen, should have warned you! The swelling will...”

“Judy I love you but shut up and let me just enjoy this a little longer!” Trisha grumbled and then stuck out her tongue.

It took some time for Nick’s swelling to go down but he eventually was able to pop out of the small brown bunny who let out one last pleasure laced gasp.

Nick then sat on the couch once more as Judy curled up next to him. Her small gray paw wrapping around his now slick member and gently running her grip up and down. Nick let out a pleased sound as he then rested his head on the top of Judy’s, causing her ears to flop to either side.

“So how about we shower up and try to get ready for round two?” Judy suggested as she looked up at Nick.

Trisha suddenly sat up straight, her mouth agape as her legs began to twitch, “Oh god…too fast, sat up too fast!” She groaned as she fell back on the couch. As Judy giggled at her friend’s antics she heard Trisha moan softly and stare at the ceiling, “round two?” The brown bunny muttered.

“Don’t get too excited there Trish! I think it’s only fair for Judy to have a turn.” Nick muttered as he nuzzled into Judy which caused her to smirk happily.

“I am fine with that there stud! Think I need a week to recover!” Trisha said as she reached over and patted Nick’s leg. “I could totally go for a shower though!”

Judy stood up and grabbed one of Trisha’s paws. The scene was quiet amusing as Trisha stood up slowly and had a slight limp to her. To the brown bunny’s credit though she wasn’t walking nearly as funny as Judy had after her first time with Nick.

“Come on sweetie, I could use a nice shower after watching that.” Judy insisted as she looped an arm around Trisha’s waist and helped support the beaten up bunny.

“Now that is a sight!” Nick said suggestively.

Judy looked over her should and saw what Nick was looking at. It was the two now naked bunny’s leaning against one another for support. His eyes lingering on their small tails. Judy gave her tail a quick flick and then winked at her partner, “When you are ready why don’t you come join us in the shower! Gotta clean this one up and then make her thank me for all this!”

Nick’s eyes widened at the suggestion and he nodded.

Trisha was giggling at this point and nuzzled into Judy’s neck, “oh don’t worry cutie, I plan to give you quiet the thank you in there! Just lay me down first…” Trisha whispered in a lustful tone right into Judy’s ears. It was Judy’s turn to blush as she felt an excitement fill her lower regions.

With that Judy helped Trisha to the bathroom where a nice warm shower was waiting.

Nick continued to sit on the couch for an extra minute as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the awesome evening he had just had. The memories of a brown bunny that wasn’t Judy laying on the couch as he pleased her. The sight of Judy’s shirt being torn off and her chest exposed for him. The sight of two pairs of floppy ears covering his lap as two cute heads bobbed up and down.

As Nick sat he began to detect noises coming from the bathroom. It wasn’t the regular noises one would hear from the shower. There was a small thud and seconds later he detected Judy giggling, only to have her playful laughter replaced with moans of pleasure. Apparently Trisha was giving Judy quite the thank you for all this.

Nick gave the bunnies an extra few minutes before heading to the bath room to join them. For the first time in probably his whole life he was mumbling a familiar tune, “Try everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed a little-added flavor to your WildeHopps experience. 
> 
> Picture by the very talented xNirox. 
> 
> check them out!  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/xnirox/


	4. Sharing is caring Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you make a wild threesome with two bunnies like Trisha and Judy more wild? Maybe a fox going a little savage? Taking place right after the last Sharing is Caring chapter Nick manages to get some Nighthowler in his system with some rather interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is not WildeHopps safe....im gonna be putting this in front of as many chapters as I can to get the point across. Some of the future works are WildeHopps safe though. But none of them are safe for work!

 

 

 

Nick had to admit, he was really enjoying the show. The fox leaned against the doorway to his bathroom and took in a sight he never really thought he would ever get to see. Judy was pressed against the shower wall, her back arched as her head rested on her on shoulder. The gray doe’s eyes were closed while her mouth sat agape. Soft moans escaping the bunny every few seconds. The reason was obvious. As the warm water rolled down her gray fur it lead to a small brown head that was shoved between her legs. Trisha’s ears had fallen back behind her head so Nick was able to see the brown bunny’s lips pressed in-between Judy’s legs. It was obvious from the way the bunny’s cheeks moved her tongue was very busy as it swirled around Judy’s entrance, diving in and tasting her every few seconds.

The fox remained silent as he watched the scene continue. Judy running a paw over Trisha’s head, giving the bunny small amounts of encouragement and begging for her not to stop. From the looks of it Trisha had no intention of pulling away anytime soon.

Nick was about to turn from the sight for a moment when he heard Judy start to let out a few small squeaks, her paws digging into Trisha’s ears.

“Ah….Trisha. Yes! Keep going!” She begged as her whole body began to shake. It only took a few more seconds before Judy opened her mouth wide and let out a soft shudder. The reason was clear as the gray doe filled with pleasure from an orgasm. Instead of stopping or pulling away however Trisha pressed against Judy’s mound even more savagely as she greedily drank up what Judy gave off. This only caused Judy to shake as one of legs began to thump against the tile in the shower.

Nick chuckled as he watched the two continue. He couldn’t help but notice Trisha slowly open her own legs as she slid a paw towards her own sex, pleasing herself as she continued to attack Judy with her fast tongue.

As the scene continued to play out Nick wanted to ask if the ladies needed anything to drink. He thought better of it and left the two to one another’s company as he excused himself from the bathroom entrance passed through the bedroom towards the kitchen.

Nick’s ears twitched as he picked up soft pleased moans coming from the bedroom every once and a while. “How the hell did I get this lucky?” He asked himself as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Nick hadn’t realized just how thirsty he had gotten. Pleasing two sex crazed does sure was tiring and had taken a lot of his energy. He popped the cap and tossed it in the trash, knowing full well he was going to drain the bottles contents. As he stood in the kitchen he began to chug the cool water down. He then walked towards the couch, not paying very close attention to where he was going. He had intended to try and find his cellphone in the pile of clothing that was strewn all over the floor.

He took a step over a large ZPD duffle bag which carried most of his duty gear. Unlike Judy who kept her equipment in tip top shape, Nick didn’t mind just tossing everything in his bag at the end of his shift. Every once and a while Judy would give him a hard time about finding spent casings or tranq darts rolling out of the bag. It wasn’t exactly the safest thing, but what’s the worst that could happen? Stepping on a tranq dart and taking a nap for half an hour?

What Nick had forgotten though was the raid they had made the other day on a possible night howler processing center. In the end they hadn’t been able to find any suspects but had come across a crate of night howler pellets. During the transport of these dangerous orbs Nick had not necessarily been careful and hadn’t noticed one falling into a small pouch on his duty belt.

The universe can be an odd place. Sometimes things just magically work out while other times a small orb becomes loose and rolls onto the floor at the exact moment a predator is about to step down.

There was a small popping noise as Nick put pressure on the floor. The fox felt an odd liquid cover the bottom of his pads which caused him to stop and look down. His eyes widened with fear as he saw a pool of purple liquid slowly seep from underneath his black paws. “Oh shit...”

The two does in the shower were oblivious to the trouble that has happening in the living room. Trisha was still happily licking away at Judy’s entry. Every time she heard Judy let out a sigh or moan of pleasure it sent shivers up the brown bunny. She loved every second of this. Sure the whole point of this evening had been to try a fox out, but the time she was getting with Judy was icing on the carrot cake. She had enjoyed the session with Nick. He was a talented lover and the way he had used his body to please her made her think about seeking out a canine of her own. The taste of Judy though reminded Trisha how much she enjoyed the softer things in life.

The two bunnies were lost in the moment and unaware to the world around them. Trisha lapping up whatever juices she could from Judy which only caused her friend to moan louder in pleasure.

Judy was the first to notice something was off. Her ears suddenly went up when she heard a low growl. It was obviously Nick, she knew his sound anywhere but something was off. He sounded angry, almost...Savage.

As Judy opened her eyes she had to run a paw over her face. She was underneath the jets of warm water and it impaired her vision temporarily. When she had finally regained her sight she took in a rather frightening image. Her police instincts took control as she began to assess the situation. Nick was in the doorway, his teeth bared, his pupils dilated and filled with hunger, his figure hunched over, and finally the trail of purple paw prints behind him.

Trisha was still performing her job and licking away at Judy’s insides and did not take notice of what was happening till she heard Judy curse.

“Oh shit!” the officer blurted out which caused Trisha to pull away slightly and grin.

“Having fun? Wait what’s wrong?” Trisha asked, the smirk leaving her lips as she slowly turned to look in the direction of Judy’s frightened gaze.

“Nick?” Judy asked as she took a step forward, trying to get in-between Nick and Trisha. Her wet fur beginning to feel chilled as she started to calculate their chances of survival.

The odds weren’t good. She was naked, unarmed, and would have to protect Trisha. Nick meanwhile had the advantage. His muscles bulged, along with something else, as he began to sniff the air. The fox let out another low growl as he began to lick his canines.

“There is a tranquilizer gun in the living room, in my bag, when I tell you to…” Judy began.

“What about you?” Trisha asked as she put a paw on Judy’s shoulder.

Judy didn’t have time to explain as Nick suddenly charged and threw himself towards the two naked does. Judy charged forward and used a technique she had learned in the academy. She reached up and put her paws on Nick’s shoulders and used what strength she could to redirect his momentum in another direction. The move barely worked as Nick collided into a cabinet. However Judy could tell she was just lucky and an evasion tactic like that wouldn’t work a second time.

Trisha took the opportunity and leapt over the fox, her naked figure was a blur as she rushed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Her breathing was labored as she felt a panic wash over her. When Trisha came into the living room her bright blue eyes scanned the area for Judy’s bag. She found the bunny officer’s bag and rummaged through it. Trisha gasped as she felt the handle or something heavy. The brown bunny then pulled the small tranq gun from the bag and looked at it as if it were some kind of magical weapon that had been stuck in a stone.

Trisha scrambled as she tried to sprint back to help Judy, nearly slipping on her own shirt which had been thrown on the floor during the events of the evening. She cursed loudly as she did her best to maintain her balance, the small tranq gun gripped in her shaking paws. Though Trisha was not an officer she had spent so much time around them that she had managed to pick up a trick or two. She checked the tranquilizer gun and ensured the safety was off. She felt a feeling of dread as she heard a loud thud coming from the bedroom followed by a crash.

“Oh shit…” she let out in surprise. Her eyes went to her phone but thought it would be better to tranq Nick before getting help. With as much speed as her legs could muster the naked bunny flew towards the bedroom. As Trisha came around the corner and raised the weapon in her paws she froze. Her mouth fell open in shock as her bright blue eyes widen, taking in a sight she had not been expecting.

Nick was towering over Judy who was pinned to the wall. One of the Fox’s strong paws was on the gray doe’s neck, forcing her against the wall. His other paw was wrapped around Judy’s waist as he held up his prey. A look of pure savagery was on the predators face.

Judy however had a completely different look about hers. The gray bunny’s eyes were closed and her mouth was agape as her paws pressed against the wall, her digits digging into the wallpaper. She would let out the occasional gasp as Nick thrusted his unsheathed member deep into the small bunny.

“Judy?” Trisha asked as she felt herself lower the tranq gun, taking in the whole scene with both surprise and arousal.

“Don’t shoot!” Judy shouted as she held up a paw, her eyes opening as she looked over at her friend. The gray does eyes closed suddenly as she winced. It was obvious why as Nick thrusted his erect bulge deep into his prey. “Oh god please don’t shoot him yet!”

“I thought he was going savage?” Trisha asked nervously as she eyed the fox whose normal emerald eyes were shut, there was a smile that wasn’t his on the fox’s face, the look was more savage as the predator revealed a set of sharp canines and growled as he continued to ravage Judy.

“He…he…omg he is! But…gods. Oh...” Judy couldn’t explain as she arched her back as the savage predator squeezed her neck slightly harder, his fox hood plunging harder than he had ever dared when he was himself.

Trisha understood but kept a firm grip on the weapon she had been told to retrieve. The bunny was slightly nervous as she watched Judy be taken by the fox. As the brown bunny continued to watch the scene she felt her grip loosen on the tranq tank. Her curiosity getting the better of her she took a step closer, feeling her body react to the scene as she felt a fresh wave of arousal fill her.

Nick continued to thrust into the small gray doe he had pinned to the wall, however his eyes opened up as his nose began to twitch. He had picked up on Trisha’s scent and began to drink it in. Judy noticed this as well as Nick's thrusts began to slow.

“Oh no you don’t!” She growled and as she put a paw on his wrist and squeezed, trying to get the Fox’s attention. His grip tightened slightly to the point Judy was now having trouble breathing. She couldn’t explain it but she wasn’t panicked at all, instead she felt excited as her breathing became labored.

“Judy!! Are you okay?!” Trisha asked as she raised a paw and took a step closer.

Nick looked back at Trisha and began to growl, his grip loosening on his partner once more. Judy let out a low growl herself and then pushed her self off the wall and wrapped her strong legs around Nick’s waist. She dug her paws into Nick’s back and began to claw at his fur, “I didn’t say I was done!”

The predator was surprised and slightly off balanced as the gray bunny wrapped herself around his muscular form.

Trisha had a hard time figuring out who exactly was screwing who. With every thrust that Nick threw at his prey Judy would grit her teeth and thrust her hips back down to meet Nick’s member. There were a few times Judy would fall behind in their rhythmic thrusts. She would shut her eyes and began to shout in pleasure. This would only push Nick who would trade a deep thrust for a series of rapid pumps into the small bunny. The gray doe would curse and then go back to throwing herself down on Nick once more, only for the process to repeat over again.

Soon though it was growing apparent that Judy was starting to lose the battle. Trisha watched in awe as she could tell Judy begin to orgasm and shudder in pleasure, she would receive no quarter from Nick though who refused to let Judy rest. The constant climaxes and pleasurable feelings had drained Judy to the point she felt like she was just in a constant orgasm high.

Nick must have detected this as well as he his thrusts began to become more savage as he tried to drive deeper, wanting to get more responses from the fatigued bunny. It was rather amusing to Trisha who couldn’t help but notice the confused, almost bored look that crossed the predators face. He was wanting more! He was demanding more.

Judy experienced another magnificent release as she gasped for air. Nick used his strength to pull Judy down as far as he could onto his erect form. It was like watching a predator slowly take its prey as he slowly dragged the doe down, her eyes beginning to bulge.

“Niiiiiiiiiiick!” Judy let out as she was dragged down, forced to take every inch her body would allow. Her paws digging into the Fox’s fur as he released her from his grip.

Nick stood for a moment with Judy skewered on his large canine rod. Her twitching form completely drained. Even though she was a bunny she could only take so much and with the attention she had been receiving from Trisha earlier she had already been physically exhausted.

Nick picked Judy up and unceremoniously tossed her to the bed where she landed in a still orgasming heap. Her gray fur shaking with pleasure.

Nick let out a low growl as he slowly turned to face Trisha. The brown bunny nearly fainted from her emotions as she looked at the strong predator in front of her. His red bulge staring her down as if it were some kind of weapon, his muscles flexing as he prepared to strike.

Trisha bright blue eyes widened as she looked over at her dear Judy who was still lying on the bed, her breathing labored and shallow from the ravaging she had received.

“Oh fuck...” Trisha let out in a whisper, unsure if she was more frightened or excited at the thought of ending up like her friend.

Her flight instincts took control however as Nick snapped his canines. The bunny turned tail and tried to escape. She never stood a chance. Before the brown bunny had even taken a second step she felt herself suddenly pinned to the floor. She moaned as she felt her breasts pressed against the carpet. She tried turning her head but Nick pressed his claws against the back of her skull and continued to press down.

Fear ran through the bunny as she squirmed and attempted to escape. Her eyes darted to look at the fox behind her. The fear that flowed through her veins however was soon replaced with a completely different feeling. As her blue eyes fell on Nick’s bright red skin which had given Judy quiet the fight Trisha felt herself aroused as a wicked grinned crossed her lips. She slowly raised her hips so her hind quarters were aimed towards Nick. Her tail flicked slightly, almost as if she was inviting the fox.

“Bring it!” she growled as she bit her lower lip. A look of pure determination on her face.

There was no gentle sliding this time. Trisha hadn’t witnessed how Nick had started with Judy so she wasn’t fully prepared for what came next.

The fox snapped his teeth at Trisha which caused her to shake with excitement. At the same time he thrusted with enough force Trisha thought the fox was trying to break her. His tip met some resistance at first, what with Trisha still getting used to the size, this only lasted a second however as he penetrated her with his strength. Trisha remembered her first time with Nick that had happened only a short while ago. He had slowly slid into her, giving her an inch at a time to get used to. That was then, this was now.

Trisha didn’t want to admit it but she had been severely unprepared for what Nick did to her. Her confident smirk wiped off her face completely as she felt inch after inch slide into her.

She felt as if her mouth would be stuck in a permanent gasp of pleasure and pain as she let out a scream. This just drove the fox deeper with a fiery drive that the bunny swore would surely snap her in half.

The scream had caused Judy to suddenly sit up in bed and look over to her friends a look of panic on her face as her eyes darted to the tranq tank and then back at Nick. She felt herself pause as she looked at the scene.

Nick was right behind Trisha, his figure bent over his prey as he began to ram his bulging mass into the small brown doe. Trisha was on all fours as her head was pressed into the carpet by the savage predator.

Judy leapt into action and dove at the tranquilizer gun. Her paws wrapping around it as she prepared to save her friend. As Judy took aim Trisha held up her paw. It was Judy’s turn to look on in shock, the weapon that could stop all this gripped in her shaking paws.

“Don’t! It’s! It’s! Fuck it’s!” Trisha was having trouble speaking up now. Judy completely understood however, her legs still shaking from what Nick had done. “Ahhh! Just let him!”

Judy nodded at Trisha who was looking up at Judy with pleading eyes. The gray officer slowly set the gun down nearby, just in case and then laid down in front of Trisha, a look of both want and pity on her face as she knew what the poor doe was feeling as she was ravaged by the pred behind her.

“Fuck Nick! That all you got?!” Trisha shouted as she began to thrust back against the fox. Her ears flopping over her shoulder. The savage fox growled and then grabbed the pair of brown ears and pulled sharply. Trisha’s head snapped back and she screamed. At first Judy was worried and her eyes went to the tranquilizer gun on the floor but then she heard Trisha began to moan in pleasure. “Just like that! Fuck yeah! Slam it deeper! Deeper!”

Judy had a hard time deciding who was more savage at that moment. She watched as the brown bunny’s eyes closed and her mouth opened in a wicked grin. The russet colored fox behind her thrusting like mad as he tried to go deeper with every attack. It was almost as if Trisha’s words had challenged the fox to find some new way to please the bunny.

“Come on! You stupid fox! What else you got?!” Trisha said as she turned her head to look at the predator currently destroying her insides.

The fox gritted his teeth and began to let out a low growl.

“Trisha…easy!” Judy warned as she raised a paw towards the brown bunny who glared back at the gray doe. With lighting like reflexes the brown bunny grabbed Judy’s wrist and pulled her over so she was lying next to Trisha.

“Get in front of me and spread those legs!” Trisha demanded.

Judy felt her legs tremble at the tone in Trisha’s voice as an arousing emotion stirred inside her. She followed her orders and climbed in front of the bunny and as she spread her legs. Trisha let out a loud gasp as Nick threw himself inside her once more. The brown bunny grabbed Judy’s waist and pulled her close. She didn’t waist anytime at all as she shoved her mouth against Judy’s already moist sex.

To say that Trisha just dived in would be an understatement. She had done amazing things to Judy with her tongue earlier and Judy was still reeling from the experience. The episode in the shower though was nothing compared to what Trisha was doing now. It was like Nick’s savagery was being pumped into her as the fox literally pumped into her. Every thrust from the crazed beast behind Trisha caused her to press harder against Judy’s entry. Judy let out soft groan as she felt Trisha start breathing heavily in from her nose. The wisp of air tickling Judy’s folds.

Trisha meanwhile was in pure ecstasy as she continued to take the pounding from Nick. Her tongue working furiously to taste every bit of Judy she could. She would pause momentarily as Nick would occasionally smash himself against Trisha. The poor bunny needing a moment to collect herself before continuing with her attack on Judy.

“Ah ah ah ah,” Trisha pulled away from Judy’s mound and her mouth fell open. Judy found this odd. What had changed to get this kind of reaction? These weren’t Trisha’s regular moans they were something more. It was a painful groan mixed with some kind of lust.

“Trish?” Judy asked hesitantly as she ran a paw over the brown bunny’s ears, a look of concerned curiosity on her face.

“Hes…hes…he switched!!” Trisha said as her paws formed into fists and she pounded the ground as she let out another groan. Her body sliding forward slightly as Nick thrusted into her once more.

“Switched?” Judy asked as she looked up at Nick who was still behind the brown doe, his thrusts growing stronger and slightly harsher. She did notice something though, he seemed to be a little taller, almost as if he was at a different angle.

Judy realized what was happening as Trisha finally managed to form the words in between attacks from Nick, “hes in my ass! Judy!! It’s. It’s amazing!”

Apparently while Trisha had been busy in-between Judy’s legs the predator in the back had taken a liberty that neither of the does had prepared for.

“He’s in…there?” Judy said, shocked that Nick would go that route but also just as shocked at Trisha’s reaction as the brown doe took every inch she could.

“Ah ah ah, fuck! I love predators!” Trisha said, not sure what else to say but feeling she had to say something. The urge to scream was starting to become unbearable and she put a paw in her mouth and bit down as tears of pain but also pleasure rolled down her cheeks.

Judy felt her ears raise slightly as she tried to look over Trisha’s rear end. Her eyes went wide as she saw Nick thrusting his hips against the brown doe. There was a slapping noise as his body would collide into Trisha. Judy was surprised that her friend could take this kind of abuse. Not only was Trisha taking it, she was taking all of it!

“Oh cheese and crackers!” Judy said in surprise as she felt Trisha’s paws reach out and grab Judy by the waist. The brown bunny pulled Judy back down so she was sitting in front of Trisha. Judy let out a gasp as the brown bunny attacked her once more, her tongue diving deep into Judy’s sex.

Though very talented with her tongue Trisha seemed slightly distracted and she would pull away every once and while as she began to cry out in pleasure. Judy looked down at her friend as a pained noise came from the brown bunny. She started to grow concerned as Trisha began to let out fits of noises.

“Trisha are you-“Judy began to ask with concern as she ran a paw over her friends cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

“He’s getting close!” Trisha shouted as her eyes bulged and she suddenly extended her arms so she was on all fours. “Omg he is so close!”

“How can you tell?” Judy asked and giggled at her friend’s reaction. She had to admit though this was all very amusing she was starting to feel a little left out.

“His knot! It’s in!!” Trisha informed as she looked over at Judy. “Judy it’s amazing! Please tell me you have tried this!”

Judy shook her head and chuckled, “oh no, this is all you babe!”

“Oh fuck! Really?” Trisha groaned as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Nick was still slamming his strong body against the tiny brown doe who was filled with total ecstasy at this point. Low growls escaping the fox’s throat from time to time. His savagery had taken over completely and he was holding nothing back. Not that Trisha seemed to mind as the brown bunny would press herself against the canine every time he tried to push himself deeper into her.

The brutal thrusting only continued for a short while longer. Judy was mesmerized as she watched Nick finally reach his end. The fox let out a loud growl mixed with a moan as he arched his back. Trisha meanwhile, having grown used to the fox inside her, let out a loud moan as her lips parted into an exhausted smile. The brown bunny would shake every few seconds and Judy realized every twitch signaled every time Nick’s Knot would expand as he continued to fill the brown bunny’s insides with his seed.

The three remained in silence for a few seconds. Nick still leaning against Trisha from behind, his eyes shut as he gabbed both of Trisha’s cheeks for support, the brown doe obviously didn’t mind as she began to slowly grind against the fox.

It was finally Judy who broke the silence, “how is it you keep getting all the attention?!” She asked as she waved her arms over at Trisha. Something starting to stir inside her.

“What..?” Nick asked in return, his voice sounded strained and hoarse.

Both the does turned to look at the predator, still stuck inside Trisha’s rear. It was actually a very amusing sight to the two prey as they watched a look of realization cross the fox’s face.

“Judy? Trisha!? What happened? Are you- how did I get in there?? How did you take that in there??” Nick asked suddenly as he looked down at his fox hood still stuck in-between a certain bunny’s cheeks.

“Didn’t have much of a choice...” Trisha trailed off as she fell to the floor, resting her head against the warm carpet on the bedroom floor.

“Trisha I am so sorry!!!” Nick blurted out as he began to reach down.

“You better be!!” Judy shouted as she looked at her partner, anger filling her bright purple eyes.

Both Trisha and Nick looked up at Judy who was starting to fume. Nick slowly reached down and began to try and pull himself from Trisha which turned out to be difficult as the brown bunny began to swat at his paws, begging for him to remain inside her.

“Stop!” Trisha half begged half groaned as she closed her eyes and began to pout.

“Did you two hear me!?” Judy shouted as she yanked at Trisha’s ears and then glared at Nick. The two mammals refocused their attention on Judy.

Both of Judy’s friends froze as they watched her stand over them both, suddenly seeming slightly more intimidating than normal. A low growl starting to escape her as she felt a familiar feeling take hold. The night howler that had infected her for so long was vying for control of her emotions and she was starting to struggle to keep it inside.

“Judy calm down!” Nick began to advise her, he winced when he realized just how stupid this order was.

“Calm down?!? Oh that’s rich coming from you? You just ravaged my girlfriend!! What about me huh? Not good enough? You get bored with your partner so you move on to the next young doe that shakes her tail your way?!” Judy growled.

“HEY!” Trisha shouted, a look of hurt on her face.

“Hey what?!” Judy asked as she leaned down and growled at the brown doe. “You have your fun? Hmmm? Enjoy my fox? He filled you up yet?”

“Judy!!” Nick shouted as he finally managed to pull out of Trisha who let out a relieved sigh.

“Oh no, please by all means!” Judy couldn’t stop herself as she felt a wave of jealousy spill out. She tried to stop. She was the one that wanted all this after all! But after watching Trisha receive so much attention the gray bunny started to get second thoughts. “You two obviously enjoy this! So don’t let me get in the way while you fuck! Just forget me! Not like I need to get fucked or anythi-“

Judy didn’t have a chance to finish as a brown body collided into her. It happened so quick that she had been caught off balance and was thrown against the floor. As Judy's vision started to refocus she looked up to see a scowling Trisha over her. The brown bunny using all her strength to pin Judy to the floor. Judy was stunned at the sudden turn of events and felt her anger falter and then fade.

Trisha however turned the scowl into an evil and determined grin. “You not getting enough attention? Need to be roughed up too?” Trisha asked in a commanding voice that caused something to stir deep inside Judy. Fear mixed with arousal was an odd feeling but Judy had to admit seeing Trisha like this was a serious turn on.

The brown doe looked over to one of the purple paw prints till dyed into the carpet. Before either Nick or Judy could stop her, Trisha leaned over and ran a paw through the still slick stain. Judy eyes went wide as she watched Trisha run her paw down her chest, staining her fur with a light purple streak. Trisha began to breathe heavily as the night howler started to take effect. Though she had only gotten a small dose compared to most it was just enough to awaken something deep inside the brown doe. Trisha let out a low growl as she spoke, “Let’s see if a bunny can go savage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed a little Wilde action! 
> 
> Part three is going to be even more interesting thanks to Trisha and her little impromptu experiment with Nighthowlers. 
> 
> Picture is another version of the original cover. By the same artist Deannart. 
> 
> Go check out their deviantart page if you get the chance and show them some support!


	5. Sharing is caring Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy finds herself in a bit of an odd situation. Both Nick and Trisha have started to go a little more carnal thanks to their exposure to Nighthowlers. She is just as aroused as she is frightened though. One savage mate was one thing, can Judy take an attack from two at once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Sharing is Caring mini series!
> 
> WildeHopps warning: yeah Trisha is still here....so...yeah.

Judy looked up at Trisha and watched in mild terror as the brown bunny closed her eyes and arched her back, her chest puffing out in a rather delicious looking way. Normally a sight like this may have caused arousal of some sort in Judy. However it was the reason this was all happening that had Judy panicked.

Trisha began to convulse and groan. A small streak of purple running down the center of her chest. The Nighthowler serum, though a small dose, was starting to awaken something inside the brown bunny. Judy was unsure what would happen. After all the effects on Nick were….well they were wonderful. They had also most likely been caused by the fact they had all just spent a good part of the evening exploring one another’s bodies. Judy tried to think of the science behind it all but her thoughts focused on the bunny currently towering over her.

Judy was in a bit of a bad situation if Trisha did go full savage. The brown bunny had pinned Judy to the floor and was currently straddling her with a pair of strong brown legs. The gray doe tested Trisha’s strength as she tried to free herself but it was no use. Trisha proved to be just a little too strong, most likely thanks to the Nighthowler currently flowing through her petite frame.

Trisha suddenly looked up to the ceiling and let out a sharp gasp. The convulsing stopped and the brown beauty was perfectly still. Judy gulped as she looked up at Trisha and waited to see what was about to happen, her curiosity peaking.

Slowly Trisha looked down at Judy and something carnal flashed in those vibrant blue eyes of hers. Judy was about to ask if the brown doe was alright but Trisha lunged down and pressed her lips against Judy’s. The kiss was raw and carnal. Trisha thrusting her tongue into Judy’s mouth as she squished Judy with her own body. The gray doe let out a surprised moan and shut her eyes, letting herself be attacked by Trisha.

“Well I’m gonna just leave you two to your savage bunny ways,” Nick groaned as he slowly stood up. Judy opened her eyes for a moment. A pleading look flashing in her purple gaze. However as Trisha slid her tongue into the kiss Judy began to relax. Nick chuckled as he watched his bunny squirm slightly only to let her body go limp as she allowed Trisha to take control.

The fox strolled out of the room towards the bathroom. Seconds later the faint sound of the shower came from the open door. The fox most likely wanting to clean himself up after what he had done to Trisha.

Judy felt her wrists suddenly grabbed and pinned to the floor as Trisha used all her strength to keep Judy from escaping. Judy couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as she felt Trisha force herself more and more against Judy. As if the physical contact wasn’t enough Trisha let out a soft growl into the kiss which caused Judy to shiver wish excitement.

Sadly though Trisha chose that moment to pull away as she threw her head back, letting her ears fly to her back. Trisha was now grinding her body against Judy’s and writhing with some kind of carnal lust. Moans escaping the doe as she started to shake.

“Trisha?” Judy asked hesitantly as she felt a little concerned.

Trisha closed her eyes as she continued to grind against Judy, her mouth falling open in a surprised gasp. The gasp grew into a moan and eventually a soft kind of scream as she convulsed and sat up straight.

“Trisha did…did you just orgasm?” Judy asked in shock.

Trisha shook for a moment. Apparently in the throes of a climax. Judy was stunned. How in the world did Trisha get there so quickly?

Judy was about to guess the Nighthowler had something to with it but her thoughts were focused on Trisha once more. The brown doe crawling off of Judy and down towards her legs. Judy bit her lip as she watched Trisha slowly prowl down to the gray bunny’s lower regions.

Part of her wanted to restrain Trisha. Maybe have the bunny sit and cool off. Another part of her remembered Nick and what the savage vulpine had done to her body. The way he had ravaged her was still fresh in her mind. She actually wasn’t scared though. She may not want to admit it aloud but she had loved every second of the fox going savage. The way he held her. The way he used her the way he…

Judy suddenly yelped in a surprised pleasure as she felt a pair of digits suddenly slide into her. She closed her eyes for a moment only to open them once more and look down at Trisha who was looking up at Judy with hunger. The brown bunny’s eye lids drooped for a moment before closing and leaning downward. She removed her paw from Judy’s folds. The gray bunny feeling slightly empty for a moment but soon her body shivered with a new sensation.

Trisha had proven herself to have a skilled tongue, in more ways than one. Now though the bunny was doing things with her mouth that made Judy squirm. It wasn’t like before. Before Trisha was loving and gentle with Judy as she used her mouth to please her plaything. Now though it was different. It was almost as if Trisha was trying to consume Judy. Her mouth opened wide as she placed her mouth completely over Judy’s sex. Her tongue swirling, licking, and tasting Judy as if she were a meal for Trisha to enjoy.

Judy began to buck her hips upwards and grabbed a pawful of Trisha’s fur between the brown bunny ears. Pressing down, begging Trisha to continue with the onslaught of pleasure. Trisha let out a low growl which caused her lips to vibrate. Judy’s eyes opened wide as she felt a wave of pleasure rolled through her. The sensations were almost too much as Judy began to lose all rational thought.

Judy bit her bottom lip as she tried to get some control of her own body. It was no use however as Trisha suddenly stuck her tongue out as much as she could and licked Judy’s opening from top to bottom before pressing her lips against the gray does folds once more. A loud gasp escaped the gray bunny as she thrust her hips upwards once more. Trisha responded with her own moan. As Judy orgasmed she felt herself begin to shudder as Trisha suddenly dove her tongue inside of Judy. The brown bunny seemed committed to lapping up the sweet juices flowing out of her prey. The gray doe was begging seconds later as Trisha began to swirl her tongue around the inside of the climaxing bunny. It was all so much and Judy felt her whole body fill with pleasure she hoped would never end.

Trisha slowly rose up from between Judy’s legs and was licking her lips. She ran a paw under chin and Judy watched with longing eyes as Trisha licked her fingers which were still coated with some of Judy’s juices.

“That….Trisha that…” Judy wanted to try and describe what that had been like but Trisha just smirked and gave Judy a wink which caused Judy to fall back on the floor. Her body still twitching occasionally from fits of pleasure.

“More...” Trisha growled as she suddenly grabbed Judy’s knees and pushed them apart. She then dove back down to Judy’s sex which caused the surprised gray bunny to gasp.

“Wait….more?” Judy asked as her mouth fell open.

Apparently Trisha had not received her fill of Judy yet and her hunger was apparent from the way she attacked. Judy threw her head back as pleasurable sensations shot through her from between her legs.

Trisha was a savage as she threw all tenderness out the window and instead went for a more crazed bunny feel. Judy writhed in pleasure as she tried to get some kind of grasp on the situation. She gave up though and was soon gasping, moaning, and even screaming out as Trisha gave Judy more attention than the doe felt she could handle.

“You two having fun?” Nick asked in his standard smug tone as the fox returned from the bathroom. A towel in his paws as he dried off his russet fur.

The fox gained Trisha’s attention who looked up from Judy’s leg like some kind of predator who was only half done with its food. Nick froze as he remembered what was going on.

Judy heard movement beneath her and popped her head back up to see what trouble Trisha was causing now. She watched as Trisha began to crawl on all fours towards Nick. The fox stood frozen in fear as he watched the brown ball of vicious desire prowl towards him. He could of course take Trisha on in a fight. The fox having both weight, height, and strength on the small doe. He was of course still hesitant as he didn’t want to end up hurting Trisha. His bright emerald eyes on Trisha with some apprehension. He was obviously still wiped out from before but also seemed a little nervous knowing Trisha had exposed herself, though in a small amount, to Nighthowler. Neither Judy nor Nick thought it was a good idea. No one had ever done such a thing. Of course after seeing what had happened to Nick and how it had led to one of the best fucks of Judy’s life it was no wonder Trisha would want to see what would happen to her and what she could do.

Nick braced himself as Trisha climbed up alongside the fox and began to grind her hips against his strong legs, running one of her brown paws up his bare chest. Trisha’s head would twitch from time to time and one of her ears seemed to remain more erect than the other. Judy could only guess this was thanks to the Nighthowler currently swirling in the brown bunny’s system.

Trisha growled as she began to sniff at the fox and nuzzle her head into his chest. Her eyes closed for a moment as she let out a few low noises. She couldn’t form full sentences at the moment and just moaned as she ran her paw back down the fox and grabbed onto his member. Nick however still seemed to be recovering from the last session. His member still half sheathed. Surely though if Trisha gave the fox enough attention he would be ready to go once more.

Judy watched in a longing manner as Trisha began to try and please the fox, still rubbing against Nick. Her chest pressed again the Fox’s strong body. Trisha looked back at Judy and smirked at the bunny. She then looked at Nick and let out a low growl before looking back at Judy. Apparently trying to communicate with Nick.

Trisha closed her eyes and winced, finally finding her voice. “Fox….” She grumbled as she opened her eyes to look at Nick.

“You ok Trisha?” Nick asked nervously. Looking at the bunny as if she was a time bomb about to go off. He did however lean closer to her as he tried to hear what she was trying to say.

Trisha nodded and then her lips curled into a devious smile.

“Help…” She whispered.

Both Nick and Judy tensed up at the word. Worried that Trisha may be in pain or trouble of some kind. The brown bunny though gave off no indications she was in trouble.

“Help with what?” Nick asked as he put a paw on Trisha’s waist and held her close, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Trisha then brought her paw up and slapped Nick across the muzzle. The surprised fox let out a Yelp of slight pain. Judy scrambled up, ready to step in and help Nick if necessary. She was confident the fox could handle himself though. She froze suddenly as she noticed a purple paw print on Nick’s muzzle. Her eyes going wide as she realized what had just happened.

On the crawl over Trisha must have picked up more Nighthowler on her small paw. Whether it was on purpose or accident was unclear at the moment. What was clear though was Nick had just been exposed to Nighthowler once more.

Trisha let out a small chuckle as she leaned towards the fox who began to converse. “Help me fox….help me fuck that bunny.”

Judy realized that this had been Trisha’s plan. She wanted to have Nick’s help when it came to ravaging Judy. The gray bunny began to panic. She had already been taken by the fox earlier. Trisha had done a number on her as well. Could she handle two savage, hungry, and obviously horny mammals at once?

“Nick?!” Judy blurted out. The words didn’t get the Fox’s attention but it did get Trisha’s. The brown doe sliding down Nick’s frame only to stand back up while looking directly at Judy, an evil grin on her lips.

Judy was frozen. Not so much in fear but more curiosity as she watched Nick close his eyes and growl. The last time Nick had gotten a full exposure of Nighthowler and it had made him completely savage. This smaller dose from Trisha’s paws may not be too much for the fox. It could be just enough to get him going again though.

While Judy was distracted, her eyes focused on Nick, Trisha had sauntered over behind Judy. The gray doe shuddered as she felt a pair of brown paws wander over the soft white fur of Judy’s stomach. Trisha however wasn’t exactly gentle. Her paws digging into Judy which caused the officer to gasp in excitement. From time to time Trisha would let out a low growl as she began to kiss at Judy’s neck, her body pressing against Judy from behind.

Judy was relishing the attention as Trisha’s paws wandered up to her chest and gave a rather firm squeeze. The bunny gave off a surprised squeak but began to purr as the strong sensations filled her chest. As one paw stayed on Judy’s chest the other wandered down Judy’s firm stomach, its destination clear. Trisha wasn’t exactly being subtle in all this. Not that she was normally, but the Nighthowler must have strengthened her resolve to please Judy. Something Judy was more than happy to let happen.

By the time Trisha’s paw finally reached in between Judy’s leg a heat was radiating from Judy, signaling she was ready for whatever Trisha had planned. To Judy’s surprise however she received just a gentle rub at first. Not that she complained. Trisha worked wonders with her paws in the past and today was no different. As a brown paw began to gently explore between Judy’s legs the gray doe let out a pleased gasp and allowed her mouth to fall open.

This went on for a few seconds. Just letting her eye lids droop before closing them completely. Enjoying the soft touches on her sex which incited small Sparks of pleasure inside her. She let her head fall back and rest on Trisha’s shoulder. Her ears rolling down the brown does back.

As she let herself become lost in the soft feelings of pleasure she didn’t notice Trisha tense up. Her training would have normally taken over but right now she was focused on the feelings warming inside her. Trisha however had a change of plans. She took her knee and ran it into the back of Judy’s leg. The sudden motion caught the gray doe off guard which made it easy for Trisha to force Judy onto her knees.

Judy’s eyes opened up in surprise and she let out a soft gasp. Trisha however wasn’t done. She pushed forward and used Judy’s downward momentum to force the bunny onto her paws. Judy was now on all fours, a look of shock on her face.

The surprised doe began to look behind her but a pair of brown paws suddenly clasped her cheeks and forced her to look forward. Judy let her mouth fall open in surprise. She was about to ask what Trisha was up to but it became instantly clear. If Judy had managed to saw anything it would have been muffled by Nick’s fox hood which was suddenly thrust into Judy’s mouth.

This wasn’t a regular surprise blowjob however. Judy had been caught off guard by the fox before. Of course he was normally rather gentle on those moments. Not wanting to push Judy into something she wouldn’t enjoy. This time was different however. Nick was far more savage than he had been in past experiences. Judy felt herself gag as more and more of Nick was suddenly thrust down her throat. Her muscles tightened at first but the fox was determined to get as much of him inside the bunny as he could.

Judy’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gasped and gagged at the intrusion into her throat. However thanks to Trisha’s attention and the fact that she loved when Nick went more primal Judy found herself loving the attention. She was completely caught off guard and suddenly winced as Nick his what surely must have been the back of Judy’s throat, only for him to find a way to go deeper into the doe.

Trisha meanwhile was holding onto the sides of Judy’s head, her paws digging into the bunny’s cheeks as she pressed her friends head forward onto Nick’s rod.

Judy let out a louder gagging noise and put a paw to Nick’s leg. Something inside Nick must have went off, a part of him was still lucid. The motion alerted the fox and he quickly pulled out of Judy’s throat. As the last part of him left Judy’s mouth she gagged once more as she breathed in the sweet air she had been denied seconds before.

She looked up at the fox who had a concerned look in his eyes. The small purple paw print on his muzzle still present.

Just felt her lungs fill with air once more as she looked up at her fox with an oddly determined look.

Her lips curled into a wicked grin as she found the right word, “more.”

It was soft and in a whisper. Either the way her labored breathing carried the simple word though it meant a great deal. The savage fox towering above her let out a growl and suddenly thrust forward once more.

Judy opened her mouth in a wide smile and let her tongue meet the approaching mass first, only for her jaw to be forced opened even wide by Nick’s invading fox hood.

Judy closed her eyes and let her ears fall behind her as she received her mate deep into her mouth. It only took a second for Judy to feel her throat become filled with Nick and she relished it all. She had never managed to take him like this. Of course that may have been because it was always her doing the word in this regard. Having Nick use those strong muscles of his helped drive him deeper into his bunny.

Trisha let out a low chuckle as she continued to press Judy’s head forward. Judy responded with a kind of moan mixed with a pant as air escaped between her lips and Nick’s mass.

Judy made a mental note to thank Trisha for this. The gray bunny may never have had a chance to try this if it wasn’t for the fetish filled doe currently forcing Judy to take more and more into her mouth.

Judy let her eye lids closed as she slapped her tongue over Nick as best she could. The fox however filled her mouth so there was only so much she could do.

Once Nick reached as far into Judy as he could he began to pull out slightly only to thrust back into Judy. Judy moaned and let out other pleasure filled noises as she enjoyed being used as the fox’s personal pleasure toy.

Just noticed that Trisha’s grasp suddenly vanished as the doe pulled her paws off of Judy’s head. The bunny began to wonder where exactly Trisha had wandered off too but was soon answered by a penetrating feeling down between her legs.

Judy moaned even louder as she signaled she wanted more. Something Trisha was obviously happy to do. A low growl came from both ends of Judy as Nick let out a primal noise from deep in his throat. Trisha responded in kind with her own rather savage response. The thought that Judy was now at the mercy of two savage lovers nearly made her climax in excitement.

Seconds later she managed to find that orgasm as Trisha took a chance. Instead of a gentle rub or a simple digit sliding in and out of Judy’s sex the brown bunny shoved her whole paw into Judy’s entrance. It caused Judy to arch her back in surprise. Her body wanted to react and jump away, Nick however put a strong paw on Judy’s back and forced her to stay where she was. The action caused Judy to lose all control. It was like a dam breaking inside her as pleasure began to flood her insides. One of her legs began to think rapidly into the air as she felt the orgasm build into a wonderful feeling.

Judy opened her eyes to look up at Nick. The fox had his eyes shut but his mouth was open as he panted. Every thrust into Judy earning a slight twitch at the corner of his lips. She began to study the fox as she continued to take more of him into her mouth. Right now she was nothing to him. Merely an object to be used for his own savage pleasure. Part of her thought she should be mad about this. The rest of her though loved this. To be used as a toy. To be forced to take all of him.

Sure she was the famous Judy Hopps who didn’t take anything from any mammal. Deep down though she wanted to be treated like prey. For her fox to use her to pleasure himself.

Judy’s eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she felt herself getting close to another wonderful release. This time however was completely different than her previous experiences as Trisha continued to shove as much of her paw into Judy’s sex as she could while Nick tried to suffocate her with his fox hood. To be skewered at both ends like this was something Judy had never thought she would enjoyed. Judy never thought she would have been a fan of being tag teamed. Yet here she was, in the middle of two mammals currently trying to see just how much of themselves they could stick inside of her and she was loving every second of it.

As Trisha plunged her paw into Judy the gray bunny felt her friends digits wiggle inside of her. Judy couldn’t resist letting out a moan which was muffled as Nick tried to see if he could get another inch down the doe’s throat.

“Oh gosh here it comes!” Judy’s inner voice even sounded like it was about to orgasm. Judy’s body went wild as she shivered in pleasure.

Nick suddenly reached down and pulled Judy’s ears upward. Not in a yanking manner that would hurt her, but more in a controlling fashion that forced the doe to comply with more and more of his thrusts.

Judy gagged into the fox but wanted more of him as she breathed through her nose. She didn’t want any of this to end.

She thrust her body back in an attempt to ram her own head against Nick’s shaft. Trisha however was also trying to shove more of her paw into Judy. The combined actions with the addition of Judy’s orgasm was just enough for something unexpected to happen.

In some rare cases sounds can sometimes turn into physical actions. The sound of a slap is more defined when it makes contact with another mammal. Bumping into an object will create what this should sound like. This was what happened when what could be described as a muffled pop occurred as Trisha’s whole paw up to the wrist suddenly penetrated Judy’s entrance.

The doe arched her back and let out a muffled shriek as her folds were stretched in a way they hadn’t been before. Tears welled up into her eyes but they were more of joy than pain. It hurt at first. Oh how it hurt. However the waves of pleasure washed away any real pain as Judy was lost in an ocean of climaxes.

 Trisha may normally have tried to soften the pain. Maybe pull out from Judy. The gray doe however was happy the Nighthowler swirling in the brown doe had shut off that particular trait. If anything Trisha seemed to be trying to push her paw further into Judy. The doe responded in kind as she tried to push back against the invading paw, trying to help Trisha find a way deeper into her body.

From time to time Judy would have to slide forward which just caused her to take Nick down into her throat once more. When she had enough of him she would slide back against Trisha’s arm, forcing a penetrating feeling to course through her lower regions.

The pleasure was so powerful that Judy felt herself climax once more. Wincing as the sensations caused her whole body to tremble. She wanted more than anything to scream in ecstasy but her mouth was stuffed with fox and all that would come out was a muffled moan.

This went on for some time until Judy felt her throat growing sore and her hind legs going numb. She started to slow her movements slightly but this didn’t mean her attackers did. Nick continued to use Judy for his own pleasure and thrusted into the small bunny’s mouth. Trisha however seemed to have taken the signal. Having gotten her fill of using Judy as a puppet the brown doe pulled her paw from inside Judy.

The gray doe let out a shudder as she felt Trisha pull away. She froze however as she felt a pair of lips gently press against her sex. She let out another soft moan as she opened her eyes to look up at Nick.

“I can’t keep climaxing like this…” She thought as Trisha began to lick at her opening ad Nick let out a low growl. “At this rate I may pass out!”

The whole night had been nothing but nonstop pleasure for the bunny. Which though was wonderful, was also very tiring. She felt her energy begin to wane and wondered just how much longer her body would hold out.

Her gaze was focused on Nick and she saw that fiery glint in his eyes. She knew he would be able to keep going at this rate and would not yield until he had had his fill.

A thought popped into Judy’s mind. If she was ever going to get some rest she would have to finish off the fox.

This thought though was interrupted as Trisha plunged her tongue into Judy and began to swirl it around. Judy began to kick her back leg so rapidly she was concerned she may end up hitting Trisha. Fortunately Trisha remained out of the path of the thumping paws and continued her exploration of Judy’s folds.

Judy shivered as she climaxed once more. Only to have Trisha lap up the sweet juices hungrily. This alone was enough to get Judy close to another release. Her body was fatigued but still wound up so the smallest feeling of pleasure was amplified.

She took a chance and pressed her paw against Nick’s leg. Signaling she needed him to move back. Surprisingly the fox obeyed the physical command and pulled his member from Judy’s mouth. Judy heaved as she tried to catch her breath once more. She was gasping for air as she felt Trisha lick the outer folds of her entrance. Judy closed her eyes and shuddered as she tried to focus.

All this attention was just too much and she couldn’t take it much more. Her body demanded rest and though she loved being in this drunken state of pleasure she wanted to just pass out. Judy however was a determined doe and knew she had to see this through.

Though she loved how both Nick and Judy had taken control she decided it was her turn to take charge. She crawled forward towards Nick. Not so much to be close to him but to escape Trisha. She felt a paw grab her tail and though she wanted to just surrender and let the brown bunny have her way she knew she had to follow through with her plan, lest she be stuck here for the rest of the night.

She knew Nick and knew exactly how she could finish him off. Though he would be happy to finish off in her mouth her jaw was already so sore from the throat attack and she didn’t know if she had it in her to finish him off in that way.

Judy brought herself close to Nick and then laid down on her back, opening her legs and presenting herself to the fox. Nick didn’t hesitate and attacked. The fox practically leaping onto Judy and thrusting into her. Judy gasped as she felt Nick slide so easily inside of her. The fox lowered himself so his body pressed against Judy’s as he began to attack her with a sort of reckless abandon. Though Judy had been the one that positioned herself this way she was still let out a surprised squeak as Nick went on the offensive. She was pleasantly surprised how he was able to simply slide right in and find his way inside her.

She took a moment to enjoy the sensation as she arched her back and let out a series of low moans. Her ears falling loosely on the floor behind her. She ran her paws over her ears, only to change direction and slide them down her own slender frame. Enjoying the tantalizing feeling of her own paws as her fox thrusted his rod into her. Judy took a moment to enjoy herself before she opened her eyes and tilted her head so she was looking over at Trisha. The doe was watching the couple with a sort of longing and hunger. Judy could tell that though Trisha was still in a certain carnal state she was at a loss as to what to do next.

Judy however had a rather crude thought pop into her mind. Maybe it was the fact she was drunk on pleasure or maybe it was because she wanted to return the favor to Trisha for the amount of attention the brown doe had given her earlier. She held up a paw towards Trisha and slowly wiggled a digit in the doe’s direction. Signaling she wanted Trisha to come closer.

The brown bunny obliged and quickly scurried over so she was sitting just above Judy. The brown doe grinned and twitched slightly as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Judy’s. The two sharing a form of upside down kiss as they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the passionate embrace. Judy letting out soft moans as she was pressed upwards by Nick’s thrusts.

A simple kiss however was not Judy’s end goal. She pulled away from the kiss and leaned up, bringing her lips to Trisha’s neck. She pressed against Trisha’s fur and took in a deep breath before nibbling at Trisha. The brown bunny letting out an excited gasp as she shook with anticipation. Judy continued to move down Trisha’s neck. When she reached as far as she could she reached up and ran a paw through Trisha’s fur, down to her waist. Judy grabbed a pawful of fur and pulled upward. The unspoken signal was almost lost on Trisha at first but after the second or third tug she began to understand as she crawled over Judy. The brown bunny’s bust made it to Judy’s mouth soon enough and Trisha let out a loud moan as Judy began to kneed the doe’s breasts before planting a series of kisses on Trisha’s chest. Another pawful of fur and a tug signaled Judy was done with this spot.

Trisha was slightly confused at first. This was as far as she had ever gotten when it came to affection from Judy. Had Judy’s face not been currently stuffed between a pair of rounded breasts she may have seen a look of revelation on Trisha’s beautiful face.

Slowly and steadily Trisha climbed upwards so her legs were on either side of Judy’s head. She then sat up and looked down with a sort of anxious excitement. To her joy Judy put a paw on either of Trisha’s thighs and looked right up at Trisha. A pair of bright purple eyes gave Trisha a wink before closing. Judy then leaned upward and pressed her lips to Trisha’s legs. Kissing the dark brown fur gently as she slowly made her way towards Trisha’s sex.

Trisha had never gotten this kind of attention from Judy and her insides had started to go mad with want. Trisha scooted closer to Judy so all the doe would have to do was move one more inch to the right and…

Judy pressed her lips to Trisha’s opening and began to gently lick at the brown doe. Trisha lost it and let out a loud gasp as she arched her back. Judy gave Trisha’s legs a gentle squeeze as she continued her work. Both as a sign of affection to Trisha but also to hold onto the bunny for dear life. The sight must have unlocked something in Nick. The sight of his bunny pleasing another doe with her lips like this caused the fox to grab onto Judy’s hips and throw himself deeper into the doe.

Judy let out a loud moan but it became muffled as she forced her mouth against Trisha so her tongue could slide easily into her friend.

Trisha ran her paws down her body and shivered as she tried to take in every ounce of pleasure being offered to her. Just sitting her on Judy wasn’t enough however and she reached out towards nick. She managed to loop a paw around the fox’s neck and pulled him into a rather strong kiss. The two mammal’s lips opening as their tongues met in a carnal dance.

Judy didn’t notice any of this as she was too busy exploring Trisha in a way she never thought she would. Her tongue lapping up the juices flowing from her friend. She wasn’t a fan at first but soon found herself enjoying the taste of her friend, especially since it caused her legs to shake in the cutest ways.

This went on for a few more minutes. The three mammals embracing one another in some kind of passionate circle. As Nick thrusted into Judy, the gray doe would swirl her tongue into Trisha which caused the brown doe to press her lips harder against the fox.

As much fun as this all was for the three it did eventually have to come to an end. Nick had been a real trooper during all of this. Having held on for so long. However eventually the fox couldn’t hold it any longer. He didn’t say a word but Judy knew exactly what was about to happen before it did. The fox gripped Judy’s waist, his claws digging into her fur slightly, as he thrusted his knot into her. She arched her back as her sex was stretched by the swelling of the fox’s knot. Then a familiar sensation warmed her body as she felt her lover’s seed pour into her.

Right on cue Trisha bucked her hips against Judy slightly and began to shake as she too found it was time to climax. Judy relished the feeling knowing her partners had both finished nearly the same time and she was responsible for it. She hungrily drank up the juices Trisha let loose and soon was welcomed to the cold air of the room as Trisha nearly passed out and fell to Judy’s side.

Apparently there was only so much the brown doe could take before just completely blacking out. Judy looked over at Trisha who laid next to her, sprawled out, twitching in what must have been a continued orgasm. She then looked upward to Nick who was still resting above her. His knot having swelled in a manner to where he would have to wait before pulling it from Judy.

The gray doe was amused by the sight as she studied her friends for a moment. A feeling of content and happiness mixing inside her.

The swelling eventually went down and Nick pulled himself out of Judy. Remaining somewhat silent as he caught his breath. He looked down at Judy and smiled at her. Judy returned the look with one of her own as she let her eye lids droop. The two then looked over at Trisha whose eyes were completely closed, her chest steadily rising. The brown doe must have dozed off while no one was looking.

Nick chuckled as he looked back at Judy and then nodded to his bed. The bunny grinned and nodded in turn as she slowly stood up. Her legs wobbled slightly as she put weight on them. Nick quickly rushing to her side and helping her over to the bed.

As Judy climbed up and curled up on top of the sheets Nick leaned down on the floor and scooped Trisha into his arms. The doe must have been a heavy sleeper as she remained knocked out. Her arms however did wrap around nick as the fox carried her over to the bed.

Once they were all settled Judy took a moment to appreciate the scene she found herself in. Nick was laying on his back with Trisha and Judy on either side of him. The bunny’s both cuddling up into the fox. As Judy rested her head on Nick’s chest Trisha’s laid just beneath the gray does. Nick wrapped his arms around the two bunnies and held them in a warm embrace. Judy however received slightly more attention as the fox’s tail wrapped around her small form.

Judy purred at the extra attention as she nuzzled into the fox. It only took a moment for the bunny to doze off as she and Trisha shared Nick like some kind of russet colored pillow.

Judy didn’t mind it though. After all, Sharing is Caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little series. It was my first ever attempt into some crazy smut way back in the day. More interesting scenarios coming up. Who knows, may even have a new canine thrown into the mix.


	6. Swinging in the Savannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trisha and her boyfriend are currently house sitting for a friend in the Savannah district. The place has it all! Large bedrooms, an amazing kitchen, this huge shower, a pool with a hot tub, a painted dog willing to trade bunnies. Everything Judy needs in a...wait what was that last one? 
> 
> Delta has always been a good friend to both Nick and Judy. Would Nick mind if Judy took that friendship to the next level?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part in what was later called the S.O.F.T. series that was commissioned by Soildier. 
> 
> Reminder: This work like all the other chapters are not canon to any of my other works on both Fanfic and Ao3. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter involves trading partners and is not WildeHopps safe.

“This place is amazing!” Judy said as her bright eyes scanned the different mansions on either side of the car.

 

“Save up enough and one day maybe you can afford to live here,” Nick teased. Knowing full well that even with both of their pay combined the two mammals would never be able to afford any of the mansions in the small community in the Savanna district.

 

“Maybe if I start selling pawpsicle on the side, maybe?” Judy teased as she looked over her shoulder at Nick with a sly smirk.

 

Nick gave Judy a hearty chuckle as he continued the lazy drive through the wide and well-kept streets.

 

The two officers found themselves with a rare day off in-between cases. The city was still going somewhat crazy with all the goings-on lately but even heroes needed a day off every once and a while. Neither of them had made any solid plans for their first day off in what felt like forever but that changed when Trisha had frantically texted Judy a few days before.

 

As it turns out, one of Delta’s friends was going to be out of town for a few days and asked if the painted dog could look after his home while he was away. Delta leapt at the opportunity and had been staying in the lavish mansion for the past few days. He had of course invited Trisha to come over and spend a night or two with him. His intentions painfully clear. The brown bunny had been very grateful for the invitation and had joined the canine for the past few days.

 

During one of the many late night texting sprees between the two bunnies, Trisha had sent picture after picture of the wonderful home and had invited Judy to come swing by. Judy wanted to but her shifts lately had kept her very busy. Call after call had made it impossible to find free time on her shift to swing by the exclusive community for a quick visit.

 

When a day off had finally appeared on her schedule Judy had asked if it would be alright for her to swing by to walk around the home. Trisha had called her just seconds after receiving the text.

 

“OMG! Yes! You need to come over! Bring some clothes if you want! This place has like six bedrooms! Plus it has a massive pool!” Trisha was practically shouting in excitement.

 

Judy couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s excitement.

 

“Plus the guy still has a cleaning service that shows up once a week. We can be as messy as we want-“ The brown doe exclaimed.

 

Judy suddenly heard a second voice over the phone as Delta chimed in, “That doesn’t mean you can trash the place!”

 

“Shut up, yes it does! This is amazing!” Trisha said to Delta before returning to her conversation with Judy.

 

There was the sound of a sudden struggle followed by some giggling. A second later Delta’s voice filled the phone as he managed to wrestle the device from his brown bunny.

 

“Hey Judy, how ya been?” Delta asked kindly. Ever since what had happened at the Wilde Times amusement park the painted dog had been a welcome member of Judy’s inner circle. He and the bunny had become close friends. Delta being impressed with Judy's ferocity, while Judy respected the type of work the canine did for the ZPD.

 

“Been doing good, calls keep piling up, finally got a day off! How about you?” She knew this would get some respect from the painted dog. A lot of the time he got questions about Atom and how he was doing. No one ever seemed very concerned with Delta. The canine had voiced his annoyance about this once to Judy and she had made a mental note to bring up the handler before the detector.

 

“Been great! This place is amazing! Great to come home from work to a mansion...I think I am in the wrong line of work!” Delta said playfully. “Finally got a day off this weekend! You and Nick should come round for drinks and a dip in the pool! This guy has an amazing set up out back!”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to impose...” Judy mumbled. She did however really want to take him up on the offer. It had been a long time since Nick and her had had a chance to just relax. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten a chance to go for a swim.

 

“You aren’t imposing. My buddy actually told me to treat this like a vacation. He loves cops! He would invite you over himself if he was in town! Really nice guy!” Delta went on about his friend who owned the manor.

 

“Alright, you twisted my arm!” Judy giggled happily.

 

“Yeah, sure I did,” Delta teased. “Alright, let me pass you back to Trisha, she is shaking with excitement I think she may explode!”

 

“Alright, cya Delta and thanks!” Judy said before the phone was passed back to her favorite bunny.

 

“Sounds like we got a playdate!” Trisha practically shouted with excitement.

  
Judy couldn’t help but laugh at her friends comment, “Yeah, a playdate! Me with Nick and you with Delta!”

 

“Or maybe the other way round?” Trisha whispered suggestively.

 

If Judy had been drinking something this would have been the point where she would have spat it out. “What??” The gray doe asked frantically as she felt her heart rate climb.

 

“Just an idea…I mean we all had fun a few weeks ago, right?”

 

“Trisha! That’s…umm...where did you get an idea like that?”

 

“Internet!”

 

“Of course you did,” Judy grumbled as she put a paw to her forehead.

 

“I haven’t heard a no!” Trisha pointed out.

 

“I…I...” Judy tried to think of something to say but no words came to mind. Images did however. The thought of her being bent over a table while two large canines took her. It was definitely, something.

 

“You…You…you should show up around noon so we can have lunch!” Trisha finished making the plans, “Tell Nick to bring a change of clothes, too! You all are welcome to stay the night if you want! I already got dibs on the master bed room, though! The bed is bigger than my place!”

 

Judy snapped back to the conversation and away from the images of Nick towering over her while Delta approached from behind, “Yeah, sounds good…umm...swim wear too, right? Do we need towels?”

 

“We got towels!” Trisha explained happily, “Swim wear though-“ There was a pause as Trisha lowered her voice. “Swim wear is optional.”

 

The conversation between Trisha and Judy had been playing over and over again in her mind throughout the week. Now that the day had come she was super excited to see this mansion, but she was also very anxious for what plans Trisha may have. She was worried what Nick would say about it all. They had talked only a few times about the threesome they had had with Trisha. Nick making jokes in a hush whisper whenever he got the chance. Judy normally having to jab an elbow into his ribs to shut the fox up or risk someone overhearing his comments.

 

They had sat down and had a serious talk about it. Nick actually admitted to Judy that he had thoroughly enjoyed the whole event. He told Judy he wasn’t going to lie to her about it and pretend that he wasn’t interested. Judy had enjoyed it a great deal, as well. She had even wondered if something like that could ever happen again. Her bunny libido getting the best of her and wanting to experience as much pleasure as she could. Nick had informed her though that it wasn’t exactly normal for a fox to go through such things. However, for her, he was willing to try anything.

 

“Try anything...” Nick’s voice echoed in Judy’s mind.

 

“Wow...” Nick said in a shocked tone which caused Judy to return to the present. The fox had pulled up to the address that Delta had given him. Judy looked at the manor and her eyes went wide in astonishment.

 

The mansion sat on a raised hill that overlooked a large field. The driveway that led up to the building was made of a bright white sand. The whole place was surrounded by a yellow Bermuda grass which was common in the arid district. The building itself looked right at home in the grass lands. The architect obviously taking the environment into account when designing the mansion. It looked like an old adventure lodge with a few modern twists. The design seemed to be very box like and was painted a light green color.

 

Judy counted three floors, each with many different windows to let in the natural sunlight. To her the house looked amazing.

 

“How many pawpciscles would you have to sell to get that kind of place?” Judy asked in a hushed tone as the car rolled up the sand covered drive.

 

“I don’t think there are enough pawpsicles in all of Zootopia...” Nick muttered as he pulled the car up to the front of the building.

 

Once Nick had parked the car both he and Judy hopped out. Both still in a state of mild shock as they examined the large manor. Judy strolled up the steps as Nick grabbed a bag full of clothing and swimwear from the back seat of his car. Judy looked back at the fox and beamed with excitement. Her nerves calming down for now. She then turned to the door and rang the doorbell. Nick made it up the steps and stood beside Judy, her paw intertwining with his as he took his normal spot next to her.

 

It took another 2 rings of the doorbell followed by a minute of waiting. Judy grew nervous. “This is the place, right?” Her ears drooping nervously.

 

“If not we can always say we need to use the pool for ZPD business,” Nick teased as he gave his bunny a sly wink.

 

It took another thirty seconds before a winded looking Trisha finally opened the door.

 

“Big home….door too far…ran super-fast!” She managed to say between heaving breaths. Both Nick and Judy laughed at their friends antics as they were welcomed inside. Judy and Trisha exchanged a warm hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek while Nick put the duffle bag with their clothing down. Trisha then attacked Nick with one of her famous leaping hugs and wrapped an arm around the fox’s neck. Nick only just managed to maintain his balance.

 

Judy’s ears perked up when she detected footsteps and turned in time to see Delta. Her eyes went wide as she began to chuckle, “Oh my gosh, have you and Nick been sharing fashion tips? She asked as she saw Delta.

 

The spotted dog was in a pair of blue swim trunks and sporting an unbuttoned blue pawaiian shirt. It looked right up Nick’s alley.

 

Delta stopped for a second and looked down at his own apparel and then to Nick who gave him a nod of approval. “Judy, don’t be hating on our canine fashion! Pawaiian is always in!” The canine exclaimed as he approached. Judy closed the gap and wrapped her arms around Delta’s waist as she gave him a warm hug. This was actually the first time the dog was not covered in tactical gear so it felt odd to actually feel his waist. She couldn’t help but noticed he was rather lean and his muscles were more defined out of his gear. She hoped no one noticed as she breathed in his scent slightly and felt a wave of emotions fill her. Trisha’s suggestions still lingering in her mind.

 

Delta gave Judy a friendly pat on the back. The two had grown close quickly and he seemed to enjoy Judy’s affection. He then turned to Nick and gave the fox a firm hand shake and a nod. Nick returned the gesture as he eyed the shirt, “That is a nice one, bud! Where did ya get it?”

 

“Beach Blocks district. Surf shop right on shore there!” Delta exclaimed proudly.

 

Nick nodded as his mind wandered, “Yeah, I know the place, gonna have to go pick up more soon!”

 

“Oh gosh, don’t you have enough?” Trisha teased as she grabbed Judy by the paw and began to lead her deeper inside the mansion.

 

“You can never have enough!” Both canines said quickly. The two preds stopped and looked at one another before they burst out laughing.

 

“Oh gosh…they are becoming friends...” Judy groaned as Trisha shook her head.

 

Trisha proceeded to lead Judy through the mansion as she gave her friend a quick tour. Well, quick as it could be since the place was so large. Nick, however, opted to stay with Delta as the two headed to the kitchen for some drinks.

 

“Six! Six bedrooms all lion sized beds! All of them super comfy!” Trisha explained as the two bright eyed does practically hopped through the ornate halls. “It has two entertainment rooms! Six full baths! Omg you have to see the savanna shower! It's amazing! Also a main dining hall…that’s right hall...because the word room is too small!”

 

After the tour, Trisha led Judy back to the kitchen where Nick and Delta had already helped themselves to a few bottles of beers. The pair were casually chatting about a new movie which had just been teased online.

 

“I enjoyed the first one, can't wait to see how they do with this one!” Delta explained as he took a swig from his beer.

 

Nick nodded in agreement as he too raised a bottle to his muzzle and took a long gulp. When the fox spied the two bunny’s returning hand in hand he raised his bottle in their direction. “How was the tour?”

 

“Nick, this place is amazing!” Judy cheered as she hopped into the kitchen. “Delta, what does your friend do?”

 

“He is a big shot lawyer of some type! Good guy though, doesn’t rub it in your face that he is a freaking millionaire,” the canine explained.

 

Trisha and Judy looked at one another and then around the lavish kitchen.

 

“Oh, har, har! What I mean is he acts like a regular guy! Doesn’t talk about big money. Doesn’t talk at you, either! Talks with you!” Delta said as he shook his head.

 

“Well he can talk to me however he wants if it means we can keep staying here!” Trisha teased as she walked over and took Delta’s beer. She studied the label and shook her head. She took a swig and winced. “Blah!”

 

“Oh no, please, help yourself!” Delta said playfully. Trisha giggled and winked up at her spotted dog and then strolled over to the fridge. Judy watched and began to giggle when she saw how many different types of drinks were stored in the fridge. Trisha pulled two brightly colored bottles from the fridge and strolled back to Judy, making sure her hips swayed just the right way.

 

Judy didn’t know if this was more for her or the boys, she didn’t really care either way as she enjoyed the show. Trisha opened the bottles expertly and handed one to Judy, “Something sweet for my something sweet!”

 

“Hey now! Standing right here!” Nick said jokingly as he watched Trisha wrap an arm around Judy’s waist and pull the gray doe close.

 

“Yeah, so? You can watch!” Judy said playfully with a wink. The two predators began to laugh at the bunnies hijinks. Judy got this way whenever she was around Trisha, her friend’s sexual confidence rubbing off on Judy.

 

The group enjoyed a few drinks as they all caught up. Talking about the work week and how they were all feeling lucky to have the same day off. Eventually the counter was filled with various empty drink bottles as the group enjoyed the many spirits.

 

“How about that swim?” Judy asked as she set another empty bottle of her sweet tasting drink on the counter.

 

“Anything to see carrots in a swim suit!” Nick teased as he gave Judy a quick peck on the head. Judy squealed excitedly and blushed up at her fox.

 

Trisha grabbed Judy by the paw and quickly and grinned, “Let’s go change then!” She then looked over at the canines, “May be a minute, gonna take advantage of Judy for a bit!”

 

“Have fun with that,” Nick said with a chuckle as he raised his glass. Judy couldn’t tell who was joking at this point. Not sure if Trisha was being serious or if Nick understood what was even said.

 

It didn’t really matter though, at least that’s what the alcohol in Judy’s system told her.

 

Trisha grabbed Judy’s backpack which had been tossed on a chair in the kitchen. With that she led her friend through the large home and into a small bedroom near the kitchen.

 

When both bunnies had entered the room Trisha closed the door and looked back at Judy. An evil smirk crossing her face.

 

“So here we are!” She said as she sauntered over to Judy. The gray doe grinned, knowing full well what was on Trisha’s mind.

 

“Yeah...here we are,” Judy grumbled. Trisha reached over and began to tug at Judy’s blouse. The gray bunny had worn a button up plaid shirt that was a bright green like a certain fox’s eyes. Trisha began to unbutton the shirt, not even asking Judy, not that she needed to. While Trisha went to work Judy ran a paw over Trisha’s head and down one of the bunny’s black tipped ears.

 

“So given any thought to our conversation?” Trisha asked as she continued to unbutton her friend's shirt. The brown bunny grinned happily when she noticed Judy had neglected to wear a bra. As the last button came undone Trisha had a perfect view of Judy’s firm breasts. She then slid her paws under Judy’s shirt and heled her friend lose the garment.

 

Judy blushed at the attention, she was thoroughly enjoying it, however. She giggled as Trisha went to work stripping the bunny of the remainder of her clothing. Noticing that Trisha didn’t mind running her paws over Judy’s soft gray fur.

 

“Mmm, maybe,” Judy finally admitted nervously as Trisha stood close and began to run a paw up Judy’s body, squeezing one of the gray breasts on her way.

 

“Annnnnnd?” Trisha asked softly as she gave Judy a playful tug of the ears. She then stepped back and began to lift her shirt up but froze when Judy shook her paw.

 

“Let me help you with that,” Judy said suggestively. The alcohol flowing through Judy was starting to make her more brazen and willing to try new things. Not that anything with Trisha would be new. The two bunnies had explored one another’s bodies once or twice. Each time though felt like the first as Judy realized her heart was racing. Judy helped lift Trisha’s shirt over her head and suddenly pouted when she noticed Trisha was already wearing a swim top.

 

Trisha however smirked as she reached up and pulled the straps, allowing her top to fall to the floor and reveal her busty chest. Judy’s emotions went wild and she was having a hard time focusing, her purple eyes taking in her topless friend. Trisha smirked as she sauntered over to Judy. Much to the bunnies surprise though Trisha walked right past Judy and then turned, wrapping her arms around Judy’s waist from behind.

 

“I’m still waiting,” Trisha whispered sweetly into Judy’s ear which caused the bunny to shiver with excitement. As Judy mulled the idea over she noticed how Trisha’s paws had begun to wander. “It could be a lot of fun you know!”

 

“I don’t doubt that…”Judy moaned softly as she rested her head back on Trisha’s shoulder, her ears falling down Trisha’s back. She loved the feeling of Trisha’s wandering paws. She began to let out a series of soft purrs, begging Trisha to continue. The brown bunny obviously had no intention of stopping.

 

Judy loved every second of this. She wasn’t prepared however for how far things suddenly went. “Oh my gods!” she blurted out as she felt Trisha’s paw slide between Judy’s legs and towards her folds. Trisha began to use her digits and move them in a circular motion as she massaged the outside of Judy’s sex. Judy reached up behind herself and ran her paws over Trisha’s ears, letting out a series of soft moans.

 

“Could lead to something fun, don’t you think?” Trisha asked as she continued to work her magic. Judy could feel herself begin to heat up down there. Trisha’s actions causing Judy to squirm in pleasure.

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Judy let out as she bit her bottom lip.

 

“Plus, I know the boys would be on board!” Trisha whispered suggestively.

 

“How do you know?” Judy groaned.

 

“Because,” Trisha began. The bunny slowly slid a digit into Judy’s slit, causing the gray doe to arch her back and open her eyes in surprise, “They are males, and they would kill for this kind of stuff! I forgot how sensitive you can be!”

 

Trisha slowly slid another digit into Judy and began to push in and out. Every time she would go a little deeper. It didn’t take long for Judy to get completely worked up. Her moans growing a little too loud. Trisha had to slow down or risk revealing what was going on.

 

“What do you say?” Trisha asked one last time as she felt Judy’s panting grow stronger.

 

“I say….keep going!” Judy begged as she put one of her paws on Trisha’s and squeezed, egging her friend on. “Don’t stop, not yet, please, you're so close!”

 

Trisha giggled and began to gently kiss at Judy’s neck. Her paws working rapidly between Judy’s legs. It only took another minute or so but soon Judy let out a silent gasp as she felt herself climax. Trisha was beaming as she began to slow her motions down. Judy took a few steps forward, her leg muscles shaking. She then turned in time to see Trisha licking her fingers. The sight alone almost made Judy orgasm a second time.

 

“So?” Trisha asked as she put her paws on her hips and waited.

 

Judy began to settle as her mind raced. Trisha was right, the guys would love this. They were all friends. Plus, she had been curious as to what Delta was like. So it was a win-win for everyone, right?

 

“I’m in!” Judy announced which caused Trisha to jump up with joy. “One condition though!”

 

Trisha stopped and looked straight at Judy, her blue eyes scanning the naked bunny, “What's that?”

 

Judy lunged at Trisha. The brown bunny had been caught off guard and was soon pinned to the bed. Judy towering over Trisha. “You gotta cum first!” Judy said as she shoved her paw into Trisha’s pants and began to return the favor. Trisha’s eyes went wide with both shock and pleasure, she let out a squeal as Judy’s fingers dove inside of her slit.

 

A few minutes later the pair of very satisfied looking bunnies strolled out into the pool area. Nick and Delta were waiting at the edge of the pool. Both canines had their feet dipped in the cool waters and were chatting once more. Nick was wearing a pair of green pawaiian trunks that would have gone great with his standard shirt. Delta meanwhile was wearing a pair of bright blue trunks with a series of symbols running down the sides.

 

Both canines froze mid-sentence when they spotted the bunnies joining them. It was obvious why. Trisha had gone with a bikini that showed off a great deal of her brown fur. Her top was blue with a series of flowers while her bottoms were purple. A paw print was resting on her right butt cheek.

 

Judy meanwhile had gone with something more her speed. Her top looked like a workout tank top. It was actually designed for swimming. It was a dark purple which matched her eyes perfectly. She wore a pair of black swim trunks that hugged her figure tightly. Leaving very little to the imagination.

 

To say the bunnies looked stunning was an understatement. Both the canines eyed their respective mate. Judy however, noticed a hungry look coming her way from Delta. This caused her to blush and feel a little more confident to the plan that Trisha was currently cooking up.

 

“Haven't you two ever seen some bunnies? Geeze boys, you look like you're eyeing a buffet!” Trisha teased as she strolled past the canines.

 

“Oh, I am eyeing something,” Delta shot back at Trisha.

 

“Me too!” Nick joined in as he gave Judy a wink.

 

Both the bunnies let out a giggle but then grabbed each other’s paws. They then took a deep breath and ran towards the edge of the pool together. Judy and Trisha then jumped into the air and dove right into the refreshing water, causing a splash to spray the canines.

 

“Hey, watch it!” Nick shouted playfully. “Just got my hair just right!”

 

Delta however roared with laughter and so dove into the pool himself, soaking Nick from the splash.

 

“Come on in, Foxy! We don’t bite hard!” Trisha teased as she waved Nick to join them in the pool.

 

“Alright everyone, class is in session!” Nick teased as he stood up and stretched.

 

“Oh gosh,” Judy groaned as she watched her fox flex a few times.

 

After he was satisfied with his stretches Nick took a few steps back and then ran towards the pool. At the last second though he tripped and ended up stumbling into the pool face first.

 

The other three mammals let out an “ooooh” as they watched the fox face plant into the water.

 

The gang continued with their aquatic hijinks. Swimming around and splashing one another every once and a while. As the afternoon passed and dusk started to approach the girls found they had the pool to themselves as the canines had hopped out and were currently sitting on a large outdoor half-moon couch.

 

Judy and Trisha waded at the edge of the pool whispering amongst themselves as Nick and Delta relaxed on the large outdoor furniture just at the edge of the water.

 

“I say we go for it now, sneak attack!” Trisha said with a wicked grin.

 

Normally Judy would hesitate or think of some excuse. She had been with Nick for so long and this just seemed a little too much. Another part of her had a feeling Nick would go along with it. From what Trisha had said of Delta, the spotted dog would be more than happy to try something like this out.

 

To Trisha’s surprise Judy looked at the brown doe and nodded. Judy leaned over and gave Trisha a peck on the cheek, sealing the deal.

 

“Maybe if they had a little show first?” Judy suggested playfully. Something inside her taking full control as she put her arms around Trisha’s neck. The brown bunny’s eyes widened with surprise but she soon had her own paws around Judy’s submerged waist. It only took a moment but soon Trisha and Judy were entwined in a soft kiss.

 

“What the?” Delta blurted out as he spied the two bunnies.

 

Nick looked over. Having seen this first hand before it didn’t faze him that much. It did however perk his interest. He knew the does and he knew that they were up to something. “Yeah….they do that sometimes...”

 

Delta didn’t respond. Judy peaked an eye open and let out a giggle as she saw a rather pleased look on the African dogs face. He was obviously enjoying the show.

 

As the seconds passed the kiss grew a little more passionate. Judy’s lips parting and welcoming Trisha’s soft tongue inside. The two proceeded to massage the inside of one another mouths as the kiss grew more intense.

 

Trisha was the one to finally pull away, a determined grin on her face, “Ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Judy nodded, her heart racing.

 

“Follow my lead!” Trisha said as she let go of Judy and climbed out of the pool. Judy followed suit and was just a step behind Trisha. She watched as her friend walked right towards Nick. As her hips swayed with every step Judy noticed Nick raise an eyebrow. He could tell who Trisha’s target was.

 

Trisha had one of the most seductive looks Judy had ever seen on the bunny. Had Trisha looked at Judy that way the gray bunny had no doubt in her mind that Trisha would get whatever she wanted from her.

 

As Trisha continued her approach she reached around her back and pulled on the small strap that tied her top together. It just took one little pull to loosen the bikini top. Trisha reached up and pulled the swim wear off and tossed it to the side. Exposing her perfect brown breasts to the fox.

 

It was Judy’s turn. She understood what she had to do. She looked right at Delta who had a look of pure shock on his face. This encouraged her. She bit her lip and lowered her eye lids as she looked at the canine, making her intentions perfectly clear. Since she had worn more of a sports bra like top she reached down with both paws and lifted the fabric away. Revealing her perfectly fit gray breasts to the spotted dog.

 

It didn’t take long for her to reach Delta. She didn’t deviate from her path. When she finally reached the canine she climbed up right onto his lap and straddled him.

 

“Hi, Delta,” she whispered softly. Before the canine could respond she put both paws on his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. Giving him a rather strong kiss on his muzzle. When she finally pulled away she noticed the same look on the tactical officer's face.

 

“Hi…” he finally let out in a whisper.

 

Judy took a moment to glance over at Nick to see Trisha sitting right next to him. The fox had a knowing grin on his face as the brown doe looked up at him with an innocent smile.

 

“So this is what you two were planning?” Nick asked as he looked over at Judy, noticing she was still sitting on the canines lap.

 

“I wasn’t planning any of this, Nick!” Delta said in defense.

 

“Oh I know bud, I was talking to our two bouncy bunnies here!”

 

“Maybe” Both Trisha and Judy said at the same time. Judy took this moment to slide off Delta’s lap and sit next to him, one of her paws resting on his warm fur.

 

“You mad, Nick?” Trisha asked as she ran a paw over the fox’s stomach. Nick wasn’t looking at Trisha. His bright green eyes were right on Judy. She suddenly felt a little guilty. Maybe she had taken this a little too far. The fox gave Judy a wink which made her shiver with excitement. He then looked down at Trisha.

 

“Well? What are you waiting for? I know it's probably driving you crazy waiting!”

 

Trisha squealed with excitement and quickly shot her paw right under Nick’s waist band and grabbed him.

 

Not to be outdone by Trisha, Judy slid her own paw down Delta's stomach and underneath his pants. The swim trunks allowed her easy access to her goal and it didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for. Her bright purple eyes went wide when she found deltas sheath, and she looked up at the canine who gave her a nervous grin.

 

“What…the…hell?” she said as she began to grip Delta's canine hood.

 

“Right? These canines!” Trisha teased as she continued to stroke at Nick who had his eyes closed as his muscles began to tense up.

 

“Trisha, how do you manage with…with this?!” Judy asked as she looked over at her friend, her eyes still wide as she had trouble figuring out how such a small mammal could take on something like this.

 

“Hey now! I am right here!” Nick said as he opened his eyes and looked over at Judy, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

 

“First off,” Trisha began as she let go of Nick and put her paws on the waist band of his pawaiian trunks and pulled them off, “Delta is a size class above you, so naturally he is gonna be a little...well bigger,” Trisha began to explain as if she was going over a simple math problem.

 

Delta watched with some hesitation as he observed his Trisha grasp Nick’s now exposed rod which was becoming more erect due to the attention. “I mean, look at him Nick, he has a whole head size over you…oh really??”

 

Everyone began to giggle when the word "head" was mentioned. “And I thought I was the immature one,” the brown doe teased as she grasped Nick in both her paws and began to run them rapidly up his shaft, earning a moan of pleasure from the fox.

 

“Plus, he is a little heavier, all muscle I am sure!” Judy added as she winked up at Delta and continued to work her paw over his hidden weapon.

 

“Do beetle burgers make muscle?” Delta teased as he winked down at Judy. She felt a shiver of excitement roll down her spine at the gesture. Delta was a fine specimen and obviously took care of himself. She had to admit she was actually somewhat excited to see what the canine could do to her.

 

“Plus Nick, we all know you are a pro at using yours, so no need to be jealous! Let’s just have a little fun, okay?” Trisha added as she gave her head a slight tilt. Nick chuckled as he looked down at the brown doe currently pleasuring him.

 

“You would know firsthand, wouldn’t you?” The fox teased.

 

“Oi! What did I miss now?” Delta asked as his ears raised, he looked from Trisha, to Nick, and then finally to Judy. “All three of you?”

 

Trisha and Nick both nodded nervously.

 

“Awww, mammals!!! Where was I?!” the painted dog asked jealously.

 

“Hadn't met you yet…kinda!” Trisha said as she began to slow her rubbing, going for a more forceful pattern which caused Nick to wince in pleasure.

 

“Man I miss out on all the fun!” Delta teased.

 

“Let me make it up to you, big guy!” Judy said sensually as she suddenly put both paws on Delta's waistband and pulled down. Judy had intended to surprise the canine but instead found herself with a bit of a surprise.

 

“Oh cheese and crackers, Delta!” Judy said in shock as she wrapped both paws around the larger mammals erect member and began to run her small paws up the canine’s shaft. She was rewarded with a soft moan as the dog grinned.

 

“Wow, Trish...You took that?” Nick asked as he chanced a glance to Delta.

 

“Oh as often as I can!” the brown doe teased as she gave her painted dog a wink. “Have fun, Judy!”

 

“I intend to!” Judy said. With that she took a deep breath and dove right in, wrapping her soft lips around Delta's meat, swirling her tongue around gingerly as she looked up at the canine, her eyes full of want.

 

“Atta girl!” Delta moaned as he put a paw on Judy’s head and ran his digits over one of her ears gently. Judy shivered with excitement as she continued her work, doing her best to loosen her jaw so she could take more of Delta into her mouth.

 

Judy began to breathe through her nose, the warm air blowing against Delta’s rod. She slowly closed her eyes as she slid her head down, closer to the canine's lap. She had to take things easy at first. Delta was a little wider than she was used to. Judy remembering what Trisha said about size class. She also remembered that Trisha admitted to taking Delta as often as she could. So if the brown bunny could do it, then so could Judy.

 

With a little resistance at first, Judy did her best to maintain some composure as she bobbed her head up and down. Feeling the warm skin of Delta slowly slide against her lips. When she had gotten him nice and slick she pulled away to catch her breath. Her paws continuing her work as they glided up and down. She looked up at the painted dog and gave him a sweet smile.

 

Delta was speechless as he looked down at Judy. His dark brown eyes looking directly into her own purple orbs. Judy leaned down and gave the canine a teasing lick. Her small tongue lapping over the tip of the dog as her paws continued to slide up and down.

 

Delta let out a small chuckle as he ran a paw over Judy’s head. He gave one of her ears a small rub at the base which caused her to close her eyes and let out a pleased noise. She had to admit the dog knew his stuff. He had obviously learned a thing or two from dealing with Trisha.

 

Judy opened her eyes once more and turned her head to see how the other two were doing. Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight she saw. While Delta had been enjoying a slow and sensual blowjob, Nick looked like he was seconds away from losing his mind. Trisha’s head was bobbing up and down rapidly as she thrusted the fox deeper into her mouth. After a few rapid bobs the bunny would lower her head all the way down to the fox’s fur as she took Nick deep into her throat. She would then sit for a second as she let her tongue swirl over the fox who let out pants of ecstasy as his tongue hung out of his mouth. Trisha would then pull her head away and gasp for air as she tugged at Nick’s fox hood so quickly it looked like she was in a race.

 

“Yeah, how's that, Nick?” Judy heard Trisha ask. She couldn’t explain it but watching Nick sitting their speechless and just nodding his head made Judy a little jealous. Sure she had her moments when she could make the fox bend to her will and she had no problem getting him to that finish line. This though was something she had never seen before. She didn’t realize it but she had pretty much stopped what she was doing to Delta to watch.

 

Trisha looked over at Judy and gave her a playful wink as she opened her mouth. She then turned back to Nick and proceeded her attack all over again. The fox put a paw on the back of Trisha’s head and began to help her push down, deeper and deeper.

 

Judy let out a surprised chuckle before looking back at Delta who had an equally startled look on his face. The canine looked down at Judy and gave her a weak smile. “Can she do that with you, too?” Judy asked as she began to run her paws up Delta once more.

 

The canine thought for a moment, obviously not wanting to offend the gray doe. “Yes…” he said with a weak smile.

 

“Then so can I!” Judy practically shouted as she scooted closer to the canine.

 

“Wait Jud-” Delta said as he tried to raise his arms up in defense. It didn’t work however as Judy attacked.

 

With her eyes closed all she could do was taste and feel as she began to mimic what she had seen. Judy was notorious at the precinct for being competitive at everything. Always wanting to prove herself to the other mammals she worked with. Now was one of those moments where she wanted to win. She had to win.

 

Judy began to bob her head up and down. Willing herself to take more and more of Delta into her. Try as she might though she was having trouble. Part of her instincts screamed as she felt Delta reach the back of her mouth. Her throat began to contract as something in her mind told her not to try. This just angered her.

 

“He needs to be wetter! He will slide easier!” she thought. Judy pulled Delta’s rod out of her mouth and spat on the canines engorged mass. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her determine look causing something to stir in the dog. She could tell he enjoyed a doe in control. She started to slide her paws all over as she spread her saliva all over the dog. She then leaned down to the side and began to run her tongue up and down, hoping to make the canine slick. Once she was satisfied with one spot she moved to another, then another. Soon she was circling the dick and licking every part as if it were her favorite food. She even leaned forward and gave the swelling knot some attention.

 

Soon Delta was soaked with Judy’s salvia and she was satisfied with her work. She took a deep breath and grinned up at Delta who looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. She then dove down on the canine once more with her mouth and took in as much as she could. Her head bobbing up and down, letting her drool pour freely from her mouth. Her handy work had helped, but it still wasn’t enough as she felt Delta denied by her throat muscles.

 

“NO! LET HIM IN!” She screamed in her mind. Trying to will herself to take more of the canine into her. She had to beat Trisha! She had to.

 

Judy continued in vain to attack, her movements becoming faster and more erratic but it was no use. She pulled her head. She needed more! Something else. An idea popped into her head. She pulled Delta out of her mouth and caught her breath. She looked up at the dog and grabbed one of his wrists and placed it on the back of her head.

 

“Help me!” she ordered him before diving back down onto his erect cock. Delta took the hint only slightly as he pressed down on the back of Judy’s head and guided her down. It wasn’t enough though. What was he thinking she needed? His cock was right there in her mouth! She knew where it was, she didn’t need him to lead her to it. She pulled her head back and met almost no resistance from the canine who had a pleased look on his face.

 

“NO! Help me!!” She ordered. The confused look on his face made it clear he wasn’t getting the message. “Listen, I want you in my mouth! All of you! So use those muscles of yours!”

 

“Judy, that seems kinda- “

 

He froze as she gave his red skin a slight squeeze. “I can take it! Now use those muscles and push me down until I get to your knot! Got it, big boy!” She could tell the canine was still a little worried, interested, but also worried. She changed her tactic and widened her eyes as she gave him a sweet look, “I can take it! I want to take it! I want all of you in my throat, okay?! Please, for me, don’t stop!”

 

That did the trick, she had a feeling it would, worked on Nick all the time. She then gave the painted dog a wink before lowering her head and opening her mouth, her tongue sliding onto the mass of dog that entered her mouth. When she finally reach the back of her mouth she did her best to loosen her throat. Delta meanwhile put one paw on the back of Judy’s head and began to pull her down. There was some resistance at first so Judy pulled back a little only to be pressed down by Delta once more. She tried again and again. It still wouldn’t work. Finally, Delta did his part and pulled Judy down and at the same time thrusted into her. Like a door breaking down she felt her throat loosen as Delta invaded Judy’s airwaves. Her throat widened as she felt him slide deeper into her. She let out a moan mixed with a cough as her eyes went wide. Her whole body shook suddenly as she grabbed onto Delta’s thighs. The canine panicked and pulled himself out of Judy as he put a paw on her cheek, a look of concern on his face. Judy slowly looked up with a smile as she caught her breath.

 

“I just fucking came…”she let out in a whisper as she looked up at the dog. Delta began to laugh and watched as Judy took hold of him once more and dived down, her mouth opening and wanting to take him all once more. He happily obliged, and the two worked together once more as his swollen skin slid deeper into Judy’s throat. She began to twitch once more as she took more and more. It was slow at first but soon she got into the groove of things and began to even pull back, never letting the dog to fully leave her mouth as not to let the door close once more. She would then slide back down on him. When she finally found her rhythm and her heart rate returned to normal she began to pick up the pace. At first it was slow but soon she was finding herself going faster and faster.

 

She moaned constantly as she felt her own sex radiate heat. She was feeling pleasure just from this and she loved it. She continued to slide up and down, her tongue swirling and tasting every inch she could. Delta was starting to lose control as his own movements became erratic. Every time he thrusted into her she could feel him shake with excitement. Then something happened. Judy felt something large hit her lips and she opened her eyes to see her vision filled with Delta’s fur. She looked down and realized she was at his knot. She had made it! She had taken as much of the canine in as she could and had succeeded! The feeling was amazing. She gave the dog a few more good up and downs with her mouth before finally pulling her head back. She let her head fall back on her shoulders as her ears flopped against her back. She looked straight up and let her heavy breathing slow.

 

Delta fell back in his seat and caught his breath as well, his chest rising rapidly.

 

“Carrots?” Judy heard Nick mutter. His voice filled with shock. She slowly looked over and saw Trisha and Nick sitting on their part of the half-moon couch. Both of them having the same expressions that she and Delta had had earlier.

 

“Yeah, Nick?” she asked in-between breaths.

 

“That was amazing!” Nick said plainly. He obviously couldn’t think of anything else as he continued to eye his bunny. A mix of lust and pride in his bright emerald eyes.

 

Judy just smiled as she made a smooch in the fox’s direction. Trisha meanwhile was shaking her head with a wicked grin on her face. “I think you won that round.”

 

“Thanks!” Judy said happily as her chest continued to heave, her air supply still replenishing.

 

“I was talking to him!” Trisha said with a giggle as she nodded to Delta who remained laying back looking at the sky. The painted dog gave a thumbs up and then let his arm fall loosely to the couch.

 

Judy grinned as she slowly climbed up onto Delta's chest and nuzzled into his warm spotted fur. She took a moment to appreciate the different shapes and designs that made up the dogs color. She pressed her head against his chest and took in a deep breath. She almost jumped in surprise when she felt a warm wrap around her waist and pull her close. She looked up at the canine who raised his head to look down at her. She let out a warm smile which she received in return.

 

“So that was amazing!” Delta complimented Judy as he ran a paw down her ears. Judy let out a pleased noise as she wiggled her nose at the dog.

 

“Glad you liked it!” she said happily. “Just one thing...”

 

“What's up?” Delta asked as he tilted his head slightly, his round ears twitching slightly.

 

Judy reached down and slowly pulled her tight swim shorts off her body. Raising one leg at a time as she stripped the clothing away. “This next part doesn’t need to be that rough, okay? Sometimes I like things slow.”

 

“Wait! Next part?” Delta asked as he watched Judy's actions and began to put things together.

 

“Next part?” she heard Nick mimic from the other side of the couch.

 

“Next part!” Trisha cheered as she too lost her swimming bottoms. Judy didn’t look away from Delta, she was too engrossed in his kind brown eyes to look away. Had she taken a moment she would have seen a rather amusing event behind her. Nick was starting to stand up and say something when Trisha pressed her paws against his shoulders and gave him a look that just dared him to stop this. The fox didn’t put up much protest as he rested against the couch once more. He started looking over at Judy but Trisha put a paw under his cheek and guided his view back to her.

 

“You can watch them later, for now how about you give your other favorite bunny a little attention?” Trisha said as she positioned herself above the same cock she had been attacking just a minute ago.

 

“And how do you want this next part?” Nick asked playfully as he put his paws on Trisha’s waist.

 

“I like Judy’s idea of nice and sl- Oh my god!” Trisha blurted out as Nick gently thrusted his hips up and slid into Trisha’s moist slit. He then used his paws to pull Trisha down gently. Following her request, Nick gently thrusted into the small brown doe as her back began to arch, a few soft moans escaping her as her breasts bounced to Nick’s movements.

 

Judy meanwhile had been positioning herself just above Delta’s still very erect member. She swore she saw it twitch, like a hungry animal jumping for its food. She felt her legs tremble a little. This was a little much. Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe she should just offer her mouth again and finish Delta off that way. Her eyes filled with concern when suddenly she felt Delta’s paw on her cheek. She looked up at the canine and gave him a smile.

 

“You okay, Hopps?” he asked playfully. Judy just nodded and was about to speak when she felt something erect press against her lips. Her eyes widened as she kept looking at Delta. The canine refusing to let her look away. The kind smile on his face made her feel calm. To her astonishment he didn’t need to do some kind of thrust or surprise attack. She opened right up for him and soon she felt him sliding past her entrance and inside.

 

“Ahhhh, thank you!” she let out in a grateful sigh as she fell down onto Delta’s chest. Letting the canine take control.

 

Unlike like the blowjob this was all Delta’s job. He did a lot of the work and Judy just had to lay on his chest and take it. Soon she felt the canine’s paws on her waist as he pulled her down onto him.

 

“Oh fuck, Delta, yes!” she let out in a pleased groan as the canine did his work. Delta was gentle as promised and would only go a certain speed. Judy enjoyed every second of it as she felt him slide in and out. Like he was trying to take care of her. She hadn't noticed but she was actually beginning to press her hips down as she tried to take more of him. Every inch that got deeper was another moment of pure ecstasy.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,” Trisha let out as she began to throw herself down on Nick. One of her paws on his shoulder while the other squeezed one of her breasts. “That’s it, foxy…keep it up!” she urged Nick who happily complied.

 

Nick had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the pleasure of being inside his friend. He did however open one eye to chance a glance at Judy. He smirked as he watched his gray doe throwing her hips up and down on Delta. Her mouth open as she moaned in pleasure.

 

This just drove him to go at Trisha with even more ferocity. He remembered her request though and soon slowed down. Deciding to go deeper instead of faster.

 

This went on for several more minutes. Both bunnies experiencing waves of pleasure as their canines did their best to give them everything they wanted. Soon however things took on an even more heated turn.

 

“Judy?” Delta whispered softly into the bunny's ears as he gave her another slow thrust.

 

“Ah yes, Delta?” She asked without closing her mouth. Her breathing was steady but somewhat labored, having just recovered from a warm orgasm.

 

“So I am getting a little close,” Delta informed his sex partner. Judy beamed at the somewhat timid nature in his words.

 

“Then why don’t you knot me?” she said smoothly as she raised her head and looked directly into the canine’s eyes.

 

“If you say so!” Delta said happily. The whole time Delta’s knot had been the stopping point. He had managed to fit everything he had into Judy who had been very happy to take it. He was kinda impressed. There had actually been no groans of pain or whimpering. Nick had obviously done great work on the bunny in the past.

 

Without saying another word he pulled Judy down another inch till his knot was sitting at her entrance. She was writhing in pleasure at this point and begging for him to do it. He didn’t hesitate. With one quick motion his knot popped into Judy’s folds and stretched her. Judy arched her back as she felt the last bit of Delta inside her. She could feel her legs began to twitch uncontrollably as she did her best not to drool on the canine she was currently on top of.

 

“Oh gods, Delta. Thank you!” Judy whimpered as she fell back on the canine’s chest. Delta chuckled as he continued his steady work.

 

Meanwhile Trisha and Nick were in a bit of a battle. Nick had flipped Trisha over so her back was on the couch as he continued to penetrate her. Her eyes were closed tight as she groaned.

 

“How much more?” Trisha said through gritted teeth as she felt Nick's knot slip into her once more. The fox had been going to town on the brown doe and she loved every second of it. She had started off slow but soon had lost all self-control and it had been hard telling who was fucking who. Nick had been happy to change things up and pounded away at Trisha with reckless regard.

 

“Please, Nick! Hurrrrrrrrrrrry!” Trisha begged as she felt herself climax for what must have been the 3rd time.

 

“What? Can't take much more?” Nick asked playfully as he grinned down at the doe. Trisha could tell his eyes were on her so she willed herself to open her bright blue eyes. The look of compassion in those orbs of hers told Nick everything. She slowly leaned up as she continued to take every bit of Nick.

 

She began to shake her head as she reached up and put a paw on his cheek, “Oh I can take it, Nick! I just want it inside me! I want that white hot seed of yours!”

 

The talking was putting Nick over the edge as he continued to thrust into her warm flesh. If she kept this up he was done for.

 

“Fill me, Nick! Please, I have missed it! I loved it when we did it that first time! It was wonderful! Knowing you had shared it with me! Please share it! Come on! I want that cum! Give it to me!” she began to demand. That was it.

 

Nick’s knot suddenly swelled causing Trisha to let out a quick yelp of pleasure as she too climaxed. Her own juices mixing with Nick’s as his knot emptied into the doe. With every pump of fresh white liquid Trisha moaned and twitched. The brown bunny began to slowly lay back as a satisfied smile spread across her face.

 

“Thank you, Nick…” she whispered as she felt her insides begin to fill. She wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Knowing full well that once a fox’s knot began to spill it would be a while before the swelling went down. She didn’t mind, though. She enjoyed the moment as she felt another wave fill her.

 

With her now free time, Trisha took a moment to look over at Judy and Delta to see how the other couple was doing. To her surprise they were in the same position as before. Only now she could see Judy was taking all of Delta into her.

 

“Did he knot her, too?” Trisha asked. Nick was finally calming down as he laid on top of Trisha. The fox looked up and studied the other mammals.

 

“Oh yeah, it's in there!” he muttered as Judy let out another loud groan.

 

“Woot! You go, girl! Take that knot!” Trisha cheered.

 

Judy looked up slightly and had to turn her head to see Trisha. She blushed as she saw that both Nick and Trisha were watching.

 

“Don’t you two have….fuck…something better…..right there baby….better to do?” Judy asked as Delta continued his job. Being called baby seemed to stir something and Judy could tell he was getting close from the way his knot began to swell.

 

“Nope! Your fox…oh your fox filled me up so good! He is still releasing!” Trisha giggled as she let out a soft moan. She wasn’t lying, Nick was somehow still trying to fill up the bunny. She could feel his white foam starting to ooze out of her folds. He drove her crazy. “So I can just enjoy watching that gray booty bounce and bounce and bounce!”

 

“Go away! Let me have some time with Delta!” Judy groaned impatiently. She was actually getting a little annoyed. While Trisha got to have a passionate finish she felt somewhat nervous knowing there were other eyes on her. What if she did something stupid or made the wrong noise? What if Delta couldn’t finish in her? Was she good enough for the canine?

 

Another forceful pump into her made her squeak with pleasure. Oh yeah, she was good enough for him. He held the bunny closer as he began to breathe heavier. Judy could tell this was it.

 

“Come on, Delta! You can doooooo it!” Trisha teased as she watched the others continue. Nick gave a playful whistle as they watched.

 

Judy looked back at her friends and gave them a pleading look. Trisha grinned and nodded, getting the signal. She looked up at Nick and smirked. “Guess it’s only fair she gets her finish her way.”

 

Glad to hear the others would leave her be, Judy looked back up at Delta. “Hey…” she whispered softly at the canine. Delta continued to thrust his hips against Judy but he did take a moment to look down. She gave him a sweet smile and then closed her eyes.

 

“You ready?” Delta groaned as his motions became slightly rougher. Signaling his end was near.

 

“Fill me! Please do it!” Judy begged. She didn’t have to talk long. Delta began to throw himself as deep inside Judy as he could. “Ah, ah, ah, ah!” Judy yelled, mimicking Trisha as she let her emotions loose.

 

When it finally happened Judy let out a surprised moan. His knot acted just like she thought it would. After having done it so many times with her fox she had grown used to a canine’s knot. She loved when it started. She felt the already swollen skin expand even more inside of her, making a sort of seal.

 

As the first shots of Delta’s seed exploded into the doe she began to shake. Her own body reacting to Delta’s climax and giving Judy one of her own. As more and more of Delta poured into her she couldn’t help but whimper.

 

“I’m okay, just….oh Delta…thank you!” Judy whimpered, knowing the canine would be concerned with the noises she was making. She was rewarded with a stroke of her ears which made the moment that much better.

 

A few seconds passed and to Judy’s surprise she could still feel herself filling with the canine's liquids. It felt wonderful, even more so when she felt herself finally fill up. With nowhere else to go she gave off a pleased giggle as drops of white began to fall from her own sex.

 

“So how was that, Hopps?” the painted dog asked.

 

“Mmmm, I love canines!” she said as she nuzzled into Delta’s chest.

 

“We love you bunnies!” Nick teased.

 

Judy took a moment to look over at Trisha and Nick who were still laying on the couch. Trisha had begun to burrow into Nick. She noticed it was hard since the fox’s knot was still buried deep inside the doe.

 

“How was my fox, Trisha?” Judy asked.

 

“Fuck me, amazing!” Trisha said in a half whisper. Obviously still recovering from the ordeal. “Sucks he is gonna have to clean up all this mess, though.”

 

“Wait? What?!” Nick said as he looked down at Trisha.

 

“Yeah, boys gotta clean up! Right, Judy?” Trisha shouted as she opened her eyes to look at her friend.

 

“I like that idea!” Judy laughed as she nuzzled her ears against Delta’s chest.

 

“Delta, bud! You hearing this?” Nick asked in an annoyed tone.

 

“Nick, after what Judy just did with her mouth I am willing to clean her apartment for a month!”

 

Everyone burst out laughing at this point. Delta included.

 

The couples sat for a short while longer until the canines settled down. The swelling of their knots had caused them to become slightly stuck, not that the ladies complained as the sensation felt amazing to them.

 

Soon though, the canines became untangled from their respective bunny and managed to slowly pull themselves out. “Wow, Judy!! How much did you take?” Trisha asked as she watched a large stream of Delta’s cum start pouring out of Judy. “You look like a tooth paste bottle!”

 

“Look who's talking!” Judy shot back as she watched Nick pull out of the brown bunny. A steady trickle started to seep from the brown doe, “You look like a burnt marshmallow losing its filling!”

 

The two does began to laugh at one another’s comments as they sat back and let the liquid love the predators have given them slowly drip out. A somewhat large pool forming at Judy’s feet.

 

Nick looked down at Judy and then at Delta. “Geeze man, how long have you been holding that in?!!” he asked. He didn’t sound mad at all as they watched what Delta had done to Judy, he was actually somewhat amused.

 

“My people were almost wiped out to the point of extinction at one point,” Delta said solemnly. The mood around the pool changed suddenly as everyone looked at the ground nervously. “Which is why we cum buckets and recharge so damn quick!” the painted dog roared with laughter as the others realized what was happening.

 

Judy began to giggle, “Buckets is right! Oh my gosh, it feels so good!” Judy moaned as she spread her lips apart. Watching the trickle quicken from her actions.

 

“Let me go get some paper towels, I'll be right back!” Delta offered as he strolled back into the manor. With Delta gone the three continued to relax and recover. Nick still looking over at Judy as Delta's seed continued spilling out of his mate. Though he tried to keep his emotions in check it was obvious now that he may be a little jealous.

 

The fox didn’t look like that for long though as he felt a paw on his fox hood. Nick looked down to see Trisha grinning up at him as she ran her paw up and down his now cum covered rod.

 

“Looks like someone could use a cleanup of their own!” Trisha whispered playfully. “Judy, come over and help me clean up your fox!”

 

Judy looked up and noticed what Trisha was up to and an evil grin crossed her face as she hopped over, leaving a small trail of white behind her. Judy stopped just in front of Nick and grinned. Her bright purple eyes looking right into his emerald ones. She then reached out and started to stroke the top of his covered dick. Trisha meanwhile focused more on the base. She raised her paw up and let some loose seed run down her paws. She began to giggle but froze as Judy opened her mouth and brought her lips down on one of Trisha’s digits. She made a small sucking noise as she lapped up the cum on the brown paws. Both Nick and Trisha stared in surprise at Judy’s actions.

 

Judy closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as the familiar taste hit her tongue. She opened her mouth and allowed Trisha's paw to retreat. She then opened her eyes. “I forgot how much I love your taste!” Judy announced. Before Nick could respond Judy fell to her knees and began to lick at Nick, lapping up what cum she could. Trisha smiled and joined her friend below Nick’s waist.

 

The bunny’s attacked Nick as if he was covered in some kind of sweet sugar coating. Their tongues flicking over his skin wildly. When they reached the knot they each took a side and began to run their tongues quickly over his bulging mass. The fox let out a growl indicating his enjoyment. He then reached down and placed a paw on each of the doe’s heads, wiling them to go on. It didn’t take long for the two hungry bunnies to finish the fox off, his now clean dick practically shining in the setting sun. Even though he had been cleaned this didn’t stop the bunnies as they continued to slide up and down Nick. Their heads meeting at his tip. This was the fun part to them. As they would meet at one end of Nick they would press their lips together, sliding their tongues to meet one another’s, the fox’s tip stuck in the middle and tossed about.

 

As they did this particular move for the 3rd time they heard Delta guffaw behind them. “Oh no, don’t mind me, just cleaning up everyone's mess as the fox gets sucked off!”

 

The bunnies pulled away and both looked over to see Delta with a used paper towel in his hand. He had already cleaned up the spill Judy had left and was working on the trail she managed to make heading to Nick.

 

“You mind, Nick?” Judy asked softly as she licked at her fox’s tip once more while widening her eyes to give off her best cute look.

 

“Seems only fair. I'll clean up the s’mores mess while you two take care of Delta,” Nick teased.

 

“Oh, who you calling s'mores?!?!” Trisha barked as she stood up. She froze suddenly and seemed to raise up on her tippy toes as her mouth fell open in a gasp. Nick had grabbed a paper towel and ran it over Trisha’s slit and scooped up any remaining cum at her entrance. “Fuck me!!”

 

“Already did!” Nick teased as he gave Trisha a smack in the butt and sent her tumbling over to Delta.

 

The painted dog reached out and caught Trisha who was giggling at the sudden attention.

 

“You alright, darling?” Delta asked as he looked down at his brown bunny in concern.

 

“Oh I am great, but it looks like someone could use a little cleaning!” she said with a smile as she got on her knees. Judy strolled over and gave Delta a seductive smile, her hips swaying with every step. Without saying a word Judy fell to her knees and joined Trisha. The two does giving the painted dog the attention they had just given Nick. It didn’t take long for the canine to start letting out low growls as he happily accepted the does cleaning. It took a little longer to take care of the canine as he had given a little more to Judy, so he was slightly more coated than Nick. Judy didn’t mind though, she had started to love his taste as she happily ate up whatever remained on the canine’s member.

 

Soon both canines had been cleaned up and the group found themselves needing to be refreshed. Trisha and Judy both dove into the pool without hesitation, deciding to forget their swim wear and going for a more natural feel. As the does began to splash around Nick sat on one of the steps and watched. Delta meanwhile dove into the deep end and began to do a lazy lap on his back. The cool water was cleansing to the gang and they soon found themselves refreshed. Judy waved over at Nick who swam up and scooped Judy into his arms as he continued to slowly stride through the water. The gray doe began to giggle happily as they horsed about.

 

Meanwhile, Trisha sank low into the water so her nose was just above the surface. She then moved towards an unsuspecting Delta, who now laid back in the water, his eyes closed. The poor dog never stood a chance. Trisha leapt from the water. “Sneak attack!” she screamed as she dove down on top of the canine, dragging him under the water. Moments later the two rose from the depths. Delta panting, but laughing as Trisha cackled manically.

 

As time passed, the group started to notice just how cold the water could really get. Trisha at one point started to shiver which sealed the plans for the group. Delta scooped his shaking brown bunny up and carried her out of the pool and towards a rather large hot tub at a raised end of the pool area. The hot tub sat higher than the rest of the pool so one had to go up a series of stone steps. As Delta approached, a series of lights turned on in the water as bubbles began to disturb the once calm water. Sensors had been installed so whenever a mammal approached the hot tub it would start up. There was a series of small wooden cabinets by the hot tub that seemed to be some kind of storage. As Delta slowly walked into the hot tub he felt the water begin to warm. He slowly set Trisha down on his lap and allowed the warm water to keep her from shivering.

 

Judy and Nick were close behind the other mammals as they too had started to feel the cold take control. They happily hopped in and waded to the other side of the hot tub. Judy taking a seat on Nick’s lap as she rested her head on his chest. Judy’s mind wandered to what they had all just been through. She had just had sex with Delta! She couldn’t get over it. Never in a million years did she think she would sleep with another mammal besides her own mate. Especially since that mate was Nick. She then went on remembering how Trisha looked under the fox. The brown doe’s eyes closed as she gasped in pleasure.

 

She regretted none of this, she actually would look back on this day with fond memories, she was sure of it.

 

“So who besides me had fun today?” Trisha asked playfully as she shot her paw up in the air. The rest of the group joined suit. Once all hands were in the air the mammals began to laugh.

 

“Never thought I would take part in something like that,” Nick said softly as he ran a wet paw down Judy’s back.

 

“Same!” Judy said happily as she looked up at her fox, staring into those bright greens of his.

 

“Oh this happens to me all the time!” Delta teased which earned him a playful slug from Trisha.

 

“Yeah, heard that about painted dogs: You all mate like crazy!” Nick teased.

 

“Better than doing that whole one mate life junk!” Delta shot back.

 

“Uhh, honey, think Nick proved that to be a myth tonight,” Trisha said sweetly, pointing at herself in the process. “So how was I a second time, Nick?”

 

“You have improved, a lot easier to get inside now!” Nick said with a wink.

 

“Thank him for that!” Trisha teased as she threw a thumb in Delta’s direction. The group shared another laugh and continued their banter. Soon though things changed from what had just happened to other subjects like work, friends, no one really wanting to bring up family at the moment for some reason.

 

As the conversations carried on, Judy started to notice that Trisha’s breathing had become more labored and she didn’t seem very focused. Judy watched as Trisha winced for what must have been the 3rd time, it wasn’t a painful wince though. She also couldn’t help but notice the bunny was rising and lowering slowly in the water. Delta meanwhile had a pleased look on his face. What finally gave it away was an evil grin from Delta and a sudden gasp from Trisha as she arched her back.

 

“What are you two doing over there?” Judy asked. Nick, who had been looking at Judy, directed his attention over at Trisha.

 

“Oh me?” Trisha asked innocently as she pointed her paw at her breasts. Judy’s eyes watched for a second and noticed how her friend’s chest was bouncing. “Nothing, just riding Delta’s dick! You should try it sometime- oh wait!”

 

“Oh my gosh, Trisha!” Judy blurted out and began laughing.

 

“Well since we aren’t hiding it anymore,” Delta muttered. Trisha’s eyes went wide as Delta began to thrust like a mammal possessed. Trisha’s eyes bulged as they rolled into the back of her head.

 

“Oh fuck!” Trisha shouted as she arched her back. Trisha was now bobbing up and down on Delta as she began to pant.

 

Judy started fanning herself when she suddenly felt one of Nick’s paws at her entrance. She tilted her head slightly and looked over at Nick, a smug smile on his face. “Hey, Slick,” she said softly as she opened her legs and allowed Nick better access to her mound. Nick began to slowly rub at Judy’s folds which caused her to let out a series of moans.

 

Trisha meanwhile was no longer hiding how much she enjoyed Delta. The doe was gasping for air every second as her tongue fell out of her mouth. Judy looked over for a second in time to see Trisha reach up and begin to squeeze her own breasts. Delta's paws obviously busy holding onto Trisha’s hips.

 

Judy then looked back at Nick, and slowly reached over and grabbed her fox’s member. She smirked as she felt how stiff he was. “Enjoying the show?” Judy asked playfully.

 

“Would be lying if I said I wasn’t,” Nick whispered playfully.

 

“If it looks so nice why don’t you come over and join in?” Trisha moaned from across the hot tub. She let out a sharp gasp as she patted Delta on the cheek. Signaling she needed a moment.

 

“You okay?” Delta asked.

 

“Yeah, just came, need a second to catch my breath!” Trisha said panting. “But don’t stop!”

 

Delta chuckled as he continued to thrust into his brown bunny, her ears flopping with every thrust.

 

“Trisha, what was that you said before?” Judy asked as she watched her friend. Wanting to make sure she had heard Trisha correctly.

 

“Oh, I kinda got wrapped up in the moment. When my painted pup here is going at me I tend to get a little extra-“  


“I like it!” Judy interrupted.

 

Nick froze which was amusing as he had just slid a digit into Judy. He looked from Trisha down to his gray doe.

 

“What are you on about, Carrots?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Think you can take them both?” Judy asked, looking directly into Trisha’s bright blue eyes. The brown doe beamed at her friend, knowing what she was suggesting. She began to nod her head and winced as Delta hit a sweet spot inside her.

 

Judy then looked over at Nick with a wicked smile, “Since you had both Trisha and I, I only think it's fair for her to experience two males, don’t you?”

 

“Would think her jaw was starting to hurt!” Nick teased as he looked over at Trisha.

 

“Who said anything about working my jaw?” Trisha asked slyly. She then reached behind her and put a paw behind Delta’s neck. The painted dog stopped his work on her and leaned down. She began to whisper something into his ear. The canine looked over at Nick and Judy and shrugged.

 

“You think you can take it?” Delta teased as he gave Trisha a kiss on the cheek. She blushed as she nuzzled her cheek against her canine's muzzle. Delta then sat up a little straighter and opened one of the small cabinets that was built near the edge of the hot tub. Judy looked over and saw what the content of the cabinet were. There were several towels, lotions, sunblock, and then a small box. Delta rummaged around the box and produced a bright purple wrapper. She instantly recognized what it was. Delta opened the wrapped and slowly stood up in the water as he put the canine condom on his member.

 

“Last I checked we don’t need those partner!” Nick said cautiously. “I mean, otherwise Carrots and I would have a whole litter of brightly orange bunnies jumping all over the place.”

 

“Oh, he still needs it where he is going,” Trisha said seductively as she raised one of her digits and motioned for Nick to come over. Delta meanwhile sat back in the water as Trisha positioned herself on top of the canines lap.

 

Nick looked over at Judy who was beaming at him, “Go on, Slick, join the show!”

 

The fox looked back at Trisha and Delta and took a deep breath. He then waded over to Trisha. As he approached Judy noticed Trisha rise up slightly only to slowly lower herself. Her eyes shut and her teeth were clenched.

 

“Easy, Delt!” Trisha groaned. Judy let out a soft gasp as she imaged where Delta currently was inside of Trisha. The thoughts began to peak her arousal and she found herself slowly lowering a paw in-between her legs. It didn’t take long for her to find her mound which she began to rub gingerly.

 

“How are we even going to-“ Nick began to ask but Trisha held up a paw and shushed the fox.

 

“One second and I will…..oh fuck…I will be ready for you, foxy!” Trisha groaned. She took a moment to catch her breath before looking up at Nick. She then reached over to him and Judy giggled as Nick let out a surprise yep as Trisha grabbed his member under the water. The brown bunny was already breathing heavily as she prepared to receive Nick.

 

Nick moved even closer to Trisha, a confused look still on his face. He then leaned down and Judy watched as he slowly moved his hips. Trisha groaned as Nick entered her. The fox having a very surprised look on his face.

 

“Oh, I think I get it now!” Nick said as he looked down at the bubbling waters and then back at Trisha whose eyes were filled with want.

 

“Yeah, took you a minute!”

 

“So while I am in here?” Nick muttered

 

“He is fucking me in the ass!” Trisha said firmly. “Speaking of which...” Trisha then turned her head slightly and looked at her Delta. “Did I say stop?”

 

“Well you didn’t say go!” Delta said playfully as he gave Trisha’s ear a nibble. Delta then looked in front of him at Nick and nodded. Nick smirked and got the hint.

 

Judy picked up on the two wicked smiles from the predators. She wanted to warn Trisha but she also wanted to see what was about to happen. Judy was now in the full swing of things as she began to plunge her paw deep inside her. Imagining she was the bunny in-between the two preds.

 

“Okay, GO!” Trisha said matter-a-factly.

 

The poor doe never knew what hit her. Both the canines waited to hear Trisha speak. The brown bunny always carrying an air of confidence about her, like she could take charge at any moment. That bunny was gone and replaced with a screaming, whimpering, orgasming ball of brown fur seconds later.

 

Both canines at the sound of Trisha’s signal slammed into the small mammal with such force even Judy felt herself climax.

 

“AHHHH!” Was all Trisha could do as she screamed. Her eyes widened as she arched her back and shot her paws into the sky as if she were grabbing onto something just out of reach. Judy recognized that particular kind of yell. Having experienced a great deal with Trisha she knew the brown bunny had just climaxed. Sadly for Trisha though, the canines show no sign of stopping as they started their attack.

 

“Fuck! That’s two already!” Was the only thing Trisha could say as she screamed in pure ecstasy. Judy was fanning herself at the sight of her friend being taken by the two canines. Nick was leaning against the front of Trisha, her breasts beginning to press against his chest. Nick's paws were on Trisha’s waist for support, just above Delta’s. The fox had begun to pant as he slammed his fox hood deep into Trisha’s opening. The brown bunny sat with her mouth open just inches from Nick’s. Delta meanwhile was sitting against the edge of the hot tub, his head falling back as he thrusted deeper and deeper into Trisha’s ass. Judy remembered the first time she, Trisha, and Nick had all had sex together. Trisha had not only taken Nick in her ass she had taken all of him like a champ, begging him for more. The same bunny was moaning wildly as she wrapped one arm around Nick’s neck and the other reached behind her so she could rub Delta’s cheek, encouraging the canines to keep up their amazing work.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck!” Trisha groaned as the canines began to get into a rhythmic groove. As Delta slid out Nick would slide in. Making sure the bunny always had something inside her. As Judy continued to watch she ran her free paw up her stomach and to her chest. She started to squeeze one of her firm breasts as she continued to penetrate herself with her own digits. Every time she thrusted into herself she imaged it was Nick slamming his fox hood deep inside of her. Soon however, she began to think of her finger as Delta, then Nick, then back to Delta. She was starting to have a dilemma of who exactly she wanted to fantasize about as she watched Trisha get double penetrated by the two predators.

 

“Oh my gods!” Trisha was crying. The two canines started to slow, “NO! DON’T STOP!” she screamed as tears of what Judy couldn’t only assume were of pleasure rolled down Trisha’s cheeks. The brown does lips were quivering as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked right into Nick’s bright emerald eyes at first. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, Nick!” she cried out as she ran a paw down the fox’s cheek. Nick smirked as he continued to grind into the bunny.

 

“I haven’t….oh Delta…I haven’t forgotten you my big…oh god…my big…fuck!” Trisha tried to speak but Delta made a shushing noise.

 

“Just enjoy it, Trisha,” he whispered as he gently kissed the back of the bunnies head.

 

“You are doing great, Trish!” Nick whispered words of encouragement as the small brown doe continued to take her punishment.

 

“I love you both! Please, please! I love you!” Trisha whimpered as she convulsed. Judy could tell the bunny was having what must have been the fourth or fifth orgasm since the dogs started. Trisha then looked over at Judy and smiled, her mouth open wide.

 

“Judy!” Trisha groaned as she looked at the gray doe.

 

“Trisha, keep going!” Judy egged her friend on as she continued to pleasure herself at the sight of her friend being ravaged. She wasn’t hiding the fact she was touching herself. Far from it. She wanted Trisha to know what she was doing. How she was feeling herself as she watched. Almost as if she was pleasing herself just for Trisha.

 

“I can’t…I can’t take much more!” Trisha groaned as she leaned her head back against Delta’s chest. Her bright blue eyes staring directly at Judy. Judy slowly stood up and took a seat outside of the hot tub. Showing Trisha her own mound as she plunged her fingers inside.

 

“One more, Trisha, come with me!” Judy couldn’t explain why she said this, it just felt right. She ran a paw over her own breasts once more as she gasped at her friend. Trisha nodded as she let out another series of whines.

 

“Come on, Trisha, you can take it!” Judy cheered, feeling her own legs start to twitch with excitement as one of her large gray feet began to thump at the ground. Judy’s ears fell behind her head as she continued to watch Trisha. The brown bunny panting like mad, signaling another orgasm was close.

 

“Keep going,” Judy thought to herself as she plunged another one of her fingers inside. She had been stretched out, thanks to Delta, and now had no problem practically fitting her whole paw inside of herself. She kept one paw on her chest as she began to gently massage her breasts. A heat began to form between her legs as she felt an orgasm coming her way.

 

“Almost there!” Judy groaned as she looked at Trisha.

 

“Please hurry!” The brown bunny screamed as Delta made a sudden, violent thrust.

 

“Almost…al…alm...almost, Trisha,” Judy moaned. She was close, just a few more seconds.

 

“I can't hold it, gods damn it!” Trisha moaned and suddenly arched her back as she came once more. The sight of Trisha was all Judy needed as she felt her own body release. Judy let out a series of soft sighs as she felt her fingers warm to her own juices.

 

“I need a break! Please! Stop!” Trisha demanded. The two predators followed Trisha’s commands. Nick slowly pulling out of Trisha and taking a few steps back, his waist still underneath the bubbling torrent. Judy watched as Delta gently lifted Trisha up and off his lap.

 

“I need a minute boys,” Trisha whispered as she slowly slumped into the water, her breathing heavy.

 

“You okay, Trisha?” Delta asked as he ran a paw down one of the brown bunny’s ears. Trisha let out a soft pleased moan and nodded.

 

“Just let me recover!” Trisha said softly, “Go play with Judy for a bit!”

 

Judy’s ears perked up and she felt her tail twitch as both canines looked over in her direction. A wicked grin began to form on her lips as she looked from Delta and then to Nick.

 

“My turn!” Judy said confidently as she raised a paw and beckoned the canines over.

 

“Give me a minute,” Delta said quickly as he reached over to the cabinet by the hot tub and pulled a small bottle from inside. Judy focused her attention on Nick as she gave him a suggestive wink, biting her tongue to drive the point home that she wanted some attention. Nick waded to the edge of the hot tub and slowly stepped out. Judy’s eyes went wide at her fox’s bulging, red mass. The swollen skin was ready to take her. There would be no need for foreplay, he was ready and so was she.

 

Nick took a few steps towards Judy who began to crawl away from the edge, giving him room to take her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder as she flicked her tail at the fox. Presenting her rump to the predator who gave her a hungry look.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Judy asked as she licked her lips.

 

Nick smirked as he put both his paws on Judy’s ass and began to scoot close to her opening. She was already giving off a great deal of heat, having already pleasured herself at the sight of Trisha being taken. There was no resistance what so ever as Nick slid in as if Judy was made just for him. Judy closed her eyes and let out a long gasp as Nick decided to go for the deep and slow approach. It drove her absolutely mad when he did this. She could feel him filling her insides as he went deeper, his red mass exploring her inner reaches like a slow moving tank.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Judy whispered as she grit her teeth. The slow stuff always got her going.

 

“Such language!” Nick teased as his knot reached Judy’s entrance. He stopped just shy of penetrating her with the swollen skin.

 

“If you felt what I felt you would be fucking cursing, too!” Judy said as she looked over her shoulder at her smug fox. His eyes penetrated her with a look of lust that caused her knees to go weak.

 

“Hey, Delta,” Nick said firmly as he looked straight ahead. Judy hadn't noticed the painted dog approach. The canine was a little late to the party, having spent a few seconds using some soap to clean himself up for Judy. The gray doe looked straight ahead and her eyes bulged. Right in front of her was Delta’s swollen doghood. Her nose twitched as she smelled a sweet aroma left over from the soap. She was glad he had taken a second to clean himself up, she would be even gladder in a few seconds.

 

“Yeah, Nick?” Delta asked with an evil smirk as he ran a paw across Judy’s cheek. Judy let out a soft shudder as she looked up at the canine's brown eyes. A look of determination and savagery in them.

 

“Shut her up, will you?” Nick said playfully.

 

“Wait, shut me up?” Was all Judy managed to say before she realized what was going on. Delta grabbed the sides of Judy’s head and thrust his cock right at her lips. Her mouth was partially open as she spoke so he had no problem sliding in. Judy groaned loudly as her mouth was penetrated by the painted dog. Nick pulled out of Judy just enough so he had something to thrust back in. Judy let out a gagged scream as she came. She had been so worked up before that she was on a hair trigger. The canines had just pulled it.

 

“Oh wow, that’s all it took?” Nick asked softly as he looked down at Judy, feeling her juices flow over him.

 

“Wow,” Delta muttered as he looked from Judy and then to Nick. An evil smile crossed both of the predator’s faces, “Let's do that again!”

 

Delta began to thrust into Judy’s mouth as Nick did the same from the rear. Judy let out muffled moans as she began to run her tongue around Delta’s mass that had invaded her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be taken by the canines. Back and forth, back and forth, the pattern was simple enough. All she had to do was keep moving back and forth and she would continue to feel such amazing pleasure.

 

Delta chuckled as he let go of Judy’s head and watched as the gray bunny continued her work. Sliding her mouth down his cock as she lathered him with her saliva. Delta waved to Nick and pointed down, then held up his hands. Nick smirked and did the same. To his surprise Judy continued her motions. Sliding herself down on the fox as best she could, stopping just short of the knot. As she slid down on Nick she would let Delta slide out of her mouth. Only for her to slide back against Delta as Nick slowly slid out. She was on total autopilot and the canines didn’t have to do anything except watch and enjoy.

 

Judy hadn't noticed the canines had stopped their work and she was the one doing it all. All she cared about was how amazing this felt. She reached up with one paw and grasped Delta’s shaft, running her paw just ahead of her mouth, stopping at the knot as she slid him deep into her throat. She let out a soft moan as she slid back against Nick, his knot stopping at her entrance. This went on for a bit until she realized she hadn't felt Nick’s paws on her rear. She gingerly pulled Delta out of her mouth but kept him close so she could continue her work on him in a moment.

 

“Excuse me?” Judy said as she looked over at Nick. His hands behind his back.

 

“Yes?” Nick asked slyly, knowing he had been caught.

 

“Am I to do all the work?” Judy asked with a giggle as she ran a paw up and down Delta. Getting a loud moan from the tactical canine.

 

“Oh sorry, Carrots!” Nick said. He grabbed her by the waist and thrusted himself rather roughly into Judy.

 

“Oh fuck, Nick!” she said as she dropped her head in pleasure. She then raised her mouth back to Delta and continued to suck at the dog.

 

A minute of this went by. Nick thrusted roughly into Judy as she came down on Delta with her mouth. The bunny had lost count of her climaxes but didn’t care at this point. She would flick her tail against Nick's chest every once and a while, telling the fox he was doing a great job. For Delta she would swirl her tongue at the tip and look directly up at him with her cute purple eyes. She then closed her eye lids and went down on him like he was a carrot.

 

She could tell both canines were getting close to being spent. Who could blame them, they had been spending a great deal of time ensuring both bunnies had been taken care of. Judy began to wonder how Trisha was feeling when suddenly she felt a paw grasp Delta’s shaft. Judy opened her eyes and looked up to see Trisha smiling down at her. Judy pulled Delta from her mouth, making sure to give him a playful lick as she beamed up at her friend.

 

“Mind if I cut in?” Trisha asked playfully as if she were taking Delta for a dance.

 

Judy winced as she felt Nick slam into her from behind.

 

“Be my guest!” she teased as she released Delta.

 

The painted dog scooted back on his knees as Trisha set herself in front of him. She presented her rear to the canine as she faced Judy, their faces mere inches from one another. The reasoning became clear seconds later as Delta slid into Trisha, she letting out a sharp gasp. Getting used to her canine being inside her once more. As Trisha began to pant she reached over and put a paw on Judy’s cheek. She gave her friend a mischievous smile and then moved her paw to the back of Judy’s head as she pulled the gray doe in close. The bunny’s lips met and opened as the pair of them let out a series of soft moans.

 

The sight of the two sharing a kiss sent the canines over the edge. Maybe it was the fact they were girls, or maybe it was because of the noises they made, or maybe it was how beautiful Trisha and Judy looked with their lips pressed against one another. Whatever it was something became unlocked. Something carnal.

 

Judy had to pull away from the kiss as her eyes went wide. She looked straight ahead at Trisha who had a similar expression. To say Nick was ravaging Judy was an understatement. From Trisha’s expression Delta must have been doing the same thing. Between the bunnies gasps came a series of slapping noises as the predators slammed into the bunnies. Both girls started going wild. No longer trying to hold anything in they began to moan with pleasure. At one point it seemed Trisha and Judy were in a screaming contest as the two let out such pleased noises, it just caused the dogs to become even more savage.

 

Judy felt herself being thrown forward as Nick slammed his full length deep inside her, knot and all. There had been no warning, which Judy loved! With a small pop Nick would pull his knot out only to slam it back into Judy. She had never had him do this in such a manner. Normally he would be gentle. The knot being a kind of stopping point as he gently pushed it in. That Nick was not here. No, a new Nick had taken control. One that didn’t care about being gentle. Every few seconds Judy would gasp as she felt a large swollen knot thrown deep into her folds, her sex stretching to accept him with every movement. She ate this up as she felt her arms go weak. She slowly moved herself to the ground, causing her ass to go higher into the air. Nick let out a low growl as he moved one of his paws towards the center of Judy’s back. His paw just inches above her ass.

 

“What is he doing?” Judy thought to herself as she felt another orgasm coming on. She found out a second later. Though Trisha was more than happy to take one of the canines in both her holes Judy was still somewhat hesitant about it. Sure there had been times she had been tempted to ask Nick to try it. She had always gotten cold feet though and stuck with just receiving him in her sex. Nick apparently wanted to step up the game. Judy gasped as Nick slid a digit right into her ass. That’s all he did, nothing more. That’s all he needed to do though for the bunny to go absolutely wild. She let out a loud squeak which caused Nick to chuckle and then growl.

 

She opened her eyes and looked back at Nick, his eyelids were shut as he continued to ravage her. She tried to decide if she liked this new feeling, settling on the fact she just came when he did it as a good sign. Judy then looked ahead of her and saw Trisha was still on all fours. Her breasts swaying with every thrust from the painted dog behind her. Both of their eyes were closed as well. Judy felt an odd sensation as she looked at her friends. All of them lost in their own worlds of pleasure. She wondered what each of them were thinking. Nick gave another solid thrust and Judy forgot about the others and focused on her own pleasure once more.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” Trisha moaned as she suddenly felt her canine's knot swelling.

 

“Finally!” she thought, unable to take much more of this amazing abuse. Part of her didn’t want it to end but another part of her couldn’t wait to be filled up with her partner's seed.

 

“Trisha,” Delta groaned as he slid his knot into his bunny.

 

“Delta, finish me hard!” she begged as she felt the canines movement grow more erratic. “Do it for me!”

 

She knew this would cause him to finish sooner but she didn’t mind. She had already gotten hers and it was time for him to receive his. She was very happy she had given him the all clear to go harder. She was shocked when he suddenly grabbed her by the ears and pulled back. Not hard enough to hurt her but just hard enough to get the point across. Trisha arched her back and screamed as Delta fucked her like a mammal possessed. She remembered how Nick was during the night howler episode and had a hard time telling if Delta had been compromised by the evil drug or not.

 

“Oh my gods!” She screamed out for what must have been the 10th time that night. Delta slammed harder and harder into the doe until she felt his knot swell up. It was perfect timing as she felt her own body cave to another orgasm. She fell forward as Delta filled her with a warm liquid.

 

“Oh thank you,” she whispered happily as she felt Delta’s cock twitch, every small movement bringing more and more of his seed inside of her.

 

As the two calmed down Trisha slowly opened her eyes and noticed that Judy was still going.

 

“Wow,” she whispered and nodded at Judy. The gray doe didn’t look like her normal self, and neither did Nick. Judy was back on all fours as her head flung back. Her ears falling to one side as she left her mouth open in a half gasp. Her eyes were sealed shut as she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

Nick on the other hand was slamming fast and hard. He didn’t look like a mammal with a plan. No, he looked like a mammal who wanted to fuck his bunny so hard she exploded. From the looks of it he might just accomplish that goal.

 

“How in the world?” Delta asked as he watched the two mammals in front of him continue. Trisha let out a soft moan as she felt her canine twitch inside her.

 

“That fox has got some serious stamina,” she muttered.

 

“I can hear you!” Nick growled as he snapped at Trisha. The bunny squeaked and tried to retreat but found herself trapped: Delta still swollen inside of her and not moving.

 

“Nick!” Judy groaned. “I can't take much more!”

 

Nick let out another growl as he continued his savage attack on the bunny. Trisha couldn’t tell if he was ignoring Judy or just not wanting to stop. Either way, the gray bunny took the punishment for another minute before the fox began to show signs of finishing.

 

"Nick, Nick, Nick,” Judy groaned. Every time Nick heard his name coming from Judy it caused him to come that much closer to knotting her.

 

“Judy, I can’t hold it,” he warned.

 

“Finish in me! Fill me up, Nick!”

 

“Yeah Nick, fill her up!” Trisha teased.

 

Judy reached out and yanked at the brown doe’s ears to shut her up. This earned a giggle from Delta and Trisha.

 

“Here it is!” Nick announced. Had he not said anything everyone would have still known he had finished. Judy’s eyes shot open as her pupils dilated. The sight told Trisha that Judy was experiencing pure bliss.

 

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Judy screamed as she felt Nick swell up inside her and release himself all along her inner walls.

 

The seconds passed and Judy couldn’t stop moaning as Nick continued to pour himself inside her.

 

“He is still going!” Judy announced in surprise as she looked back at Nick. The fox had his back arched and was groaning. Every once and a while he would shake. Judy would let out a soft moan as she felt more of her fox fill her. She looked down between her legs and saw a white liquid dropping from her folds.

 

“How much does he have in there?” Delta asked in mild surprise.

 

“Don’t care, as long as it keeps coming!” Judy said as she began to slowly lean forward. She felt her legs begin to shake as she climaxed again.

 

“That’s a first!” she thought as she realized she came just from having Nick continuing to fill her.

 

Judy opened her eyes and looked ahead at Trisha. Both bunnies were panting as they recovered from their episode. Judy moved her head as she beckoned Trisha close. The brown doe took the hint and got on her paws and knees. The two does leaned in close and pressed their lips together. Their tongues joining almost before the kiss had even begun.

 

A few soft moans would escape the two kissing bunnies as they continued to press their lips together. Both of them seeing how forceful they could be with the other. The canines just sat back and watched, not that they could go anywhere anyways. They enjoyed watching the bunnies kiss. Judy and Trisha pressing the envelope with one another, each of them trying to make things more and more passionate as the kiss continued.

 

A soft gasp escaped Trisha as she felt Judy bite down on her lip. Trisha loved the feeling of a little pain and her tail twitched suddenly. Something that Delta took notice of.

 

“Do that again!” Trisha whispered. Judy happy to oblige bit down once more, only this time a little harder.

 

“Mmmmm” Trisha moaned into the kiss as she felt a sharp pain. She loved it though and pressed into Judy once more. Wanting to show her appreciation.

 

A short while later Delta and Nick finally found their swelling had gone down. While the two bunnies continued their kiss the canines pulled out of their respective bunnies and took a moment to rest.

 

Unlike last time, Nick was not to be outdone. White liquid practically poured from Judy as she continued to focus her attention on Trisha.

 

“Where were you hiding all that?” Delta teased as he watched more of Nick drip from Judy. Nick rubbed his knuckles against his chest jovially and smirked.

 

Trisha pulled away from the kiss to see what the two canines were on about.

 

“Wow,” Trisha muttered, sounding as if she were in a dream. Judy began to giggle as she looked down between her legs. The puddle forming around her showing off just how much Nick had given her. Judy felt a pressure on her shoulder and looked up. A dream like state in Trisha’s eyes told her that she should just go with whatever Trisha had planned. Judy allowed herself to be pushed back, her bottom falling onto the ground. Trisha continued to lean forward, her destination clear.

 

“Trisha,” Judy let out in a soft whisper as she ran a paw over a brown ear. Trisha closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Judy’s still wet mounds. A mix of both Judy and Nick was soon sucked away by the horny brown bunny. Her small tongue flicking at Judy’s brown fur, cleaning away any of Nick that had been left behind.

 

“Oh cheese and crackers!” Judy moaned as she felt her legs begin to twitch. Trisha worked her tongue in such ways that Judy felt as if she were melting right then and there. The doe lapped up all the juices she could find. Swallowing a mix of Judy and Nick happily. Trisha pulled back and admired her handy work and winked up at Judy.

 

“On your back! Now!” Judy demanded Trisha. The brown doe’s ears rose slightly in surprise as she gave Judy an excited look. Normally when it came to this stuff it was all Trisha. She was more than happy to please her Judy and not ask for anything in return. She had thought she would never receive this kind of attention from her gray friend. Apparently that was about to change.

 

“You sure?” Trisha asked hesitantly but began to move so she was resting on her back.

 

Judy gave Trisha a hungry look as she nodded. Judy was a little nervous. She had never gone down on Trisha before, let alone any other female. She was very skilled in pleasing males, this would be a first when it came to someone of the same sex.

 

She felt her heart race as she slowly lowered her head between Trisha’s legs. Trisha opened up for Judy and watched as her friend approached. Judy’s nose twitched as she took in the different odors. There was the smell of Delta still lingering but also Trisha’s over powering scent. Judy actually enjoyed the smells. She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against Trisha’s folds. The brown doe let out a soft series of moans as she ran a paw up one of Judy’s ears.

 

“That’s my girl,” Trisha whispered as she closed her eyes. Judy smirked, happy to please her brown friend. She began to gently kiss at Trisha’s sex before her tongue ventured out. She tasted Trisha and it caused something inside her to snap.

 

‘Make her cum with your tongue!’ Judy’s inner voice screamed as evil thoughts filled the bunny’s mind. She happily listened to her inner voice and attacked Trisha’s slit. She slid her tongue directly into Trisha and a series of different tastes filled her. She told herself it was salty and sweet. Most likely thanks to Delta and his work. Judy closed her eyes as she pressed her lips hard against Trisha. She wrapped her paws around Trisha’s thighs and pulled her closer so she could go farther inside with her explorative tongue.

 

“Oh Judy, that’s it!” Trisha whispered softly as she continued to stroke Judy’s head.

 

Judy pulled away for a second and smirked, “I want you to cum! I want to taste you fresh!” she said as she nibbled at Trisha’s thighs. The brown doe gasped in surprise at Judy’s suggestion and nodded as she pulled Judy back down to her slit and beckoned her to continue.

 

It didn’t take very long for Trisha’s breathing to grow stronger and soon a steady pant came from the doe.

 

“That’s right, baby, almost there,” Judy thought as her tongue continued to swirl around inside Trisha.

 

“Yes, Judy! Oh my, Judy! That’s it!” Trisha moaned as she threw her head back. Judy felt Trisha thrust her hips upwards against Judy’s mouth as a wave of her juices came pouring out. Judy greedily lapped up the sweet taste that Trisha gave her. She then slowly pulled away while she licked her lips.

 

Trisha looked down at Judy, her mouth open in thanks. She then fell back and laid on the ground, panting in ecstasy.

 

“Now that, was fucking hot!” Delta declared.

 

“Taught her everything she knows!” Nick teased.

 

“I can't feel my legs!” Trisha shouted happily.

 

“You're welcome!” both Judy and Delta said at once. Trisha bursted out laughing but then closed her eyes and caught her breath.

 

Judy smirked as she watched Trisha’s chest rise and fall. The doe's exposed breasts and curves igniting pleasurable images in her mind.

 

“Well, as much fun as it would be cleaning another mess up,” Nick began as he stood up and stretched, “I think it’s time for a certain bunny to get showered off.”

 

Judy looked up at her fox and giggled. She allowed herself to be helped up and her legs wobbled. Her muscles had gone numb from all the attention recently and she had to hold onto Nick for some kind of support.

 

“You okay, Carrots?” Nick asked as he looped an arm around her waist to support her.

 

“Just having a little trouble is all,” Judy admitted as she nuzzled into the fox’s side.

 

“Yeah, I aint even gonna try to get up!” Trisha muttered happily. Delta took the hint and strolled over. He picked up the small doe with ease and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Trisha let out a happy squeak and began to giggle.

 

“Come on, you all have to check out the shower my buddy has got here! I don’t even want to think about his water bill but it is awesome!” Delta said as he guided the group from the pool area and back inside the manor.

 

They didn’t have to walk very far, the shower Delta had been talking about was on the first floor. They all entered an open room and Judy saw a series of towels, shampoos, and soaps spread out on a wooden table carved from savanna wood. Delta set Trisha down on a couch by the table of different soaps, which Judy thought was rather odd. The painted dog then strolled over to one of the walls where a series of buttons and knobs waited. The room was divided by two kinds of granite. The entrance was covered in a white granite while the center was covered in a darker stone.

 

Delta began to play with a series of knobs and dials at the far end of the room while Judy and Nick approached a small wooden table that was covered in various soaps and shampoos. Judy selected a sweet smelling soap and then grabbed Nick by the paw just in time to see what Delta had been messing with. The part of the room covered in dark gray granite was soon covered in water as a series of shower heads sprayed a heavy mist all around. It almost looked like a light rainstorm in the middle of the room. Judy was amazed at the sight and couldn’t help let her jaw fall open in surprise.

 

“Just clean up anywhere I guess!” Delta said casually as he went to retrieve the still moaning Trisha from the small couch.

 

Judy slowly walked into the mist and felt a cool water pour over her fur. She shivered at first but soon her body adjusted and thought that the water was very calming. She looked to Nick, his paw still in her hand, and watched as the predator closed his eyes and looked upward, letting the mist cover his bright fur.

 

Judy stopped halfway into the room and turned to face Nick as she ran the soap over his fur, causing a nice lather to form. Nick grinned as he reached over and began to run his strong paws up one of Judy’s arms. She giggled at the feeling but closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be massaged. The feeling of Nick’s strong paws running up and down Judy’s body caused a wave of arousal to pour out of her.

 

“Mmmm, just like that...” she whispered softly.

 

“Like how?” She heard Delta ask close by, very close by actually.

 

Judy opened her eyes and noticed that Delta was standing right in front of her, one of his strong paws running up one of her ears. She felt a shiver run through her body as she looked up at the canine.

 

“When did you get here?” she giggled, but let out a pleased gasp as the painted dog rubbed the tip of her ears.

 

“I can be very sneaky when I want to be,” the canine said with a wink.

 

“Sneaky like a fox?” Nick asked as he wrapped an arm around Judy’s waist from behind and ran his other paw down her back.

 

“Well not that sneaky,” Delta began as he ran a paw over Judy’s neck and towards her chest. “We painted dogs are a little more forward than you canines, wanting to look directly at our prey!”

 

The word prey caused Judy to gasp as she felt Delta run his paws over her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. She loved the roughness of the dog and let out a soft moan to encourage more attention.

 

“Yeah, we foxes like to go in for the kill from behind sometime,” Nick whispered as he lowered his muzzle towards Judy’s neck. “One quick bite from behind,” he muttered as he opened his mouth and ran his canines over Judy’s fur, his teeth nipping at her neck.

 

“Oooooh gosh, keep going,” Judy begged as she closed her eyes. She reached up and wrapped one arm around the back of Nick’s head while the other she placed against Delta’s chest, running her digits through his spotted fur. Both canines continued their work. Roughly handling the bunny as they ran their strong paws over her body.

 

“You taste good,” Nick growled into her ear. His savage sounding voice drove her mad and she could feel herself tremble. She felt Delta lean down and bite at one of her ears. This caused her to gasp in pure ecstasy as she arched her back. One of her legs lifted off the ground and Delta put a paw under her thigh, holding the leg in the air and squeezing her muscles.

 

“This one does taste good,” Delta agreed as he took Judy’s other ear and gave the tip a light nibble. Judy groaned happily as she allowed the predators to continue to roughly handle her. She loved this feeling of being controlled. Soon all the soap she had put on her body had been rubbed away by the canines and she was just standing their soaked. She didn’t care though as she felt herself being pleasured by her two canines.

 

Something in Judy suddenly clicked. She felt herself climaxing and let out a shriek of pleasure. Unsure where the sudden emotions had come from. Both predators held her close and watched as she shook from the massive arousal.

 

Before it was done she had an urge. She couldn’t explain why but her mind told her to please her predators. As if they were her masters and it was her duty. At first the thought confused her but soon a sly smirk crossed her lips. They had taken time to please her, she should return the favor. She moved her leg out of Delta’s paw and leaned against Nick and pressed down on his arm, forcing the fox to release her. Both canines looked at Judy slightly confused. Her intentions were clear though as she dropped to her knees. Before either Delta or Nick could react she grabbed both of their erect members in her gray paws and began to rub up and down.

 

She didn’t skip a beat as she opened her mouth and slid her lips against Nick, her tongue licking at his skin furiously. She let out a soft moan at her own actions. Realizing how she had just dived in and was now on her knees between the two. The memory of being taken by them just minutes ago was still fresh in her mind. She used those thoughts to make herself want more, to let loose, and go crazy for her canines. 

 

Judy closed her eyes as she proceeded to take Nick’s tip into her mouth. Her tongue swirling over his engorged skin, warranting a series of moans from the smaller of the canines. Judy’s ears perked up slightly when she heard her fox begin to growl. After giving Nick a little attention she opened her eyes and looked up at Nick. “You taste good,” she whispered as she caught her breath, mimicking what the fox had said earlier. She almost seemed to be in a trance like state. Nick’s green eyes watched as his doe turned and took in the other canine’s cock into her mouth. A small moan escaping her as her lips widened at Delta’s size.

 

“Your girl sure knows a thing or two,” Delta complimented Nick.

 

“Well, I think Trisha taught her a lot. I mean, that doe knows her stuff,” Nick commented as he looked over at the brown doe who was currently resting underneath the mist.

 

Judy began to take more of Delta in which caused the canine to let out a low growl mixed with a moan. She felt a wave of arousal course through her. She couldn’t explain it but she wanted to please her predators more. She had too!

 

As her lips came back to Delta’s tip she turned her head and took Nick inside her mouth once more. She would proceed to bob her head a few times down on one canine before returning to another. Her paws working furiously as she continued to move her arms.

 

The two canines towering over Judy began to let out a series of groans from the attention they received. Delta would place a paw on the back of Judy’s head and help her when she took him into her mouth. Nick would do the same when it was his turn. This went on for a while, the doe becoming more savage and sloppy. Her drool covering the predators.

 

“Come on, boys! I know you got more in you!” Judy said as she took a moment to catch her breath before plunging her lips down on Nick’s throbbing fox hood. She could tell both the preds were close to release, their knots swelling. She had to give it to the guys, they sure could keep going. They had already given both bunnies ample amounts of their seed but they managed to gather one last bit of strength.

 

“Shit, you got yourself a wild one here, Wilde!” Delta teased. The pun earned him some attention from Judy as she switched from sucking on Nick to opening her mouth and taking in the painted dogs shaft. Delta reached down and put his paw on the top of Judy’s head and rubbed the base of her ear. He knew what he was doing as it began to drive the gray doe mad, causing her to grow more aggressive and sloppy as she pleased the larger mammal.

 

“Really, a pun?” Nick asked with a chuckle. “You got your paws full with that one over there. I mean, how much can she take?!” Nick said, complementing the brown mass of fur which was still recovering from her double penetration episode.

 

“No idea, dude!” Delta groaned as he looked down at Judy as she continued her work. Judy was rather proud of herself as she managed to get more of Delta in her than before. She gagged slightly and pulled back as she caught her breath.

 

She beamed up at Delta with an accomplished look about her. “Nice work, Hopps!” Delta said as he rubbed a paw against her cheek. Judy giggled as she closed her eyes.

 

She then turned her attention back to her fox. Without opening her eyes she pulled his red mass towards her lips and began to lick at the tip.

 

“She does a good job of things, doesn’t she?” Nick said nonchalantly, enjoying his turn of being in Judy’s mouth. Judy continued her work as the two canines began to chat about what they had just been through. Judy couldn’t explain why, but this actually thrilled her, being treated like property as the two preds began to make jokes at her expense while she did her duties of pleasuring them. Swapping from one canine to another periodically.

 

Judy felt another set of paws reach out and grab Nick. Moving the paw Judy had on her fox to the side. Judy opened her eyes and saw Trisha, the bunny having finally regained some form of consciousness. The brown doe joining Judy on her knees, putting herself in front of Nick. Judy let go of her fox and closed her eyes as she began to bob her head up and down on Delta, causing the canine to moan.

 

“Well, well, looks like you finally decided to join back in?” Nick said as he put his paw on Trisha’s cheek. The brown doe who currently had a large amount of Nick in her mouth giggled but then went right back to work.

 

“She can be very sneaky, too!” Delta complimented the doe.

 

Judy let out a soft moan as she continued to work on Delta. She then pulled him from her mouth but continued to slide her paw up and down.

 

“You got one last good one in you?” she asked in a husky tone.

 

Delta’s eyes went wide but he nodded. “I think I still got a little fun in me!”

 

“What about you, foxy? Care to finish up with me?” Trisha asked as she popped her mouth off of Nick.

 

“Think you can take much more? I mean you practically fell into a coma last time!” Nick teased.

 

“I can take it, just not so rough, ok? Maybe just be fun!” Trisha suggested.

 

Judy looked over at her friend with a quizzical look. Trisha noticed the stare from Judy and rolled her eyes, “What? Even I need to be taken gently sometimes! Last time I checked I had both of them at once!”

 

“So did I!” Judy shot back.

 

“Mouth don’t count!” Trisha said playfully and winked at the gray bunny. Both the does proceeded to laugh at one another.

 

Trisha then began to lay back on the floor, signaling for Nick to join her. Judy followed suit and laid right next to her friend, scooting close as if they were cuddling in a bed.

 

“Hey there!” Trisha said excitedly as she looked over at Judy. Her eyes wide and beaming. She suddenly winced though and moaned as Nick penetrated her. “Where was the warning?”

 

“Oh sorry, I am coming in!” Nick said teasingly as he began to slowly push himself deeper into the doe.

 

Judy looked up at Delta who towered over her. She stuck out her tongue at the canine and giggled. Not saying a word to him. Delta shook his head as he slowly leaned closer. She felt his tip at her entrance and an excited anticipation filled her.

 

She noticed though that she still hadn't been penetrated and looked up at Delta with a pained expression. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“The magic words!” Delta shot back.

 

“Seriously?” Judy asked as she looked over at Trisha, about to berate her for her dog’s attitude. Trisha however was a little preoccupied as she let out a series of gasps. Nick was doing a very good job of pleasing the brown doe at the moment. This just made Judy jealous as she was still sitting there without Delta inside her.

 

Judy looked back up at the dog who suddenly prodded her entrance with his tip. The sensation drove her crazy. Knowing that he was so close but still not in her was maddening.

 

“Fuck it, please!!!” Judy begged as she did her best wide-eyed cute expression. Her eyes shimmered in the light of the shower which continued to spray them all with a cooling mist.

 

“Awww, look at those eyes!” Delta teased.

 

Nick looked over and chuckled, “She gets like that when she is not getting what she wants!”

 

“Well we better change that,” Delta muttered as he slowly slid into Judy. The wait and build up actually amplified the feeling of pleasure tenfold. Judy arched her back and gasped happily.

 

“Oh thank you, Delta.  Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She moaned happily as the canine went to work and began to slide in and out of Judy.

 

The two bunnies began to let out a series of gasps and moans as their predators moved in and out. This time it wasn’t savage or rough. It was actually just about the pleasure of the moment. Judy would hear Trisha squeak from time to time when Nick did a sudden deep thrust. Delta would counter with his own attack causing Judy to burst out with a loud moan.

 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Trisha let out in a series of gasps. "Hey, Judy?"

 

“Mmmmm?” Judy answered as she winced her eyes, a sudden pang of pleasure causing her mind to go into overload.

 

“You ever notice…ah, ah, ah….that when we talk…diiiiiiiirty to them,” Trisha had a hard time getting through the sentence as Nick refused to relent, “they finish….faster?”

 

“I did notice!” Judy said quickly, knowing it would take forever to finish a sentence the way Delta was going, so she said the words quickly. Glad she did as she felt Delta press deep inside her.

 

“Betcha I can make your fox finish first,” Trisha said as she looked over at Judy with a wicked grin, her ears flopping against the soft surface of the floor as she continued to take Nick in.

 

“Oh, you are on!” Judy said playfully with a laugh.

 

Both canines slowed and looked over at one another and then to their bunnies, hesitation painted on their faces.

 

“Come on, Nick,” Trisha moaned seductively as she ran her paws over her breasts and arched her back, “fill me up again!”

 

“Delta! Oh my painted beast! Make me full!” Judy began as she put a paw on her forehead and another on her breast.

 

The words started to take effect as Judy noticed Delta close his eyes and smile. Shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Oh yes! Nick, that’s so good,” Trisha groaned as she closed her eyes, “Take me, Fox! Make me your prey!”

 

“So we are playing like that, huh?” Judy thought as she looked over at Trisha.

 

“Oh Delta, finish me off! Show me how much of a pred you are! I am your prey! Make me yours!” Judy said in a moaning voice.

 

The girls looked at one another and giggled before shutting their eyes. Though this was amusing it was also hard to maintain control as the canines began to show the effects of the dirty talking. Delta’s knot slid right into Judy which caused her to gasp with happiness.

 

“Oh yes! Your knot! Stretch me out, Delta!” Judy said, lust caked on her words.

 

“Give it to me, Nick! Knot me, please!” Trisha begged as she reached up and put a paw on Nick’s neck. She pulled the fox down as she began to thrust against him. Judy watched as Trisha let out a gasp and then shivered, having been knotted by the fox.

 

“Oh Delta, you're so close!” Judy moaned. “Please give it to me! I want it! I want you!” Judy said. She lost it at this point and began to giggle. Delta didn’t seem to mind though, in fact he started to laugh as well. Fortunately for Judy he didn’t slow.

 

“Dorks!” Trisha muttered playfully. It was Nick's turn to start laughing as he looked down at Trisha and then to Judy who stuck out her tongue.

 

“Come on! Give it to me!” Judy ordered Delta with a growl. The sudden change in tone made the canine slow and look at Judy. She gave him a weak smile. “Too much?”

 

“No, you’re okay,” Delta groaned.

 

“Delta, are you close?” Judy asked as she raised herself on her elbows. She felt him go a little deeper into her and she moaned but kept her eyes on the canine.

 

“Maybe!” Delta let out in a whisper.

 

“Oh thank gods!” Nick said suddenly, “I can’t hold it in much longer but my ego didn’t want to finish too soon!”

 

“No! Finish too soon!” Trisha begged just before another squeak escaped her.

 

“Fuck it!” Delta moaned as he went wild. Judy hadn't been prepared so she was completely taken off guard when Delta forced his knot deep inside her.

 

“Oh fuck it! YES!” Judy groaned as Delta started to slam harder into her. Judy was delighted that the painted dog inside her had started to lose it. She beamed as she felt in total control. This changed though as Delta suddenly pulled Judy close to him. His muscles squeezing her tight. He took a moment to collect himself and then went completely savage. He opened his jaw and began to nip at Judy’s neck. Judy’s eyes bulged as she realized she may have pushed the canine a little too far. “Oh fuck!” She let out, this time more in surprise than anything.

 

“No!” Trisha blurted out. She looked at Nick, “Come on, Fox! Don’t let them win!”

 

Nick began to follow Trisha’s orders and started to speed up his grinding.

 

“Oh my gods, Delta!!” Judy screamed as she dug her digits into his back. She really had done it this time. The canine pounded into her as if he intended to just crush her. The feeling was amazing to Judy as she was completely at Delta’s mercy.

 

“Nick, Nick, Nick…oh fuck!” Trisha groaned. The fox growled, no longer focused on the competition. He too began to submit to his more carnal instincts. He got on all fours, towering over Trisha who opened her eyes and squirmed nervously. The fox had a look of hunger in his eyes which caused Trisha to shiver with both fear and arousal. The fox preferred speed versus raw strength. With lighting reflexes he began to slam into Trisha so rapidly she couldn’t tell when he was going in and out. To her it was just a blur of pleasure. “Oh fuck! Seriously! Fuuuuuuck! Trisha groaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah!”

 

“Oh my gods!”

 

Judy squealed happily as she felt Delta’s knot suddenly expand and pour his juices inside her. She felt a little annoyed though when she heard the same response coming from Trisha. Both the canines had finished within a second of each other but neither admitted who came first. Not just for the sake of their egos but also to annoy the two does to no end.

 

Everyone was breathing heavily after the last episode. Judy and Trisha giggling at one another. Both realizing how they may have pushed the canines over the edge at the last part. It was totally worth it, though. “How did he do?” Trisha mouthed as she looked over at Judy. Delta was not paying attention, he was resting his head on Judy’s shoulder as he recovered from his ordeal. Judy was still running her paws through the fur on his back.

 

“Oh my gods…that ending! I think I may have pushed too hard...but it was so worth it!” Judy admitted.

 

“You're telling me, Nick was going so fast,” Trisha began as she ran a paw over the fox’s ears. Nick, like Delta, was somewhat exhausted. Unlike Delta though, he was still leaning over Trisha, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily. “I didn’t know if he was in or out…I think I will be walking funny for a week!”

 

The bunnies laid back and comforted their canine partners as the two preds knots remained swollen inside their bunnies.

 

“I still think I won,” Trisha said playfully as her eyes twitched, Nick’s member still filling her insides.

 

“No…” Judy began with a soft whisper as she scooped her friends paw in her hand and gave it a squeeze, “I think WE won!”

 

Trisha rolled her eyes but then nodded at her friend. The two scooted closer to one another and shared a sweet little kiss.

 

“This was the best idea ever,” Judy whispered as she let out a gasp. “He is still going…oh gods I don’t want it to end.”

 

“Why does it have to?” Trisha asked playfully.

 

Judy studied her friend for a moment and saw a plan starting to form.

 

“I love my Delta and you love your Nick, right?” Trisha asked softly.

 

“Of course,” Judy nodded.

 

“Well, since we love them and trust that no one is gonna go off stealing the other, why not lend each other our play things?”

 

“I am not a plaything!” Nick moaned as he laid down on Trisha, nuzzling his head into her chest.

 

“I will be anyone’s plaything if it leads to more of that!” Delta let out softly as he remained towering over Judy, he arched his back in a stretch and Judy’s eyes bugged out as she put her paws on his stomach. “Oh sorry, Judy.”

 

“No…that…that was okay..just came again,” Judy mumbled.

 

“So what do you say?” Trisha asked, trying to get an answer.

 

“One condition,” Judy said as she looked back at Trisha and stared into her bright blue eyes. “I want pics!”

 

“Oh I love it! Trisha said happily.

 

“We got a deal boys?” Judy asked as she looked at the two spent canines.

 

“Deal!” they said in unison.

 

And so it went. Judy and Trisha were true to their word. Sharing the adventures they had through their cellphones. Judy was the first to keep her word.

 

One afternoon at the 10-7, Trisha was busy getting ready for the night ahead. She heard a chirp from her phone which caused her to set the tray of glassware down on a low counter.

 

There was a text from Judy waiting for her: “Hope you don’t mind, needed a little something at the end of the day!”

 

Trisha tilted her head as she tried to figure out what Judy was taking about. An image suddenly filled the screen and the brown doe nearly dropped her phone. Judy eyes were wide and bright, full of innocence. Her mouth however was full of Delta's rod. The gray doe's ears fell back on her bare shoulder and Trisha could see her friend's exposed chest. From her guess this was in the locker room.

 

“Oh fuck me,” Trisha muttered as she fanned herself.

 

A few nights later, Judy sat at her desk, finishing up her last report of the night. As she looked over the file she hears her phone buzz. Without looking from the screen she grabbed her phone and unlocked it. When she finally looked down at her phone she nearly dropped it. Judy stood up on her seat and looked around at the empty office before looking back at the image.

 

“Nick, gave me a great tip tonight! When are you done with work? Come to the 10-7 please!!”

 

The image was taken by Nick, obviously. The brown doe was pressed up against the wall of the restroom. Her paws pushing against the wall as Nick pressed his fox hood into the bunny. Trisha's head was tilted so Judy could see one side of her face. The bunny's eyes were closed tight as she looked like she was screaming in pleasure.

 

A wicked grin crossed her face. She knew that Delta was actually still in the building and would be heading out soon to meet up with Trisha and Nick for drinks. She darted down the halls in search of her prey.

 

A few minutes later at the bar, Trisha was putting a few empty glasses in a sink under the main bars counter. A pleased look on her face as she glanced at Nick across the room. She took in a breath and shook her head, still reeling from the session in the restroom. “I can’t believe I get to do this...”she muttered.

 

Seconds later her phone chirped and she quickly retrieved her phone, eager to see Judy’s playful response. Instead she slapped her paw to her mouth as she saw the image accompanied by a short message.

 

“Gonna be late--Delta and I have some last minute work to handle!”

 

Judy was laying on her back, her eyes shut and mouth open wide in obvious pleasure. She still had her vest and top on, but her pants had been torn away to reveal a large canine dick shoved deep into her folds.

 

“Really?” Trisha blurted out and grinned.

 

A few days later Judy was talking to Tammy about a new series of cases that had sprung up. It was her day off but she had picked up the shift for the overtime. Nick, however, did not need the cash and decided to take the day off. There was a buzzing coming from her phone. Judy excused herself from the conversation with Tammy and checked the message. She turned bright red at the image on the screen.

 

“Went to the beach with the boys, had some fun on our own private beach!”

 

Nick had taken the picture, that much Judy could tell. The shot was from above looking down. Trisha was being held in the air by the canines. She was completely naked but Judy could see the preds had their swim trunks around their ankles. Trisha’s eyes were focused down towards her groin as she watched Nick fucking her from the front. Judy could see Delta’s body just behind the doe and knew full well what he was up to back there. Trisha sure loved taking two at once. A sly grin crossed Judy’s face as she began to form a plan.

 

A few days later Trisha was watching TV as she sat lazily on the couch. She popped some popcorn into her mouth and began to munch at the salty treat. Her phone chirped as she received a message. When she opened the phone she started to fan herself, “Fuck, Judy!”

 

“Delta helped us out on an operation today! Such a trooper!” The text read. The image attached to it was taken by Delta who had his rod deep in the bunny. Trisha read the 'ZPD' emblem on Judy’s back. The gray doe was on all fours as she was rammed by Delta from behind. Her ears flopped over her shoulder as her head rested between Nick’s legs. Trisha couldn’t see what was in Judy’s mouth but she didn’t have to guess.

 

Of course Trisha and Judy weren’t the only ones involved in the text spree. Delta and Nick had grown close over the series of events and would actually grab a drink with one another once a week. One night while sitting at the bar in the 10-7 the two chatted about the work day. Delta’s phone chirped and he pulled it from his pocket. His eyes went wide as he looked at the screen and he grabbed Nick by the shoulder. He then looked up at the bartender. “Check please!” He practically shouted.

 

“You okay, bud?” Nick asked. Delta didn’t respond, he just shoved his phone in Nicks face. A picture of the two bunnies filled the screen. Both of them completely naked and standing in the shower. The phone being held by Trisha just out of the water. The does were soaked and looked amazing. Judy had an arm around Trisha’s waist while she gave a peace sign with the other. A wide mouth smile on her face as she winked. Trisha meanwhile beamed at the camera, her free paw wrapped around Judy.

 

There was a text message attached to the image. “You guys sure you just want to drink at the bar all night? We are getting a little lonely.”

 

Delta and Nick slammed some cash on the bar counter, knowing full well they had both over paid. “Keep the change!” Nick said as he leapt from the seat.

 

“Out of the way!” Delta barked at a few mammals. With that the two canines ran to Nick’s car, both jumping in as if it were a lifeboat on a sinking ship. Nick started the car and sped off into the night. Both canines eager to get to their bunnies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell things are about to get a little wild in this series of one-shots. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Oh my! At the Oasis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some fun times together out in the Savannah that gang has grown a great deal closer than ever before. So close that they decide to spend some much needed time relaxing at the Mystic Springs Oasis together. While lazing in the sun each of them reminisces about what other fun times they had before they had all met each other, of course, what is the point of sharing memories if you cant make new ones as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of S.O.F.T series.   
> Canon with Swinging in the Savannah. 
> 
> Warning: More of the same from the last chapter.

Days off were not exactly the most common thing for Judy to have but every once and a while one would show up. Sure the overtime from the ZPD was amazing and it helped her live a lifestyle a little more luxurious than what she was used to, but it was still nice to just have a day where she didn’t have to worry about what call was next.

 

Some days Judy would try to get dozens of errands done or go on a mini vacation with Nick. Today however, was a little different. Nick was catching up with Finnick and Judy just didn’t have the drive to get anything done.

 

Instead she found herself lazing around her apartment with her roommate Trisha. The two does had taken up residence on the couch in the small living room. The TV was on but the volume was down low, just providing a sort of calming white noise so they didn’t sit in total silence. Not that Judy would have minded.

 

Judy sat back on the couch, her legs curled up so her feet faced the same way. Trisha had her head resting on Judy’s lap as the gray bunny ran a paw over the brown doe’s ears. Giving Trisha a sweet little massage that earned her plenty of soft moans and happy noises.

 

This was the type of relationship Judy had with Trisha. They had shared so much that constant fur contact was common. It didn’t lead to anything and wasn’t a kind of you scratch my fur I scratch yours. They just enjoyed a little contact is all.

 

The two would talk about work, gossip about their canines, and tease one another with stories about their little sexual adventures. However, at the moment the does sat silent. Trisha’s eyes were closed and Judy just smiled as she looked down at her friend.

 

“So you know something I realized...” Trisha grumbled softly as Judy ran her paw down to the base of Trisha’s brown ear.

 

“That you need to take a shower to get whatever this clump of fur is?” Judy teased. Trisha chuckled but kept her eyes closed.

 

“You can get me in the shower later,” Trisha teased. “But I realized that I know you and Nick solved that missing mammal’s case. But I have no idea how you two did it!”

 

“Well if you asked Nick he would probably say it’s because he is awesome or something lame like that,” Judy teased. “However, it is a long story...”

 

“Well it’s a long afternoon,” Trisha mumbled.

 

Judy sighed, “Really? It’s not the most interesting of stories to be honest!”

 

“Says you!”

 

“Yes says me!” Judy grumbled as she yanked on one of Trisha’s ears. To some does this would be painful. To Trisha though it felt wonderful. The small brown bunny arched her back and took in a deep breath.

 

“Oh you tease!” Trisha groaned as she opened her eyes.

 

“Learned it from the best!” Judy said, giving her friend a wink.

 

“So, I know you and Nick met during this missing mammal’s case, but what exactly happened?” Trisha asked as she looked up at Judy.

 

“How have we not talked about this before?!” Judy asked with a sigh, knowing Trisha would not drop the subject.

 

“Because you were too busy checking me out!” Trisha teased.

 

“Well, duh! To be honest thought it was amazing! Had so much fun! Minus the whole naturalists club and being chased by a savage leopard!”

 

“Wait! Naturalists club?” Trisha asked, a wicked idea entering her mind.

 

“Yeah, the Mystic-“

 

“Springs Oasis!” Trisha finished the sentence before Judy could.

 

“Yeah, you know the place?” Judy asked hesitantly, feeling she already knew the answer.

 

“Duh!” Trisha said as she lifted her shirt to show off her stomach, “How do you think I got such an even fur color all over?

 

Judy looked slightly confused which caused Trisha to grin. Before Judy could say or do anything Trisha sat up and took off her shirt. She then laid back down and rested her head on Judy.

 

Since it was there lazy day and neither of them had made any plans Trisha had just worn a green shirt, that’s it. So her chest now sat exposed to her gray friend.

 

“See! Look! All even!” Trisha said as she ran a paw up her body and pointed at where her shirt would normally end. The dark brown fur gave off no indication of different shades. The doe had obviously worked hard to do that. Most mammals had a slight discoloration due to constant sun exposure. Their fur may be darker in some spots. Even Judy had to admit her arms looked a little darker than the rest of her sometimes.

 

“All even...” Judy said as she put a paw on Trisha’s shoulder and then ran her digits through the fur on Trisha’s arm.

 

Trisha grinned as she reached over and took Judy’s arm and led it to her chest. Judy rolled her eyes but didn’t resist, in fact she suddenly took a chance and gave her friend’s breasts a playful squeeze.

 

Trisha smiled and let out a soft purr as she closed her eyes. “Mmmm….yeah…all thanks to the Oasis”

 

“Thank you Oasis,” Judy whispered as she adjusted her position on the couch. She now sat on her knees with Trisha’s head still resting at an angle in her lap. Judy then ran both paws down Trisha’s shoulders and to the brown bunny’s chest, giving Trisha a rather sensual massage.

 

“Oh gosh….yes..,” Trisha groaned as she let herself be rubbed. Trisha couldn’t help but notice where Judy was focusing, and she loved it. The brown bunny felt a sudden arousal filling her. “Wait till the boys get this picture,” Trisha purred.

 

“Or…we could just focus on us for once,” Judy teased as she leaned down and gave Trisha a peck on the nose.

 

“Mmmm…think they would mind?” Trisha asked playfully.

 

Judy scoffed at the question, “I have made out with you in front of Nick while your boyfriend fucked me…think they would be okay with me giving you a massage!”

 

“Oh I like this Judy!” Trisha said as she opened her eyes to look up at her friend. Judy’s ears flopped over her shoulders and hung above Trisha’s face. The brown bunny blew at the ears to get them to move. Judy reached down and slid her ears over her back so she could look down at her friend.

 

“Yeah, and I like this Trisha!” Judy said as she leaned down and gave her roommate another sweet kiss, this time on the cheek.

 

“So going back to the Oasis,” Trisha said softly as Judy continued her work.

 

“Mhmmm?”

 

“How about we all go back to the Oasis?” Trisha implied with a wink.

 

Judy froze and sudden a look of hesitation filled her bright purple eyes. “I don’t know Trish…I mean...being like that around other mammals?”

 

“You just talked about getting fucked by Delta while making out with me and your worried some mammals might see that cute butt of yours?” Trisha teased.

 

Judy rolled her eyes, knowing how silly it all sounded. “Well when you put it like that!”

 

Trisha slowly sat up and turned to look at Judy. A wickedness in her bright blue eyes. “Come on Judy, could be fun!”

 

“It’s just, it feels awkward…what are you doing?” Judy asked as Trisha pushed Judy back so the gray bunny fell against the couch. The brown doe then grabbed Judy’s legs and pulled them so they were on either side of Trisha.

 

“Come on, live a little,” Trisha whispered as she reached up to Judy’s shorts, slowly pulling at the waist band.

 

Judy knew the look Trisha was giving her and knew exactly where this was all going.

 

“Trisha...”Judy whispered as she looked around. “Wait…what if…”

 

Trisha ignored her friend and pulled down Judy’s shorts. She then gave her friend a playful wink, “So let me give you a few reasons as to why we should go relax at the Oasis.”

 

Across the city a familiar red van with an odd mural sat in the parking lot of a closed sports stadium. There was no game today so the parking lot was deserted. Which was perfect to the two fox’s that sat in lawn chairs drinking a few beers.

 

“You are lying, Wilde! No way could that doe of yours take down a rhino!” Finnick shouted in his deep voice before taking a swig of beer.

 

“Hey! She has got a lot of speed! All she has to do is run around and then use those big feet of hers!” Nick explained as he raised his sunglasses and looked at his friend.

 

There was a small chirping noise coming from his pocket and the fox casually pulled out his phone as his friend continued to list reasons as to why the fox was lying.

 

Nick saw he had a message from Judy and unlocked his phone. There were two messages waiting for him. One was a text the other an image that requested to be downloaded.

 

“So Trisha convinced me we should all go to the Mystic Springs Oasis next weekend for some sunbathing…she can be very convincing!”

 

Nick chuckled as he downloaded the image and took a sip of beer. He spat the drink out however when he saw the image Judy had sent him. It was a double image of sorts. Both cameras on Judy’s phone had taken a picture simultaneously and put the images side by side. On the left Nick saw Judy with her eyes closed and mouth agape in pleasure. The other image was the top of Trisha’s head which was buried in-between a pair of gray thighs, a gray paw resting on the brown fur, obviously pressing Trisha a little harder against Judy’s sex.

 

“Okay, so I guess I am going to the Oasis next weekend,” Nick muttered.

 

“What was that?” Finnick asked as he finished another beer.

 

“Nothing, just making plans with Judy for next weekend!”

 

Meanwhile at the ZPA training fields Delta stood over a passed out Atom. The painted dog was fanning his unconscious partner and giving him gentle taps on the cheek, “I told you buddy you shouldn’t look at my phone! You never know what pictures might pop up!”

 

The lighter painted dog was panting as his nose twitched rapidly, having a sort of mild panic attack. Delta’s phone was still gripped in his paw, an image of two does filling the screen.

 

After a whole week of planning, rescheduling, and threats to leave Nick behind if he didn’t commit, the group finally made it to Mystic Springs Oasis.

 

Judy was a little anxious. It actually reminded Nick of the time in the Savanna. Judy had a nervous attitude about her then. Which he made sure to remind her of. To everyone else’s surprise Delta seemed a little anxious as well. The painted dog stating he had no problems with this. Just was a little on edge.

 

“What? You afraid someone may get a peak of those cute marks?” Trisha teased her canine as she reached over and squeezed his butt. Delta jumped up as he tried to escape Trisha’s grasp. The brown doe giggling and then looking over at Judy and winking.

 

Judy took in a deep breath and then looked at the large blue doors that led into the main lobby. Without speaking she trotted forward towards the doors and opened the way inside. Trisha and Nick watched Judy, both of them being fine with this whole situation. Nick was kind of proud of Judy for diving right in. The fox and brown bunny then looked at Delta who watched Judy.

 

“Well alright then,” Delta said as he strolled confidently after Judy.

 

Trisha looked over at Nick and held in a giggle. “Well alright then,” she mimicked her canine before quickly hopping into the lobby.

 

Nick brought up the rear of the odd looking group. When he closed the door behind him he turned to look over to see Judy standing at the reception desk. A familiar yak standing in a state of meditation.

 

Trisha strolled up beside Judy and giggled as she looked at the yak. Judy looked a little nervous as she cleared her throat. Trisha shook her head. She then looked at the yak.

 

“Yo Yax attack!” she said loudly which caused the large mammal in front of them to sudden focus.

 

“What? Oh hey, it’s the brownie! How ya doing! Here to bake some fur?” the yak asked.

 

“Been good! Here to get a little more sun! Brought some friends!”

 

“Oh hey! Your that officer that came to speak to Nani about Mr. Otterton a few months back!” The yak said as he saw Judy.

 

Judy remembered the receptionist and nodded. She had come to the Oasis with Nick a while back during her first case. They originally planned to interview a yoga instructor who knew more about the missing otter. As it turned out Yax knew more about the case and showed off his sharp memory.

 

This was actually quite amusing though because of the yak's laid back and almost clueless demeanor.

 

“Yes, sir!” Judy said. “Offic-“

 

“Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, right?” Yax asked as he eyed the fox. “Oh hey. Delta!”

 

Everyone froze and looked at the painted dog in surprise. How he would know the yak was a mystery. The painted dog didn’t seem like the type to visit this kind of place.

 

“Hey, Yax…” the canine said nervously and rubbed his neck.

 

“How ya been man? Haven’t seen you here in ages! You still hang with-“ the yak stopped as Delta waved his paws furiously.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Trisha said as she strolled over to her canine. “Spill it!”

 

Delta gave his doe a weak smile and then looked at the yak. “Any lockers available for rental?” he asked trying to change the subject.

 

The yak shook his head. “Naw man, sorry but the lockers are being returned! Gotta just carry your stuff with ya today! We got bags if ya need to store stuff! Also some nice towels that were donated by one of the regulars. Really nice stuff!”

 

“Delta!” Trisha barked as the canine side stepped the rather annoyed looking doe and walked over to the mountain of towels and complimentary bags on the counter by Yax. She then looked at Judy and her eyes twitched.

 

Judy walked over to her friend and giggled as she took the bunny by the arm, “I am sure we can find a way to get it out of him!”

 

“Oh I am gonna get it out of him even if I have to tie him down!” Trisha grumbled.

 

Delta returned with a towel and handed it to Trisha. The bunny grabbed the towel and twirled it around and then whipped it at the canine. Delta yelped in surprise which caused Trisha to chuckle.

 

“Oh this is gonna be fun!” she muttered as she chased her canine towards the doors that led to the Oasis.

 

Nick sauntered up to Judy with a set of towels for them. His smile was pure smugness as he watched his fellow canine corralled by Trisha.

 

“Remember the last time we were here?” Judy asked softly as she took a step closer to Nick and rested her head on his arm.

 

“First case with my favorite bunny!” Nick said happily as he wrapped his arm around his doe.

 

“Awww, I’m your favorite bunny?” Judy asked as she looked up at Nick.

 

“Of course, Carrots! What would make you think otherwise?”

 

“Well, I have seen the way you fuck Trisha!” Judy giggled as she reached up and gave the shocked fox a peck on the cheek.

 

Nick stood stunned for a second before gaining his composure. “Hey now, that was your idea!”

 

“Sharing is caring!” Judy teased as she skipped towards the doors that lead outside. Delta was busy laughing as be held Trisha at bay, the doe trying to attack the larger pred so he would reveal how Yax knew him.

 

“Coming?” Judy asked playfully.

 

“Ater a good screw maybe!” Trisha teased. Judy rolled her eyes and grabbed Trisha by the paw, much to the relief of Delta. The painted dog pushed the large doors open and the group was suddenly blinded by the bright sunlight that poured inside.

 

The last time the doors had opened Judy remembered being extremely embarrassed when she realized what the Oasis was. She still felt a little awkward when she peered out into the sun filled courtyard. This time though she was a little more prepared.

 

The Oasis wasn’t very busy today, much to Judy’s relief, only a few mammals roamed the grass filled paradise. Judy spied a couple of bison swimming in the pool. A few bears roaming a small tree area. Some pigs enjoying a mud bath. Even a pair of wolves currently laying in the sun, warming their fur.

 

Everyone in the Oasis was completely naked and enjoying themselves which caused Judy to blush as she tried her best not to look around.

 

Trisha however being a regular felt right at home. She had no problem looking around and enjoying the sights. She even managed to get Judy to chance a glance at the wolves out by the pool. A female was laying on her back absorbing the sunlight while her mate also laid on his back.

 

Both Nick and Delta would be considered small to medium sized canines. The wolf however was large, in more ways than one as well. Judy tried her best to keep her eyes forward but when she felt the nudge to her side and saw Trisha looking over she couldn’t help it. Her bright purple eyes went wide as she saw a sheethed mass between the wolf’s legs.

 

“Cheese and crackers” Judy muttered as the thought of even trying to take the wolf crossed her mind. The thought of being torn in half flashed in her mind and she shivered. She then looked back at Nick and suddenly felt a wave of relief, though Nick was larger than her and he was well gifted in certain aspects, he was just the right size.

 

“Death by sex…what a way to go,” Trisha teased, and the two does began to giggle uncontrollably.

 

“Ladies focus!” Nick teased just as a lovely looking vixen strolled by and gave Delta and Nick a wink. Both canines did their best to not look but Judy noticed their eyes chance a glance at the fine specimen of fox beauty that walked by.

 

“Canines focus!” Trisha said huskily which earned a few embarrassed looks from the males.

 

The oasis was broken up into a few sections. There was a mud bath area, tree scratch area, a large pool that had a fake mountain next to it. A slide leading into the refreshing water.

 

There was also a series of large plants and trees that created a few private spots. Well, as private as they could be. They were more like little alcoves that would cover one direction but still leave mammals exposed in others.

 

The group gravitated over to one such alcove just out of view of a large field where yoga classes would be held out in the sunlight.

 

Judy rubbed her arms nervously as she looked around. She could see a few naked mammals which meant they would be able to see her. The thought made her suddenly very apprehensive.

 

Nick and Delta busied themselves setting up a few towels and laid them out across the soft grass in case anyone wanted something a little more comfortable.

 

Once done, Judy watched with eyes wide as Delta stripped off his shirt so casually. Her eyes went to a large bandage wrapped on his side. Delta noticed Judy’s gaze and looked down at his wound.

 

“Long story, Hopps. Don’t worry though, I’m still active!” Delta said with a wink.

 

“What did Tirsha do to you now?”Nick asked playfully as he looked at the bandage and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

 

Delta began to laugh as Trisha glared over at the fox.

 

“For your information he got that at work,“ Trisha pointed out. “If it had been me it would have been farther south!”

 

Trisha then took notice of Judy who was still fully dressed and showed no signs of stripping anytime soon. She studied Judy for a moment before hopping over to Nick and whispering into the fox's ears. Nick looked over at Judy as he finished removing his shirt.

 

Judy bit her lips as she studied her fox’s bare fur. He had worked really hard at the academy and it showed. He had toned out really well and Judy’s eyes couldn’t help but look the fox up and down.

 

Nick strolled over to Judy and walked around behind her. Judy bit her lip as she leaned back and felt the warm fur of her vulpine lover.

 

“Hey Carrots,” Nick whispered softly as Judy closed her eyes.

 

“Hi Nick,” Judy whispered nervously.

 

“You know you can always just wear a towel, or just hang out with your clothing, no one is gonna force you to be naked,” he said kindly.

 

“I'm not gonna be the only one not naked,” Judy said firmly.

 

“Do you need help?” Nick asked softly.

 

Judy nodded. “Just be a little slow.”

 

Nick smirked as he slowly put his paws on the bottom of Judy’s shirt. He then began to lift the fabric upwards. Judy raised her arms up and allowed Nick to pull the shirt over her head, her ears flopping out once the shirt was gone. She kept her eyes closed and Nick waited for her.

 

Judy had decided not to wear a bra so she was now completely topless. In front of total strangers.

 

Judy began to blush and peaked an eye open. She nearly jumped when she saw a pair of bright blue eyes sitting in front of her.

 

“Hi cutie!” Trisha giggled as Judy grapsed her own chest.

 

“Geeze, Trisha!”

 

Trisha took a step back and giggled as she put a paw on her bare hip. Judy giggled nervously as she noticed Trisha was now completely naked.

 

The gray bunny looked around and noticed that no one seemed to care. The other mammals in the Oasis were going about their relaxing without a real care to whether Judy was there or not.

 

Judy looked at her own party and saw that both Trisha and Delta were completely naked. Delta was already laying down on the grass and rubbing his back against the ground, his tounge hanging out as his tail wagged rapidly.

 

“Having fun, Delta?” Judy giggled.

 

“Oh gosh, you have no idea!” the canine moaned as he stretched his arms into the air.

 

“Looking good, Carrots,” Nick growled into Judy’s ears as he dragged his claws down the does body.

 

Judy shivered and closed her eyes. “Oh my gosh!”

 

Judy loved it when Nick used his claws. It felt amazing as they dug into her fur and lightly scratched her. Years ago she would have been terrified at this, but now she had to admit she actually craved it.

 

“So ready for the pants?” Nick whispered softly.

 

Judy bit her lip and nodded. Nick helped unbutton the does jeans and slowly slid the fabric down.

 

Judy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“So Judy,” Trisha began and waited for Judy to respond.

 

“Yes?”

 

“How does it feel to be naked outdoors?” Trisha asked playfully.

 

Judy thought for a moment as her ears began to raise in happiness. “Better than I thought!”

 

“Well the view sure is great!” Delta teased.

 

Judy opened her eyes and gave the painted dog laying in the grass a smile.

 

“Looking good yourself there!” Judy said playfully as Delta gave her a smirk.

 

Judy raised her paws into the air and stretched her arms. She then looked over her shoulder and saw Nick still standing behind her. She fell back so she was standing against her fox. She nearly jumped however as she felt something prod her in the back.

 

“Nick, when did you get your pants off?!” Judy asked in surprise.

 

“While you were oogling Delta,” Nick muttered.

 

“Oogle away!” Delta laughed.

 

“Okay, next question,” Judy asked as she took a step back and pressed her body behind against Nick. She then reached behind her and grasped a certain part of Nick. The fox yelped in surprise. “What’s causing this to be so ready?”

 

“Oh well, that,” Nick began, “that is all Delta!”

 

The group began to roar with laughter. Delta had to hold his bandaged side and Trisha nearly fell to the ground.

 

After everyone managed to catch their breaths Nick led Judy over to one of the towels. The doe walking with a little bit of confidence. Trisha noticed this and whistled at the doe and patted the towel next to her. Judy hopped over and giggled as she laid on her stomach and looked at her friend.

 

“Kinda proud of you, Judy!” Trisha began. Her blue eyes went over to Nick and suddenly went wide when she noticed his unsheathed member. “Nick, put that away!”

 

The fox struck a pose and winked at the does who both blushed and giggled. The fox took up a spot near Judy and laid on his stomach as well.

 

“I'm glad we did this,” Judy admitted as she closed her eyes. “We will have to come back more!”

 

“Speaking of coming back,” Trisha began and rolled over to look at her painted dog who had taken up residence towards the does feet. “Care to explain?”

 

“No, I’m good,” Delta said playfully as he looked at Trisha and winked.

 

“Let me rephrase that,” Trisha said quickly. “When is the next time you want to get laid?”

 

Delta began to pout and groaned. “That is so unfair!”

 

Trisha and Judy began to laugh.

 

“Kinda cruel!”Nick muttered.

 

“I want a story!” Trisha teased as she scooted down and rubbed one of her large feet against Delta's side.

 

“Tell me yours and I will tell you mine!” Delta shot back as he looked right at his bunny.

 

“Oh, I am more than willing to share a tale or two!” Trisha winked.

 

“How many tales you got?” Judy joined in and scrunched her nose at Trisha.

 

The brown bunny thought for a moment then smirked, remaining silent.

 

“Okay, now I got to know!” Judy said as she sat up on her elbows.

 

Trisha looked over at Delta and then at Judy, an annoyed expression on her cute face. “Umm, excuse me? But wasn’t this about Delta?”

 

Everyone shook their heads and looked at the brown doe who rolled her eyes.

 

“Come on, Trisha, I am curious,” Judy whispered as she scooted closer to her friend and ran a gentle paw up one of Trisha's arms.

 

Trisha smirked as she knew instantly what Judy was trying to do.

 

“Okay, this is not fair!” Trisha groaned.

 

“Lots of things in life aren’t fair!” Judy pointed out. “Good things we have friends with fun stories!”

 

“Oh that was smooth, Carrots! Smooth and cruel!” Nick pointed out as he closed his eyes and settled in for a story.

 

Trisha remained silent as she scanned Judy’s bright purple eyes. She cursed and then slowly sat up crossed legged, “Ok, but after this I better be getting an awesome story from you, Hopps!”

 

Judy giggled and nodded her head quickly.

 

Trisha began to tell the story and the other mammals listened in. Nick with his eyes closed began to imagine the scenes play out in his mind as the brown bunny began to tell the tale of a buck named John.

 

Many years ago before Trisha had moved to Zootopia, she lived in a cul-de-sac, in a small city just east of Zootopia called Manta Bay. The skies were always cloudy and the mood somewhat down. Well at least to Trisha. She grew up in a house with four older brothers. All of whom were very close and brotherly to one another.

 

Their little sister? Not so much.

 

Trisha felt like an outcast in her own home and it reflected on her behavior in school. She always avoided large groups of mammals and kept to herself. Sure she was very sweet and kind, but she just had trouble getting to open up and express herself properly.

 

She was teased by some of her class mates as being a bit of a tom boy. Always wearing baggy flannal shirts and jeans. Keeping her true figure hidden from prying eyes. She was nothing like the mammal that Judy knew.

 

She had a few friends who were kind to her but her circle was somewhat small and she rarely found herself in the center of things. Her brothers were the complete opposite: All of them were outgoing and popular. Each of them excelling in certain aspects of school or sports.

 

Trisha felt she had a lot to live up to. She was smart and kept her grades up. She participated in a few sports and did rather well. Nothing though seemed to stick.

 

She did however excel at video games. She loved them. She would save up for weeks just to buy some of the newest games that came out and spend hours of her free time binging.

 

She was kind to her brothers and let them play occasionally. Sometimes joining them and whipping their collective tails. It got her picked on a few times.

 

Her brothers would sometimes have friends over to hang out and a few of them would join in on using Trisha’s system to play Trisha’s games, something she found rather annoying. That was until one day she met a dark gray buck named John. He was actually a really nice rabbit and his parents had raised him right. He would always take a moment to greet Trisha’s parents and ask how they were doing, and he would even go to Trisha sometime and see how the young doe was doing in school or other aspects of the doe's life.

 

She was flattered and actually liked John. Not in a head over heals kind of way though. Just an awesome older friend kind. Well, he wasn’t exactly much older. He was a friend of Triaha's older brother who was just a year older than her. John was around the same age.

 

Trisha didn’t know it when she first met John. But he would be the first one Trisha would ever try anything with.

 

It was a rainy day and Trisha had the place to herself. Which was the way she liked it. Her brothers were all out probably hanging with friends or having fun. Her parents were both at work. Trisha was currently sitting in her bed, a look of pure concentration on her face. She was so close to beating her all time record at a racing game that she could feel her head hurt from the concentration.

 

Suddenly the doorbell rang which caused her to throw the controller in surprise. Her virtual car spinning out of control and crashing. Her chance of beating her record ruined!

 

She cursed as the door bell rang again. The brown doe angrily stormed through their large home and to the front door. She flung it open and prepared to berate the mammal responsible for causing her so much loss.

 

She suddenly felt her bright blue eyes brightened as she saw a familiar face. “John!!!” She said happily as she reached out and brought the buck into a warm hug. This was actually a rare honor as Trisha only hugged a handful of mammals.

 

“Hey, Trisha!” John said as he gave the brown bunny a gentle pat on the back.

 

Trisha pulled away from the hug and realized just how wet she had gotten. The clouds overhead were putting rain down on the city. Trisha ushered John inside quickly and closed the door. The buck removed his coat and put it on the large row of hooks that had been installed by the front door. John had been over so often that he was practically family and felt right at home.

 

John had been gone for several months attending school , having just graduated from the local highschool. Trisha was excited being a senior since it meant one more year and she was free to make her own choices. She had made a few plans but nothing solid.

 

“So don’t get me wrong!” Trisha began as she led John through the house and to the kitchen. “It's great seeing you but what brings you here? My brothers left for work and school hours ago!” Trisha pointed out as she named off the brothers that John was closest to.

 

“Well was going through town and told them I would be in the area. Said they would get off work in a few hours and wanted to get together for a beer!” John explained.

 

Trisha raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she looked up at the buck. “You're only one year older than me and last I checked I am very far off from having a beer legally!”

 

John looked to the side and pursed his lips playfully which got him a giggle from Trisha. She shook her head at her friends antics.

 

“Anyways,” John said with a wink, “They said I could just hang around while I wait. I don’t want to intrude though!”

 

“Nonsense! I could use someone to beat at the new Racer 7 game!” Trisha announced.

 

John suddenly had a rather awkward look on his face. “Yeah, sorry, I don’t play racer 7 anymore...”

 

Trisha felt her ears droop and her eyes looked to the counter. “Yeah, guess you college types are too bu-“

 

“Too busy playing Racer 8,” John announced as he slid a case he had been hiding under his shirt. There was a small ribbon around it and Trisha put the math together.

 

“John, no way!!” Trisha jumped up excitedly as she took the case in her paws. She ran up and wrapped an arm around the bucks neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Yeah, well I missed your big 18th birthday so thought I would make it up to ya!” John explained as he gave Trisha a warm embrace.

 

“We have to play!!” Trisha exclaimed as she grabbed John by the paw and led him through the house and to her room. The gray rabbit behind her allowed himself to be led to her room.

 

Trisha excitedly opened the new game case and popped the CD into the console. She then hopped up into her bed which sat across from her TV. She looked at the screen as John sat next to her and picked up another controller.

 

Trisha was engrossed with the game as squealed with excitement at the opening cinematics.

 

John laughed at the young does reaction and smiled. He then looked to the screen as the title screen came up.

 

The new game handled just as its predecessor did, only with updated graphics and a few new game mechanics.

 

It didn’t take long for the two lagomorphs to pick up the general mechanics and were soon racing one another like pros.

 

The time flew by and Trisha noticed they had been playing for almost 30 minutes. She then looked over at John who was trying his hardest to catch up to Trisha but was so far behind it was obvious the doe would win.

 

A sudden thought crossed her mind. A rather crude thought. Here she was, alone at home with a buck. No one around. And they were busy playing video games. She knew that this wasn’t exactly normal for rabbits their age. Most of them had one thing on their minds. The same thing that suddenly crossed Trisha’s mind.

 

She shook her head as the thought of John leaning over her as he thrusted into her body crossed her mind.

 

No that was ridiculous! John? No, he was one of her friends!

 

“Better with a friend the first time than a stranger!” her inner voice pointed out. “Besides! It’s just sex! Not a commitment. It’s just for fun.”

 

Just for fun?

 

That was the first time it had crossed Trisha’s mind. It would be fun and John would probably be very kind to her.

 

She had been so focused on John and the thoughts of him in rather compromising positions she had lost track of the game.

 

“No way, no way! Oh my gosh!!!” John shouted as he stood up triumphantly. Trisha looked back at the screen. In her distracted trance she had fallen behind in the game and John had snuck in for a last second victory.

 

The buck jumped up and down and fist pumped the air.

 

“Let it be know that on this day in history the undefeated Trisha was beat by an amateur!” John announced playfully.

 

He then sat down in the bed and tossed his controller to the side.

 

Trisha gawked at the screen and then looked at the buck who smirked smuggly.

 

“I would like to take this time to announce my retirement out of fear of a severe butt whooping in the next race!” John teased.

 

A thought crossed her mind and she gave the buck a wicked smile. “Retiring before collecting your prize?”

 

“Prize!?” John said excitedly. “Oh what did I win?”

 

Trisha scooted closer casually and beamed, “Thought you retired?”

 

“I am out of retirement to collect my prize! Hope it’s cash! School is expensive.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“About the cash or school?” The buck said with a wink.

 

Trisha put a paw around John’s neck and suddenly pulled him to her. She then pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes.

 

John made a startled noise and pulled away slightly.

 

“Woah, Trisha!” he whispered. “I…I think”

 

“I think I wanna have fun,” Trisha whispered as she climbed up and attacked the buck. John offered very little resistance and watched in nervous excitement.

 

“Trisha, I..I just wanted to get you a present. You don’t have to...” John began.

 

Trisha shook her head and smirked, her ears falling behind her back as she leaned close.

 

“I am not doing this for the present, though that was freaking sweet of you. I am doing this because I want to!”

 

“But, your my friend's sister!”

 

“No! I am Trisha!”

 

John looked to the door and then into Trisha’s beautiful blue eyes.

 

“I mean, if you don’t want to do anything with me that’s fine,” Trisha began to say as she unbuttoned her baggy flanel shirt and revealed some bust.

 

John looked down and gulped. His instincts taking over.

 

“Trisha, I am only in town for a few days,” John explained nervously but his paws betrayed his intentions as he placed them on Trisha’s waist.

 

“I’m not looking for a mate,” Trisha whispered as she leaned closer to John. She thought for a moment and decided to just say what was in her mind “I am looking for a fuck!”

 

John suddenly smirked. “No strings?”

 

Trisha nodded her head as she undid another button.

 

“Just sex?”

 

Trisha nodded as another button loosened.

 

“Is this your first?”

 

Trisha bit her lip and nodded as the final button came out and she opened her shirt to reveal something she had never shown anyone.

 

John looked down and his eyes widened slightly at the size of Trisha’s chest. She was very gifted in this department but no one could tell from how she wore her clothing. Had she dressed a little differently she would have probably made a lot more friends, but for the wrong reasons. John however had been her friend for her. Not for her body.

 

Trisha giggled as she looked down at the sight. Glad she had worn her favorite black bra that day that helped her body look a little more appealing.

 

John slid his paws around Trisha’s bare waist and under her shirt. Earning the buck a surprised gasp from the doe. Trisha closed her eyes and leaned down. John met her halfway and the two shared a rather heated kiss. This wasn’t Trisha’s first time making out and it showed. The brown bunny using her tounge in some rather skilled ways.

 

John was somewhat surprised when he found himself being pushed to the bed as his tounge was attacked by a very aggressive Trisha.

 

The two carried on for a few minutes. Enjoying one another’s tastes. Their tounges intertwining in the kiss.

 

Trisha pulled away as she felt a warmth between her legs begin to form. With John looking up at her, Trisha slowly let her shirt slip over her shoulders and onto her bed. Her chest covered by her black bra. The buck under her eyed the cream colored fur of Trisha’s chest which caused her to blush.

 

She had gone this far so why stop now?

 

Trisha reached behind her back and bit her tounge as she undid the clip to her bra.

 

John took in a deep breath as he watched the doe. Trisha didn’t play games and wasn’t in the mood to tease the buck. She wanted to get right to things. Once her bra was loose she stripped it away and exposed herself to John who grinned.

 

“Wow… you have been hiding this all along?” he asked as he eyed Trisha’s bust. Trisha reached down and took one of John’s paws and guided it up her stomach and towards her chest. She didn’t have to work very hard as John slid his paws right up and over her breasts.

 

Trisha let out a pleased gasped and closed her eyes. Someone was feeling her up and it felt wonderful. She had hoped for more of a sensation but was pleased nonetheless, knowing that someone besides her was rubbing her breasts.

 

As John began to give Trisha a squeeze, the brown bunny started to grind her hips against John’s lap. She opened her eyes happily as she felt something hard begin to form and clash with the heat she was giving off.

 

Part of her wanted to play around. Wanted to have a little romance like she saw on TV. Maybe a little build up? Another part of her though was going absolutely mad. She had heard from other does what it was like. She had seen countless videos of females like herself laying on their backs, screaming in pleasure, as a buck stood over and grinded into her.

 

She would rather have that feeling right now than be fake romanced.

 

Trisha leaned down and pressed her lips to Johns as she started to get off his lap. John let go of Trisha’s chest and began to undo his belt. Trisha was pleased that John had read her mind as she started to undo her own belt.

 

The two parted lips for a second and Trisha looked into John’s eyes and saw a carnal look about them. The sight excited Trisha and she grinned, feeling her sex start to give off a heat.

 

Trisha suddenly felt a little nervous though as she saw John’s pants fall away.

 

She was about to do this! She was about to have sex with someone!

 

A rather scary thought popped into her mind. “What if I get pregnant?! Mom will kill me!!”

 

John however reached into his pants pockets before completely throwing them away and pulled out his wallet.

 

“John! Yes please, be the responsible one!” Trisha thought.

 

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the buck retrieve a condom from his wallet. He looked nervously over at Trisha. “Not very romantic I know…”

 

“Neither is my brothers killing you if you get me knocked up!” Trisha teased as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

“I can't believe this is happeing” John teased as he tossed his pants aside and reached for his boxers.

 

“I cant believe it's taking this long to get naked!” Trisha shot back.

 

John took the hint and stripped away his boxers and Trisha unashamedly looked right at his bulge.

 

Trisha froze. Her pants now completely off her body but her sex still protected by a pair of panties.

 

“There is a buck naked in my room!” Trisha thought as she felt her heart race.

 

John began to mess with the condom wrapper but Trisha stopped him.

 

“Wait…umm...” she said as she eyed John’s crotch and then looked at him nervously.

 

John stopped and looked at the worried look on the doe's face and then smiled.

 

“You want to?” he asked as he looked down and then back at Trisha.

 

“No judging?”

 

“Why would I even judge that?”

 

“Because I have never given one!”

 

“There is no such thing as a bad blowjob!” John laughed.

 

“If you say so!” Trisha said. She didn’t even give John time to react. While the buck still laid on her bed she got on her knees and leaned over. She opened her mouth and took his tip in and closed her eyes.

 

“Oh wow!” John blurted out as he reached down and brushed Trisha’s ears out of the way.

 

Trisha remembered seeing some videos online and began to mimic what some of her favotire stars had done.

 

The brown doe began to swirl her tounge around John’s tip, taking in his taste. She wasn’t exactly a fan of it but the noises the buck made it all worth while.

 

Trisha pulled away and smiled at John as she began to gently rub at his cock with a timid paw.

 

“That all you got?” John teased with a wink.

 

“Oh really?” Trisha asked as she tilted her head. She then looked nervously around the room and then at John, as if worried the walls had ears. She then leaned down. “Can…you talk a little dirty?” she asked nervously and blushed.

 

“Why does this not surprise me,”John said softly. He then ran a paw over Trisha’s ear and leaned up. He whispered softly into her ear a few words which caused her to close her eyes and moan. She felt herself getting even more aroused.

 

John began to describe what he wanted Trisha to do and even threw in a few little names for her. She gasped at one and then grinned. That’s all she needed to hear. She then leaned over John’s lap once more and drove her lips down onto his bulge.

 

John looked at Trisha in surprise and watched as the doe slid all of him right into her mouth with ease. This was not to say John wasn’t a gifted buck though. Trisha actually thought he was a little on the large size. She however wanted to show off a little skill to make up for her inexperience. She felt excited as she slid John into her throat until she was down to his base.

 

John meanwhile let his mouth fall open in surprise as he looked at his friend close her lips around him.

 

Trisha slowly pulled away and let John fall from her mouth, giving him a little peck before she began to rub at him furiously.

 

“Good?” she asked playfully. Feeling a little confident at the look on the buck's face.

 

“Where the hell did you learn that?”

 

Trisha shrugged, “Internet!”

“Want me to return the favor?” John asked slyly.

 

Trisha shook her head which surprised her partner. “I really need to just get to it! Do what you want with me later…I just….i need to be fucked now or I will murder someone!”

 

John laughed, “Well since I am the only one here!”

 

“Could always murder you and have my way with your body!” Trisha teased as she stopped rubbing her paws on him and gave him the hint he needed to hurry up.

 

Trisha watched as John quickly tore the condom wrapper open and put his protection on. As he did so she laid back in bed and removed her panties. Tossing them to the side of the bed.

 

She looked up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath. She began to remember what some of the does at her school had said: It would hurt at first. However after your first time it wasn’t so bad.

 

She wasn’t a fan of the pain idea but then she remembered what another class mate had said. How bucks could go multiple times if she picked the right one. Just because he came didn’t mean he had to be done. However, she was warned that some bucks would just keep going hard and wild after climaxing. To the point where some does had to try and escape.

 

She trusted John wouldn’t go too crazy. Of course part of her wanted him to fuck her so hard she couldn’t walk. That would be a fun story to tell her brothers. Limping into the living room.

 

“Trisha, what the hell is wrong with you?” they would ask.

 

“John fucked me so hard I cant feel my legs!” The looks on their faces would be...

 

Trisha winced as she felt something prod at her sex. It wasn't painful, just suprising. She looked up at John and bit her lip.

 

The buck grinned and gave her a sweet peck on the nose. “So...what have you heard?”

 

Trisha moaned as he teased her. His buckhood prodding at her mound but never entering. She put an arm across her eyes as she gripped the bed.

 

“That it's gonna hurt but get better…”she whispered nervously.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I have been told,” John admitted. “So since this is your first time..”

 

“Fuck me hard!” she insisted as she looked up. She couldn’t take it. The constant prodding was driving her nuts.

 

“What?”

 

“If it's gonna hurt at first then I want it out of the way!” she said firmly.

 

“You sure?” John asked.

 

“How about you buck up and freaking do it already!!” Trisha ordered.

 

John laughed and shrugged. He then slid himself right through Trisha’s lips which stretched to allow him in.

 

It did hurt, a lot. However it felt wonderful at the same time.

 

“Hard!” Trisha groaned which caused John to slow.

 

“Too hard?” he asked nervously.

 

“No fucker! Do it hard!”

“You sure?” John asked hesitantly.

 

Trisha opened her eyes and glared. “You know what?!” She then scooted away from John and sat up in bed. Before the buck could react she grabbed him and threw him on his back. She then mounted him and grabbed his dick.

 

She raised her hips over him and bit her tounge as she adjusted herself.

 

“Gotta do everything myself!” she growled. She then slid John back inside her. She took him in slow at first but once she had him all the way in she stopped for a second. “So let me show you how its done!!”

 

John laughed as he raised his paws up in defense.

 

Trisha raised her self up and gasped slightly.She then slammed herself down. She had to put her paws to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She had come down so quickly and so hard her body hadn't prepared for it.

 

John looked up in shock,”Did you just cum?”

 

Trisha kept her paws to her lips and nodded embarrassingly.

 

John had a sudden wicked look on his face as he placed his paws on Trisha’s hips.

 

“John?”

 

“Shut up and take it!” the buck growled as he thrusted upwards.

 

Trisha didn’t know if it as his tone, his body, or both. Whatever it was she lost all control and began to moan as she was fucked from below.

 

John watched in excitement at Trisha's chest which bounced along with her ears, which had flopped over her shoulders.

 

“Shit!” she cursed as she ran a paw to her chest and began to feel herself.

 

It didn’t take very long before John’s movements became somewhat eratic. Trisha took this as a sign he was getting close. She remembered hearing that bucks would normally go quick. However, she prepared herself for him to keep going.

 

The buck underneath her suddenly arched his back and groaned. Trisha felt the condom inside her fill and shivered happily.

 

“Wow…that was awesome..”Trisha said softly. She took notice that though John paused for a second he didn’t fully stop.

 

“So it's true?”

 

“What's true?” John asked.

 

“You bucks can keep going after a load?” Trisha asked as she continued to bounce.

 

John chuckled and nodded.

 

“Good, then get on top of me and try again!” Trisha said as she looked down at her partner with her bright blue eyes. “This time, no timid stuff! It's sweet but..”

 

“You like it rough!” John shouted jokingly.

 

The two quickly changed positions and John showed her what a good listener he could be. For a first time it was amazing. At least that’s what Trisha thought.

 

The two went on for almost a full hour before John’s phone began to ring. It was one of Trisha’s brothers. She begged him not to answer but he said it would be weird.

 

She agreed and the two finished up. Both climaxing with one another once more before deciding they needed to end.

 

When it was time for John to go Trisha saw him to the front door. Only wearing a baggy shirt which covered her nude body. When they reached the front John stopped to look at Trisha.

 

“So…we are cool?” he asked nervously. Worried he may be pulled into a trap or something. The buck rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of something nice to say.

 

Trisha however saved him from that embaressment. “Thanks for the fuck,” she said as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. “We are cool, we are friends, don’t fucking say anything about this to anyone!”

 

“Thank gods,” John chuckled as he gave Trisha a gentle ear rub which earned him a small nuzzle. “I mean don’t get me wrong that was amazing! Just…didn’t want to lead ya on!”

 

“Puh-lease…you would be lucky to get this on a permant basis,” Trisha teased as she raised the shirt slightly to show off her sex.

 

John eyed the doe and nodded, “I would, and whoever does get to have you on a permant basis…”

 

“I hope he knows he is the luckiest painted dog in the whole of Zootopia!” Delta teased as the story came to a close. Judy and Nick chuckled at the canine's antics as he interrupted Trisha’s story. The brown doe blushed slightly.

 

“Yeah I know, kinda lame. I just needed a good fucking,” Trisha admitted.

 

“Did you get one?” Judy asked.

 

“John was really nice and all. But something was missing the whole time we did it,” Trisha said as she went into a trance like state.

 

“What was missing?” Judy asked curiously.

 

Trisha smirked as she looked at Delta, “Don’t really know, but a certain canine found it,” she said sweetly.

 

“You're welcome,” Nick muttered which caused the group to roar with laughter.

 

Trisha looked over at Nick and then at Judy. The brown bunny nodded at the fox and Judy grinned. The gray doe lifted a paw and brought it down on the fox’s stomach causing the fox to gasp for air.

 

“Thank you, Judy!” Trisha said as she laid back down.

 

“Happy to help!” Judy giggled as Nick wheezed at his partner.

 

“So what about you?” Trisha said and stretched, turning on her side as she looked at Judy.

 

“What about me?” Judy asked quickly.

 

“What about a time with you!” Trisha said as she wiggled her nose.

 

“Uhhh, well you have been there for times with me so…”

 

“Not like that! Before you got here! Before the fox knot!” Trisha said playfully.

 

Judy blushed and noticed movement on her other side. Nick was laying on his side with a wicked smirk.

 

“What?” Judy asked nervously.

 

“I wanna hear this!” Nick said slyly.

 

“Ditto!” Delta said as he raised a paw in the air before letting it fall to the warm grass.

 

“Oh no, no, no!” Judy said as she shook her head and blushed.

 

“You never did it before Nick?” Trisha asked.

 

Judy shook her head. “No, I did have a few experiences before getting to Zootopia!” Judy admitted but quickly shut her mouth, realizing she had just dug herself into a hole.

 

“Spill it!” Trisha demanded playfully as she scooted over to Judy. The gray doe tried to scoot away but found herself pressed against Nick who didn’t budge. Well at least the majority of him. There was a certain part down south that twitched every once and a while which caused Judy to blush.

 

“No escape, Carrots,” Nick whispered playfully as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Holding the officer still as Trisha closed in. A wicked look in the brown doe’s eyes.

 

“Oh this isn’t fair!!” Judy announced. “Delta back me up!!”

 

Judy looked to the painted dog for help but the canine simply rolled into his stomach and yawned.

 

Trisha reached her target and began to draw in a deep breath. She then lowered herself to Judy’s stomach and gave the bunny a raspberry.

 

Judy squealed as she tried to buck herself free but it was no use. She began to laugh wildly and begged for mercy. She didn’t get any until she finally surrendered and said she would tell her story.

 

Trisha pulled away and smirked triumphantly and nodded at Nick who returned the gesture.

 

Judy scooted away from the fox and glared at her friends. She then looked around and blushed as she noticed a few mammals had looked over to see what the commotion was about. Soon though the onlookers went back to their own business.

 

Judy took in a deep breath as she sat up on her towel and thought how best to start her story.

 

“So, at my highschool prom….”

 

Judy was standing in her families massive living room deep in her home at bunny burrow. Her and some of her siblings were all lined up and smiling at their mother. All of them dressed in different formal outfits. Bonnie snapped a few pictures as Stu held back tears. Seeing his sons and daughters all grown up caused him to get a little emotional.

 

Judy beamed at the camera. She was actually rather excited to go to the event. She was always a very social bunny and enjoyed spending time with her brothers and sisters. None of the does' dates had arrived yet and her brothers were about to head out to gather there own. It was actually a rather big affair for bunnies to go to prom. Normally bucks traveling all over town to gather their dates from the different farms and families. The does waiting to be picked up patiently.

 

Judy’s date was actually an old friend she had known since freshmen year in highschool. A brown buck named Dylan who had always been a nice fiend to Judy. The two had joked about going to prom for a while. When the tickets went on sale it just felt right that the two would accompany one another to the big dance. Judy was happy to have a friend like Dylan. Just a friend though.

 

Some of her sisters however were going with their boyfriends who they had had for a while. Which meant a talk had to be had by Bonnie.

 

The girls were all ushered into a side room where they all took a seat on several of the large couches. Judy felt kind of embarrassed about the situation. All the girls did. However it was a bit of a bunny tradition. Since the bunnies libido was put into overdrive on nights like this. Since bunnies had sex like…well rabbits.. it was a well known fact that they would all most likely be having sex with their dates by the end of the night.

 

Some mammals parents would try and put a curfew in place to stop such an event. Bunnies embraced the facts and went a different route. Making sure that all the bucks and does practiced some kind of safe sex that they would most likely be having. In the end the open mindedness behind the idea had led to a steady decline of surprise pregnancies in the rabbit community.

 

It did however require a very awkward conversation by the mothers of each family. Bonnie closed the door behind her, ensuring the younger ones wouldn’t be present for the talk.

 

“All right girls,” Bonnie said firmly as she stood in the center of the room. “For some of you this won’t be a first time...”

 

Bonnie eyed two light gray does who both began to giggle. Judy looked at her sisters and smirked. Both of then having been caught on several occasions with their boyfriends in rather compromising positions.

 

“For those of you who it is,” Bonnie began. The matriarch looking around the room and her eyes landing on Judy who rolled her eyes and blushed. Little did Bonnie know this wasn’t her first time. She had actually tried this kind of stuff out of curiosity with a buck in sophomore year. She hadn’t been a very big fan and the poor buck wasn’t exactly an experienced lover. She didn’t hold anything against him though. In fact he was currently dating one of her sisters who said his form had improved immensely.

 

“I just want you to know in the end it is your choice whether you want to go through with it or not,” Bonnie began to explain. The talk went on for another few minutes. Bonnie covering the basics. Asking the does to be safe and practice safe sex tonight.

 

All the girls giggled and blushed as the talk finished up. Judy included. She felt it was kind of pointless for her to sit through this. She didn’t really have any plans to do anything like that with her date. Though there was still a slight chance.

 

A short while after the talk Judy’s date arrived. Dylan looked rather handsome in his jet black tux he had obviously rented. Judy thought he cleaned up nicely.

 

Dylan however didn’t know what to think as his mind went completely blank at the site of Judy. She looked ravishing in a black strapless dress. The fabric stopping just about her ankles. The outfit clinging to her rather fit figure. Judy was a bit of a work out nut in highschool. Her thinking was she needed to be in tip top shape if she intended to go to the ZPA to achieve her dream of being an officer.

 

Judy had actually been somewhat of a target for a few other bucks at school. She had received countless offers for prom but in the end Dylan had been the lucky buck to have her for a date to the dance.

 

Judy looked odd, though still very beautiful in her makeup. Her sisters helping her out since she had never been one to use the stuff. She always had a natural beauty about her but her sisters had insisted on some enhancements.

 

After the traditional awkward pictures and some sobs from Stu, Judy found herself on the way to her prom. She was actually very excited to enjoy some dancing and spend some time with her class mates as they prepared for their final weeks of school.

 

The prom was amazing and Judy thought it was everything she had expected. She laughed with friends. Danced with some of her class mates. Shared a slow dance with Dylan. Enjoying how sweet he acted the whole night.

 

Dylan was a perfect gentle mammal the whole night. Letting Judy enjoy herself. The doe was actually very popular with a lot of mammals and was asked to share a few dances. Dylan himself received a few requests from other does. However no matter what happened, the two gravitated back to one another and enjoyed the night.

 

Dylan was especially shocked when he found himself dancing along with Judy to a rather risque song. The gray doe lost herself in the music as she began to grind her back side against Dylan. Her arms falling behind her and wrapping around the bucks neck as he slid his paws around her waist.

 

Judy giggled when she felt a certain something rub against her. Dylan apologized but Judy simply flicked her tail and rubbed a little harder. Making a few suggestive comments about later in the night.

 

“Why wait?” Dylan asked softly into Judy’s ear. He gave her a soft peck on the cheek. The affection was wonderful to Judy and she closed her eyes.

 

She began to think things through. The dance was almost over and they had a car so they could…Wait was she really thinking about this? Sleeping with Dylan?

 

Why not? It had been a fun night and she didn’t want it to end. So why did it have to? Plus she would feel kind of bad for Dylan, being the only buck not getting lucky that night. That wasn’t the main reason to do anything though. She secretly wanted to. She just had trouble admitting it to herself.

 

“I don’t know..” Judy mumbled softly as the song started to come to an end.

 

“We don’t have to. Judy, I’m sorry that was over the line,” The buck said, not realizing what Judy had meant.

 

The gray beauty in the black dress giggled as she turned to her date. “Not what I meant!”

 

Dylan gave Judy an odd look as he tried to process her comment. She then placed both paws on the bucks cheeks and pulled him close.

 

“I meant I don’t know why we are still here when we could be somewhere a little more…intimate...” She then sealed the sentence with a light kiss on the lips.

 

Some believe that cheetahs are some of the fastest mammals out there. This may be true, but Dylan was a close second. The buck pulled Judy through the dance hall so quickly that Judy felt her dress may fly off due to the speed.

 

The dance was being held at the highschool gym in town. Just two blocks down was a rather nice hotel that travelers would stay at when visiting the town to seal deals with local farmers. The hotel had done quiet well for itself and had recently been updated to feel more modern but still offering that small town charm.

 

Nights like tonight though, the hotel was booked solid. Everyone knew why as well. Mammals of all sorts dressed in rather formal attire rushed in and out of the hotel. Many young ladies were giggling as the males had a look of determination on them.

 

As it turned out Dylan had been a rather smart rabbit. Having made a reservation at the hotel just in case things went really well. Judy gave him a surprised but playful look when the bunny behind the counter confirmed the reservation and slid a set of keys to the waiting couple.

 

“So you made a reservation in advance?” Judy asked when the couple entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them. They had the small box to themselves as the were lifted up a few stories.

 

Dylan gave Judy a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders. Judy giggled and leaned over, giving the buck a soft kiss on the cheek. “Way to be prepared,” she whispered as she patted him on the chest.

 

Once out of the elevator Dylan took his date by the paw and led her down the hall quietly. A few soft noises could be heard from the other rooms. It was very obvious what was going on. Judy felt somewhat excited, wondering what noises Dylan would get out of her.

 

Once inside the room Dylan flicked on the main lights and illuminated the room. Judy walked into the room and looked around. The young buck remaining by the door and watching his date slowly saunter deeper into their room.

 

Judy turned her head slightly and noticed Dylan’s eyes were on her. She smirked and flicked her tail. Causing the buck behind her to go wild. He was doing his best to contain his instincts but the way Judy held herself and how she looked in that skin tight dress. It was a little too much. Judy walked slowly over to a small lamp in the corner of the room on a desk. It had several switches and Judy turned on the lowest setting. The light turning on and dimming. She then walked to another lamp near the bedside table and flipped this one to a low setting as well.

 

Dylan watched as the gray bunny turned the light on. He had a confused look on his face which remained as Judy walked back up to him and pressed her body against his.

 

“Help me with my dress?” she asked slyly as she reached over and flipped the main light switch.

 

The room was plunged into a soft glow. Dylan’s eyes took a second to adjust but everything seemed far more intimate now. Judy was looking up at the buck with a confident smile as she slowly turned her body and then lifted her drooped ears to reveal a zipper that went down her back.

 

Dylan felt his paws trembling as he reached towards Judy and fumbled with the zipper. He pulled down and watched as more gray fur was exposed. Judy smiled to herself as she stepped forward and allowed the dress to simply fall from her body.

 

Judy’s date stood on pure shock as he started to thank the gods for the situation he found himself in. Here he was in a room. With Judy Hopps! The Judy Hopps that all the bucks looked at longingly. Not only was he alone with her but she was just standing in her underwear.

 

Judy turned to look at her date and put a paw on her hip as she tilted her head. She was now just in a black strapless bra and matching panties. A smug look crossed her face as she curled her lips.

 

“So you just gonna stare or are you gonna join me?” As she spoke she turned and flicked her tail once more.

 

Dylan was lucky he was a healthy young buck because any mammal with a heart condition would have died right then and there as Judy walked towards the bed and removed her bra, tossing it over her head. Her bare back was so inviting and the way her tail flicked with her hips swaying.

 

Judy's body was a perfect example of what desire and want looked like. Dylan was completely lost for words and remained silent as he loosened his tie and began to fumble with his jacket.

 

The doe was not done just yet. She knew how to tease. Most does secretly did. She showed off her skills as she bent down and removed her panties. Her paws going down her slender legs as she presented a rather nice sight for Dylan. Judy looked over her shoulder with a seductive smile and flicked her tail once more.

 

Dylan didn’t care his tux was rented. He didn’t care what he did to it. He had to get out of it and fast. The buck tore at his clothing as he stripped away his suit. Judy giggled as she watched the bucks attempt to get naked. Remaining bent down for a second longer before standing back up and strolling towards the bed, now completely naked.

 

Judy let her ears fall back as she swayed her hips in an exaggerated manner. Trying to lay on even more seduction even though she knew Dylan was wrapped around her paws.

 

She heard the last of Dylan’s clothing fall away but neglected to turn around. Knowing she would get a show in just a second.

 

“You better have brought protection,” Judy whispered as she climbed onto the bed. The gray bunny got on all fours as she slowly crawled to the head of the bed.

 

Judy looked over her shoulder and smirked as the buck showed a condom he had been keeping in his suit. He tore at the wrapper and Judy felt a slight relief.

 

“Good rabbit,” she muttered as she turned back around. She started to crawl on the bed once more, her goal was to get under the sheets.

 

She didn’t make it though. Judy squealed in a surprised manner as she felt a pair of paws grab her from behind.

 

“Oh trust me. We all know you are gonna a make the ZPD one day, I ain’t gonna get in the way,” Dylan said playfully.

 

Dylan had won major points with that last comment. Lots of mammals made fun of Judy and her dreams, even to this day. It was rare to hear someone say they thought she would make it.

 

Judy was about to turn her head, still on all fours, to thank Dylan but she let out a soft moan as she felt something prod at her mound. Apparently they would be starting in this position.

 

Judy didn’t mind. She actually enjoyed this. Never have been taken from behind before. She had always been on her back and though fun, she had secretly wondered what the other positions felt like. She shivered as she felt her date continue to push against her.

 

Dylan wanted to be gentle. He intended to do his best to take things slowly. But the sight of Judy on all fours in front of him. Her ears falling over her shoulder and the way her soft gray fur felt as he grasped her waist. All of it was too much. He knew he had to do something and do it soon.

 

Throwing caution to the wind he pushed himself into Judy. He felt a slight tention but then it passed as he slid into his date.

 

Judy let out a gasp and let her head drop. This wasn’t her first time so she wasn’t worried about pain. There was still some pressure but it felt amazing. She had to take a moment to collect herself. She looked over her shoulder at Dylan who towered over her.

 

He had his eyes closed but slowly opened them to look down at Judy. She smiled sensually and flicked her tail against him which caused the buck to smirk.

 

“First time?” Judy asked teasingly. Knowing full well the buck had hooked up with a friend from her gym class.

 

Dylan looked around awkwardly and shook his head.

 

Judy smirked and then gave the buck a wink, “Me neither, so show me what you got!”

 

Dylan was completely taken aback by this. He had thought that Judy would be a little bit of the innocent and hesitant type when it came to this. Instead the look on her eyes and the way she looked at him told him…that….

 

Dylan had been lost in thought and suddenly realized Judy had her eyes closed and was starting to push herself against him. He smirked as he watched, deciding to let Judy have her fun.

 

It didn’t take long for the gray doe to get into a groove and start pushing herself. She was soon pressing against Dylan and moaning, only to bring herself forward once more.

 

“Dylan! As much as this is…” Judy trailed off into a soft whine.

 

“Sorry, just enjoying the show,” the buck apologized as he squeezed his partner's rear.

 

Judy froze and looked back. “Why watch when you can join! Now get to work!”

 

Dylan laughed as he thrusted into Judy, causing her bright purple eyes to dilate. She wasn’t expecting him to be able to go so deep. She thought she had been taking all him but with his extra assistance he managed to get a little deeper.

 

Soon the couple got into a groove and both were moaning. Dylan out of pleasure and shock to his situation. Judy out of ecstasy as she was taken from behind.

 

Though everything was perfect and both of them were enjoying themselves, Dylan was wondering if he could try something new. He slowly slid one paw over to Judy’s tail and gently pawed it. Judy moaned softly. Dylan couldn’t tell if it was the pounding she was receiving or the tail attention. He didn’t hear any complaining so he took a chance.

 

The buck grabbed Judy’s tail and gave it a playful yank as he thrusted into her.

 

“Oh cheese and crackers! Yes!” Judy said as she looked over her shoulder once more. Her mouth was open in a gasp as she started to pant. The look told Dylan everything he needed to know. He gripped her tail and gave it another pull as he threw his hips against hers.

 

“Keep it up, Dylan!” Judy begged.

 

Hearing his name said like this with Judy’s voice was amazing to the buck. He started to throw himself against her with wild abandon.

 

Judy fell forward but kept her rear up to receive the buck. Gasping with every pump he gave her.

 

Dylan tried his best but after a few more minutes he felt himself growing closer and closer to his climax. He didn’t say a word to Judy, though. Everything just felt so good and he didn’t want to ruin the moment by saying anything.

 

Judy let out a pleased sigh as she felt her partner climax. The nice thing about rabbits though is this could sometimes just drive them into a wild frenzy and keep going. There was no stopping for breath during certain sessions.

 

Dylan began to feel his leg thump against the floor but he did his best to keep the noise muffled. Judy giggled when she heard it, knowing it was a sign he was starting to lose control.

 

“Keep it up! Just keep going!” Judy moaned as she felt Dylan slow. She was worried that this would signal the end of the night but Dylan said nothing as he continued to do a few slow thrusts.

 

Judy smirked and had a feeling it was up to her now. She began to back herself up against her date, throwing her body against the young buck until she heard herself slap against him. She would pull forward only to do it all over again.

 

After a few more minutes of this Judy felt herself reaching her own orgasm. She began to pant louder and Dylan took the hint. Wanting to help her reach her goal he grabbed her ears and pulled. The sudden action caused Judy to throw her head back and arch her back.

 

Sure Judy was a brave and confident doe, but sometimes even they wanted to be pulled at and taken control of. Something about having someone else in control for once was a fun feeling.

 

Judy’s breathing began to quicken and she let her mouth hang open. With every pant she felt herself get closer and closer. After one very strong thrust she felt her body quiver as the orgasm finally showed up. Judy fell forward as she let the wonderful feeling take control.

 

Dylan chuckled as he pulled from his date and crawled on the bed.

 

“Don’t tell me you're done!” Judy teased.

 

Dylan shook his head as he crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

She looked a little surprised as she was pulled closer to her date but then smirked. Dylan glided one of his paws down between Judy’s legs and began to gently rub at her folds which caused her to gasp in surprise. Normally this would come before sex, not after. However, Dylan showed some serious skills and Judy closed her eyes and let out a soft purr.

 

Dylan brought his head closer to his date and gently pressed his forehead to hers. The moment was wonderful to Judy. She let her mind wander to the evening she had just experienced and smiled as she felt the heat between her legs grow as a certain someone’s paw did its magic.

 

It didn’t take long for Judy to whine for more attention from Dylan who laughed and climbed ontop of his date.

 

“Best prom night ever?” Dylan asked playfully as he slid himself back into his date who shivered happily as she wrapped her arms around the bucks neck.

 

“Ask me in the morning!” she teased before she brought Dylan down to her and pressed her lips against her dates.

 

“Dang! Your prom was so much better than mine!” Trisha groaned as the story came to a close.

 

Judy giggled as she looked over at Trisha who looked rather jealous.

 

“Well how was yours?” Judy asked curiously.

 

Trisha shook her head, “Oh no, I already shared my story!”

 

The group laughed, well Trisha, Judy, and Delta did. Nick seemed a little quiet as a pensive look crossed his face.

 

This look didn’t go unnoticed by the fox’s mate who scooted a little closer to Nick. Worried she had said something or had gone to far. Going into one's sex life can always be awkward for a couple. Judy realized that though bunnies looked at memories like that as playful, a fox may not think the same.

 

“Nick, I am sorry, it was before I met you…” she began to explain but was cut off by the smile her fox gave you.

 

“It's not that, Carrots...” Nick said with a hesitant smile.

 

“What’s wrong, Nick?” Judy asked in concern.

 

“It's my turn, isn’t it?” he said softly.

 

Trisha chuckled and nodded on the other side of Judy. “Yeah, can’t wait to hear about how you made a vixen moan!”

 

“Well hate to disappoint, but that won’t be coming up,” Nick said smuggly.

 

Judy tilted her head as she felt her ears droop. Her purple eyes gazed right into Nick’s and a look of concern flashed across her beautiful face.

 

“Wait…no vixens?” Trisha asked as she sat up suddenly. “Nick, were you a virgin before you met Judy?”

 

Nick laughed at the odd looks. “Come on now, give me a little credit!”

 

“Inter?” Delta asked as he looked up from his resting spot.

 

Nick just nodded and gave the painted dog a wink. “Bit like yours actually.”

 

Delta’s eyes went wide and he nervously looked over at Trisha who looked at her painted dog.

 

“What was that??” the brown doe asked as she gave her canine an odd look.

 

“She doesn’t know?” Nick asked with a chuckle.

 

Delta gave his doe a weak smile and shook his head.

 

“Nick first!” Judy nearly shouted. She had remained silent for long enough but now the ancitipaction was killing her.

 

Nick not only had sex before Judy but apparently it was with another species. Her mind raced as she tried to think where Nick had been and with who. She wasn’t so much jealous as she was very curious. She had to know and now.

 

Trisha and Delta fell silent as they looked at Judy and then to Nick.

 

The fox let out a long sigh before rolling on his side to look at Judy.

“You sure you want to know?” Nick asked as he gazed at Judy with those sharp green eyes of his.

 

Judy nodded quickly with a smile. Doing her best to not look threatening or jealous. She was very eager to know more about Nick’s past. Especially in this regard.

 

“So let’s just say there was a reason I was a little apprehensive about you when we first met,” Nick began. “and how I knew so much about bunnies already..”

 

It was a rainy day in the city. A storm front had rolled in early in the morning and covered Zootopia in a gray sky. At first it looked like it would just be a day without the sun but still a dry one. The weather changed its mind however and began to drench the city in a steady downpour.

 

Many mammals sought shelter in the different stores or buildings. It normally grew quiet in the city during these days. Well, at least crowd wise. The city was still filled with the noises of a bustling metropolis. Most citizens wished to avoid getting soaked and wouldn’t risk going outside.

 

This was good news for restaurants and shops though. Since many customers would linger a little longer and maybe make a last minute purchase. For street vendors however, it was very annoying. Many outdoor venues and shops had to be closed for the day.

 

That also included any projects that a certain fox had planned. The rain had interrupted today’s hustles. Not that he minded though. The fox had sought shelter inside an old caboose in the train yards in the Eastern part of the city.

 

The outside of the caboose was dark red and rust covered. It’s windows looked well taken care of however, almost as if someone took the time to maintain their home. Though the train yard was deserted, if a mammal had passed by one of the windows they would have seen an odd sight. A fox sat at a desk with his chair turned at an angle, he had a smug look on his face as he casually counted today’s take. This was not what was odd though. What was odd was the pair of dark red ears that were just above his lap, making a slow and steady up and down motion.

 

“That’s $60 for me and $45 for you,” Nick said smuggly as he set two different stacks in the desk and then turned his attention back to the doe.

 

The bunny at Nick’s lap had dark red fur, almost an amber, which covered her slender frame. Her eyes were currently closed and her lips wrapped around a very erect fox rod.

 

She let out a soft groan and opened her eyes as she took the rod she had been sucking on out of her mouth. Her paws gripping Nick’s member and rubbing.

 

Her eyes were a bright orange which complimented her fur. She stared into the bright green eyes of the fox currently sitting before her.

 

“That’s the third time you counted…” she muttered as she licked at the fox's tip, earning a smirk from her comrade.

 

“Just want to make sure you heard right,” Nick said smuggly as he winked at the doe.

 

The bunny rolled her eyes before letting her lids droop. She opened her mouth and plunged Nick back into her throat. Though she did her best to pretend she was annoyed she was actually enjoying this a little too much.

 

“Hey don’t give me that,” Nick chuckled as he ran a paw over the doe's head, “you’re the one who thought of this arrangement!”

 

The bunny popped Nick from her mouth once more. “That’s because I thought I was doing so well! Plus, I wanted a little more oral out of this relationship!”

 

Nick laughed, “So what exactly is this relationship, Allison?”

 

The doe thought for a moment as she rubbed at Nick’s shaft. She looked at the rod in front of her and then to Nick. The doe shrugged and then wrapped her lips around Nick once more.

 

Nick chuckled as he allowed his work partner to continue her job. The two had been friends for a while now. Though Finnick was Nick’s oldest friend, Allison was something different.

 

The fox had come across the doe during a hustle in which the bunny tried to hustle him out of his day's take. He was amused by her attempts, and though she failed to get Nick’s cash, she had managed to earn his admiration.

 

They ran into each other a few more times and eventually Nick brought her into the fold. Finnick had been hesitant at first but even he recognized how useful it could be to have a bunny in on their little escapades. So Allison earned a spot and her keep.

 

Some days however, Finnick wouldn’t be able to make a hustle so Nick was left with Allison. They would work certain angles that Nick, as a fox, was unable to work. It turned out to be rather successful. Things were working out pretty well. To the point where Allison would make a few cocky remarks about him needing her more than she needed him. It was all in jest but it still caused the fox to think.

 

Eventually a little competition started between the bunny and fox. Whenever Finnick wasn’t able to make a hustle they would split up and see who could make more in a day by using an idea the other came up for them. Allison would try and think of the worst hustles to ensure the fox lost. Yet he always managed to work a new angle.

 

Allison started to get annoyed because she was losing money on these bets. They never put cash on the line though. Normally it was for dinner, or maybe movie tickets, sometimes even a nice present. Eventually though Allison was worried she would go broke. So one day she decided to up the ante.

 

Nick eagerly waited for his prize in the caboose while she blind folded him. Of course a few kinky remarks were made by Nick in jest. Claiming he would rather be wined and dined before taken advantage of. Little did he know Allison actually intended to pay him with her body. However, she knew he would probably stop her if he saw it coming.

 

She worked quickly and slid her paws into his pants. Nick yelped and tore the blindfold from his face only to see a very naked bunny in front of him. She then declared that she was tired of buying him dinner with all her hard earned cash and decided to pay him back a different way.

 

So an arrangement of sorts was made: Whenever someone lost the day’s events they would have to pleasure the other however the winner wanted. So far Allison had only won once and she had a feeling it was because Nick wanted to see what she would want done to her. The fox's jaw was still sore from eating her out for so long, though he never complained about losing that day.

 

Today Nick had won, again, so Allison was having to pleasure her partner. She worked eagerly, not because she wanted it to be over, but because she secretly enjoyed all of this.

 

“Allison?” Nick asked as he pulled at her ears. Causing the doe to moan as she let Nick’s rod fall from her mouth once more.

 

The fox had a nervous look in his eyes as he studied the doe. She smirked as she slowly stood up and undid her jeans.

 

“What is this?” Nick asked as he watched the doe drop her pants.

 

“What is what, Nick?” the bunny asked as she lost her panties and turned around. She flicked her tail at the fox as she scooted onto his lap. She lifted herself up till her naked bottom was on the fox’s lap. Her feet were still on the ground since the chair Nick was sitting in had given way years ago. The chair, bowed lower, was a perfect level for her.

 

She let out an excited sigh as she rubbed her sex against Nick’s foxhood.

 

“You know exactly what I mean,” Nick muttered as he looked at the back of the amber does head.

 

Allison bit her lip as she adjusted herself and slowly slid down onto the fox. She let out a sharp gasp as she got used to the familiar sensation.

 

“Nick, you know how bunnies work, and I know how fox’s work. Do we really want to go into this?” Allison asked as she began to rise and fall onto Nick. A few soft moans escaping her.

 

Nick took in a deep breath as he watched the bunny on his lap. He shook his head and looked back at the money on the small worn table. The stacks were different but not by much. It showed Allison was a capable doe and could work other mammals very well. It was one of the reasons he liked her so much.

 

Nick then looked back at Allison and watched as her ears fell to the back of her head. The bunny reached back and put her paws on Nick’s legs as she adjusted herself to take more of the fox.

 

“You think into things too much..”Allison grunted as she fell down on Nick, the knot forming in his rod stopping at the bunnys folds. “You need to just….gods…you just need to take a deep breath and enjoy this..”

 

“Oh I am enjoying this,” Nick chuckled. “I just wanted to know what this is.”

 

“There you go again!” Allison shouted as she looked over her shoulder. She laid herself back and took a moment. She took one of Nick’s paws and led it up her shirt and gave it a squeeze. The fox took the hint and began to massage the bunny's firm chest. “Just stop planning the next move and live in the now.”

 

Allison slowly reached behind her head and locked her amber arms around the fox’s head. She then began to rise and fall once more, small moans slipping from her lips.

 

“You are currently fucking a very attractive doe and you're focused on what it all means?” Allison said huskily. “How about instead you focus on getting that dick of yours in deeper?”

 

Nick chuckled. He did want to discuss things a little more. There had been some feelings recently. However, Allison was right. Why worry about that now?

 

Nick reached under either of Allison’s legs and scooped her up by her calfs and spread her legs a little more. He began to lift the small amber doe up and let her slide down. The bunny made a few squeaks here and there as she allowed the fox to take more control.

 

After a few more falls Nick felt the doe quiver and let out a purr. He knew what this signaled and let the doe's legs fall to the side. The bunny shook excitedly as she looked down at the floor. Nick could feel something drip from Allison’s sex and smiled. Happy he had managed to please the doe.

 

Allison slowly stood up from Nick and got on her knees. She began to lick at the fox's shaft and cleaned her juices happily from the fox.

 

Nick ran a paw over the doe's ears which caused her open her eyes. She smirked and let her mouth fall open as she began to run her paw rapidly over the fox’s erect member. Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“Awwww, not feeling that today?” Alliton asked slyly. “Well what can your little doe do for you today?”

 

“I am feeling a little…” Nick began and then wiggled his eye brows. “knotty.”

 

Allison’s eyes widened and she beamed. The doe loved being knotted as Nick had learned from when he lost. After spending what felt like an hour with his head between the doe's legs she demanded that she be knotted, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. After that it’s all she begged for. Nick enjoying the ability to tease the doe from time to time. Occasionally denying her request and finishing up in other ways.

 

Allison was actually used to it now though. Always ready to take a load from Nick into her mouth. From time to time though the fox would surprise her and give her what she wanted.

 

Allison stood up and pulled her shirt up over her head, throwing it on top of her pants. Her bra was next till she was naked except for a pair of bright pink socks. As she approached Nick the fox held up a paw and pointed down to the floor, “Didn’t say right now, did I?”

 

Allison pouted but then smirked as she got back on her knees. She knew what the fox wanted and was happy to provide it. She put her paws on her lap and used her tounge to wrap around the fox’s rod and loop it into her mouth. She began to swirl her tounge around and tasted the Fox once more. Her moans and soft noises made Nick let out a soft growl.

 

Nick turned back to the desk and remembered that Finnick still needed to collect his cut from yesterday. Nick reached over to an envelope on the table and opened it up. He counted the money inside making sure the right amount was inside. He never wanted to short his oldest friend so he always double-checked his math.

 

Satisfied with the amount in the envelope for his partner Nick looked back at Allison who was now using her small tounge to lick up and down Nick's foxhood. Her attention focused on the knot that had started to swell.

 

Nick rested his paw on the back of Allison’s head which was her signal to get back to the deeper stuff. She opened her mouth and used her tounge to lick at Nick’s tip. She opened her eyes and waited for Nick to look down.

 

When the fox finally got annoyed with the teasing he looked at the doe who kept her mouth open but her lips creased into a smile. She then held her mouth open and closed her eyes.

 

Nick rolled his eyes knowing what the doe wanted. He pulled her head down with his paw and she moaned as he took control. Thrusting himself into her mouth. It was actually rather entertaining to Nick and he didn’t mind to much. Allison enjoyed it immensely as there was one thing rather carnal about being used like this.

 

Of course Nick always found a way to make things interesting. He pulled Allison rather hard down on his rod which caused it to slide deeper into her throat. He then grinned evily as he held it there. Allison started to gag slightly and then her eyes shot open frantically. She took a moment to look up at Nick and her lids drooped as she gagged again. She was having a little trouble with the air flow and felt herself lose control.

 

Nick released the doe's head and she fell back slightly, coughing as she tried to get the air back into her lungs.

 

Nick began to laugh only to have Allison glare at him. She then got back on her knees and lapped up some of the drool still on the red bulge.

 

“Hate it when you do that..” she grumled.

 

“No you don’t,” Nick teased.

 

Allison blushed as she looked away. The fox was right actually. She enjoyed it, a lot. There had been an occasion where the fox had tricked her in one of their sessions. While he had slid down into her throat he climaxed right into the deeper part of her throat. She had been forced to swallow his seed at that point, something she had never done before but now did willingly.

 

“Let me make it up to you,” Nick said as he patted his lap.

 

Allision squealed with excitement as she climbed up onto the fox’s lap. She smiled as her eyes looked right into his.

 

Nick sighed internally as he stared at the doe. It was somewhat off the fact they had done all this together and yet had never kissed. He let the thought slip from his mind though as Allison slid down onto his rod.

 

“Mmmm, hello, missed this!” Allision moaned as she started to ride the fox. Their movements were slow at first but soon there was a rhythm to things.

 

“Miss this too?” Nick asked as he put both paws on the does waist. He surprised her and popped his knot into her folds. The doe stretched to take the extra swollen part of the rod and Allison screamed.

 

“Nick, what the fuck!?!” Allision shrieked as she fell forward. “You could have warned me!”

 

“Surprise!” Nick said feebly as he began to throw his hips upwards which caused the doe to grunt.

 

“Oh I love these surprises!” Allison groaned as she put one paw on Nick’s shoulder while the other ran to her chest where she dragged a claw down her breasts.

 

“Want another surprise?” Nick asked playfully.

 

“No, Nick!!!” Allison said as her eyes went wide. She knew what the fox had up his sleeve. It had happened before and she had trouble walking for a week.

 

Nick ignored the doe's plea and suddenly locked his arms around Allison’s back and began to thrust into her with wreckless abandon. He went faster and faster. His knot popping in and out which caused the doe to scream in pleasure.

 

“Fuck you, Wilde!!!” she screamed as she dug her paws into his shirt and buried her head in his chest.

 

Nick knew the curse was more out of pleasure. He had tried this before on the doe and ever since then she craved it. The bunny loved how fast the fox could go and how she would get destroyed by the knot. Though she would scream and shriek she had told the fox never to stop on that account.

 

After a minute or two of rapid fucking Nick felt his knot swell. Allison felt it to.

 

“Don’t you dare do it!!”Allison growled.

 

Nick gave the doe on his lap an odd look.

 

“Don’t you dare pull it out like last time!! I spent forever cleaning up!” Allison said firmly.

 

Nick chuckled. Remembering on a previous occasion when he pulled out just before his knot swelled too much. He ended up covering the little doe with his seed, she complained for several days after that.

 

Nick was about to respond when he heard the door to the caboose burst open.

 

“Put your pants on, Wilde….oh what the fuck?!” Finnicks deep voice came from the now open door to the caboose. Finnick had originally planned to give Nick a hard time for being alone with the bunny. He occasionally burst into places and would tell the couple to get dressed, this time however it was actually relevant.

 

Nick looked in the direction of the deep voice to see a small fenneck fox looking away and holding his paws up.

 

Finnick was no stranger to this kind of thing. Having walked in on Nick screwing the small amber bunny before. He just didn’t like seeing it. Not to say he had a problem with a fox and bunny. He just had a problem with seeing his friend's bare ass hanging out all the time.

 

“Hi, Finn…”Allision whispered as she rested her body on Nick’s chest.

 

“I knew I should have called first!” the small fox barked as he reached for the handle of the door and pulled. The fox's eyes went wide when the door didn’t budge. One of the problems with living in an old caboose was the fact the doors would get jammed from time to time. Now was one of those times.

 

“Why don’t you stay and enjoy the show, Fin?” Ally groaned without missing a beat she brought herself down on Nick once more and moaned.

 

“What the hell is wrong with this door?!” Finnick growled as he started pounding on the door.

 

Speaking of pounding it was at that moment Nick decided to have a little fun. He started to thrust his hips upwards into Allison, causing the doe to arch her back and gasp.

 

“Seriously, fuck you two!” Finnick shouted as he looked back at the couple before returning to his escape attempt.

 

 

“Fuck, Nick, keep that up!” Allion begged as she put her paws on Nick’s legs and dug her claws into his fur. Nick happily obliged. Not just because Allison asked but because he wanted to see if Finnick would actually hurl.

 

“I’m gonna break down this door!” the small fox yelled.

 

“Break me in half!” Allison screamed. Nick saw what Allison was up to, changing the phrases of the smaller fox into dirty little sentences.

 

“Fuck you, Ally!”

 

“Fuck me, Nick!!”

 

Nick gave one last good thrust and felt his knot swell. The fox let out a low growl as he reached his end and climaxed inside the amber bunny.

 

Allison screamed with pleasure and ran her paws up her body. She let one paw stop at her chest while the other ran over her ears.

 

“Ally, what the hell do you see in this guy?” Finnick said as he gagged slightly. Knowing what had just happened between his two business associates.

 

“It’s not what’s in him, it’s what he puts in me!” Allison grumbled as she flicked her tail. The movement caused Finnicks eyes to go to her supple rear end. He winced when he saw Nick’s swollen knot deep inside the doe.

 

“Oh now that’s messed up!” the small fox declared.

 

“Come to get your cut?” Nick asked, as he came down from the pleasure high.

 

Finnick nodded and looked at Nick and shook his head. “Yeah, just wanted my cut from yesterday. Though now I think you owe me extra for the therapy I’m gonna have to go through!”

 

“I think you owe me for getting to see this ass!” Allison teased.

 

“You wish, fluff butt, unlike Nick I'm not into chasing cotton tails,” Finn said as he approached the desk.

 

“Really? You should try it sometime,” Allison teased. “Maybe I can give ya a little taste?”

 

Finnick roared with a deep laugh and shook his head.

 

Nick meanwhile felt a pang of jealousy. The thought of Allision with another mammal wasn’t exactly a fun thought for the fox. He hoped it was just a joke but part of him became a little concerned that the friendly offer was a little bit on the serious side.

 

“No thanks,” Finnick said as he regained his composure. An evil look popped into his eyes as he looked at the envelope next to two separate stacks of cash. “Think I will take a little taste of this!”

 

Before Nick could react the fenneck fox scooped up all the money on the desk and hopped away.

 

“Finn!! What the hell?” Nick shouted as he tried to stop the smaller fox who jumped just out of reach.

 

Allison let out a surprised squeak which caused Nick to freeze. His knot was still swollen inside the doe who couldn’t move. They were stuck and Finnick knew it.

 

“Don’t try, Wilde! Just come and get it!”  the fox said as he strolled towards the door, laughing in his deep voice.

 

“Finn, you son of a-“ Allision groaned as she glared at the fox but then shuddered as she felt Nick’s knot twitch.

 

“See ya, Ally, Nick, thanks for dinner!” With that the fennec fox exited the caboose and closed the door behind him.

 

“Great…” Nick grumbled.

 

“Does this mean we tied?” Allison teased.

 

Nick chuckled as he looked down at the small doe. “Afraid knot..”

 

“So the puns were always bad then?” Trisha asked as she gave Nick a wink, the story coming to a close.

 

“You mean the puns were always good?” Nick shot back and gave his brown friend a little wink.

 

Trisha shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You picked him! Remember that, Judy!”

 

“Oh I know! Glad I did, too!” Judy said as she snuggled up to her fox. Hearing about Nick being with a bunny before they had met was a little odd. Judy had to admit she was a little jealous but she banished the thoughts from her mind. Nick belonged to her now. That’s all that mattered.

 

There was a few seconds of silence before everyone in the group looked over at the painted dog in their party.

 

Delta was busy rubbing his back on the grass and letting out a few soft pants before he realized all the bright eyes in the group were in him.

 

He looked each of his friends' faces and rolled his eyes. “Well guess I better just get this over with...”

 

The University of Central Zootopia was actually not in the central part of the city. Far from it actually. It was on the northern side of the massive city. Which confused a lot of the mammals in attendance there, but no one really made a fuss about it. Most students were busy with class work, internships, and in some cases practicing and training for sports. Two such mammals had been very focused that day training for a paintball tournament that was just a month a way.

 

Delta loved the sport. Something about the adreneline rush always got him going. He also thought it would help him in his future career as he wanted to head to the ZPA right after college. That’s what he told himself at least. He had a feeling though that the real thing would play out a little differently.

 

This didn’t stop him though from attending a try out to join the school's paintball team.

 

He was glad he had. Not only because he made it as one of the team back mammals. No, that was nice, but the best reason was the mammals he got to know. One in particular stood out to him. The teams front mammal who was a black and white doe named Zoey.

 

The bunny was considered to be the team's greatest asset. The small doe using her naturally small size and agility to charge up the field and take as much ground early in the match as possible. She also had an amazing aim and managed to zero in on her opponents without breaking a sweat.

 

Today’s matches were just for fun though. The team captain ordering that the team have at least one day of practice every few weeks that was just for fun. Afterall, that’s the whole point of sports like this.

 

The practice session had run a little long that night since Delta had started running his mouth again and Zoey felt she had to remind the canine who was the real dog of the team. While the rest of their team mates had excused themselves to go party or hang with friends, the doe and canine stayed on the field for a little one on one match time.

 

By the time the match was over, Delta's blue jersey was covered in a series of bright pink marks. The final shot was right to his mask. If he hadn’t been wearing protection he would have been hit right between the eyes.

 

Of course he had gotten off a few lucky shots. Zoey hadn’t managed to escape the match clean. She had a few bright orange splats on her jersey. One shot had gone high and the doe earned a rather painful welt on the tip of her ear.

 

Delta felt terrible when he heard his friend screach in a surprise pain. He nearly dropped his marker as he ran over to check on the wounded doe. Zoey knew how to take a hit but one to her sensitive ears was enough to end the training for the day.

 

Delta still felt terrible about the whole thing, but Zoey just smirked and said she would just have to get him next time.

 

The painted dog was relieved when the bunny asked for a kiss on the ear to make it feel better. She was always a bit of a flirt with the canine and he was happy to play along.

 

After giving her a playful peck on her black ears the bunny said the pain just washed away. She then insisted that there was a pain in-between her thighs she wanted the canine to check out next.

 

Both of them laughed at the suggestion as they packed up their gear for the night.

 

“I need a beer!” Zoey declared after they stored their gear in Delta's car and hopped into the vehicle.

 

“Think Mikey was throwing a party over at his place, said we are welcome to drink his beer!”

 

“Did he actually say that?” Zoey asked as she looked up at her team mate.

 

“Naw, but he won’t mind!” Delta pointed out and gave his bunny friend a wink.

 

“Then to Mikey’s we shall go!” Zoey announced.

 

“You don’t want to go and change first?” Delta asked as he looked his friend up and down.

 

He actually liked what she was in. Something about a female dressed for battle was a bit of a turn on. The black doe was in a dark purple jersey that had white and black camo on the side. Her baggy jersey pants had a series of purple lines running down which met her purple wrapped feet.

 

Delta was in a similar jersey. His though was a dark blue with more gray accents. His jersey pants had a series of spots painted down the side, they had been made by a family member just for him, though not the school colors he wore them to every tourniment.

 

“What? I don’t look good?” the black doe asked with a playful wink.

 

“Oh don’t play that card with me!” the painted dog shot back with a chuckle.

 

“Sorry can’t hear you over my self-esteem being destroyed!”

 

“Har har,” Delta said as he put his car into drive and pulled away from the fields.

 

“Besides, I think we look good! Gotta rep the team at the party!” Zoey pointed out as she ran a paw over her head and down her ears.

 

Her bright green eyes were focused on the road ahead. Delta tried his best to focus but his gaze would break from the street to chance a glance at the cute bunny in the passenger seat.

 

There had been a little tension between the two for a while. One night while both of them had been rather tipsy after a party they wandered to Zoey's dorm where a rather intense make out session lead to Delta waking up in Zoey's room the next morning.

 

Her room mates hadn’t let her live that down. She said nothing had happened but the fact she had done something with a pred was enough for them to tease her relentlessly. Ever since then neither the doe or canine had spoken of the event.

 

Though Delta had been very interested in pursing something. He was worried Zoey was not. So he decided to just enjoy what affection he got and didn’t invest too much in the playful bunnies antics.

 

They arrived at the party as the sun let out the last rays of light before dipping completely past the horizon. The party was in full swing at this point. Lots of drinks were floating about, the music was playing, and all the mammals present were enjoying themselves.

 

After getting settled and ‘hydrated’ the two team mates found themselves in a large living space with several other mammals. The furniture had been pushed to the walls and made room for a small dance floor.

 

Normally Delta would remain to the side and just enjoy everyone’s camaraderie or maybe start a conversation with new mammals. Tonight however, Zoey was feeling particular clingy and dragged the painted dog onto the makeshift dance floor. Delta shaking his head but the doe wouldn’t take no for an answer.

 

Delta surrendered in the end and soon the couple was dancing along with a few other mammals as the music played. After the first song was done the painted dog tried to escape but the doe wouldn’t have any of it. She nearly slipped as she darted in front of the predator. It was obvious that the doe was a little buzzed and her actions became a bit exaggerated.

 

Before the doe fell to the floor however, Delta managed to scoop her up and lifted the small bunny off the ground and twirled her around. Zoey squeaked happily and wrapped her arms around the canine's neck as she let her legs go limp as she was spun about.

 

As Delta set the doe down the music changed to a new mix. This one had a particular beat that caused the black bunny's ears to twitch slightly. She let her eyes slowly close and backed up till her back was against the painted dog.

 

Delta felt his heart race as the bunny grabbed his paws and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She began to slowly grind her body against his as she let a pleased smile cross her face.

 

“So, are you gonna make a move tonight or not?” Zoey said as she looked up at the surprised predator.

 

“What?” Delta asked as his ears flopped to one side.

 

Zoey smirked as she pressed her paw against one of his larger ones and led it up her body, over the fabric of her jersey till it rested on her chest. She gave it a squeeze and winked.

 

“I mean unless you're too scared…makes sense since you’re a backmammal on the field!”

 

The comment was meant as a playful joke and Delta took it as such. However it also stirred something inside him.

 

“Girl, what have I said about you making those comments!”

 

“I can make them all I want, we both know you ain’t got the guts!” the doe teased.

 

“Oh you think so?” the canine growled playfully.

 

The doe bit her lip and gave him a knowing look as she raised an eye brow. “Prove me wrong!”

 

So Delta did. The canine grinned evily as he brought his paw up to the does neck and then slid it back down under her jerseys collar and right down to her chest. The bunnys bright green eyes went wide as she felt the canine slid right under her sports bra and cup one of her breasts.

 

“Oh wow!” she squeaked as she grabbed his wrist. It was more of a instictual reaction than an attempt to stop the dog from his goal.

 

Delta misread the action and tried to pull his paw away. Zopey giggled and gripped his wrist.

 

“Oh no you don’t, no escaping now,” she giggled as she squeezed the canine and smirked.

 

Delta let out a sigh of relief as he began to massage the doe's chest. Zoey felt her eye lids droop as she bit her lip. As the music continued the bunny lost herself in the moment and began to let out a series of pleased pants.

 

One or two comments made their way across the dance floor at the couple but they ignored the words. Zoey was too lost in the sensation and Delta couldn’t believe just how firm his friend's chest was. As the song continued Zoey began to grind her rear end against Delta, gently flicking her tail against his groin as she tried to position herself to receive the most pleasure. She wasn’t one to hide her intentions and made it clear what she was up to.

 

As one song ended and another began the black and white doe opened her eyes and grinned as she looked straight ahead. She kept one paw on Delta’s wrist, demanding that he continue his work. The other paw though reached behind her and began to grip at a buldge which had started to swell inside Delta’s pants.

 

The bunny let her head fall back so she could look up at her team mate. She gave the canine a little wink as she started to rub him with her strong paw.

 

Delta couldn’t take it anymore. He felt if he didn’t ask now then he would never get another chance. He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear, “Wanna get out of here?”

 

To his sad surprise the doe shook her head. She didn’t stop running her paw up and down though and when he tried to pull his arm out of her shirt she stopped him.

 

“Zoey?” Delta asked looking a little concerned.

 

“Right here, in front of everyone!” she shouted over the music so the painted dog could hear.

 

Delta’s eyes went wide, he thought he misheard her. Or maybe it was the booze talking.

 

“Either we do it here or not at all!” Zoey said as she slid her paw up and began to play with the dog's waist ban. To get her point across the doe quickly reached down inside the dogs pants and gave him a squeeze.

 

Delta yelped in surprise and looked around. The party wasn’t packed, but there was still a lot of mammals around. So they would all see if they even tried anything. He however could feel a certain instinct demand to be set free on the bunny.

 

“Fuck it,”Delta said as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and picked her up.

 

Zoey let out a surprised yelp as she felt her team mate lift her from the ground.

 

“Oh shit for real?” she asked happily as she let her ears flop onto the dogs chest.

 

“Where you two going?” came one of the party mammals.

 

“Off to get a room?” came another.

 

“Nope!” Delta barked as he reached the couch and tossed Zoey down. The doe hopped up and stood on the couch. Even with the extra boost she was just barely eye level with the canine. A wicked smirk crossed her face as she reached down and pulled her jersey off her body, exposing her fit figure. Her chest was covered by a gray sports bra with a paintball company logo across the chest.

 

“No fucking way!” came a mammals deep voice as they watched the doe toss her jersey to the side and reach over and pull the canine into a passionate kiss. Her tounge sliding into his mouth as he reached down and began to loosen Zoey’s jersey pants.

 

Zoey cheered internally as she felt the canine roughly tear away her waist gaurds and strip her pants down, revealing a set of tight blue athletical shorts she wore under her baggy paintball pants.

 

Now that Zoey was in nothing but her underwear Delta started to run his strong paws over his friends black and white fur causing a soft purr to escape the bunny's throat. She pulled away from their kiss and began to pant into the dog's ears as she pulled his head close and nuzzled her cheek against his.

 

Delta would start to massage the bunny's firm muscles as he ran a paw over. After a few seconds he would move on to another spot. Zoey was loving the attention but craved more. She reached down and pulled her bra off and let the article of clothing fall to the couch. She then grabbed Delta by the back of his neck and brought him down to her chest.

 

“Woah, what did I miss?” came a surprised voice as a group of mammals walked in on the scene. There was a loud whistle followed by a few clapping hands as several more eyes fell upon the two passion focused mammals.

 

The only reason the painted dog didn’t have to bend down was because Zoey was standing on the couch. She remained standing tall and grinned as she noticed a lot of the eyes in the room were on her and Delta. Something stirred in the doe. She wanted to show them all more and hoped her partner was game.

 

Apparently he was. Without any prompting he shoved the doe to the couch and towered over her. She looked into his dark eyes and saw them filled with a lust and want that made her tremble with excitement.

 

“No way they are doing it right now,” came a females voice.

 

“Don’t know, I mean he looks like he is ready to go!” another voice replied.

 

Delta reached down and pulled Zoey's remaining article of clothing away so she was completely naked. She was about to say something sly when she froze. Delta lunged forward and his head dove in-between her legs.

 

“Oh hell yeah!” she shouted as she felt the canine's tounge lap up the juices already flowing around her mound.

 

“I gotta get me a canine,” whispered a female in the crowd. “You think she would share?”

 

She let one of her black paws run through the fur on top of the canine's head and rubbed one of his ears which twitched.

 

Delta worked wonders with his tongue and it didn’t tke long for Zoey to start gasping. Her mouth fell open as she looked down at Delta. She begged him to keep going and within seconds she was arching her back as she climaxed in front of everyone at the party.

 

Zoey was in the throws of an orgasim as she looked over to her side and noticed one of her friends, a light brown doe named Eve, watching with an astonished look. Eve had given Zoey a hard time about the late night fun with Delta before. Now, however, the bunny stared with envy as the black doe was pleasured by the canine using his tongue.

 

Delta meanwhile saw this as a kind of challenge. His pride was now on the line, knowing that Zoey had attracted the attention of everyone in the party with her screams of pleasure. He fully intended to make himself look good while pleasing his doe partner.

 

He continued his work between Zoey's legs and felt her thighs shake. Zoey was the type of doe who was easily wound up. He had read that most athletic bunnies experienced an easy sex life, climaxing quickly and often.

 

After another minute or two of attention from Delta's tongue, Zoey threw her head back as she climaxed once more. She took a moment to catch her breath as she let her body settle down from its orgasmic high.

 

“How many times was that now?” a bunny asked Eve who just shrugged and sipped her drink as she watched her friend enjoy the attention.

 

After a moment or two though she was ready to go for another round. However she decided it was only fair for Delta to have his fun. She pulled at his ear which caused the canine to peer up.

 

“Stand up and get it out!” she shouted over the music. Delta grinned, no longer nervous or anxious about there being a crowd. He actually found it thrilling. Zoey leaned forward as Delta stood up and undid the velcro and buttons of his jersey pants. He started to pull his clothing down when he felt a paw reach into his pants and grab his bulge.

 

Zoey pulled out Delta's erect member and without missing a beat began to run his lips up and down, covering Delta with a coat of her saliva as she ran her tounge over him.

 

“Don’t tease the poor dog! Get it in there!” came a females voice over the music. Zoey raised a paw and gave a rude paw gesture as she opened her mouth and took some of Delta into her mouth. She coughed as she reached the back of her throat. She had never been with a canine before and the size difference was going to be a bit of a problem.

 

Zoey tried her best to take as much of the canine into her mouth but soon found herself reaching her limit. She felt a little upset with herself as she looked up at Delta. She ran her paw up her partner's rod and shrugged.

 

“That was amazing!” Delta said with a grin. The sight of his teammate with his rod in her paw was beyond arousing.

 

Zoey felt a little better at the words and tried to open her mouth once more. Delta however stopped her and pushed a paw against her shoulder so the doe was now pressed with her back to the couch as the canine leaned over her.

 

Slightly confused, Zoey looked up at Delta who had a determined look on his face.

 

“Oh fuck..” she muttered as she felt herself pushed against the couch. Delta grabbed her thighs and pulled the bunny closer to the edge of the couch so her back was on the seat and her head pressed against the cushion. Her legs now dangled over the edge, that was until Delta scooped her thighs up and held her body so her feet were in the air.

 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” came a nervous voice in the crowd. A few mammals peered around Delta who had his back to the crowd. Those that could see Zoey saw how the bunny was pressed against the couch, her back laying straight while her head rested against the bottom of the backing to the couch. Her ears were straight up however and she managed to listen in on the crowd.

 

“You’re the one who wanted it here!” Delta pointed out.

 

“Well hurry up then!” Zoey said, her hesitation disappearing as she looked down at her mound which had a rather large bulge approaching.

 

“Oh my gods, are they actually gonna fuck in front of everyone?” asked a giraffe in the back of the crowd.

 

Zoey was an experienced doe. She had been with several bucks before. However a canine was something very different and the-

 

She didn’t have time to finish the thought as Delta slid his tip into her.

 

“Apparently they are!” Shouted a zebra.

 

“All in!!! All in!!!” the crowd started chanting.

 

“All in!” Zoey shouted with a playful wink.

 

Zoey screamed in pleasure as the canine continued to slide into her. He did exactly as requested and it caused Zoey to curse in pain. Sure there was pleasure, but there was also a little pain.

 

“You ok?” Delta asked nervously.

 

Zoey answered by thrusting her hips against Delta and her sex swallowed up the knot that had already been forming. Zoey had a look of both anger and pleasure on her pretty face.

 

“Holy shit!” Delta cursed as he realized Zoey had not only taken his whole rod but had also taken the knot which had been forming for a while now.

 

Zoey put her paw on Delta's stomach that showed she needed a minute. She then looked down and groaned as she saw her own stomach look a little more full. She fell back against the couch and closed her eyes.

 

Delta tried his best to remain still but soon his mating instinct took over and he began to slide in and out. His knot stretching Zoey's entrance everytime it popped in and out.

 

The black doe groaned and then started to scream in pleasure as she felt herself stretched by her partner.

 

“Keep doing that,” Delta said as he gritted his teeth.

 

Zoey grinned, now knowing her noises caused Delta to grow excited.

 

“Make me!” she shouted and winked.

 

Part of her regretted that. Little did she know but the next day she would have to call in to class because she wouldn't be able to walk. However another part of her loved every second.

 

“At this rate I think I am gonna cum with her,” whispered another bunny to Eve who just nodded as she fanned herself.

 

Delta took the challenge and started to throw himself into the doe with wild abandon. The bunny threw her legs up and rested one against Delta's chest while the other was held by the canine. Delta wrapped his free paw around Zoey's waist and started to drag her down so he could get inside her easily.

 

Soon the painted dog started to pick up the speed and after a few minutes was screwing the doe so quickly that she felt she would just explode with pleasure.

 

“Come inside!” she shouted. “Please Delta, come inside!”

 

Delta hadn’t even thought about this. He had been too focused on screwing the little doe. Now though he realized his body was almost at an end. He probably just had a minute left of this wild screwing before he was spent.

 

“Come on, Delta! Give her what she wants!” came one of the mammals in the crowd.

 

Delta ignored the comment and focused on Zoey who began to nod her head.

 

Delta smirked and gave her a firm nod, signaling he understood.

 

Zoey reached up and pressed her arms against the couch as she prepared herself.

 

Delta took in a deep breath and then began to attack the bunny all over again. The noises coming from the doe as she was ravaged in all the right ways was music to Delta's ears.

 

It was the final scream that did him in and he gripped Zoey close as his knot swelled and suddenly shot its seed into the bunny.

 

Zoey practically jumped off the couch but was held there thanks to the canine being stuck inside her.

 

“Oh gods, if mom and dad wouldn’t disown me I would take him home for good,” Zoey thought. The ending for her was fantastic and she contemplated throwing caution to the wind and announcing some kind of love for the painted dog and his abilities. Deep down though she just felt that this was all for fun and nothing had to come of it.

 

Delta meanwhile had a different set of thoughts running through his mind. “Fuck, I love bunnies!”

 

The crowd cheered as they watched the two's act came to a close. Someone reached over and handed them each a beer. Delta needed a minute to catch his breath while Zoey took the drink greatfully and started to take a swig of her beer.

 

“Those painted types, they don’t mind showing off!” one voice cheered.

 

A female in the crowd could be heard talking to her friend, “Okay, so where do I get my own canine?”

 

“Dude, how did she take all that? He is like two size classes up!”

 

“Me next!!!” came an eager and playful tease from a bunny in the back.

 

Overall the crowd seemed to have enjoyed the show. Many of them complimenting the pair on the free entertainment.

 

Delta drained a can of beer that was handed to him and began to pant. His knot's swelling starting to go down. Something though was off. The canine grinned when he looked down at the doe who was catching her breath.

 

“That was awesome!” she said as she beamed at her canine.

 

Delta remained silent though and then began to move his hips.

 

Zoey let out a squeak in surprise as she watched the canine grin down at her. His teeth hinting.

 

“Round two!” someone shouted.

 

“Wait, Delta!” Zoey said in surprise. It was too late though as the canine tried to pull his knot out only to drive back in.

 

“Delta…oh…nevermind..don’t wait.. don’t stop!” Zoey begged as she felt her teammate start screwing her once more.

 

“Two times?” Nick asked as Delta finished his story.

 

Delta shrugged, “It happens sometimes.”

 

Judy blushed from the story as the painted dog finished.

 

Trisha however had an odd look on her face.

 

“Well sometimes I guess that’s what it takes to please a bunny,” Nick commented.

 

“Fucking bunnies!” Delta teased.

 

“Fucking bunnies,” Nick muttered with a wink to Judy.

 

Trisha pounced on her painted dog before anyone could say a word. A look of lust filled her bright blue eyes.

 

“Fuck your bunny!” Trisha demanded as she brought her lips to Delta's and gave the canine one of the most passionate kisses he had ever received.

 

Judy bit her lip as she leaned on her side to watch. Something about seeing Trisha pulled close by her painted dog partner sparked something inside her.

 

Judy blushed as she watched one of Trisha’s paws glide down Delta's stomach and towards his now unsheathed member.

 

Her viewing, however, was interrupted when she felt something move close behind her. She let out a surprised squeak as Nick wrapped an orange and black arm around her waist and pulled her close so her back was against his chest.

 

“Well hi there,” she giggled nervously, but then closed her eyes and gasped as she felt Nick’s free paw glide between her legs and begin to make circular motion around her mound.

 

“Hey Carrots, enjoying the show?” Nick whispered playfully into Judy’s ear which caused her to shudder.

 

Judy bit her lower lip as she kept her eyes closed, the feeling of being touched like this out in the open was thrilling to her but also made her extremely nervous.

 

Nick must have noticed that Judy’s eyes were closed as he nuzzled his muzzle on the top of her head between her large gray ears. “You're missing quite the show.”

 

Judy’s curiosity got the best of her. She was breathing heavily as her fox continued to massage her sex. The curious doe opened her purple eyes which instantly widened.

 

Trisha was now sitting up so she towered over Delta. Her legs fell on either side of the canine as she began to grind her hips against Delta's. Judy looked down, wondering if what she thought was happening was actually happening.

 

Trisha hadn’t been penetrated yet, but she was obviously enjoying herself. Trisha was slowly rubbing her slit against the bulging mass that was Delta. Judy noticed just how wet things looked down there which caused her to look down between her own legs.

 

“Oh gods…” she thought as she felt the paws of her lover work their magic. She was absolutely soaked from the attention she was receiving. Mix that with the scene that Trisha and Delta were displaying and you had one horny bunny.

 

Judy tilted her head back so she could look at her fox. Her eyes full of anxiety and lust. Nick could tell she would need more convincing if she was to take that final leap.

 

He gently prodded at her entrance with his digits which earned a shiver. He then did something he had never tried before which caused the doe to gasp in excitement.

 

The fox gently slid his now erect foxhood between Judy’s cheeks. He chuckled when he felt his tip brush against her bushy tail which twitched. He wasn’t penetrating her yet, it was more of just grinding against her.

 

Judy arched her back and groaned. Normally not a fan of going with that hole, she had to admit this was an amazing feeling.

 

“Just don’t try entering there yet, Slick,” she thought to herself as she bit her lip.

 

Nick could tell Judy was enjoying herself so he continued to slide up and down as he slid aother finger into her sex. The doe gripped the fox's arm and began to pant.

 

 

“There we go,” Trisha said, which caught Judy's attention. The bunny opened her eyes and blushed as she saw Trisha start to ride Delta. The brown bunny's paws were on her partner's chest as she began to rise up and down on the canine. Her brown ears flopped forward which annoyed the doe who flipped her head, causing the ears to flop to her back.

 

Trisha looked around and saw a leopard staring at her. Their eyes wide with what they were witnessing.

 

“You gotta try this thing!” Trisha teased as she pointed down at Delta. The leopard began to chuckle nervously but didn’t exactly look away.

 

Trisha smirked as she let her eyes close. The doe focused on enjoying herself. The doe began to throw her hips down onto the canine with a satisfying smacking noise. She began to pant as she went up and down on Delta.

 

Judy felt her cheeks continued to warm but she suddenly changed her attention to Nick who slid his rod between her legs. She looked down and could see his red skin sticking out between her legs.

 

“Oh hello,” she giggled before gasping as Nick began to swirl his digits inside her.

 

“Having fun?” Nick asked as he began to grind his legs closer to Judy so his buldge was massaged by her thighs.

 

Judy couldn’t believe she was actually going through with all this. She was out in public and getting fingered by her fox while her best friend rode her boyfriend like her life depended on it.

 

Judy bit her lower lip and decieded since she had gone this far she might as well catch up with Trisha. From the sounds the brown bunny was making it was obvious Trisha was more focused on enjoying herself then what other mammals thought of her as she allowed herself to be fucked in public.

 

“Would be more fun if you would hurry up and get on with it,” she whispered to Nick as she wrapped an arm around his head which was currently nuzzling into her neck. She felt her fox take in a deep breath as he drank in her scent. She didn’t know why but she loved it when he did this. She also loved it when he took control.

 

As if Nick had read her mind he grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it up. He then pulled her down at an angle. At first she was a little confused as to what he was up to but soon it became clear. This was a new position for them. Sure she had been taken from behind before, but not like this.

 

Both Nick and Judy were still lying on their sides. Nick had pulled Judy down so his member could prod at her entrance. Sure it was a little awkward of an angle but the size difference helped them a little. In more ways than one. Nick had some girth to spare so he had no trouble slowly sliding into her at an angle.

 

Judy shuddered as she felt her fox enter her soaked entrance. His paws had done wonders and her body was ready to receive her fox with little to no trouble.

 

“Oh gosh!” Judy nearly shouted but covered her mouth with her paw. This caught Trisha’s attention. The brown doe looked over and grinned as she brought herself down in her own canine lover. The view was actually rather appealing: Judy’s whose body was visible. Looking down Trisha had no problem seeing what the fox was doing to the poor doe. With one leg raised by the fox, Trisha enjoyed watching the way Judy’s leg twitched with every thrust from the fox.

 

Trisha felt her painted dog thrust up into her and she arched her back. The movement had been unexpected and she was caught off guard. She moaned as her ears fell behind her on her back.

 

Judy heard Trisha and opened her eyes.  Her attention had been on Trisha at first. The way the brown doe’s chest bounced and the cute faces she made as she was torn apart on the inside. Judy’s gaze however went beyond Trisha and she noticed a pair of sheep watching the event.

 

“They are watching...” she muttered but closed her eyes as she felt Nick thrust into her once more. The amazing feelings were enough to distract her from the embarrassment of being seen by others for now.

 

Judy noticed movement towards her feet and looked over in time to see a lioness pulling a rather nervous looking lion over. Judy was worried that they were about to get berated and she readied to hop up and apologize but what the lioness said caused Judy to pause.

 

“See, like that! Just because you like giving it to me from the rear doesn’t mean I have to be on all fours all the time!” the lovely lioness said as she pointed at Judy and Nick.

 

Judy heard her fox chuckle and he gave Judy another thrust which caused her to reach out and dig her paws in the grass. “Geez, Nick!” she moaned.

 

“See! I want that!” Judy heard the lioness tease.

 

Just giggled and then gasped as she felt her body start to warm, giving signs she was about to climax. This was a new feeling. She was about to orgasim in front of all these prying eyes. Judy looked around and suddenly noticed that they were a kind of show for several groups of mammals. All eyes were on them without the slightest attempt of hiding the fact they were enjoying the display of passion.

 

“Nick, stop, I’m gonna….I'm gonna…they are going to see!” she whispered quickly as she felt her muscles in her leg start to twitch.

 

“You're about to what? Cum in front of strangers?” Nick asked playfully.

 

“Do it Judy!” Trisha moaned from her position over Delta. “I know I already have!”

 

“You did?” Judy asked in shock.

 

“One sec!” Trisha said huskily as she leaned down and whispered something to Delta. The canine suddenly tensed up and wrapped his arms around the small brown doe.

 

Judy felt herself gasp in shock as Delta proceeded to thrust up into Trisha so quickly that the slapping sound he made was almost constant as he rammed into Trisha’s entrance.

 

The doe let out a loud moan. No longer trying to hide anything. She let her eyes shut and her mouth hang open in a broad smile.

 

“Ahhhhhhh! Yeeeessssssss!” she practically screamed as Delta ravaged her. She then squeaked loudly and began to shake.

 

Judy looked down between Trisha’s legs and saw Delta's knot deep within the brown bunny. From the way Delta's legs twitched and how Trisha’s breathing was labored Judy deduced that the brown bunny had just been knotted in front of everyone.

 

Delta slowed his motions to a stop and held his bunny close as he filled her up. Allowing the bunny to enjoy her climatic high.

 

There was a small applause from around the Oasis and Trisha grinned. “Good boy,” she whispered as she kissed Delta on the cheek.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Judy asked in surprised.

 

“These canines. . . they are full of surprises,” Trisha said in an intoxicated way as her eyes wandered over to Judy. The bright blue eyes were glazed over in a pleasure filled high.

 

Judy groaned as she felt Nick slide back into her. Though Nick was very talented and of course gifted thanks to the size difference, Judy felt like she was missing something.

 

She let out a soft moan as she looked around. All eyes were now on her and her fox. Almost as if to see what she would do with the predator. Sure this was a very sensual show. There was a lot about it that the voyeurs were enjoying. Judy however felt she needed to up the ante.

 

She looped her arm around Nick’s head and pulled him close.

 

“Nick?” she asked as she felt his cock slide into her once more.

 

“Yes, Carrots?”

 

“Oh gods, keep calling me that while you fuck me with that carrot of yours,” she thought. Judy took a moment to compose herself before continuing.

 

“I want you to take me,” she whispered nervously.

 

“I thought that was what I was already doing,” Nick chuckled.

 

“No…I mean you are but..”

 

“You want me to one up Trisha?” Nick asked with a chuckle.

 

Judy bit her lower lip and then nodded.

 

“Don’t know. Think this group could handle us?” Nick asked slyly.

 

“I don’t care. I know what I want!”

 

“And what do you want?”

 

“I want you to fuck me so hard we get kicked out,” Judy teased as she let herself get thrusted into again.

 

Nick growled. The fact that it was his Judy that said this unlocked something deep inside the fox.

 

Judy shivered at the growl and suddenly had an idea. She knew how much Nick likes her dirty talk. Even though she was kind of new at it and very tame compared to a certain other doe, she had a feeling Nick enjoyed hearing her say it. The famous Judy Hopps asking to be taken was enough to make any male go crazy, some females too.

 

“Treat me like your prey, Nick,” she whispered as she let out a soft groan. “You caught this bunny, now have your way with-“

 

Nick pulled out of the small bunny to her dissapointed. The feeling didn’t last long though as she felt Nick’s strong paws shove her to the ground. She gasped in a pleased surprise as she felt Nick press her head into the warm grass. She raised her hind quarters up and flicked her tail, making the the sight that much more inviting.

 

“That seems a little rough!” Judy heard a voice she didn’t recognize. Judy was about to say she was alright when she heard another voice.

 

“Shush! I wanna see this!”

 

Judy shivered at the thought that there were mammals she didn’t know about to see what Nick could do to her.

 

The fox didn’t waste any time. He kept one paw on the small doe's head as he pressed down. With the other he grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

 

She squirmed a little but secretly enjoyed being taken like this. Like a defenseless bunny who was about to be attacked by a savage and wild fox. She felt her sex begin to heat up with desire.

 

“Nick,” she muttered softly as she looked behind her.

 

The fox froze for a moment and looked into her bright purple eyes.

 

“Don’t be gentle,” she whispered so only the fox could hear.

 

Nick grinned and nodded. She had prepared herself mentally for the attack but her body still caved when it all began.

 

Nick didn’t prod or poke. No, he attacked! With a savage drive he thrusted his hips against Judy as his rod plunged inside her small opening.

 

“Oh gods!” she let out. She tried to cover her mouth but the way she was angled she couldn’t move her arms. Nick pressed harder on her head, driving home the fact that she had no choice but to take everything he gave her.

 

“How is she taking that?” came a stranger's voice.

 

“I have no idea….but look at her opening…how it…umm..streches..”

 

Judy blushed as she felt Nick's member stretch her sex so she could better receive him. As he continued to slam into the bunny, Nick felt his rod covered in her juices which only made it that much easier to slide into her and out once more.

 

It was becoming so easy in fact he decided to try something they hadn't really done before. Sure Judy had taken his knot before, but that was him sliding it in gently which would cause her lips to wrap around him and swallow up what she could. Her body welcoming the large mass and holding it deep inside her.

 

Now though, things were a little different. Things were a little more savage.

 

Nick popped his knot into Judy which caused her to gasp and groan in a mix of pleasure and pain. However he then pulled himself back out, only to pop the knot back in.

 

The sudden action of her opening being stretched out multiple times was almost too much for the bunny who began to whimper in pleasure.

 

“Nick! Yes!” she groaned, not wanting the fox to stop or think he was hurting her. “Just like that!!”

 

Judy felt herself orgasm suddenly which caught her off guard. Apparently, she had been so lost in the moment she hadn't felt the warm feelings start to form deep inside her. The surprise climax felt amazing though, and Judy shut her eyes and let her mouth hang open. She couldn’t tell what was better. The orgasm, Nick attacking her the way he was, or the fact this passionate scene was out for all to see.

 

Nick had been doing splendidly so far, but soon the fox showed signs he was close to finshing. Judy smirked and began to thrust her hips against Nick, begging him to finish with her body.

 

“Do it, Nick, fill your prey up!” she gasped.

 

A second later Nick gave Judy one last thrust as his knot expanded and sealed itself inside her. The bulge emptying itself into the small doe till she was filled up.

 

“That’s it….” Judy let out in a satisfied breath as she felt Nick give one last little thrust, a sign he was trying to keep himself deep inside of Judy.

 

“Well we didn’t see that in the ZPD spotlight videos,” came a familiar female voice.

 

Judy’s eyes popped open and she turned to look at the owner of the voice. She let out a nervous gasp as she noticed two females standing just in front of her.

 

One of them was a strong looking dhole, which was a sort of canine. They would sometimes be confused as a fox due to the color of their fur, however the fur was thicker and bushier. Plus most vixens were slender and lean. This canine had a lot of curves to her and her thick fur did not necessarily hide the toned muscles.

 

The other mammal was a cute looking ocelot which Judy recognized as a metermaid she had met when she first joined the ZPD. The ocelot was about Judy’s height but was not as muscular, she instead traded strength for beauty. What muscles had been toned were obviously done for viewing pleasure and not so much for utility.

 

“Hi Erin,” Judy said in a weak tone as she blushed furiously.

 

The ocelot strode over casually and laid down right in front of Judy, her tail swishing back and forth as her yellow eyes stared into Judy’s purple ones.

 

“Hey Judy, how have you been?” the feline asked with a wink. “How awkward do you feel right now?”

 

Judy looked from side to side, having a hard time looking the cat directly in the eyes. “Pretty darn awkward…”

 

“Well I feel amazing!” Trisha cooed from her spot on top of Delta.

 

“Well you sure do look amazing,” the dhole said as she strode over and laid herself right next to Delta.

 

Without any hesitation she ran a strong paw down Delta’s arm. “How're you doing, Delta? So is this the one that beat me to the punch?”

 

Trisha began to eye the dhole who was getting a little too comfortable with her painted dog. She ran her paws over Delta’s chest and looked up at her canine. A questioning look in her beautiful blue eyes.

 

“I am good,” Delta said as he smiled at Cassie before looking at his bunny who had an odd look about her. Delta however was smart and knew he had to tread carefully. “And yes, this is the amazing doe I have completely fallen for.”

 

Trisha smiled happily as she nuzzled into the canine's chest. She then looked over at the dhole and studied the canine. She had a set of bright orange eyes like a warm fire. Her fur was well groomed but also had a slight coarse look about it. Trisha had been around a lot of working mammals before and could tell this female was a get her boots dirty type.

 

Trisha’s eyes then went down the strong looking body of the dhole and took everything in. This female obviously took care of herself and had some strong muscles about her. Trisha’s eyes lingered for a bit on the canine's chest, not even trying to hide the fact she was oogling a pair of lovely breasts in front of her. She then went down and had to catch her breath as she noticed the canine flex her leg muscles. The action brought Trisha’s attention back up to the dholes face where a smirk was waiting.

 

“Enjoying what you see?” Cassie asked playfully as she gave the brown bunny a smooch.

 

“Just seeing if I would like a taste of another tactical dog is all,” Trisha said with a wink.

 

Cassie’s ears flopped as she tilted her head, “How…?”

 

“I like to think I can read a mammal and figure out what part of the ZPD they work for,” Trisha said as she stuck out her tounge. She then did something that drove both the canines close to her mad. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms high into the air. Puffing out her chest before sliding her paws down her body and resting them on her stomach. She then rubbed the lower part of her belly.

 

“Plus, when you have a tact guy this deep in you,” she said as she rubbed herself in a spot that indicated Delta was deep inside her, “you learn to pick up on members of their own class.”

 

Cassie looked at Delta with her eyes wide, “I can see why you went with her!”

 

“You have no idea!” Delta said as his knot throbbed. Trisha let out a surprised gasp and fell forward, landing on the painted dog's chest.

 

“So you're not a detector. Can tell from your nose. Delta is the only handler out there. You must be an element. I’m betting a breacher, judging from those muscles of yours,” Trisha guessed as she looked over at Cassie and slowly reached out, running a very confident paw down one of the new canine's arm.

 

Cassie shivered as she looked at Delta, “How does she do that?”

 

Delta shrugged and just gave his bunny a rub on the ears.

 

Meanwhile, another couple was busy having their own conversation.

 

“Nick, this is Erin,” Judy said, still laying on her stomach as Nick towered behind her. The fox was still coming down from his climax but like always had a smug remark.

 

“Charmed, would come around and shake your paw, but I'm a little stuck right now,” he said as he gave the small feline a wink.

 

Erin blushed at the comment before looking up at Nick and then down his strong chest. Judy couldn't help but notice the feline eyeing her mate.

 

“Watch the eyes,” Judy teased playfully.

 

Erin smirked and looked right into Judy’s purple eyes, “Sorry, was just umm….well now that you mention it this view is pretty nice too.”

 

Erin crawled a little closer and rolled on her back so she was looking at Judy upside down, “Now this view is also nice but confusing!”

 

Judy snorted at the felines antics but then realized what the cat just did. She turned her head and noticed Nick was staring off to the side, his eyes though gave him away as they would flick to one side every once in a while.

 

“You can look, just remember who you knotted!” Judy teased.

 

“Yeah, Nick, you SHOULD look!” Erin said as she ran a paw down her body. The feline knew exactly what she was doing.

 

Nick took in a deep breath and turned his head so he could enjoy the view. He knew he enjoyed the view with Judy in it. The way her ears flopped on her back, how her back was still arched as she pressed her bottom against him, enjoying the knot deep inside of her.

 

Erin though was quite the sight too. The feline had taken a moment to run her paw over her head to press down some loose fur. She then smirked up at the fox and stuck her tongue out a little, licking her lips. Her eyes were a sky blue which reminded Nick a little of Trisha. However this feline was not as gifted in certain regions as the brown busty bunny. That wasn’t to say Erin didn’t look nice, far from it. She was slender and well toned. She obviously though worked out for looks as her muscles were exactly as set as Judy’s.

 

Her chest though was something to enjoy, that was for sure. The feline had a bit of bust to her. Not too much though, it reminded Nick of Trisha a little. Some lewd thoughts filled the fox’s mind. He began to wonder if the feline could use hers the way the brown bunny could. A memory of Trisha on her knees as she pressed her breasts together around Nick’s erect member and began to rub him. He hadn't lasted long on that one. Especially with the doe having her mouth open, waiting for him to explode all over her face.

 

“Nick, what was that?!” Judy gasped as she felt Nick’s cock throb inside her.

 

“Nothing, Carrots!” Nick said defensivly.

 

“I think he is enjoying the view there, Judy,” Erin teased as she winked up at Nick.

 

“Oh really?” Judy asked with a mock anger. “Well, then he can just enjoy watching another one then!”

 

With that Judy pulled herself free from Nick which was actually somewhat a hard task. She let out a groan as the still somewhat swollen knot popped out of her opening.

 

“Wow…”Erin let out in a hush surprised as she watched white liquid begin dripping out of Judy.

 

Nick was silent and still in a state of shock as he watched Judy. He was surprised she had managed to get the knot out of her. Mind you the swelling had actually gone down so he wasn’t completely stuck inside of her.

 

Both Erin and Nick watched as Judy took a moment to clean herself off with a towel. A small amount of Nick's seed ended up on her paw. She looked at Nick who watched, his eyes widening, begging her to do it. Judy smirked as she opened her mouth and licked the juices from her paw. She smacked her lips and then strolled away after giving the fox a playful wink.

 

“Wow...” Erin said again.

 

Nick just nodded as he watched Judy sway her hips as she strolled over to the others, “Yeah… wow...”

 

Judy strolled over to Delta and Trisha. Delta was chuckling in disbelief as the two ladies openly flirted with one another. Cassie actually had the tip of one of Trisha’s ears in her strong paw and was rubbing it. Trisha was sitting on top of Delta with a pleased look on her face as she complimented the canine on the use of her paws.

 

“Oh they are good at lots of other things too,” Cassie teased.

 

“Really now?” Trisha asked with a smirk, “Would love a demo sometime.”

 

“Laying right here,” Delta teased.

 

“Who said you would be left out?” Trisha asked with a sly wink. “Shut up, I’m trying to get us a new plaything.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by Judy who strolled up and put a paw on Trisha’s cheek. She then turned the brown does face she was looking in Judy’s direction.

 

The gray bunny leaned down and pressed her lips to Trisha's and shared a rather passionate kiss with her friend.

 

“Wow!” Cassie and Delta said in unison.

 

“That’s what I said!” Erin piped up.

 

Judy pulled away and smirked at Trisha’s dreamlike state.

 

“I’m mad at my fox,” she teased as she flicked her tail in Nick’s direction. “Trade with me.”

 

“Trade?” Cassie asked in surprise.

 

“Wait, trade?” Erin joined in, sounding confused.

 

Trisha had an evil smirk on her face as she slid off of Delta and crawled on her paws and knees towards the fox.

 

Judy meanwhile smiled down at Delta and mounted him, rubbing her sex against his rod. The swap only took a few seconds and the new arrivals were still in shock.

 

“Wait! Who is with who?” Judy heard a sheep ask its friend. The gray bunny took a moment to look and around and realized even more eyes were on them now. She didn’t care though, she was enjoying it actually.

 

Trisha crawled up to Nick and laid on her back, giving the fox a wanting look as she held her paws up in the air and beckoned the fox towards her. Nick rolled his eyes and scooted towards Trisha. Without waiting he slid his foxhood into her sex and began to gently thrust inside the small doe. The brown bunny closed her eyes and let her mouth fall open. A few sweet moans escaped Trisha as she let herself melt into the warm feeling.

 

“So hi, I’m Erin,” Erin said with a laugh as she looked at Trisha. The brown bunny opened her eyes and looked at the feline with her bright blue orbs.

 

“I’m Trisha, you ZPD?”

 

“Yes, parking enforcement at Precint 3. You?” Erin asked curiously.

 

Trisha shook her head and then shut her eyes as Nick gave her a rather hard thrust, “Ah fuck! No…sorry…no, I work at the 10-7.”

 

“10-7?! I love that place!” Erin said happily, “Do you know Em?”

 

“Yes, of course I do! I love Em!” Trisha groaned as she ran a paw down her body and began to massage the top of her sex as Nick continued his work. “Sorry if I am a little distracted right now!”

 

“Yeah about that,” Erin began nervously, “Say someone was interested in playing with a certain fox….how would they-“

 

“If you want to get fucked by the fox….ah, ah, ah, Nick, wait..give me a second!” Trisha begged. Nick slowed his movements slightly, allowing the bunny a moment of peace. “If you want to be with Nick you have to ask Judy, he is hers afterall.”

 

“Do I get a say in this?” Nick asked with a chuckle.

 

Trisha shook her head as she looked up at the fox. Her eyes closed shut however as the fox began to throw himself into her with wild abandon. “FUCK!” Trisha screamed.

 

Erin felt her arousal go up as a heat between her legs formed. All she could think about was laying where Trisha was and taking the fox. The feline stood up and strolled over to the others and looked at Cassie.

 

The dhole had a look of pure amazement and mouthed “oh my god,” as Erin nodded.

 

“You would have to ask Trisha there, Cassie,” Delta said as Judy brought herself down on the canine's erect member. The gray bunny stayed out of the conversation, instead focusing on running her paws up and down her body as she felt an orgasm start to form.

 

Cassie didn’t try to hide her eagerness and she practically leapt over Delta to get to Trisha to ask her a few important questions.

 

“So, Judy,” Erin began as she watched the doe arch her back, obviously enjoying another orgasm.

 

“Oh hey, Erin, sorry to leave you high and dry like that,” Judy said as she shook in pleasure.

 

“No worries,” Erin said as she sat on her knees so she was eye level with Judy. The bunny looked over at Erin with her lovely purple eyes. The feline couldn’t help but smirk. “So about this arrangement..”

 

“I have no idea how it all happened, it just kind of became a thing,”Judy admitted, thinking her feline friend wanted to know the history of it all. It did seem kind of out of place for Judy’s personality but she enjoyed every second of it. Nick was her mate and she loved him deeply. However, Delta was skilled and she enjoyed sharing him with Trisha.

 

“I was wondering if this is just exclusive to you all?” Erin just came out and asked.

 

“Wait, what?” Judy said in surprise and then gasped as Delta thrusted up.

 

Erin looked down and saw the canine smirk, “Ask her in a second, trust me.”

 

“What do you mean?” Judy asked as she looked at Delta who had an evil look on his mug. The canine suddenly reached up and pulled the doe close, holding her to his body as he started to thrust into her with a ferocity that Erin felt her breathing grow labored.

 

Trisha meanwhile was in the throws of another orgasm, the only thing was Nick hadn't stopped so she was instantly rewarded with a new wave of pleasure. “Keep it up, foxy!”

 

“So, Trisha...”Cassie began.

 

“One second, just….one second!” Trisha moaned as she arched her back. “Nick, are you close?”

 

The fox growled as he felt himself start to lose control once more.

 

“Oh thank gods! Knot me, baby!” Trisha pleaded as she ran a paw over her breasts.

 

The fox let out a growl mixed with a moan as he placed his paws on the doe's thighs and pulled her close. His knot popped back inside the bunny just in time for it to expand and shoot its load into the brown doe.

 

“Look at her,” Cassie thought, “She sure knows how to take a pounding” Cassie remained silent as she watched the beautiful brown doe arch her back, her chest bouncing slightly as she started to convulse in pleasure. The knot inside her creating waves of pleasure that her body showed for everyone to enjoy. Cassie licked her lips at the thought of giving the bunny a reason to moan. She was very interested in trying Delta out but now she the thought of the brown doe was in her head. An image of Delta climaxing inside her as she thrusted her tongue into the brown bunny's body was enough for her to feel her thighs growing slick.

 

“Delta, oh gods, I can't take it!” Judy groaned as she felt the canine continue to punish her entrance. “Please just…oh….just cum..please!”

 

The painted dog granted the bunny's wish and with one last strong thrust his knot expanded and locked itself inside Judy as he poured himself inside her.

 

Erin let out a gasp as she watched Judy arch her back slightly and moan in ecstasy. The thought of receiving a canine's knot was all the feline could think about now. Sure she was more interested in a certain handsome fox, but the thought of the painted dog inside her was invading her mind. To be on her back, screaming in pleasure as she was filled up by the canine, like the bunny in front of her.

 

After the canine was finished twitching Judy turned her head to look at Erin and let out a surprised gasp. Erin had her eyes closed and a paw between her legs. Her other free paw was massaging one of her breasts.

 

“Umm…Erin...” Judy said nervously.

 

The ocelot opened her eyes and blushed.

 

“Sorry, Judy…just…um…haven’t had a good lay in a while..”

 

“I think I know a way we can change that,” Judy said with a wink. Erin’s blush intensified and she looked to the ground and nodded. “Of course we may have to ask Trisha if she is ok having a new member to this party.”

 

Erin giggled and pointed over Judy’s shoulder back towards Nick and Trisha. Judy turned around and gasped at the sight.

 

Trisha was still lying on the ground with a shocked fox stuck inside her sex. Trisha however, was more occupied with Cassie who she had pulled down and was sharing a rather passionate kiss. Every once and a while their lips would part and Judy could see the two ladies tongues wrestle in a passionate embrace.

 

“TRISHA!” Judy shouted before some laughter escaped her.

 

Trisha pulled away and let out an innocent smile. “Sorry…couldn’t help it…”

 

Trisha then looked at Delta nervously, wondering how angry the painted dog might be.

 

“So is that a yes to a threesome?” Delta asked excitedly.

 

Trisha rolled her eyes and nodded before returning to the dhole, their lips meeting once more.

 

Judy then turned to look at Erin with a bemused smile. “Ummm….what are you doing next Friday?”

 

A short while later a series of playdates had been arranged with the new arrivals. Trisha sealing Cassie’s with a kiss on the lips. Judy and Erin going for a kiss on the cheek. Erin admitting she had never been with a female before. Judy explaining it would be fun and that they could try some stuff out soon.

 

Before Cassie and Erin departed however Trisha pulled her cellphone out and asked for a picture be taken for a certain gallery. Erin was happy to oblige and held Trisha's phone while Cassie took a picture with Judy's.

 

The pose was rather risqué, though not as bad as some of the others in the past. The does stood in the middle but had swapped their mates. Delta had an arm around Judy’s waist while Nick held his own paw on Trisha’s. The girls, however, had one paw on each of the canines' chests while the other was gripping the canines' members.

 

Cassie and Erin both giggled as they took the pictures. After viewing the images the groups said their goodbyes and parted ways.

 

As the gang began to pack their things and get ready to leave they realized the oasis was filled with an applause. They looked around and realized all eyes were on them as the mammals cheered and said thank yous for the amazing show.

 

One mammal even shouted out: “Encore!”

 

The does looked at their canines who both shook their heads, obviously drained. Trisha tossed her stuff to the ground however and looked at Judy. Before the gray bunny could do anything though she was attacked by the brown fluff ball. Judy didn’t put up much of a fight however, and was soon in the throes of pleasure as a brown bunny pressed her lips between her legs.

 

“For the love of pete…”Nick said as he set his stuff down on the floor and prepared to wait.

 

“Fucking bunnies…” Delta said playfully as he watched Trisha perform wonders between Judy’s thighs.

 

“Ahhhh…”Judy moaned as she threw her head back, “Fucking bunnies!”


	8. Fun in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Nick and Judy are busy with a night on the town doesn't mean Trisha and Delta cant have fun. Especially when another member of the ZPD wants to join in. Is Delta ready to handle a wild Trisha and his friend Cassie at the same time? Well if Nick can handle two ladies at once Delta is surely up for the challenge as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third installment in the S.O.F.T series. 
> 
> Commissioned by Soldier.

Trisha hummed a familiar tune as she listened to a song on what she called her “stock rock” playlist. One of her duties at the 10-7 bar was to make sure they had an ample supply of different beer and spirits to serve their patrons. Echo normally handled this kind of stuff but occasionally was busy with other work. She trusted Trisha to keep track of everything and from time to time would ask the bunny to take over the counting. Trisha didn’t mind it at all. It may have been a bit monotonous, but with the right jam and her favorite painted dog constantly texting her, time seemed to just fly by.

 

Trisha was especially enjoying herself today because of Delta's messages. Recently the canine had been trying to get into better shape. A new certifying standard had been set and though Delta met it he still wanted to push himself to become stronger. Trisha didn’t mind at all as the results had started to show in the canine in several ways. His muscles had become more defined. He was a lot less stressed. And of course his skills in the bedroom had improved. Trisha had found it particularly amusing when she had received one of the picture texts from Judy. After the events at the savanna the couple’s had decided to open up their relationships a little more. The does were free to share their canines in exchange for pictures of the events in question.

 

One night while Trisha had been busy at the bar she had received a picture from Judy that made the brown doe nearly faint with excitement.

 

Judy had taken a selfie from inside an office at the ZPD. One of her paws covered her mouth as her eyes bulged right towards the camera, the large canine behind the smaller doe. A simple message had been attached to the picture. “Cheese and crackers he is trying to destroy me!!!”

 

Of course, right on cue Nick had strolled into the 10-7. Intending to meet his bunny at the bar after she was done with work. Trisha sezied the opportunity and dragged the confused fox to the stock room where she managed to take out some pent up energy thanks to a rather hungry fox. So far the arrangement had been rather fun and drama free. The group saw this as a chance to enjoy life. There were no strings or attachments. Sure they all cared for each other, but each mammal knew exactly who they truly belonged to in the end.

 

The text messages dealing with Delta tonight however were rather different. Not that Trisha would have minded seeing a certain gray bunny fill her screen as she was pleasured by someone. No, it was all about Delta and his new workout regimen.

 

Normally the painted dog found different ways of working out. Now though he had a more set program thanks to one of his friends at the ZPD. A dhole named Cassie. Trisha had met Cassie recently during a little trip to the Oasis. Things had turned rather heated and the dhole witnessed Trisha being pleasured by her painted lover only to watch in a form of stunned jealousy as Trisha was then taken by Nick. One thing had led to another and Trisha had actually shared a rather passionate kiss with Cassie which left everyone both stunned but excited.

 

Ever since then Cassie and Trisha had been texting each other about getting together and maybe seeing about having some fun as well. Sadly though, their schedules just hadn’t matched up yet. Trisha normally working late at the bar or Cassie needing to be up early for drills. Trisha was actually a little jealous of Delta since the painted dog was getting a chance to spend time with Cassie a lot more than she could.

 

Cassie was a bit of a fitness nut and had offered, more like demanded, to help Delta get into shape. The painted dog complaining that Cassie turned into a stone cold drill instructor and constantly pushed him to dangerous limits. Cassie of course stating that it was all in an effort to get the other canine into better shape.

 

Tonight was apparently a form of sparing night for the canines. Trisha receiving several messages and pictures from a local gym. One was of a series of weights laid out on the floor. Delta adding a short message stating “weight weight weight, what are we doing again?”

 

Trisha snorted at her dogs terrible puns as she continued checking stock.

 

Another picture came in a little while later of Cassie putting on some gloves. Delta putting in a title, “If they ask who the murderer is…”

 

Trisha rolled her eyes and sent her painted dog some words of encouragement. “Toughen up, buttercup!” she teased via text.

 

She caught herself eyeing Cassie’s picture and licked her lips. The dhole was in a pair of workout shorts that hugged her muscles. Her stomach was exposed as she wore nothing but a sports bra and a rather confident smile.

 

Trisha smirked as she sent Delta another message. “Try and snag some more pics of ya will you, it’s lonely over here at the bar and could use some inspiration.”

 

“Thought I was inspiration enough!” Delta responded in a text message with a picture of his smug smile attached.

 

“Naw, she’s prettier ;p”

 

“Why do I have a feeling I will end up being the third wheel in this situation?” Delta messaged back.

 

“Awww, feel left out? I’ll let you play with both of us, how about that?” Trisha sent back and for good measure took a selfie from above which accentuated her bust very nicely.

 

There was a few minutes of silence from Delta as Trisha continued her work, but a sudden chirp from her phone had her opening the message app once more. Cassie’s lovely face filled the screen, a dazed looking Delta laying on the floor beneath her.

 

“Feel free to send more pics darling, I know I’m enjoying them. Your unconcious boy….not so much. ;)” the message had obviously come from Cassie who must have bested her fellow canine in a quick match.

 

Trisha blushed as she managed to get a better glimpse of Cassie’s chest and her strong muscles.

 

She took another selfie from above, this time using one of her digits to pull down the collar of her shirt, exposing some of her bust.

 

“What kind of pictures?” she asked in a message.

 

The next text caused her to burst out laughing. It was a picture of both Delta and Cassie as they pushed their cheeks together in an attempt to see more of the screen currently filled with Trisha’s image.

 

“More of those, please!!” the message read. Trisha closed her eyes and shook her head. Loving how the two canines on the other end must be oogling her picture. She wondered if Delta planned to show her some of the other pictures on his phone to Cassie. A warm blush coming across her cheeks as she remembered just what kind of pictures the painted dog may possess.

 

Deciding she wanted Cassie to see some pics on her own terms a mischevious smile crossed Trisha’s lips as a plan formed in her mind. She looked over at the stock room door which was ajar. She then decided to take the risk and quickly stripped away her top. She then set her phone on a shelve on the other side of the stockroom and hopped up on a case of beer as she crossed her legs. She set a timer on the phone and smiled at the small device as a series of numbers counted down. It took three pictures in succession so she could pick which one she liked the best.

 

Trisha hoped from the case of beer and scooped up her phone and grinned at her paw work. Her chest was accented in just the right way thanks to the light and she had placed a digit on her lips as she gave the phone a curious look. With her ears raised at an angle she had to admit she was rather proud of the picture.

 

She sent a quick message to Delta's phone and giggled as she wondered what the reaction would be.

 

After she put her shirt back on she went back to checking the stock. It was a whole 30 minutes before she heard back from Delta. She had a feeling that the pair of canines were busy working out so she didn’t mind. Delta had a lot of patience with her so she always tried to return it with her own.

 

After finishing up one shelve of spirits Trisha heard a chirp from her phone and looked down eagerly. She giggled at the picture attached to the message. Delta was laying on his stomach with his legs splayed out, obviously exhausted.

 

“Sorry Trisha, but I think I broke him.. how about next time I break you?”

 

The message from Cassie caused Trisha a need to fan herself and she felt her heart rate go up.

 

“Why do I have to be stuck at work while you two get all hot and sweaty? :P” Trisha responded in her own message.

 

“Well we are done for now, don’t want to end up killing Delta. Atom would murder me!” Cassie responded while still using Delta's cell.

 

Trisha giggled at the thought of an angry Atom. She had a hard time imagining the canine being mad and constantly saw his scowl turn into a wide open mouth grin instead.

 

Trisha returned to her duties and managed to finish all her stocking duties after another 30 minutes. Even though it was just counting bottles it did take time and she had to make sure stock was being properly rotated.

 

“How is it we go through so much fruit flavoring? I blame the firefighters,” Trisha texted her painted dog after she put the stock room report in Echo's small office and took a moment to stretch. She intertwined her digits and raised them up towards the ceiling as she arched her back. Had a mammal walked by they would have seen the bottom of her bra make an appearance. The back rooms however were currently deserted.

 

“So guess who invited herself in… -.-“ Came a message from Delta with a picture attached.

 

Trisha chuckled as she noticed the inside of Deltas apartment. The picture had been taken on the couch and was facing towards the large TV. Cassie was currently bent over in front of the screen eyeing the small library of movies that Delta owned. Her supple rear looked extra round in the light coming from the TV. Trisha felt her gaze lingering on Cassie for a bit as she began to nibble at her bottom lip. She then snapped back into reality.

 

“Wait! Who said she could come over while I am not there?!?” Trisha messaged back.

 

“Sweetie, I’m sorry!” Delta shot back, only to send another message right away. “I can ask her to leave if you want. We were just going to watch a movie. I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean anything!”

 

Trisha chuckled at her canine's response. She trusted Delta and knew that Cassie was there under innocent reasons. Not that she would have minded not so innocent reasons instead. The thought of Delta and Cassie fooling around while Trisha wasn’t there caused a mix of emotions to swirl inside the bunny. She couldn’t help but notice that jealously was missing though. If anything she was kind of excited at the idea and began to wonder what kind of pictures she would receive if they did do anything.

 

“Delta, I am teasing you!!” Trisha sent back. “I trust you two!”

 

Trisha had a thought and decided to send a suggestive message to her painted lover. “I also trust you to get a topless picture of her! Make her take a shower and sneak a shot! I wanna see her chest again! She looked amazing at Oasis.”

 

“Oh gosh... you are going to get me beat up!” Delta responded.

 

Trisha giggled and put her phone away as she returned to the front of the bar where Em was currently helping a few patrons.

 

Before Trisha realized it another 20 minutes had gone by before she received a text from Delta. This happened a lot at the 10-7. Trisha lost track of time easily mainly because she enjoyed her job so much.

 

The message was just a simple picture. One that caused Trisha’s eyes to buldge and her legs to buckle. Cassie was now sitting on the couch next to Delta, her sports bra absent as a pair of perfect breasts sat exposed for both Trisha and Delta to enjoy. “So this kind of just happened…” Delta texted Trisha.

 

Trisha looked around to make sure no one was watching her as she messaged back.

 

“More!”

 

“No!” Delta shot back via text.

 

Trisha let her ears droop slightly as she stared at the screen.

 

Another message came through seconds later.

 

“She is scary as it is! Don’t need her running around my apartment naked! :P”

 

Trisha chuckled at the response but felt a little disappointed. She had been hoping for a little more fun during her shift. Another text came from Delta after a few seconds of silence. It was another picture of Cassie from the side on the couch. The dhole had her digits intertwined and was stretching her arms up in the air which caused her chest to puff out. Trisha had to contain her drool as she had a feeling it would be falling from her lips if she didn’t keep herself in check.

 

Another picture came in and Trisha felt her legs shake. Cassie had turned her head and was now looking right at the camera and most likely Delta. A surprised look on her face. A small amount of blush showing on her cheeks.

 

“Oh, you're in trouble now!” Trisha messaged back. “Duck and roll!”

 

She giggled at her message to her painted dog and returned to serving drinks. A nagging thought was in the back of her mind however. The image of the fit dhole sitting on Delta's couch topless was constantly popping up. She wasn’t jealous in the sense of losing Delta. She was more jealous that she wasn’t there and having a chance to enjoy the show.

 

After 10 minutes Trisha found a second to return to her phone. This time she had a message from Cassie waiting for her. The brown bunny unlocked her phone and chuckled at the picture waiting for her. Cassie was resting her head against Delta's bare chest as the two canines looked at the camera, both of them grinning with a sense of smugness. A line of text was at the bottom of the picture: “How busy is the bar tonight?”

 

Trisha looked around and sighed, it wasn’t exactly a super busy night and with the new help at the bar things were under control. Normally Trisha liked to complete her shifts. Not just for the pay but the sense of pride knowing she had seen another shift through. Plus she didn’t want to miss her chance to mess with the new girl and Em.

 

“Not busy, you two should come by! I’m lonely :'( “ Trisha responded to Cassie’s message.

 

Before Trisha could put her phone away though Cassie replied to the text. “Or you could leave early and come over here...” the suggestion had a picture connected to it. Cassie was nuzzling right into Delta's neck. However, upon closer inspection Trisha realized the dhole's lips were pressed to Delta's neck. The painted dog had a look of utter surprise on his face.

 

“That’s not fair!” Trisha shot back. She then grinned as a mischevious thought popped into her mind. “Delta should be returning the favor!”

 

“LOL, oh he is!” Cassie shot back.

 

“Pics or it didn’t happen ;) “

 

A picture popped up on Trisha’s screen and she gasped with excitement. Delta had his muzzle buried in Cassie’s neck. The dark russet colored canine had a look of pleasure on her face as her eyes were closed.

 

“oh fuck…” Trisha responded as she started to fan herself.

 

“any other suggestions?” Cassie asked via text.

 

“TONS!” Trisha responded as images of the different things she could ask them to do. She bit her lower lip and realized just how aroused she had become.

 

She panicked as she heard one of the wolf medics nearby begin to sniff the air curiously. Realizing she may be given off some rather uncontrollable signals, Trisha dashed back to the stock room to catch her breath. It didn’t work exactly as she planned. Now that she was alone she felt a little more brash and looked at the screen of her phone with hunger.

 

“How am I gonna get through this shift?” she asked herself as her paws began to type out a new message for her canines.

 

Trisha let her mind run wild and didn’t stop her paws from typing out request after request for images she wanted to see. She never realized just how fun it could be to do something like this and let her deepest desires loose. In fairness, she didn’t ask for super intense things. But she was pushing the boundaries.

 

One image came in of Cassie’s chest. Her breasts covered thanks to deltas paws which squeezed the other canine's chest. Another image of Delta sitting behind Cassie as he burried his muzzle into her neck. The dhole arching her head as she gasped in pleasure. Another image of a rather clumsy selfie came in. Both canines busy with their lips locked together. Cassie did her best to snap the pic but part of Delta's head was cut off in the image.

 

Trisha was losing all control as she sat in the stock room. Her knees pressed together as she tried her best to restrain certain urges. Soon though she couldn’t resist and felt a shakey paw slowly slide down her body and between her legs. She let out a soft whine as she felt the heat coming from between her legs. Her arousal taking total control at this point. Her mind pleading with her to see some kind of release. If Delta had been here she would have gladly dragged him into the stock room and had her way with him. If it had been Judy then Trisha imagined images of the gray doe's head between a pair of brown legs, a tounge gently licking away at-

 

“Dammit,” Trisha almost pleaded as she closed her eyes. She needed a release and soon.

 

Trisha realized she had been neglecting her phone while she fought her body in a futile attempt to control certain emotions.

 

The phone chirped and another image connected to a text appeared.

 

Trisha’s eyes widened at the picture. The camera was taken like a selfie by Cassie. In one paw was the phone obviously. In the other though was Delta. Well, not Delta but a certain part of the canine. Cassie was leaning down on top of Delta's lap and grinning wickedly at the camera with one eye closed. Her face was dangerously close to Delta's canine rod. “You are a lucky doe, you know that?” the message read.

 

Trisha let out a pining noise as the battle in her mind finally saw an end. Something inside Trisha snapped and the urge to mate was so strong she couldn’t bare it.

 

In one fluid motion Trisha grabbed her phone and leapt off a set of boxes and darted out of the stockroom.

 

“Please be dead, please be dead, oleade-“ Trisha changed in her mind as she turned the corner to look at the 10-7’s crowds. The universe smiled down on her as she noticed it was actually rather dead tonight.

 

“Em!” Trisha shouted from one end of the bar. The otter who was currently chatting with a tigress in ZPD gear looked over in concern. “Can you cover? I have something happening and need to go home!”

 

“You okay? Your foot is doing that thing,” Em said as she strolled over and eyed the desperate looking doe.

 

“It’s a long story,” Trisha said as she looked at Em and then her phone.

 

“Everyone ok?” Em asked in concern.

 

Trisha just nodded quickly as she bit her lower lip, her ears flopping around.

 

Minutes later Trisha was dashing out of the 10-7. She moved so quickly that Petey almost missed the small doe hurrying by.  “See ya, fluff ball,” Petey shouted.

 

Trisha waved before turning back to the street and quickly flagging down a taxi passing by.

 

Another chirp from Trisha’s phone caused the doe to look down. If she was fighting urges before now, this was now a true life or death struggle.

 

The picture of Cassie with her mouth open as she leaned close to Delta's rod. The red skin was pressed against part of Cassie’s face as the dhole's eyelids drooped. The canine's mouth was open as her tounge stuck out towards Delta. The look of lust and longing in Cassie’s eyes was almost too much for Trisha. “So mind if I take Delta for another workout tonight?”

 

“I will give you an extra $10 if you can get me to the Forest District in 20 minutes!!” Trisha nearly shouted at the surprised armadillo taxi driver as she dived into the back seat.

 

The cabi looked from Trisha and then to the road before a wicked grin crossed his lips. “And if I get you there in 15?”

 

Trisha grinned, happy that she found a driver with a lead foot. “Mister, if you get me there in that time I will give you 20!”

 

Trisha buckled up for what she knew would be a wild ride through the city heading to Delta's apartment, where a pair of obviously horny canines waited for her. She pulled out her phone and texted Cassie which was kind of hard given how much her paws shook with excitement.

 

“On my way! 20 minutes. Be ready. I’m going to break you!” Trisha texted.

 

A few minutes later another text from Cassie came in.

 

“Hurry!” the text had an image attached that caused Trisha to shutter. Cassie had her lips wrapped around Delta, taking half of him into her mouth. Her eyes closed in bliss as she took a selfie of her giving Trisha’s painted dog what looked to be a rather passionate blowjob.

 

The taxi ride over to the Forest District was quick. The driver managed to get Trisha there in a record breaking 18 minutes. During that time Trisha had received two more images from Cassie. Each one driving the poor brown bunny absolutely mad.

 

One was of Cassie who managed to take all of Delta into her mouth, her throat bulged by the extra mass currently shoved down there. Another image was one of Cassie who was looking at the camera with a rather winded look. Her paw still around Delta’s rod as a trail of drool lead from her lips back to Delta’s red skin. Trisha felt her legs shake at that image, not just because of the picture but also because the text attached to it. “He tastes good, but I bet you taste better ;)"

 

Though it wasn’t exactly the 15 minutes the driver had boasted about, Trisha tossed him a generous tip which he almost refused out of pride. Trisha heard a chirp from her phone and looked down as the driver tried to hand back the extra tip. Trisha nearly fainted at the image. Cassie was on her back as Delta took a picture from up above. The dhole had her arms outstretched as she pressed her paws against the armrest of the couch. Her eyes closed as a look of pure bliss poured out of her open mouth. The reason was clear as Delta’s erect member was prodding at the other canine's entrance.

 

“Better hurry,” the message read. Trisha felt her whole body shake in excitement as she opened the taxi door.

 

“Keep the change! I have…to…umm...” Trisha was at a lost for words and decided to just make the armadillo's night. “I have to get upstairs for a threesome!” With that Trisha closed the taxi's door as the driver's eyes went wide. Trisha waved and gave him a playful wink as she darted towards the apartment complex’s front door.

 

If the taxi ride was quick then the trip up the stairs to Delta’s apartment was even faster. Trisha skipped what steps she could and even leapt to the wall and propelled herself around a rather slow rhino who stared in disbelief as Trisha hurried past.

 

Meanwhile in the apartment, a pair of rather aroused canines tried their best to restrain themselves as they shared a rather lust filled moment on the couch.

 

“Oh gods….how far is that damn bar from here?” Cassie groaned as she arched her back. The painted dog towering over her set the phone down after sending the image to his gf. He then grabbed Cassie’s thighs and pulled her close, his canine rod popping from the entrance of the whining female only to gently rub against Cassie’s opening. “Delta! Please!”

 

Delta grinned as he began to gently slide his cock up and down across Cassie’s sex. The dhole letting out gasps. Delta was thoroughly enjoying himself at this moment. He had a thing about confident females and what he could do to them. The painted dog did his best to restrain himself but he began to wonder just how long he could last before Trisha showed up. He had been nervous about this at first but Trisha had egged him on, and since they already had an arrangement with Judy and Nick the painted canine assumed that Trisha was actually fine with this.

 

“Should be here soon. That last pic will probably make her get to mach 5. We should hear the sonic boom as she approachs,” Delta teased as he squeezed Cassie’s legs.

 

The dhole gasped and arched her back, slowly opening her eyes. “I am going to kick your ass next time we spar if you don’t hurry up!”

 

Delta chuckled. “Be patient, she will be here soon.”

 

Cassie closed her eyes as Delta prodded his tip into Cassie. The female canine shaking her head back and forth as she whined. The whole scene was amusing to Delta because of what he could make Cassie do at this point. Cassie was normally a confident and tough as nails type of officer. She was strong, forward, and cocky. Right now though, she was melting like butter in his paws. Delta was turned on by all this. He was normally attracted to strong females. He loved confident and strong females. One of the reasons was because he loved seeing the more tender side to them when he could get it out of them.

 

Images of Judy popped into his mind. Judy Hopps, the first bunny cop, savior to the city, the officer who proved that anyone could be anything. Delta even had a poster of Judy from a recruitment campaign a while back. She had even signed it during one of her visits to his apartment. Other thoughts began to run through the painted dog's mind. Judy standing confidently as she posed for a picture in front of city hall. Then an image of her sprawled out on a table inside an office at the ZPD. Her pants had been tossed to the side and her eyes were closed as she took Delta’s rod deep into her small frame. One of her arms covering her eyes while another gripped the collar of her vest. Her mouth agape in pleasure.

 

Trisha was another case of confidence. The bunny was a bit of a flirt and would love messing with other mammals in a fun way. Most mammals didn’t read too much into it though, knowing the doe was just being playful. However, it took a lot of confidence to do that. Delta remembered one evening where Trisha was at the bar playfully messing with one of the fire chiefs. Giving the zebra in the uniform a hard time about rescuing felines from trees. She took a moment in the conversation to look over at Delta and gave him a confident wink. Later that night they were in the stockroom. The bunny had her shirt up past her chest which bounced as Delta held her by the waist and lifted her off the ground, only to bring her back down on his erect cock. The doe's eyes bulging as she was used as some kind of toy for his pleasure. Her arms and legs going limp as she gasped in pleasure. The brown bunny trying her best to keep her moans of pleasure under control.

 

“Pleeeeeease,” Cassie groaned which brought Delta back to reality and the task at paw. The dhole was letting out a series of whines as she pleaded with Delta to just hurry up and start.

 

“Not…” Delta began as he prodded gently, “Just….”

 

He didn’t finish as there was a loud noise at the front door. Delta looked up from the rather hot view on the couch and towards his front door. The muffled sound of keys jingling could be heard as a frantic mammal cursed on the otherside of the door. Delta chuckled as he listened to Trisha start trying to get the key into the slot. Apparently it was rather difficult for the poor doe and Delta started to feel bad. It did however give him an idea as he looked down at Cassie.

 

Trisha stood on the otherside of the door and began to let out a series of curses and whines as she missed the keyhole for the third time. She was so wound up she couldn’t focus and she felt her paw shaking as she tried and failed to get the door open once again. She started to pound on the door with a fist as she tried to get the door open again.

 

“Answer! Damnit!” Trisha thought as she felt her ears raise up more in frustration than anything.

 

Her knocking was finally answered as she heard the lock click and the handle turn.

 

“Thank the gods, Delta…you have no idea...” Trisha began but trailed off as someone else answered the door.

 

Trisha froze and let a rather goofy grin cross her face as a fully naked and aroused looking Cassie answered the door. The dhole put a paw on her bare hip and smirked. “It's about time you-" Cassie was cut off as Trisha leapt up and wrapped her arms around Cassie’s neck. The brown doe pressed her lips against the surprised female and slid her tounge into Cassie’s mouth which was met with a surprised but pleased moan. Cassie wrapped one arm around Trisha as she held her close, and with the other she slammed the door closed.

 

Trisha let out a passionate purr as the kiss intesified. Cassie used both paws and dragged them down Trisha’s back as the aroused doe wrapped herself around Cassie and held on as if the canine was a life preserver. It was apparent just how wound up Trisha was as she began to grind against Cassie.

 

Their lips parted for a second only for Trisha to dive back into the kiss, moaning at Cassie for more. The dhole however pulled away once more which caused Trisha to let out a sad noise. Cassie however had other plans as she kept her lips away from Trisha. The predator used one paw to hold Trisha up while the other pulled at the doe's shirt.

 

Trisha didn’t need any further prompting as she let go of Cassie’s neck and put her paws on the bottom of her shirt. In one quick movement Trisha had the shirt over her head and tossed to one side. Her ears popping up in such a cute way that Cassie had to resist making a comment. Not that she had words at the moment. The dhole was speechless as she looked down at Trisha’s bust. The bunny wearing a dark green bra that was trying rather hard to keep Trisha’s chest contained. Trisha reached behind her back as she fumbled with her strap. It was all made harder though as Cassie began to lean forward and run her teeth through the fur on Trisha’s neck.

 

“Oh fuck!” Trisha groaned as she felt herself getting close to a climax so quickly. “Oh fuck I needed this!”

 

Trisha finally managed to strip her bra away and gasped as Cassie attacked, the canine thrusting her head into Trisha’s chest.

 

They finally reached the couch where an aroused and amused Delta sat waiting. He enjoyed the show and simply sat back and watched as the two females explored one another’s bodies, seeking some kind of pleasure whenever they could.

 

Trisha pulled away from the kiss and let out a surprised gasp as she felt Cassie pull on her ears. She winced slightly and felt Cassie loosen her grip.

 

“No, don’t stop,” Trisha pleaded. Cassie granted Trisha’s wish and pulled once more. The brown doe quivered as she let out a soft moan. “That’s it! I love it rou-“ Trisha was cut off by a pair of lips that pressed to her own. The bunny placing her paws on Cassie’s cheeks as she slid her tounge out to meet Cassie’s. The pair losing themselves in the passionate kiss.

 

Trisha let her mind and paws run wild as she laid on top of Cassie. The dhole responding to the slightest of touches. Trisha placed her paws on Cassie’s breasts and let out a pleased noise. Though Cassie was gifted, what was really fun was the size difference. Trisha having trouble getting her paws around the breasts. She felt a thrill roll through her as she realized she was the smallest thing involved in this little experiment. The thoughts were interrupted by Cassie who pulled away from the kiss and began to nibble at Trisha’s neck.

 

“Just like that,” Trisha gasped as she ran her paws through Cassie’s fur. The dhole began to move downward which caused Trisha to let out a pleased purr. It didn’t take long for the predator to reach Trisha’s chest. The size difference played a much more fun factor. Cassie stuck her tounge out and began to run her mouth over the bunnies chest, covering the fur with a warm saliva. Trisha shivered as she felt her legs begin to tense up, one of them thumping wildly in the air as she lost muscle control.

 

“Oh fuck,” Trisha groaned as she pulled Cassie’s head closer. She began to grind her body against the larger canine and let out a series of soft moans as she felt her insides warm. It was starting to get to be a little too much for the bunny, but she showed no intention of stopping all of this.

 

Cassie however began to slow until she was just gently rubbing her head into Trisha’s chest. She finally let out a soft whine and looked over Trisha’s shoulders where a rather content looking Delta sat, enjoying the view.

 

“You plan on joining in anytime soon?” Cassie let out in a pleading tone.

 

Delta chuckled but the laughter faded when he saw Trisha turn her head in his direction. A look of fire on the small doe's face.

 

“You have two hot ladies on your couch and all you are gonna do is watch?” Trisha teased.

 

“Is that an invitation?” Delta asked playfully as he began to sit up.

 

“What the fuck do you think was going on earlier?!” Cassie shouted. “The fact you are not inside me right now makes me want to kick your ass again!”

 

“Oh gods, keep talking like that,” Trisha purred as she nuzzled into Cassie’s chest.

 

“Either you hurry up and get going or I am going to-“ Cassie let out a gasp and arched her back suddenly as Delta slammed into her. He didn’t wait. He didn’t need to. Cassie was already slick with arousal and was the perfect size for him, so he managed to simply pop right in. Of course to Cassie, things weren’t so simple. The canine let out a loud moan as she felt a wave of pleasure shoot through her. Trisha watching the dhole's expression change from one of annoyance to bliss in a matter of seconds.

 

Delta grabbed onto Cassie’s calfs and began to thrust himself into the canine as if he had a grudge against the poor canine. Cassie kept her eyes closed shut as she began to pant, her mouth failing open as she loosened her grip on Trisha. The bunny smirked and eagerly took advantage of this and sat up. Turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder she let out a gasp of her own as she watched Delta fuck the russet colored canine.

 

Delta took notice of Trisha’s gaze and reached over. As he held onto Cassie with one paw he looped the other one around Trisha’s neck and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met and Trisha let out a purr as she opened her mouth to welcome her canine’s passion. The two shared a rather heated kiss which was all the more arousing to Trisha knowing exactly what was going on beneath her. Cassie letting out a gasp with every thrust from the painted dog. Though Trisha was on top of Cassie and could feel the movements beneath her, she found it amusing she could tell at the exact moment Delta popped in and out of Cassie. The sharp breathes from beneath her caused her thighs to grow slick. All this passion, heat, and lust were creating sensations in the brown doe's body that she could barely control.

 

Delta pulled away from the kiss as he angled himself a little closer to Cassie. This seemed to take a desired effect as the slightly smaller canine began to let out a series of pleasure laced whines. Trisha leaned looked back down at Cassie and grinned as she brought herself lower. She cupped Cassie’s breasts in her paws and began to kneed the soft fur as her tounge lapped over the bottom parts of the canines breasts only to slowly rise upward.

 

“Oh gods!” Cassie let out as her eyes shot open. Between Delta’s ravage attacks and Trisha’s tender licks the new girl to the group felt herself completely lose it. There was no tingling or steady build up on this orgasm. It came right out of nowhere and was strengthened by the fact that Delta refused to let up.

 

Cassie’s body gave off so many signals that it must have been as clear as day to the two others what had just happened. Which made it even hotter when they refused to stop. It was like Trisha and Delta were purposefully ganging up on Cassie to see if they could wear the poor canine down.

 

“Ah ah ah,” Cassie let out. Almost as if to plead for some kind of quarter. She receieved none which just turned the now sex crazed dhole over the edge. She wanted to do something. To show them what this all meant to her. To make them understand how wonderful this all felt. As her mind was filled with shots of pleasure Cassie resorted to the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Trisha by the ears, careful not to pull too hard, and brought the doe up so they were eye level.

 

“Get your shorts….fuck…Delta, please!!!” Cassie had begun to give instructions to the small brown doe but Delta chose that moment to rally a sudden burst of wild and rapid thrusts that made Cassie wonder if her fellow canine intended to break her in half. Finding a moment of reprieve when Delta adjusted himself Cassie opened her eyes and stared into the beautiful blue ones in front of her. “Shorts off now!”

 

Trisha’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt her left leg begin to thump rapidly. She controlled her muscles for a moment and stood up. She had to balance herself slightly on the rather crowded couch but found the right spot where she could continue to stand over Cassie without stepping on the dark red canine.

 

The brown bunny took her time however as she watched the rather tantalizing view beneath her. While Cassie waited for Trisha, the dhole ran her paws down her body and between her legs. Feeling Delta slam into her lower regions. She then ran the paws slowly up her body, feeling the sensations that coursed through her body. Trisha undid the button of her shorts and quickly zipped the zipper down. She put her paws on either side of her waist and brought both her shorts and panties down in a single motion. She didn’t want to waste any time getting completely naked, and apparently neither did her canines. Once her shorts were stripped away she looked over her shoulder once more. Delta had looked up from Cassie and was apparently enjoying the view. The brown does ears flopped over one shoulder, her tail flicking in just the right manner, her supple hips showing off a perfect roundness that would cause many mammals to stop and stare.

 

The view however didn’t last. Cassie popped her eyes open and grinned when she saw Trisha had finally gotten naked like the others. The canine winced for a second and then focused on the task at paw. She reached up and placed her paws on Trisha’s rump, squeezing the brown bunny as she dragged her claws through the brown fur. Trisha groaned and felt a shiver roll down her spine. This was just the start though. Cassie pulled Trisha down which caused the brown bunny to lose her balance. Gravity did the rest. Trisha landed with her warm sex just beneath Cassie’s chin which allowed the doe to see the hungry look in the predators eyes.

 

“Oh fuck…” Trisha whispered as she had a feeling what was about to happen. Cassie flexed her muscles as she pulled Trisha upward so she mounted the dholes face. “Oh fuck!” Trisha exclaimed as she felt Cassie press her lips to her mound. The predator began to lap at the juices already dripping out of Trisha, the bunny falling forward in both surprise and pleasure as she felt a tounge invade her insides.

 

Trisha enjoyed this part of love making. To have someones mouth pressed to her sex, the feel of their lips between a pair of brown thighs, to feel….

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Apparently this wasn’t Cassie’s first time as Trisha’s mind suddenly went blank. The dhole was just the right amount of aggressive and tentative. Her tounge swirling around at the entrance of the doe before gently sliding in as if to share a passionate kiss. Trisha felt her eye twitch slightly as Cassie moaned into the bunny’s sex. Delta apparently finding a rather sensitive spot in the dhole. The vibrations coming from Cassie’s throat were enough to shake the bunny in certain spots that made her leg start to thump against the couch. The unfortunate thing however was her knee would occasionaly go into the side of Cassie’s head.

 

“Hey!” Cassie let out in a rather amusing muffled tone. “I'm trying to eat here!”

 

“Shhhhh,” Trisha whispered as she put a paw against the top of Cassie’s head and pressed herself against the canines lips a little harder. “Just shut up and make me cum.”

 

Cassie giggled slightly at the does comment and continued her work, lapping up the sweet juices flowing from the bunny as if it were her favorite drink.

 

Delta meanwhile was looking up at the ceiling in some kind of silent prayer. His gaze came back down on the two females on his couch though. The painted dog wondering what kind of miracle he had performed in his past life to deserve such an event to be taking place. He watched as Cassie squeezed Trisha’s rump and occasionally played with the bunny’s tail. He licked his lips at the open mouth gasps that came from his bunny as she kept her eyes closed.

 

He picked up the subtle hints of what was happening to Trisha and grinned when he saw one of her ears raise up while the other remained flopped over her back. He knew this was a sign she was getting close to an orgasim. She occasionaly gave off small hints as to what was happening in that bunny brain of hers. Delta began to slow his thrusts but made sure they were still just as strong, Cassie’s body responding with the occasional twitch or a moan from the dhole.

 

“Right there,” Trisha began as if pointing out a parking spot. “Cassie, please….right there” The pleads did not fall on deaf ears as the predator between Trisha’s legs began to focus her attention on Trisha’s clit before sliding her tounge into the upper parts of the bunny, curving her tounge slightly as she pulled it out only to swirl around the upper folds. “Ah…ah…ahhhhh” Trisha gasped as she arched her back, thrusting her bust into the air as she ran a paw down her flopped ear. She bit her lower lip and let out a series of rhythmic breathes as her body would twitch downwards occasionally.

 

“My turn!” Delta shouted.

 

Before either of the females could protest he grabbed Trisha by the waist and pulled her down while pulling himself from Cassie.

 

“What?!” Trisha asked in surprise as she allowed herself to be dragged down like the small prey she was. She looked back at her painted dog in surprise, his aggression causing her to feel a new wave of arousal between her legs. The bunny did not fight or protest as she was brought towards Delta. To her surprise though, Cassie moved away from Delta, scooting to her own end of the couch. Trisha let out a surprised breath when she felt Delta’s paws dig into her fur around her waist, the canine positioning Trisha so she was in the optimal position to take it from behind. “Oh gosh….yeah…” Trisha moaned as she watched the canine tower over her behind.

 

“You like that, Trisha?” Delta growled as he began to prod at her sex. Trisha closed her eyes and nodded. “You like being treated like the rabbit you are?”

 

Trisha shivered as she bit her lower lip. The bunny's ears flapping about as she nodded, her back arching slightly. She opened her eyes in surprise as she felt a strong paw on the back of her head.

 

“Get to work little bunny,” Cassie growled.

 

Trisha opened her eyes and saw what lay before her. Cassie was sitting against the other end of the couch, sloucing slightly so she could present a rather apitizing sight for the bunny. With her legs spread across, revealing the white fur of her chest and belly which had leaked between her legs. Trisha licked her lips and closed her eyes as she was brought down onto Cassie’s sex, the aroma of arousal mixed with a familiar painted dog’s scent caused Trisha’s senses to go haywire. She couldn’t explain why but she actually enjoyed the taste of a female after Delta had his way with them. Something about the mix of tastes made everything feel so wrong but so right. She remembered the first time she had done something like this with Judy. The small gray bunny still smelling freshly screwed by the painted canine. It was so invigorating.

 

As her lips came to press against Cassie she moaned in pleasure. Delta choosing that moment to slowly slide into the doe. Overtime she had become accustomed to the canine's size and her body could welcome the canine without much preparation. Of course her slit was so wet from all the attention from Cassie it was no surprise Delta managed to pop in so easily.

 

Trisha felt her eyes bulge open when Delta suddenly changed rhythm. Though he had started out slow and steadily, he soon changed his tempo into something far more aggressive. Trisha wrapped her paws around the underside of Cassie’s thighs and began to gasp for air as her mate pounded into her.

 

“Ohhhhhhh,” she let out in a whine as she lifted her head up and looked back at Delta. Her eyelids drooped in pleasure as she watched her rear end bounce with every thrust. Trisha loved watching sights like this. Knowing exactly when the pleasure would course through her so she could savor it more. The sight would have to wait as she felt Cassie’s paw wrap around the back of her head.

 

“Back to work,” Cassie growled as she brought Trisha’s head back down between a pair of waiting legs.

 

Trisha let out a soft purr as she followed orders. She let her small tounge swirling around the edge of Cassie’s opening before opening her mouth wide to try and suck away at the juices dripping from the dhole. Every few seconds her face would be pressed harder into Cassie’s fur as Delta continued his assault.

 

There was something different about her painted dog. Something she had come to thoroughly enjoy over the past few days. As Judy had mentioned, the painted dog now seemed more aggressive with a great deal more stamina. His body had also improved by becoming a little more lean, his muscles more defined. What was far more important however, was how the canine's confidence had improved. He would take more risks and was willing to go at his bunny a little harder these days. Every little bit of this was a bonus to Trisha who enjoyed being ravaged by the canine. She felt a thrill at knowing this was partially thanks to Cassie who had been completely whipping the poor painted dog when it came to working out.

 

Trisha decided the best way to thank Cassie was to go down on the dhole until her legs went numb. Cassie must have taken notice to the sudden burst of energy from the rabbit's tounge as she cursed and let her head fall back. Though Trisha couldn’t see Cassie’s expression she had a feeling it was one of pleasure.

 

As Trisha continued her work she felt lost in a sea of arousal and pleasure. Delta continuing to slide in and out. Occasionally pressing his swollen knot against Trisha’s folds. Not enough to penetrate her but to give her a bit of a stretch which would cause one of her legs to thump away wildly.

 

“Oh my gosh,” Cassie moaned as her breathing became labored. “Trisha, I’m so close…”

 

This spurred the small doe on as she gripped at Cassie’s thighs a little harder. She pressed her whole mouth against Cassie’s opening and made sweet love to the dhole's slit as if she were kissing Judy. Cassie began to rub at the base of Trisha’s ear which made the bunny moan with pleasure. Something in her began to grow warm. She knew what was coming but couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt.

 

“Yes, yes…” Cassie gasped as she ran a paw down her body till both paws were on either of Trisha’s ears, rubbing away at the sensitive spots.

 

It all happened at once. Cassie climaxed and gave Trisha the sweet juices the bunny had been eagerly trying to drink up earlier. At the same time, Delta hit one of Trisha’s sweet spots and she arched her back as she felt herself climax. Between the truimphant feelings of getting Cassie to her breaking point and the full feeling of having her insides stuffed to the breaking point Trisha experienced an extremely powerful orgasm that almost caused her to faint in ecstasy. She would occasionally get one when she had been wound up for a long period of time or was hit in just the right spot.

 

“Ahhhhhh!” Trisha screamed as she pulled away from Cassie’s moist folds and gasped for air. The doe twitching slightly as she felt the pleasure wash over her like a warm blanket. “Oh….f…oh gosh...”

 

Trisha felt her arms give way and she fell forward onto their couch as her legs also gave out. She felt Delta slide out of her and she let out a moan mixed with a giggle. With her legs twitching slightly and her whole body shivering, Trisha slowly slumped off the couch and landed on the soft carpet in front of the couch.

 

Cassie watched with amusement as she started to come down from her own pleasure high. Letting out a soft giggle at the bunny's antics as the brown doe splayed out on the carpet.

 

Cassie watched as Trisha ran her paws down her slender frame. Her digits dragging over her rather gifted bust and continuing down till her paws were between her legs, the bunny simply tracing the feelings currently coursing through her body as she shivvered.

 

“Now that’s adorable,” Cassie cooed as she slowly climbed down from the couch so she was nestled up beside Trisha who continued to let out faint gasps. The bunny still enjoying her climatic high. “Does she do tha-“ Cassie began to ask as she looked up at Delta for some kind of answer. Her eyes widened when she looked at the painted dogs swollen mass still twitching.

 

Delta took notice of the other canine's gaze, his lips curling into a wicked grin as he climbed down on all fours towards Cassie. The dhole began to breath a little heavier as she watched with excitement. The painted dog letting out a growl as he reached the floor and slowly moved towards the dhole who instinctively spread her legs apart.

 

As Trisha let out a soft purr from the ecstasy she was still enjoying her ears twitched. The room had been somewhat quiet for a second but suddenly Cassie let out a loud gasp that Trisha thought the poor canine had hurt herself. A pair of bright blue eyes opened up and turned to the side to see Cassie with her eyes closed shut and her mouth open.

 

“That’s it! Break me!” Cassie yelled out as she put her paws on the floor, her digits digging into the carpet. “Just like that!”

 

Trisha watched as Cassie’s breasts bounced up and down in a rapid rhythm. Soon a slapping noise filled the room and Trisha watched as her painted dog attacked Cassie with such aggression she worried that had he done it to her like this the poor doe would have been torn in half. The thoughts changed from one of concern to one of arousal. Cassie's moans, however, brought Trisha back to the current scene as she watched with hunger.

 

“Delta, where…where...” Cassie tried to ask a question but soon gave up and just layed back as her fellow canine let loose.

 

Trisha giggled as she got on her knees and crawled over to the top of Cassie. The doe put her feet underneath her and scooted her knees forward so Cassie’s head was resting in the brown doe’s lap. Cassie opened her eyes for a moment and gave Trisha a look of both thanks and pleading.

 

“Trisha…what...what’s he doing to me?” Cassie asked as her head moved up and down on the doe's lap. Trisha chuckled as she leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the dhole's forehead.

 

“He’s getting ready to knot you,” Trisha whispered playfully.

 

“What?! Knot!?” Cassie asked as she looked up at Delta who had his eyes closed. “What about you?” she asked before wincing in pleasure.

 

Delta let out a low growl from deep in his throat which caused Trisha’s ears to raise up with excitement. The doe beginning to get all sorts of giddy at the sight.

 

Cassie lost all form of control and even began to drool out of the corner of her mouth as she let her mouth remain open in a pleasure drunk grin. Her eyes looked up at Trisha who beamed down at the dhole. Her expression one of excitement, as if she was watching some epic show and was about to witness the climatic finale.

 

Trisha’s expression was perfect as well because that’s exactly what happened. With one last wild thrust, Delta plunged as deep as he could. His knot swelled up and poured white, warm liquid deep into the small, russet colored female.

 

“Delta!” Cassie gasped out her attacker's name as her tongue hung out the side of her mouth.

 

Both canines' tails began to sway back and forth which caused Trisha to let out a series of giggles as she watched the scene play out.

 

Cassie reached up into the air just in front of Trisha’s face and waved downward. Trisha took the hint and gently leaned down, letting Cassie’s head slide from her lap so she could get extra close. The two pressed their lips together as Cassie let out a few gasps.

 

“He's still...cumming,” Cassie whispered in-between passionate kisses.

 

“He tends to do that,” Trisha whispered as she began to gently kiss down Cassie’s neck. The doe then stood up and headed over to their pile of clothing. Cassie watched in-between winces caused by the throbbing mass deep inside her. Trisha rummaged around for a moment and then found what she was looking for. She turned around and gave Cassie an evil look as she raised her cellphone.

 

“Seriously?” Delta asked as he looked over to see what mischief his bunny was causing.

 

“Keep going, Delta,” Cassie moaned, occasionally arching her back as she was filled up by the painted dog.

 

Delta focused his attention back on Cassie as he continued to fill her up.

 

Eventually Delta's swollen knot went down and he managed to pull out of Cassie. He fell to one side of the dhole who couldn’t help but reach over and run a paw over the painted fur on his chest. Trisha pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Delta. The canine looking rather tired at that moment, but in a happy way.

 

Trisha decided this would be something… interesting to send to Judy. She raised her phone to her face and snapped a quick picture. She looked down at her work and smirked. The image of Cassie curled up to Delta was an interesting one, that was for sure. The dhole hadn't fully closed her legs just yet, and the picture allowed a view of her opening, which was slowly spilling some of Delta’s seed.

 

“Having fun?” Cassie giggled as she eyed the doe who stood before them.

 

“Aren't I always?" Trisha shot back with a wink as she typed out a quick message.

 

Cassie scooted over and placed a paw on Delta's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He then opened his eyes and smiled at Trisha, inviting her over to join in on the sweet cuddle session.

 

Trisha stretched, making sure to puff her chest out, knowing how much her mate loved the sight. She then trotted over to the two waiting predators and cuddled up on the other side of Delta. The painted canine looking especially pleased with himself as he wrapped his arms around either of the lovely ladies.

 

Trisha let out a soft purr when Delta leaned over and gave her a kiss between her ears. She then beamed at the two and held up her arm. Both canines looked upward. Cassie letting out a surprised laugh while Delta snorted. In Trisha’s paw was her cellphone which had the screen facing towards them. Their image filled the screen as they all got comfortable. The sound of a camera clicking filled the silence for a moment before Trisha brought the screen close to her face.

 

She smiled at the paw work. Delta having a smug grin that could rival Nick’s. Cassie with a wicked seductive smile. Triaha with her standard open mouth grin, her bright blue eyes full of beauty.

 

Happy with the image, she began to type up a text in her messaging app.

 

“What’s she doing?” Cassie whispered as she began to nibble at Delta's neck, testing the waters for a future round.

 

Delta chuckled as he squeezed the dhole close.

 

“It's this game her and Judy have. Whenever they have one of these adventures they share it with one another,” Delta explained. “Hope you don’t mind Judy knowing?”

 

“Not at all,” Cassie whispered happily. “Course she may be a little busy tonight...”

 

Delta raised his head in curiosity, as did Trisha who finished sending a message with the images attached.

 

“What makes you say that?” Trisha asked curiously.

 

Seconds later Trisha’s phone chirped as she received a response from her favorite bunny.

 

Trisha opened the message and saw her own in the text stream. Beneath the two seperate pictures of Trisha, Cassie and Delta was a simple text. “Looky what we got to do tonight!”

 

Judy's response sat just beneath that message.

 

“Well check us out!”

 

Seconds later an image popped up on the screen. The three mammals all let out surprised noises followed by laughter.

 

“No way...” Delta blurted out.

 

“Told you,” Cassie teased.

 

“More!” Trisha chanted as she looked at the picture of Judy and the wild night she was having.


	9. Tango in Tundra Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Delta, Trisha, and Cassie are busy "Working out". Judy, Nick, and their friend Erin decide to spend a night on the town. Tundra Town to be exact. Lots of drinks, dinner, dancing, and a warm bed waiting for all three of them back in the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment in the S.O.F.T series.   
> Savannah  
> Oasis  
> Forest  
> Tundra
> 
> see what we did there? 
> 
> Chapter is only canon with the other parts of the S.O.F.T series.   
> Commissioned by Soildier.

“What do you mean homeless?” Judy asked as her eyes widened. The bunny had her cellphone in her paw and was now sitting up in her tiny apartment. A smug looking fox was staring back at her from the video call.

 

“I won't have a place to live...” Nick said as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Nick, oh no,” Judy cooed as she tried to think of ways to convince her fox that everything would be ok. “Listen, if you need a place to stay...”

 

“Already got one,”  Nick said with a wink.

 

The comment caused Judy to tilt her head in slight confusion. How did he already have a place to stay? He had apparently been told he couldn’t stay in his apartment that very morning, and yet, here was Nick with a confident smile on his face as if the world would be alright.

 

“Yeah, pulled some strings with an old pal over in Tundra Town. Going to be staying at the Tahoe Lodge until they are finished refurbing my apartment.”

 

Judy felt her eye lids droop as she heard the word refurbishment. “Wait…refurbishment?” she asked, making sure she had heard the fox correctly.

 

Nick kept that famous smug look of his on his face. “Yeah, gotta be out of the place for a few days so I am homeless.”

 

Across the city in Nick’s apartment, the fox had to put a paw to his cellphone as a tirade of curses and insults were hurled at him.

 

When Judy finally settled down, her breathing had become ragged and labored. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. When she finally opened her eyes and looked at her fox on the screen, she tried her best to sound calm. “Nick?”

 

“Yes, Carrots?” Nick asked with a smirk.

 

“Maybe next time don’t use the word homeless at the start?” she requested, one of her eyes twitching.

 

“Ohhhhhh,” Nick began, Judy didn’t buy any part of his innocent act and just rolled her eyes. “I see where there may have been some confusion.”

 

“Oh yeah, ya think?”

 

“Let me make it up to you, Carrots,” Nick said confidently. “What are you doing this weekend?”

 

“Well we were making plans with Erin,” Judy began as she thought about the ocelot they had met a week ago at the Oasis. Her slender nude frame lingering in Judy’s mind. “Why?”

 

“Well it is awfully cold in Tundra Town,” Nick explained. “Could use someone to keep me warm.”

 

“Wait, really?” Judy asked, suddenly sounding very excited at the prospect. They had been to the Tahoe Inn once on a call. The place was a five star resort there was no doubt about that. Valets, doormammals, fancy furniture, the whole nine yards. The thought of being pampered over the weekend on a mini vacation in the city was almost too much to pass up. The thought of Erin however suddenly popped into Judy’s mind. She and her new friend had already made plans to go to the movies and get to know each other a little better. There was of course more sinister reasons behind their movie date though. Judy wanted to get to know Erin a little better before seeing if she was up for having some fun like the kind that had been discussed at the Oasis. It was one thing to have Trisha involved with Nick. Erin however, was a new mammal. A slender and rather delicious looking mammal at that.

 

During their little event at the Mystic Spring Oasis Erin had walked in on Judy and Nick getting rather physical in public. This however did not deter the fine feline from enjoying the show. In fact she even approached Judy to get a better view up close. When Judy had finished having her way with Nick and proceeded to swap over to Delta, that’s when things got very interesting. Erin stating an interest in maybe partaking sometime in some activities. That is, if Judy was up for it. The bunny had a sneaking suspicion that Erin was more in it for a chance to have her way with Nick, but she actually didn’t mind that. Judy remembered what it had been like watching Trisha and Nick going at it for the first time. It had been exhilarating watching someone that wasn’t exactly her sharing such a moment with Nick. Nick seemed to have enjoyed it. Breaking the old saying of fox’s mating for life. Of course Judy had a suspicion that mating and dating were two different things to Nick now. In bunny culture it was at least. They saw sex as something else. Sure it had passion, desire, want, and so many other feelings mixed in. It was however a way of releasing stress, having fun, and just getting that itch scratched. Now it seemed that itch grew into something else, something Judy wanted to push further. Erin may be the next step in something very fun.

 

“I promised Erin we would get together on Saturday for a movie,” Judy began. Trying to think of how to organize all this.

 

“She should join us,” Nick chimed in.

 

Judy tilted her head slightly as she looked at her fox through the call.

 

“What?” Nick asked.

 

“Did you plan this?”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Carrots,” Nick said. “I just thought it would be nice for you and I to have a nice little weekend together. If you want Erin to join then…that’s all you.”

 

“You planned this,” Judy snorted as she began to see through the fox.

 

“Come on, Carrots,” Nick said as he straightened his tie, “It's me we’re talking about. Would I ever do something like that?”

 

“Yes, yes you would,” Judy laughed as she rolled her eyes.

 

“I know what you two were planning, Judy,” Nick said with a sly wink. “I just decided to up the ante is all. You trust her, right?”

 

“Of course,” Judy said with a smile. She had met Erin when she first started with the ZPD. Erin was part of parking enforcement. While Judy had received it as a form of punishment, Erin excelled at it and actually enjoyed her job. During Judy’s first few days at the ZPD, Erin had taken the bunny under her wing and shown her a few tricks. If it handn't been for the lovely looking ocelot, Judy may never have written 200 tickets in the first place. Mainly because getting a new roll of tickets in that stupid machine was so hard. Why were there 6 latches? Why? Was the paper made of gold or something?!

 

After mulling things over for a bit, Judy agreed this could actually be a rather fun weekend. Of course neither Nick or Judy were 100% sure what Erin’s intentions would be or how she may perceive the invite. While Nick offered to be the one to call Erin up, Judy decided it should be her. She had a sudden sneaking suspicion that Nick was more open-minded about this than he was playing off. Almost to the point he may actually really want a chance to have two fine looking ladies all to himself again.

 

Judy sat at her desk and finally worked up the courage to call Erin. It was one thing to call and ask the ocelot if she wanted to go to the movies. It was another thing entirely to ask if she would want to stay with her and Nick at one of the nicest hotels in Tundra Town. Judy just knew that it had an underlying meaning and there would be no point in hiding it. Part of her was a little worried that maybe Erin had just been flirting or maybe was all talk. Would she be upset at the offer? Insulted? Would she be sending messages out to the parking enforcement branch later this week?

 

“Hey everyone! You won’t believe what Judy offered this weekend!” The text would spread like wildfire. The famous Judy Hopps asking another female in the ZPD if they wanted to join in on some kind of kinky fantasy. Delta had kept quiet to everyone at the ZPD about him joining. He was actually rather good about keeping his mouth shut. Even Erin and Cassie had kept quiet apparently. After seeing the event at the Oasis, Judy had become somewhat concerned about returning to work and getting a few jokes sent her way. While sex was viewed one way by bunnies, it could be viewed another way by the many different mammals of the ZPD. Fortunately no one had hinted at knowing, so Judy surmised the secret was safe for now.

 

“Oh hey, Judy!” Erin answered the phone. Judy smiled at the image at first before her eyes widened slightly. Erin was apparently sitting down on her couch. A towel wrapped around her chest while she patted the fur on her head dry with another towel.

 

“Erin! Hey, sorry, is this a bad time?” Judy asked as she gave her friend a weak smile.

 

“No, perfect timing,” Erin said sweetly, “Just hopped out of the shower and am drying off before getting ready for another fun filled day of ruining mammals live’s.”

 

Not many citizens saw the parking enforcement team in a good light. Erin however took all the insults, name calling, and threats in stride though. Judy admired Erin for just how much abuse the feline could take. On occasion, she had even witnessed Erin dish back some insults.

 

Her personal favorite was when Erin would tell them, “Listen I am done, which is lucky for you. You know why? Because you get to watch my fine ass walk away, so think of this ticket as payment for the show.” The feline would then strut back to her vehicle. Making sure to sway her hips in just the right way. Erin wore a uniform similar to Judy’s. Only her pants were a little darker and she didn’t wear the same bullet proof vest, not many mammals would take shots at parking enforcement anyways. It complimented her fur though, and even Judy had caught herself enjoying the way the cat’s supple rear would swish back and forth.

 

“So what’s up? Excited to see the new Magic Mawl?”Erin asked, holding in the drool. Judy had to check herself as well when she felt a dream like feeling come over her. The girls had made plans to see the new Magic Mawl movie which was about several male strippers and their escapades. The lead star was a fox that reminded Judy of Nick. So much so that she would occasionally ask Nick to practice some moves they had seen in the movie. The fox would just laugh before simply saying, “No.” The whole movie was pretty much just eye candy. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Judy had never been to a movie like that before and had actually been looking forward to it.

 

“About that,” Judy said with a weak smile.

 

“Uh-oh,” Erin said with a smirk. “You standing me up, Hopps?”

 

Judy let out a sigh, “Well yes, but also no...”

 

“Oh this will be good,” Erin said as her disappointed look turned to one of curiosity. She slowly lowered the towel she had been using to dry her head and looked at Judy with a pair of bright yellow eyes.

 

Judy proceeded to explain about Nick’s situation. How the fox was being kicked from his apartment for the weekend while they took care of some things. Nick of course, knowing everyone in the city, had some connections and decided to use them. When Judy mentioned the Tahoe Lodge Erin’s eyes brightened as she gushed about how jealous she was.

 

“Oh gosh really?!” Erin exclaimed as she let her head fall back on the couch. “You two are so lucky! I have driven by there so many times! I would love to stay there. You two have to take pictures, ok! Try and steal me some of their little shampoos as well! Oh, I am so jealous! You two will have so much fun!”

 

“Three,” Judy corrected.

 

“Three? Three what?” Erin asked as she looked back at Judy.

 

Judy smiled as she prepared to be shot down. “We three.”

 

“Three? Who else?”

 

“Nick, Me,” Judy began to list off before pointing timidly at her screen, a weak smile on her lips, “And you.”

 

Erin froze when she heard this and began to grin. She then shook her head which caused Judy’s ears to droop. “I couldn’t possibly encroach, Judy. This would be an amazing weekend for you two and I don’t want to intrude!”

 

“You wouldn’t be,” Judy began to explain.

 

“You two deserve a weekend off together,” Erin shot back.

 

“Which would be more fun with you there!”

 

“I don’t want to be a third wheel,” Erin said as she kept looking for excuses.

 

“You wouldn’t,” Judy answered quickly. Her tone and look said it all. The way the words left her lips. The meaning they carried. The bunny hoped Erin would pick up on it. The thought of explaining it all would be just too embarrassing.

 

“I wouldn’t?” Erin asked. “Well how so?”

 

“Please don’t make me explain it,” Judy said as her cheeks began to warm.

 

“Oh no,” Erin giggled, “Now I want to hear it!”

 

“Come on, do I have to?” Judy asked as she looked over her shoulder for a moment as if to make sure no one else was listening.

 

“Yes,” Erin said, her voice full of want.

 

Judy looked back and for the second time that day her eyes widened in surprise. Erin had lost the towel around her chest and was looking at Judy with a hunger that reminded her a little of Nick, mixed in with some want from Trisha. Judy realized that though she had been with predators before, she had never been with a female. Try as she might, Judy couldn’t help but look down the screen at Erin’s firm breasts. The feline obviously took care of her body and must work out almost as much as Judy. Though her muscles weren’t as defined, they had obviously been formed for looks rather than use.

 

Erin managed to up the ante even more as she began to lower the camera so Judy could enjoy the rest of the view. Her supple breasts, her fit stomach, her waist…her...

 

“Oh cheese and crackers,” Judy let out in a pant as she felt something warming inside her.

 

“That’s not what I wanted to hear,” Erin said softly as she brought the camera back up to her face. She bit her lower lip as she stared at Judy.

 

“Do you want to join us at the Tahoe?” Judy asked, her breathing labored as she resisted the urge to send her paw where it eagerly wanted to go in order to get some form of release.

 

“For what?” Erin asked as she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. It was at that point Judy realized what Erin was up to. While Judy resisted the urge to pleasure herself over the phone, Erin gave in, not only gave in but dived in.

 

Judy felt her mouth open up in want. She licked her lips as she watched Erin’s arm begin to move in a rhythmic fashion. Though she couldn’t see exactly what Erin was doing she had a pretty good idea.

 

“Drinks…” Judy said softly as she watched the ocelot pleasure herself over the video chat.

 

“Mmmm, what else?” Erin asked as she tilted her head to one side and kept her eyes closed.

 

“Dinner?” Judy asked as she felt her own urges take hold. One of her paws sliding down her body.

 

“Yes…would love that,” Erin groaned. “What else?”

 

“Dancing?” Judy asked as she kept watching Erin. Her own paw reached the waist band of her pants and she tried her best to resist the urges.

 

“Ahhh….and?” Erin gasped as she arched her back.

 

“Oh gosh…” Judy groaned as she felt herself going mad. “I um…I...”

 

“Say it, Judy,” Erin pleaded. “I saw you at the Oasis. I saw what you two do! I want in!”

 

“I want you to join Nick and I. I wanna watch him fuck you while you go down between my legs. I wanna hear you orgasm as my fox takes you from behind. I want you to make me cum! I wanna watch you get knotted!” Judy gasped as she closed her own eyes and let the images of Erin and Nick fill her mind.

 

“Wow…” Erin said as she looked right at Judy. “Now that sounds like fun.”

 

“Yeah?” Judy asked as her labored breathing caught up.

 

“Yeah,” Erin said playfully.

 

“Holy shit!” Came a muffled voice from Judy’s wall. The doe felt her ears fall behind her back and she looked over at her apartment wall. “You bunnies!”

 

“Hey, let her explore her own sexual desires. It isn’t our business!”

 

“Oh shut up!”

 

“No, you shut up!”

 

Judy closed her eyes and began to smack her head on her desk as her neighbors began a muffled shouting fight on the other side of the wall.

 

“So Judy...”Erin began which brought the doe's attention back on the feline. “Dancing still on the table, too?”

 

Over the course of the week, plans were solidified for the night at the Tahoe. Judy neglected to tell Nick what had transpired over the video chat with Erin, though. She had decided to see if they could surprise the fox. Of course since Erin was joining them for the evening, Judy had a feeling the fox was well aware that there would be some rather interesting events going down over the course of the evening.

 

Nick came to pick up Judy and Erin the night of their stay. Erin having gone out that day with Judy to help the bunny pick out a dress to go dancing in. The ocelot then staying with Judy for the afternoon so they could all drive over together.

 

When Nick arrived at the apartment he couldn’t help but notice a pair of rather guilty looking faces.

 

“What?” the fox asked as Judy and Erin loaded up into his vehicle. Both of them wearing some light weather gear in preparation for the cold conditions of tundra town.

 

“Nothing,” Judy lied as she tried to put on an innocent grin. The fox however, saw right through his bunny. He looked in the rearview mirror at Erin who just smirked.

 

“Hi Nick, good to see you again,” she said sweetly. Nick didn’t buy any of this innocent routine though.

 

“What did you do to my bunny, Erin?” Nick asked as his eye lids drooped.

 

“Nothing!” the feline lied. She couldn’t help but lick her lips. “Just went and helped her pick out a fun dress. You will like it, Nick! She looks amazing in it!”

 

Nick smiled as he looked back at his bunny who smirked.

 

“Also looked amazing out of it,” Erin let slip.

 

“What?!” Nick had been about to take a sip from a bottle water in a cup holder but paused at the last bit.

 

“Nothing!” Erin chimed from the back seat.

 

Nick looked back at Judy who was blushing so much that it wouldn’t be a surprise if her fur became permanently stained.

 

“Just had a lot of fun trying on dresses, “Erin said playfully. “Right, Judy? Didn’t we have fun?”

 

Judy giggled which told the fox that there had been more than just a fun day trying on dresses.

 

The fox didn’t know just how right he had been.

 

While at the Sahara Square Mall picking out different dresses for Judy to try on, both the girls had become somewhat bold.

 

“Ok, I see what you mean,” Erin muttered after Judy had looked at herself in the changing room mirror, not exactly pleased with the way the dress looked on her gray fur. The darker gray of the fabric made it look like she was just a blob of gray. Erin stepped up behind Judy and adjusted one of the straps to the dress and tried to examine the result in the mirror. It didn’t change the fact it just wasn’t a good look for Judy.

 

Erin looked over at a cocktail dress they had found. It was a black with a bright purple stripe going around the waist while the skirt puffed out. While some dresses liked to hug the legs of its wearer this one looks more like a mix between a hoop skirt. It had an innocence about it. Judy liked it because it reminded her of her prom night dress she had worn years ago.

 

“What about that one?” Erin asked. Judy eyed the dress and nodded. She then looked at Erin and then the door. The feline picking up a subtle hint. Not a hint of her wanting to go, but more of a question of if Erin wanted to stay.

 

The predator answered when she closed the door and remained in the changing room with Judy. The bunny had a nervous smile at first as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her nerves however quickly vanished when she felt Erin’s arms wrap around her waist. The feline buried her lips into Judy’s neck and began to drag her teeth down the doe's fur. Judy let out a surprised gasp and reached behind her so she could run her paws through Erin’s fur.

 

Judy soon found herself completely naked in the changing room. Her mouth covered by Erin’s paw as the other rubbed aggressively at the bunny’s mound. Judy let out a series of whines and moans which were quickly muffled. The bunny loving every second of this. It felt so wrong as she heard mammals on the other side of the door chatting with one another about various outfits they wanted to try and how they looked. The bunny meanwhile was being pleasured by her feline friend.

 

“Come on, Judy,” Erin whispered as she began to nibble at the base of the bunny’s ear. “Cum for me…do it...”

 

Judy felt her legs shiver as the predator demanded the prey to orgasm. Being treated like prey, but this new friend was invigorating.

 

When Judy finally came she let out a muffled cry and began to shake all over. One of her legs thumping rapidly to the point Erin had to hold onto it to stop it from making too much noise, less they be discovered.

 

Erin finally pulled away from Judy and let the doe lean against the wall and catch her breath.

 

“Gotta admit, Judy,” Erin whispered so only the doe could hear. Judy had her eyes closed for the moment as she slid to the floor and caught her breath. “I ain’t normally into does but you..”

 

Judy opened her eyes in time to see Erin lick her fingers. Judy’s juices being lapped up by the predator. The small bunny gasped at the sight and watched as she felt her ears raise up.

 

“You taste pretty good.”

 

“You two got kicked out of the mall, didn’t you?” Nick asked, bringing Judy back to the here and now. The bunny must have zoned out while remembering the fun little episode in the small changing room.

 

“No!” Erin chimed in.

 

“Just out of that store,” Judy added. There was a slight pause in the car before the two girls burst out laughing. Nick rolling his eyes but chuckling. Judy had felt nervous that maybe Nick might be a little mad about it. The fox however took it all in stride. He even threw in a joke.

 

“Don’t let Trisha find out,” Nick teased Erin.

 

“I bet I can take her,” Erin chuckled.

 

“No that’s just it,” Nick began, “If she finds out she will want you to take her.”

 

Another round of laughter was shared as the three friends drove through the city and towards the snowy region of Tundra Town.

 

When they arrived Judy was impressed with how lavish everything in the resort was. When they pulled up two artic hares hurried over and held the doors open for both Erin and Judy. The girls giggling at being treated like VIMs. Nick pawed his keys off to a valet as the two hares unloaded the luggage from the car without any prompting.

 

The arrival was just a sign of just how ritzy the Tahoe Lodge was. Everything had a rustic yet clean feel to it. The walls were made of a thick redwood while all the furniture in the lodge looks like they had just been freshly carved by skilled craftsmammals.

 

The lobby was a massive open room that contained several raging fires inside massive fireplaces. The iron gates protecting the visitors from the fires had intricate designs welded into the metal.

 

While Judy and Erin looked around the massive lodge in awe, Nick went to the front desk to retrieve the room keys. He came back with a happily stunned look.

 

“Everything okay, Nick?” Judy asked as she looked at her fox.

 

“We got upgraded,” Nick chuckled. “I didn’t think he would…but…he did...”

 

“Oh I love upgrades!” Erin squealed with eagerness. “What’s the room like now?”

 

A few minutes later the three members of the ZPD stood inside the entry hall to the grand suite. Judy making a comment how her apartment could fit in the hallway alone.

 

“Carrots, I have seen your apartment,” Nick chimed in. “We could fit five of them in this hallway alone.”

 

The suite was designed much like the rest of the resort. Everything had a western rustic feel. Though they were in the middle of Zootopia, it was supposed to feel like they were out in the middle of some desolate snowy mountain. The apartment was surrounded by massive windows that all looked out to the snowy peaks of Tundra Town. In the center of the room was a small fire pit made of a series of white rocks. A large circular vent above the pit made sure any smoke was quickly sucked away. The pit was surrounded by a large circular red couch which looked like it could easily sit the whole of the Hopps clan. The main room was connected by a series of smaller rooms. There was a dining area, a lounge, a sitting area to look out at the snow, a kitchen, and then off to the bedrooms.

 

While Nick settled with the bell mammal and made sure to leave a generous tip, both Erin and Judy scurried around the large hotel room. Both of them eager to take in all the amenities.

 

“We have a hot tub!” Erin shouted from the master bathroom.

 

“There is a huge shower in here!” Judy shouted from another bed room, “It’s like the one in savanna.”

 

“Oh you liked that one,” Nick teased.

 

“This TV is the size of a wall in my apartment,” Erin squealed from another bedroom.

 

After the shock of the amazing set up finally wore down the three mammals decided it would be best to get ready for their night at the resort. The lodge had many different amenities. Restaurants, shops, even a dance club on the lower level. They wouldn’t need to leave the resort at all during their stay unless they really wanted to, and from the looks of it, none of them wanted to.

 

It was decided they would laze around before dinner and then maybe go for some drinks afterwards. Erin found a brochure to the resort and meandered over to the couch where Nick and Judy were currently sitting. The fox had his arms out on the couch as Judy nuzzled into him, using the fox as a pillow. A warm fire blazed in the small circular fire place before them as Judy dozed off. Between the warmth of the fire, the softness of Nick’s fur, and the way the fox wrapped his tail around the small doe, Judy was in a form of comfortable heaven she never wanted to leave.

 

Before anyone else noticed, Judy dozed off into a pleasant sleep as Nick and Erin chatted about work, friends, and just generally caught up on life.

 

Though Judy was practically passed out, she was still somewhat lucid and picked up on certain words in the conversation from time to time. The two predators were rather friendly with one another. Erin even laying on a flirtatious charm that, though wasn’t needed, was appreciated by Nick.

 

Occasionally, Judy would squirm slightly and try to burrow into Nick’s side as she tried to get closer. Erin would stop talking and watch Judy with a pair of wide eyes. The ocelot having to resist the urge to just bring Judy’s into her own arms and cuddle with her.

 

“I know you aren’t suppose to use the C word with bunnies…but they can be so adorable!” Erin squealed as she watched Judy’s nose twitch.

 

“Tell me about it,” Nick whispered as he gently ran a paw over Judy’s ears which was rewarded with a small but pleased moan.

 

By the time Nick roused Judy from her little nap, the sun had begun to set outside the windows of the suite. Signaling that the day was coming to a close but the night was still very young. While Judy had been out, Nick had made reservations at one of the lodge’s restaurants and informed the doe to get ready for a fun night out. Erin had already excused herself and was changing off in one of the side bedrooms. Judy gave her fox a sweet kiss on the cheek before getting up and heading toward the master bedroom. Judy gathered her bag and hurried out of the bedroom and towards the smaller one where Erin would be changing. At first Nick thought this to be a bit odd until Judy explained that she wanted to surprise him.

 

“Think of it as your own personal fashion show,” Judy teased as she gave the fox a wink. With that, the small gray bunny was gone, leaving a somewhat excited fox to get ready on his own.

 

When Nick was ready he took a moment to inspect himself in front of a large mirror in the master bathroom. He had gone with a sleek black suit and slacks. A white button up shirt was complimented by a dark purple tie. He had received the tie as a gift from Trisha a while back. The bunny saying that he should wear more purple to compliment Judy. Nick was slightly confused by all this till Trisha reminded him that he was technically an accessory to Judy. No one would look at the fox as long as a beauty like Judy was around.

 

The fox was pleased with his apparel and had a feeling Judy would be too. The bunny always gushing over him when he found an occasion to dress up. Satisfied he was up to snuff, the fox headed into the main room of their suite and waited for the girls. Wait he did.. Nick had a feeling that it would take the two a while to get ready. Even Judy with all her natural beauty would sometimes make him wait as she applied some small amount of makeup to look extra nice.

 

Tonight was no different. The fox lost track of time as he scrolled through his phone. Reading a few news stories or seeing what friends were up to on different social media sites. He even got a text from Delta who was apparently out at a gym with a friend from work. The painted dog had apparently been working out a little more to get into shape. Another canine from the tactical unit had volunteered to help out. From the sounds of it Delta was being put through the ringer at the moment by his new workout buddy. Nick recognized the dhole in one of the pictures from the gym as Cassie from the tactical team at precinct #1.

 

A door across the hotel suite open and Nick looked up from his phone. He saw movement from the partially opened door and smirked. That smirk however turned into an open mouth gape as Nick watched the ladies appear from the bedroom.

 

Stunning? Ravishing? Gorgeous? None of the words could properly describe how Judy and Erin looked so Nick gave up on trying. Instead he focused on taking them both in.

 

Judy had gone with the small cocktail dress with the purple sash around the waist. The fox resisting the urge to lick his lips at Judy’s bare shoulders. He could never explain it but seeing her fur exposed like that always seemed to drive the tod wild. Nick also noticed how the dress was a little low cut in the chest region, the small gray bunny showing off a little extra white fur for her fox. The dress stopped just above her knees and she had gotten a pair of black feet wraps which wound around her strong feet. Her ears were actually styled as well. Nick noticed a pair of black bands wrapped around the base of Judy’s ears which actually looked rather lovely when paired with the dark colors of Judy’s dress.

 

Next came Erin who looked rather comfortable in the rather revealing dress currently wrapped around her body. The feline’s dress matched Judy’s in color except for the purple sash whish wouldn’t have gone well with the outfit. Erin’s dress looked like it belonged on the dance floor. The black fabric that covered her chest only did that. While wrapped around the back of the predator’s neck the fabric fell down in two parts in front of Erin. The two long pieces of fabric covered her chest until and were attached to a rather short black skirt. Erin did a little twirl which showed just how short the skirt was, the bottom of her rounded rear was slightly exposed. It also showed how her back was completely naked for all to enjoy.

 

The ladies giggled at Nick’s shocked expression. Judy strolling over and reaching up to her fox. She looped a paw behind Nick’s neck and brought him down so she could plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

“You like?” Judy whispered, her words laced with a lustful tone.

 

“Very much,” Nick whispered in return as he closed the gap between him and Judy once more, their lips pressed against one another.

 

“You clean up pretty nice, Nick,” Erin teased as she walked over to inspect the fox.

 

Nick pulled away from the kiss and looked at Judy. Her bright purple eyes darted over to Erin as a wicked smirk crossed her lips. Nick raised an eyebrow, questioning the signal he had just gotten from his mate. Judy bit her bottom lip and then nodded with a wink. The signals were all there, she wanted him to try something. The fox smirked and looked over at Erin who had wandered right up beside the fox. Her paw reaching out and straitening his collar sweetly.

 

“Not too bad yourself, Erin,” Nick said as he looped an arm around the suddenly surprised ocelot who looked right up with her bright yellow eyes.

 

 

“Th...thanks…”The whisper caught slightly off guard by the hungry look in the vulpine’s eyes and the rather curious paw which now wandered around her waist.

 

“Ready for some fun tonight?” the fox asked. While one arm was around Judy’s waist the other remained around Erin’s, pulling the feline right up against him. Her paws instinctively went up as she put them against Nick’s arm. Not in a pushing back manner though. Almost as if she wanted to grab onto the fox and pull him in close.

 

Nick didn’t wait for that and instead leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Erin’s who let out a surprised moan before melting into the fox’s arm.

 

Judy watched with excitement as her mate and friend shared a kiss. Memories flowed back to her from when Trisha had first joined them. The hesitation, the excitement, the slight pang of jealousy. All of it was so delicious to Judy she started to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Erin’s lips parted slightly as Nick slid his tongue into her mouth, the two's breathing growing heavy. Judy shook with excitement and decided if there was something wrong with her she didn’t want it fixed anytime soon.

 

It was hard but eventually the three managed to pull each other off one another long enough to get out of the apartment. Each mammal wanting to share a little kiss before going. Erin even shared a rather deep kiss with Judy which at first surprised both the bunny and ocolet, but Erin seemed to grow into it rather quickly. She even made a comment about how she loved the softness of Judy’s lips.

 

All of them knew what this would most likely lead to but decided to enjoy themselves out in the resort before returning to the hotel room for what was panning out to be a rather fun night.

 

Dinner was wonderful. Judy had worried about needing a jacket since the cool air of Tundra Town could be somewhat bracing at times. No such apparel was needed as the restaurant was deep inside the lodge. They never needed to go outside. The many hearths and fireplaces through the large halls were more than capable of keeping everyone comfortable and warm. The restaurant they ate at was famous for their wood fire grilled dishes. Nick and Erin enjoyed some grilled beetle dishes while Judy tried out the smoked vegetables. At first she had been confused and wondered if they meant steamed. Turned out they didn’t. The vegetables were cooked and then put into a smoker where they got a form of hickory taste. Judy was hooked on the first bite and made a note of trying this next time she was back in Bunny Burrow. Even Erin braved the vegetable dish and said that while she wasn’t a fan of greens normally, she wouldn’t mind turning over a new leaf if this was what they could taste like. Nick rolled his eyes at the pun but let the girls enjoy a slight giggle none the less.

 

After dinner the three of them enjoyed a few drinks at a quiet bar on the top floor of the lodge. The windows looking out at a snowstorm that was currently moving through the district. It actually made things seem cozier inside. They all discussed little topics here and there. Judy and Erin sitting on one side of the table while Nick on the other. Judy took a risk and ran a paw up Erin’s leg which earned her a wicked grin from the predator.

 

“Returning the favor from the changing room?” Erin asked playfully.

 

“And what exactly happened in the changing room?” Nick asked curiously as he swirled the whisky in his glass.

 

Judy had an evil look on her face as she looked right at Nick.

 

“Oh, just a little fun,” she said as she moved her paw up Erin’s thigh and then placed it between Erin’s legs. The predator gasped and had to set down the drink she was about to sip.

 

“Judy!” Erin tried to scold the bunny as quietly as she could but merely gasped as she felt Judy gently swirl her digits around Erin’s mound. The predator put her paws on the edge of the table and gripped as she closed her eyes.

 

“You two having fun?” Nick asked with a smirk.

 

Judy nodded as she rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her paw. Her other arm going straight down under the table. Nick could tell from the way Judy’s arm moved that she was currently giving Erin a great deal of attention.

 

“How you holding up, Erin?” Nick asked as he sipped his whisky, acting as if nothing was wrong. Secretly though, he was enjoying this more than he probably should.

 

Erin was about to speak but shut her mouth and winced as she felt Judy move her digits to the top of Erin’s slit only to bring them down to the opening of her sex.

 

“Oh fuck,” Erin said in a high-pitched whisper.

 

Judy meanwhile just smiled as she looked right into Nick’s eyes.

 

“So I think we should go dancing,” she said casually as if she hadn’t just penetrated Erin with one of her gray digits. The ocelot arched her back slightly.

 

“I think that sounds fun,” Nick said calmly as he gave his bunny a rather hungry look. “Then what?”

 

“Hmmmm,” Judy said as she looked to the ceiling. Her fingers now working wonders on Erin who was gritting her teeth.

 

“I'm…I'm going to...”Erin whimpered, glad that they had gotten a table in the corner where no one could see them.

 

“I mean I have a fun idea,” Judy said, ignoring Erin’s pleas.

 

“Ah, ah, ahhhhhh,” Erin let out as the pleasure took control.

 

“What's that?” Nick asked slyly.

 

“You, me...” Judy began. She finally pulled her fingers from Erin’s opening. She smirked as she felt her digits covered in the warm juices of Erin’s arousal. She brought her fingers to her lips and gently licked up the juices which caused Nick to lick his own lips as Erin stared in disbelief. “And Erin go upstairs and see just how warm we can get in this snow storm.”

 

The dance club was located on the bottom floor of the resort. It wasn’t exactly packed but it wasn’t deserted either. Mammals of all shapes and sizes were happily getting down with their bad selves as the DJ played a techno mix. Judy knew that Nick wasn’t a fan of the music but had a feeling he could get through it for them. The room was somewhat dark. Not many overhead lights were on. The primary form of light was from the floor and walls. The tiles on the dance floor lit up in different colors that filled the space with a warm glow. The walls were actually giant screens and could show different images depending on the music. At the moment the walls shined a bright blue and went along with the beat from the music.

 

Nick scanned the room and made his way over to the bar where he bought everyone some drinks. While he was away though, Erin just couldn’t resist letting the music take over. She put her arms over Judy’s shoulders loosely and began to sway her body to the beat. She looked down at the floor and smiled as the lights illuminated Judy’s legs. The predator's gaze went up Judy’s body and she returned the wicked grin with one of her own. The bunny decided to just enjoy herself and began to sway along with the music. As the beat continued, Erin took a step closer so she was grinding right up on Judy, their chests pressed together at some points before Erin would step back and gave Judy a wink. Soon the two became lost in the music, both looking at each other, their foreheads pressed against one another as they rubbed their fit figures against eachother.

 

It took Judy a minute to realize it but she felt someone was staring at her. She turned her head slightly and beamed as she saw Nick standing at a table nearby with some drinks at the ready. He tried to wave them over but Judy shook her head and held out a paw, using one of her digits to signal for the fox to come over. Nick rolled his eyes, never one to partake in dancing if he could avoid it. Erin took notice of Judy’s actions and looked over at Nick. She took waved for him to come over.

 

The fox stood his ground but could only resist for so long. Both of the females were fine specimens and he knew if he didn’t jump in someone else might. He did however take a moment to view the spectacle before him. As the girls danced with one another and laughed he noticed how much Judy seemed to be enjoying the small physical touches from Erin. The predator never hesitating to slide a paw up Judy’s side or down one of her ears. Eventually the fox gave in and joined the two ladies on the dance floor.

 

The three of them took turns on who would be in the middle. Occasionally Judy found herself between the two preds. Nick standing behind her as she rubbed her back against him only to feel Erin sliding a paw up her chest which caused the gray bunny to quiver with anticipation. Occasionally it was Erin’s turn for attention, and the ocelot showed off some rather risqué moves. At one point rubbing her rear against Nick which caused her eyes to widen in surprise. Judy just giggled and nodded as Erin looked from Nick and then to Judy.

 

After dancing the night away the three found themselves in a state of arousal that was begging to be sated. The dance club had merely been a kind of catalyst that got the three of them wound up so tight it was a miracle they made it to the room and just didn’t strip down in the elevator. It was a good thing they had the elevator to themselves as well. Had another canine walked in they would have drowned in the aroused odors coming from the two females. Nick had to do everything in his power not to lunge at one of them.

 

Once inside the room however they had all managed to calm down a little bit. Just enough to keep them all calm at least. Judy could feel an intense heat from between her legs and wondered if Erin would be okay with her taking the first round. She chuckled at the thought realizing that she was actually wondering who should have Nick first.

 

They all soon found themselves on the circular couch near the fire place in the center of the room. Judy on one side of Nick while Erin leaned against the fox on the other.

 

“Well this seems familiar,” Nick chuckled as he ran a paw down Judy’s arm which earned him a soft purr.

 

“How so?” Erin whispered as she nuzzled her head under Nick’s chin.

 

“Long story,” Judy muttered.

 

“How about we make a new one?” Erin asked as she stood up and strolled over to a small table nearby. She picked up a remote that had been sitting next to a phone and began to mess with a few buttons. The lights in the room dimmed so they were cast in a low light. The primary source of illumination coming from the fire currently raging in the fire place. Judy and Nick watched as Erin slowly sauntered back and stood in front of the couple. She pressed another button on the remote and the room was suddenly filled with a soft music. Erin flipped through a screen on the remote and her eyes lit up as she found a song she preferred. Soon a mood was set. The low lighting, the music, the fire. All of it was the perfect stage for the ocelot who began to run her paws up her body, swaying her hips to the music.

 

Judy watched as she cuddled up to Nick, deciding to enjoy the show for a little bit. She put a paw on Nick’s chest and began to rub gently. Soon however, the rubbing of his shirt wasn’t enough. As Nick watched the lovely spotted cat in front of them, Judy reached up and loosened the fox’s tie. A pair of emerald eyes glanced Judy’s way and she smiled. She leaned up and pressed her lips to the fox’s cheek. She then eyed Erin who had her eyes closed, the feline losing herself to the music.

 

As Judy watched Erin she couldn’t help but lick her lips. The predator knew how to move her body in all the right ways, and Judy began to enjoy the show just as much as Nick did.

 

While the swaying of Erin’s body was enough to make her onlookers drool, the ocelot knew exactly where she wanted this evening to go and didn’t hesitate to show her friends. As she ran one paw down her side, she reached behind her neck with the other. All it took was a simple click of a clasp that held the fabric together. Nick and Judy watched with stunned gazes as Erin’s dress simply poured away like liquid till it was a heap on the floor, the naked ocelot smiling as she ran her paws up her body and kneeded her chest. The feline closed her eyes as she began to let her paws wander over her naked form. Judy felt her heart rate go up as she watched Erin explore her own body. Judy imagined her own paws going over the spotted fur which caused her to become even more aroused than she already was.

 

Erin continued the fun little show for a few minutes before she opened her eyes and gazed directly at Judy. The wicked grin on the predator's face was enough to tell Judy what Erin had planned, the bunny however was more than happy to go along with it.

 

Erin reached an arm out towards Judy who took Erin’s paw and rose from the couch, leaving a rather pleased looking fox sitting back to enjoy the rest of the show.

 

As Judy approached Erin, the ocelot spun Judy around until her back was against the feline's naked figure. Judy let out a soft moan as she leaned against Erin. As the music continued to play throughout the darkened hotel suite Judy felt a paw gently rest on her stomach as Erin pressed her body against the bunny's as she continued to sway. Judy let her eyelids slowly close as she lost herself to the different emotions flowing through her. A pair of large gray ears slowly dropped down until they went limp over Erin’s shoulders. The ocelot began to guide Judy’s body with her own and the two began to sway to the beat, it must have been quiet the sight because Judy managed to pick up a soft chuckle coming from the couch as Nick watched the two ladies enjoying the moment.

 

Judy tilted her head to one side and let out a surprised gasp as Erin took it upon herself to place her mouth against the bunnys soft gray fur and gently lick at Judy. As Erin ran her rough tongue up and down Judy could feel goosebumps begin to form up and down her arms.

 

“Mmmm…yes,” Judy let out in a soft gasp as she ran a paw behind her and up Erin’s side, her digits digging into the feline's fur. “Like that..”

 

“You taste good,” Erin teased softly as she held Judy close. Before the bunny could respond a pair of sharp teeth dragged across Judy's fur which caused the bunny to arch her back in pleasure.

 

Erin let out a giggle as she witnessed the bunny shake in ecstasy.

 

“Well I didn’t expect that,” Erin whispered.

 

“Expect what?” Judy asked through labored breaths.

 

Erin repeated her actions and dragged her fangs across Judy’s fur which caused the doe to wince in pleasure and grasp onto the feline, as if to beg for more.

 

“You to like that so much,” Erin whispered.

 

“What can I say?” Judy began as she opened her eyes and looked down at Nick who had a very amused look on his muzzle. “I'm into preds.”

 

“Well I am beginning to get into prey,” Erin teased as she squeezed Judy closer with the paw on the bunny's stomach. The other paw however, began to slowly slide behind Judy. She smirked as she felt a paw at her back against the top of her dress. Judy leaned forward slightly so Erin would have an easier time with Judy’s zipper. Of course the bunny couldn’t help but rub her tail against Erin in the process which caused a hungry growl to rumble in Erin’s throat. Judy bit her lower lip and then looked back at Nick.

 

The fox tilted his head slightly as he stuided the scene playing out before him.

 

“Enjoying the show?” Judy asked huskily.

 

The fox remained silent but gave Judy a tooth grin, licking his canines in a way he knew would drive Judy absolutely mad.

 

Judy never thought in a million years she would find herself in this kind of situation. It was one thing to be dating a fox, a bunny's natural predator. But also to be sharing a moment like this with another predator, and a female to boot. Of course Judy didn’t find this to be a bad thing, not in the slightest. She loved everything about this. Maybe it was something deep down inside her. Though she had proven to everyone a bunny can do anything and that she was a strong mammal, she still loved the vulnerability she felt being surrounded by predators in this regard. To know that two sets of teeth lingered in the room. That two mammals capable of over powering her were eyeing her like a piece of meat. All of it was so delicious to the bunny and she hoped that this was just a sampling of things to come.

 

Erin finally managed to undo a small clip on Judy’s back and slowly lowered the zipper of the cocktail dress currently covering Judy’s fur. The bunny leaned back against Erin and closed her eyes as she felt the dress around her loosen. Seconds later she felt a pair of strong paws grab the top of her dress and slowly glide it down her body. As more and more of her gray and white fur was revealed, Judy felt a shiver of excitement run through her veins. She had been naked in front of both these mammals before. However in this setting, it felt so much more meaningful. So much more exciting. So much more…hot.

 

A sharp set of teeth racked across Judy’s neck which caused her to gasp as her mind went blank. One of her legs instinctively went up as the bunny prepared to flee. It took all of Judy’s focus not to run as her ancestoral fears spiked.

 

No, this was not something to fear. This was something to enjoy and enjoy Judy did. The bunny let her mouth fall open as she felt the pair of sharp teeth slowly slide down her neck as a warm tongue licked at her fur. Judy was never in any danger, she knew that, and though Erin liked using her teeth, at no point was the bunny's skinned pierced. The mere fact that it could though was what drove Judy mad as she began to moan with pleasure.

 

Judy could barely contain herself as she grabbed Erin’s paws, which had been wandering up and down the doe's body, and lead them to her chest. Erin taking the hint, began to sensually massage Judy’s breasts as she continued her attack on the doe's vulnerable neck.

 

With the heavy breathing and scents of around filling the room it was a wonder how Nick lasted this long without joining in. It didn’t takr oo much longer before the fox began to feel his own hunger needing to be slated.

 

Judy heard Nick rise off the couch and opened her eyes in time to see the fox approach the two ladies. Erin released her grasp of Judy and watched as Nick picked up the doe by her rump. Judy nearly leaping up so she could wrap her legs around the fox’s waist. Their lips met almost immediately as the two let their wants and emotions come out. Judy placing her paws on the fox's cheeks as she pulled him closer. Her eyes closed just as she felt Nick’s tongue slowly slide across her lips, silently asking for admittance. Judy parted her own lips and allowed the fox's tongue to invade her mouth. A moan followed by a loud purr came from the bunny as she and her fox shared the rather intense kiss.

 

Seconds later Nick pulled away from the kiss. Judy opened her eyes in time to see the fox pulled into a kiss by Erin who had taken a step to the side so she was rubbing up against the fox. Judy felt no jealousy or anger at the sight. If anything, she felt like she wanted more. While Nick let out a surprised noise, Erin placed a paw on the back of the fox's neck so he couldn’t escape, not that he wanted to. Judy, who was still being held up by Nick, began to nuzzle into the vulpine's neck as she let out a soft purr. She didn’t stop there though, she pressed her lips to Nick’s neck and began to plant a series of soft kisses up and down his russet fur. Judy felt a pair of paws on her cheeks and opened her eyes in time to see Erin lean over, the ocelot having finished with Nick for now, her attention was on Judy.

 

The bunny didn’t protest as she was pulled into a passionate kiss, her eyelids drooping instantly as she pressed her lips to Erin's. Tilting her head slightly, she felt her mouth open partially as she slid her tounge into the kiss. Judy realized that she had only ever kissed one other female, having enjoyed it at the time, though never really thinking too much into it. Now as she felt Erin’s tounge joining the kiss, it hit Judy like a ton of bricks that she was now making out with another female. At first the bunny began to wonder what this all meant, but when she felt the interesting texture of Erin’s tongue as it intertwined with Judy’s, she decided it didn’t really matter and she just enjoyed the moment.

 

As Erin and Judy parted from the kiss the three of them stood in silence. Listening to the labored breathing created from the rather heated kisses. They all took a second to look at one another before Judy gazed at a doorway that would lead to the master bedroom. Nick’s gaze went to the doorway and soon Erin was looking over her shoulder at the entryway, as well.

 

“Ladies first,” Nick said with a smile over at Erin who blushed, realizing what this all meant. The ocelot however, did not hesitate and quickly strolled towards the doorway. Nick carried Judy towards the doorway as the bunny began to run her paws over Nick’s chest, annoyed that the russet fur was still covered by his dress shirt and loose tie.

 

“Can I go first?” Judy pleaded as she continued to nuzzle into Nick. “I just can’t take it!”

 

“I can tell,” Nick teased as he took a moment to squeeze Judy’s rear which caused her to moan.

 

“Oh cheese and crackers,” Judy whimpered as she began to grind her hips against Nick, trying to feel any part of him she could against her sex.

 

Erin let out a soft giggle as she hopped into the bed and crawled across the bright white sheets. “Oh my gosh…I have to get some of these for my place,” the feline exclaimed as she took a moment to rub her cheek against the bed. Lost in the moment, Erin didn’t notice Judy and Nick’s arrival to the bed as she took in another deep breath of the sweet scents coming off the sheets she heard a squeak. Erin thought it was such an adorable sound she couldn’t help but let out a soft “awwwwww”. As she turned to look at the couple though, her yellow eyes widened in surprise as she took in a rather raw site.

 

Judy was on her back with her paws dug into the sheets. Her feet were up in the air and bucking back and forth, the reason was obvious. Nick was leaning against the doe, his chest pressed against hers. As the doe shut her eyes in pleasure she grit her teeth, her cheek rubbing against the side of Nick’s head.

 

Nick was thrusting against the small bunny and though Erin couldn’t see the full view she knew exactly what was going on.

 

“Wow, talk about fast,” the feline thought as she watched the fox penetrate the bunny deeper and deeper with every thrust.

 

“Mmph,” Judy grunted as Nick found one of her sweet spots, his erect foxhood prodding her insides in just the right way. “Yeah, Nick…right there.”

 

The whole sight was a mix of amusing and arousing to Erin. She found it somewhat sweet how slow the couple was going at the moment. Remembering just how crazy they could get thanks to the trip to the Mystic Springs Oasis. Now though, Nick’s movements seemed planned out, meaningful, carrying purpose. The fox seemed to have one goal in life right now and that was ensuring his bunny received every bit of pleasure he could give her, and give her he did.

 

“Ah!” Judy let out as she arched her back, only to let out a soft purr as she nuzzled into Nick.

 

Erin began to fan herself as she watched the scene play out. Though she had seen the bunny and fox couple go at it before, there was something so very delicious about watching the interspecies couple share such a moment.

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Judy whispered into her fox’s ears as he continued to try and find a way to get deeper into the doe. “I love you! Oh gosh!”

 

“Awwe,” Erin let out before laughing to herself. The laugh however didn’t go unnoticed by Judy who tilted her head back so she could look at Erin.

 

“Laugh all you…mphf…want…your…ah…your next,” Judy managed to get out as her fox continued to make love to her.

 

Erin couldn’t help but blush at the comment. Realizing this was Judy telling her that the night was about to get a whole lot more interesting. Though Erin had wanted this to happen she had been skeptical up until now. Having a feeling she would be around more as a plaything while the couple screwed and finished one another. Now those doubts had begun to vanish. With every thrust into the bunny, Erin began to imagine them changing places. The thought of Nick’s hard rod exploring her insides as his mate watched caused the ocelot to shake with excitement.

 

Whether out of pride or his own sexual fortitude Nick showed off some rather skilled moves. The fox showed no signs of slowing his passionate love making to Judy. There was no growls or moans of warning. If the fox was close he must have used all his strength to keep himself pent up, or else risk ending the evening prematurely.

 

Thanks to some help from Erin, the fox managed to lose the remainder of his clothing. His pants having been stripped away while Nick hadn’t been looking. Now though, his suit and shirt laid on the floor near the bed. The fox moved away from Judy's body so he could look down at her. Judy however, took little notice of this as she had her eyes closed in pleasure for a majority of her session. The fox took things nice and slow throughout the night. Going for deep, deliberate thrusts, instead of wild attacks. Judy loved every second of it. Just as the predator began to slide out of her soaked sex he would grip her thighs slightly harder, signaling his thrust, which would drive deep into the bunny who would cry out in pleasure.

 

Erin acted like some kind of mesmerized spectator during the session. Occasionally leaing over Judy to give the pleasure high bunny a sweet kiss on the lips. Of course Judy wasn’t the only one getting attention. Erin would sometimes sit on her knees next to Nick. The fox taking the hint as he wrapped an arm around the feline's bare waist. Their lips would meet as they shared a passionate kiss. As their tongues danced, Judy would let out a squeak from a sudden thrust or maybe a moan as she felt another climax approaching.

 

Of course, occasionally, Erin would just lean against Nick and watch with fascination as the fox pumped into the small doe.

 

“Can't believe she can take so much,” Erin teased as she reached down and rubbed just above Judy’s sex as Nick thrusted into her. The feline let out a surprised gasp as she felt the bunny filled with fox flesh, the thought of having Nick inside her grew from a thought into a desire.

 

“She can take a lot,” Nick grunted out as he grasped one of Judy’s ankles, deciding the bunny had had enough of slow and steady and instead went for a more rapid approach. Judy began to whine with pleasure as she threw her head back against the bed. Begging the fox to keep going. Nick granted Judy’s wishes and began to throw himself into her with wild abandon. Soon Judy felt the familiar warning signs that she was about to orgasm once more. She braced herself and just let her body ride the sweet wave of pleasure as it arrived. 

 

Both Nick and Judy were starting to pant at this point, their breathing labored, as their bodies responded to one another. Judy took a moment to reach up and pat Nick on the stomach, signaling she needed a moment. Nick took the hint and gently slid out of the small bunny, leaving her sex exposed for Erin’s enjoyment.

 

“Wow,” Erin whispered as she laid down on her stomach next to Judy. She reached out and began to glide a paw up Judy’s soft gray fur, her digits digging into Judy slightly which caused the bunny to close her eyes in pleasure. “You two seem to have fun!”

 

“So will you two,” Judy said as a wicked grin crossed her lips.

 

“What?” Erin asked as she eyed Judy.

 

Nick however, being the sly fox that he was, picked up on Judy’s hint. He felt ready to go and had a feeling Erin was as well, had she not been she would have left already.

 

Erin let out a surprised gasp as she felt a pair of fox paws on her rear. She turned her head in time to see Nick positioning himself just behind her. Instead of struggling or letting out some kind of protest the feline let out a loud purr as she raised her rear up, presenting herself to the fox as her tail began to sway back and forth. The sight must have looked very appetizing to Nick because he couldn’t help but lick his lips.

 

Judy watched with a hunger of her own, having a feeling that Erin was quite the specimen to Nick. She was attracted to the ocolet so she had a feeling that Nick was very attracted to her as well. Judy remember hearing about certain traits that all males shared. Though the myth about foxes mating for life was always tossed around, Judy had a feeling that even foxes would enjoy seeking out multiple partners if given the opportunity. Nick was one of the lucky few that seemed to have opportunites just thrown at him. Of course in fariness, so did Judy.

 

“Ahhh….yea...” Erin said as he mouth fell open. This caused Judy to be brought back to reality as her thoughts bounced from the different events they had all experienced recently. The doe’s bright purple eyes scanned the feline who began to shiver with happiness. The reason was clear. From Judy's angle she could see Nick slowly sliding into Erin. He could have probably just popped right in from the way Erin was just dripping with arousal. The fox however seemed to want to take it slow for his partner. Something that Erin seemed to enjoy thoroughly.

 

The spotted mammal fell forward but kept her rear up in the air for Nick as the fox began to start a steady rhythm. Though it was slow, it was obvious from the noises that Erin was in ecstasy.

 

“Yeah...yeah...yeah…” Erin let out in whimpers which would occasionally be muffled as the predator buried her head in the sheets.

 

“Wow,” Judy muttered as she watched the scene play out. While she liked to think she was very receptive to Nick and his love, Erin was on a whole other level as she began to let her tail sway back and forth. Judy thought it was kind of cute how the feline’s ears would slowly raise up as Nick pulled out, only to lay flat against her head when the canine pumped into her.

 

“Mmmm…Judy I can see why…ah…why you went with foxes,” Erin giggled in-between moans.

 

Judy smirked as she eyed the ocelot who looked directly at her.

 

“He is rather talented isn’t he,” Judy teased as she winked over at Nick who let out a smirk at the same time he thrusted into Erin. The visual caused Judy to bite her lower lip as she continued to enjoy the show. Of course eventually, she needed some attention of her own and crawled over to Nick. The fox got the signal and wrapped an arm around Judy’s waist as he leaned down, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Erin let out as Nick began to pick up the pace.

 

Judy pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Erin. Her fox however leaned a little farther down and pressed his lips between the bunny’s ears.

 

“How is it I am this lucky?” the fox asked in a whisper.

 

“No idea,” Judy chuckled, her attentiom on Erin's rump which would bounce slightly every time Nick rammed into the ocelot. “Best not to ask questions though.”

 

As Nick continued to pound away at Erin, Judy reached out and ran a paw over Erin’s supple rear, the soft fur was rather inticing and Judy could understand how most males would be attracted to such a specimen. At one point Erin’s tail actually wrapped around Judy's wrist and gently held on as the predator arched her shoulders and threw her head back.

 

“Oh gosh, that was a good one,” Erin let out through a series of pants as she tried to regain some kind of control. It was a moot point however as Nick continued to show an amazing drive, never really slowing down except occasionally when he needed to adjust himself. Judy noticed that Nick had to occasionally scoot forward and realized it was because Erin was so adamant on receiving attention she was pushing back into the fox. This caused a wicked grin to cross Judy’s face.

 

“So,” Nick said casually as Erin fell face first into the sheets as she continued to take in as much of the fox as she could. “Is she getting it?”

 

Judy grinned and nodded quickly.

 

“Getting what exactly?” Erin asked hesitantly as she looked over her shoulder.

 

“Have you ever been with a canine before?” Judy asked as she crawled to one side of Erin and Nick. The site was somewhat amusing as she tried to carry out a conversation with a mammal who was currently gasping in pleasure.

 

“No…” Erin said hesitantly.

 

“Do you know what a knot is?” Judy asked as she rested her head on the soft sheets and nuzzled close to Erin.

 

The ocolet became rather preoccupied as Nick began to throw himself wildly into the feline.

 

“What the fuck?!” Erin gasped as she let her mouth fall open. Nick gave Erin a few seconds of pure pleasure before slowing back down.

 

“Was that the knot?” Erin asked hesitantly, “Because I like it.”

 

“No,” Nick chuckled. He then slowly slid himself deeper into Erin, the feline wincing in pleasure as she receieved more and more of the fox. Nick stopped just shy of knotting Erin and began to press himself a little harder so she could feel something trying to enter. “You feel that?”

 

Erin nodded and began to smile, “Ohhhh…..that the knot...”

 

Judy began to run a paw up and down Erin's arm, enjoying the feeling of the soft fur run through her digits.

 

“You know it swells up,” Judy began to explain in such a nonchalant manner one would think she was talking about the weather. “When he climaxes….and it…well it is freaking amazing...”

 

“Really now?” Erin asked as she began to rub her rear towards Nick, almost as if she were begging to be filled with his knot.

 

“You game?” Judy asked for Nick.

 

Erin closed her eyes slightly and winced. Judy began to wonder why but then her eyes went down the feline's body and she noticed how Erin’s rear was getting closer and closer to Nick. It took a few seconds but with a small wet noise and a surprised moan from Nick it was obvious what had just happened.

 

“Oh fuck…now this I like,” Erin purred as she began to rub her head against the sheets.

 

“So warm,” Nick muttered as he placed his paws on Erin’s waist.

 

“More heat where that came from,” Erin chuckled.

 

It took a little effort but Nick managed to pop his knot out of Erin, much to the feline's surprise, and then managed to force it back in. The first few times were a little awkward but soon a rhythm began once more and Judy watched in fascination as Erin began to groan in pleasure as Nick popped in and out of the ocelot's sex.

 

As Judy watched the rather hot scene she heard a sudden buzzing noise coming from the end of the bed. As much as she didn’t want to look away from Erin and Nick she decided to investigate. It took Judy a moment but she managed to find the source of the noise and produced her phone from the fox’s jacket. Since her dress didn’t have any pockets Nick had volunteered to carry Judy’s phone during the evening.

 

Judy hopped back onto the bed and looked at her phone in such a way one would think her fox wasn’t currently screwing an ocelot in front of Judy.

 

A message from Trisha popped up on the screen and Judy’s eyes suddenly brightened only to feel a shocking feeling of arousal course through her.

 

“Looky what we got to do tonight!” Came a text from the brown bunny. Seconds later two sets of images filled the screen. Judy smiled as she saw one of the pictures with Delta, Cassie, and Trisha all smiling rather happily. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what exactly they were all smiling about, especially since all three of them were topless in the picture.

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Erin let out in a series of pleading moans. Judy looked up and smirked as she watched Nick lean down so his chest was against Erin’s back. The feline was now on all fours, and her head was pointed up to the ceiling as her tounge hung out of her open mouth. Both of them had their eyes closed and Judy could tell what was happening. Before either Nick or Erin could react Judy raised her phone up and took a picture at the exact moment Nick let out a deep growl from his throat.

 

Erin opened her eyes slightly and Judy noticed how the predators eyes seem to roll back into her head. She didn’t seem to care what her body did, all she cared was the pleasure coursing through her body. Even with all the panting and gasping Judy couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Erin kept herself. She did her best to put on a sexy smile when she noticed Judy was gazing her way. It didn’t fool judy. The way Erin’s body shook, the way she moaned, the way her eyes filled with the orgasmic high look. Judy could tell the feline was feeling pure ecstasy at this moment. The bunny smiled at the thought that there was now another mammal in the city addicted to canines and their knots. “Oh that’s it!” Erin groaned as the fox filled her with his seed. “So warm…I love it…oh my gods…I love it...”

 

Judy smirked as her fox and her friend took a moment to enjoy their orgasmic high. The bunny looked down at her phone and typed out a simple message which she attached to the image of Erin being filled by Nick. “Well check this out!”

 

Staring from the image and then back to her friends, Judy began to study the scene. There was something so wrong but so very right about it all. Here was Nick, her partner, her best friend, her mate. Nick meant so much to Judy, and yet, he now stood in front of Judy as his knot poured its seed into another mammal after a passionate session of pounding, grinding, and thrusting. The way his paws sat so casually on Erin’s rear, the way her tail wrapped around him, the rhythmic breathing the two predators currently shared as they tried to get some of their energy back. All of it was some kind of delicious painting that Judy enjoyed viewing. She couldn’t explain why but this made her love Nick that much more. Watching him share moments like this, the raw passion, only to know that in the end he belonged to her. All of it was a kind of guilty pleasure that Judy savored.

 

She then tossed her phone to the side of the bed before crawling over to Nick and Erin who were both panting.

 

“It's….still….going,” Erin moaned as she opened her eyes to look at Judy. It wasn’t so much a complaint, and it was obvious from the noises coming from the feline's throat she was in heaven.

 

“Yeah…he tends to fill me up,” Judy giggled as she sat laid out next to Erin and ran a paw over the predator's head.

 

Nick meanwhile, remained behind Erin as he held onto her waist. A look of tired pleasure on his face. He remained close to Erin for a moment or two, his panting filling her ears which was like a sweet music to the feline. He then slowly straightened his back as he dug his paws into Erin’s rear. Judy could tell from the look on Nick's face that this had been an especially powerful climax for him. He must have been getting a little more wound up throughout the night than Judy had originally thought.

 

“Spots…your tail?” Nick muttered as he looked down, his breathing slowing. Erin’s tail had wrapped around the fox’s waist as she let out a soft series of purrs.

 

“It bothering you?” Erin asked in a dream like manner.

 

“No, just…”The fox let out a satisfied sigh as he continued to fill the female he was stuck inside of. “It's kinda cute..”

 

“Can you say that word?”

 

“I have a hall pass,” the fox muttered. “In more ways than one.

 

“So,” Erin muttered as her breathing slowed, “When will he be ready for round two?”

 

Nick suddenly straightened up as his eyes opened up in fear.

 

“Depends…you have any night howler on you?” Judy asked with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this small mini series where the gang found ways of getting even closer. 
> 
> I know I have said it once but I will say it again. This work is not canon with my other works. You would be surprised how often I get messages about how this completely ruins the feel of Firewatch... -.-
> 
> More work to come soon.


	10. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending time with some old friends Trisha has an interesting video to show her mate Delta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Wildehopps to worry about here.

Delta trudged up the steps to his apartment. The canine was completely worn out from the day’s events. The detection teams had all been called in early for training. Since Delta was partners with Atom it meant he had to come in early too. Some canines had unique noses that allowed them to sniff out the smallest amounts of chemicals and the likes. While Delta didn't necessarily possess that trait Atom did which meant Delta had to wake up early and stand by while the other canine completed a training course. Delta wasn't exactly a morning mammal so the early hours hit him even harder. Though it was supposed to be just been an 8 hour day it had turned into 13 in no time but felt like 20 thanks to the early rise and lack of sleep, to begin with. 

Delta yawned as he fished his keys from his pocket and struggled to find the keyhole which would allow him entry into his comfortable apartment. He groaned as he missed a third time and began to grow desperate as the thought of his nice comfy bed filled his mind.

He finally got the key where it needed to go and slowly pushed his way inside. Once in the apartment, Delta noticed something was off. Or on depending how you looked at things something was on. The apartment was filled with a techno beat that Delta recognized as a mix Trisha normally played when she was busy cleaning or causing mischief. This did make sense actually. She did have a key to his place after all and had no problem making herself at home. Something he actually enjoyed. The doe would occasionally come around for a little action before heading to work or be waiting to greet the canine from a long day with a beer and maybe a little something-something. He especially liked those days.

The thought of the brown does writhing in pleasure on his bed caused the canine to get a sudden burst of energy as he tossed his duty bag on a chair near the door. Stretching for a moment the canine looked around the room and tried to figure out where the bunny may be hiding. He heard movement in the kitchen area and headed down the hall. What he found in the kitchen turned him on far more than any sexy lingerie ever would.

There was something about a bunny dressed for a battle that drove Delta wild. That is exactly what Trisha was adorned in, kinda.

The doe was busy listening to her music as she washed a large looking face mask in the sink to notice Deltas immediate arrival. For a bunny, she could be easy to sneak up on from time to time.

Delta enjoyed the view as he watched the bunny. Trisha was wearing a black sports bra with a series of purple camo boxes going up her sides. Her waist was bare but she was still wearing a baggy set of black paintball paints with streaks of purple camo going down the length of them. A bright purple paw print was slapped on one of the cheeks of the pants which made it look like she had been spanked by a predator. Delta recognized the outfit as one of the Bunny’s paintball jerseys. He then remembered how Trisha had been eagerly talking about how her old team would be getting together for old times sake to play at a local field. Trisha had been part of an all-female team when in college called Flirt'n. They were actually a really good team and held their own at tournaments. So much so they had beaten Delta and his friends at a tournament a while back.

They all eventually parted ways though as some of the ladies pursued careers or started families. They did, however, keep in touch and occasionally got together and play for old time sake. Delta had met a few of the ladies the other day. Trisha was actually the smallest player but was incredibly valuable as a forward. A snow leopard was their team leader and she absolutely loved Trisha. Always saying that she would someday whisk Trisha away and keep her for herself. The brown doe never protesting to the idea and in fact, encouraged the leopard to hurry the hell up.

Trisha loved all of her teammates and it showed when her eyes brightened up when talking about them. Delta had thought it was kind of cute how Trisha grew even bubblier when talking about her friends.

Of course now though, Trisha had gone from cute to drop dead sexy. The bunny wiggling her booty to the beat as her tail twitched occasionally.

Delta leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and watched the doe with a hungry look. The way Trisha looked right now was even more beautiful to him than having her all gussied up in a nice dress and makeup.

Trisha took a step back from the sink and took a moment to sway her body to the beat before turning. Her bright blue eyes widened in shock and she grasped her chest as she let out a surprised sound.

“You scared me!” Trisha shouted over the sound of the music, neglecting to turn the volume on the little blue tooth speaker down.

“Wonder how I could do that?” Delta asked with a laugh as he nodded over to the small speaker, signaling it would be best to lower the volume so they could chat.

Trisha had a smirk crossed her lips and shook her head which caused her ears to wobble slightly. She then meandered over and tiptoed to the beat as she turned so her back was against Delta. The doe closed her eyes as she began to rub her body against her canine. Delta didn’t need much prompting and wrapped an arm around the slender doe’s waist and let her use him as a kind of pole to grind against.

Trisha closed her eyes as she let the beat thump through the apartment. For someone with such large ears, she sure liked to have her music blasting. The bunny reached down and put a paw on top of deltas arm and ran her digits through his fur. The other paw reached upward and gently rubbed against deltas cheek. Had the music not been so loud the painted dog may have heard the doe let out a satisfied purr as she just let herself melt against the predator.

This went on for a few minutes before the doe reached for the canine’s free paw and lead it to the bunny’s chest. Delta smirked as he cupped the does bust and began to give her a squeeze which caused her ears to straighten up and her lips to curl into a seductive smirk.

After a minute or so of groping Trisha was starting to get a little more riled up. Without warning she turned around and leaped upward, wrapping her strong legs around Delta's waist as she placed her paws on the canines cheeks. Delta managed to catch the doe from slipping and cupped her bottom in his paws as he held her up. The doe's lips met the canines and instantly threw her tongue against the canine’s mouth. The large predator didn’t wait long to let his own tongue to slide out and meet the bunny’s.

Trisha pulled away from the kiss as her breathing began to grow heavier. “You know how sometimes…mmm...” The doe began but suddenly had trouble speaking as Delta leaned down and began to kiss the doe’s neck, letting his teeth drag against her soft skin. “You know how sometimes after paintball I get…oh god…sometimes I get…”

The bunny closed her eyes and gasped as she felt her tail suddenly tugged by a large painted paw.

“Sometimes what?” Delta let out in a low growl as he continued to tease the small doe with the occasional nibble at her neck.

“Fuck me already!” Trisha shouted as she dug her paws into the back of Delta’s head and pulled him closer to her.

Delta didn't know why but the sudden demand made him go into a frenzy. The suddenly turned and pressed Trisha against the wall which caused her to let out a moan of pleasure. He had learned a long time ago just how much the bunny liked it rough. Had this been a few months ago he may have been hesitant or a little more careful. Now, however, both he and Trisha were interested in finding her limit and would push the boundaries of safety when it came to her body, something that was both dangerous but oh so exhilarating.

Trisha banged her head against the wall and let out a moan as she caused herself to see stars. Delta did sometimes growl worried about the doe and her actions but he also couldn't help but be turned on by the doe’s willingness to get a little extra crazy.

The canine managed to pull Trisha from the wall and brought her crashing down onto the table next to the kitchen, the small dining nook suddenly turning into a pleasure filled the corner. Trisha let out a gasp and arched her back as Delta wrapped a paw around the doe’s neck and gave her a firm squeeze. The doe reached up and put a paw on the dog’s wrist. They had a code when it came to this kind of stuff that Delta and demanded they set up. The bunny enjoyed being handled and loved when Delta wrapped a paw around her neck and caused her to choke. The officer, however, wanted to make sure that they never went too far. As the painted dog increased his grip the bunny bit her lip and began to move her body slightly. All she had to do was give his wrist a gentle squeeze and he would release her. Till then his massive paws would continue to push the limit as the doe ran short of breath. 

Delta felt a tiny squeeze on his wrist and suddenly let go of the doe’s small neck. The bunny opened her eyes and beamed at the canine as her mouth fell open in a gasp. She looked down her own body and then up at the canine.

“I think I just came!” She shouted in surprise which caused her lover to burst out laughing.

 

“Oh fuck babe right there!” Trisha moaned in pleasure as she began to shake her head from side to side.

Delta kept one paw on the doe’s neck and another between her legs as he began to send the bunny into a pleasurable high. The doe’s body responding to his every touch as she shivered with excitement. Trisha lost herself in the moment and began to run her free paw over her body. She let go of Delta’s wrist for a moment which caused the large predator to loosen his grip. The bunny let out a whimper as she wanted more but knew that if her paw wasn’t there to warn Delta then he wouldn’t do anything to risk her safety.

She decided she could be without the grip around her neck for a second and reached down to the bottom of her sports bra and lifted upward. The doe's chest popped out for Delta to see, the doe knowing the canine would appreciate the show. Instead, however, it caused the painted dog to slow in his movements until he stopped completely. The bunny looked up and saw a smug look on her canine's face. She then looked down and her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Trisha’s breasts were covered in two very large purple paw prints, the fur stained from the paws of another mammal. 

“Lily?” Delta asked as he raised a brow.

“Maybe….” Trisha said innocently as she tilted her head to the side and tried to look as innocent as she could.

Lily was the name of the snow leopard that led Trisha's paintball team. The two had always flirted and made silly comments. Of course, occasionally those comments led to some rather awkward but somewhat heated stories. 

Delta leaned down and Trisha scrunched up slightly, wondering if she was about to be berated or strangled by her painted the dog.

“Am I about to find any other paw prints anywhere?” The canine asked playfully as he gave his bunny a toothy grin.

Trisha’s eyes widened and she felt her cheeks warm slightly. “Noooooo…”She said as best she could.

“Trisha?”

“I promise it was nothing sweetie! I am sorry, we were just being flirty is all!” The doe said nervously, she felt a little bad.

“You? Flirty? I don’t believe it!” Delta teased. He wasn’t actually mad. Far from it. This was just part of who Trisha was sometimes. Though she could be a little pawsy herself and occasionally found ways to make other mammals blush from her comments, at the end of the day she would never cheat on her canine and was actually extremely loyal.

“It’s the truth! I even have a video to-“ Trisha began but suddenly put her paws over her mouth and blushed even more, her ears even turning a light shade of red.

“Wait what?” Delta asked with a laugh as his eyes widened.

“Nothing…”

“Trisha!”

“Noooothing!”

“Trisha Rose!”

"Oh, crap…full name?" Trisha asked nervously.

“Full name,” Delta said as his eyelids drooped.

A few minutes later the couple found themselves on the couch in the living room. Delta had shut off the loud techno music that had been blasting throughout his apartment and now the living space was only filled with the occasional gasp and moan of his bunny and the cellphone in his paw.

The two mammals were completely naked and sitting on the couch. Delta with his back against the couch as Trisha straddled his lap and rose up and down on her canines erect rod. The doe had her paws on the canines shoulders for support as she rose up and down, her eyes closed as she let out moan after pleasure filled moan. Normally Delta's attention would be on the brown bunny in front of him. Watching how her chest bounced or how her ears dropped behind her back. The canine, however, had his attention on the cell phone in his paw, his other one placed around Trisha’s waist so he could support the doe as she used the canine for her own pleasure.

"Gotta say you still got it, Trish," Came a voice from the cell phone as a video from the day played out. Delta was engrossed with the clip on the screen that he soon felt like he was sitting on the paintball field watching everything play out.

“Bawww, you are just saying that,” Trisha responded to the compliment as she leaned against the large snow leopard she was currently sitting in front of. “So you can get me into bed…” The doe finished with a playful wink which caused all the girls present to burst out laughing.

“Saw right through my plan,” Lily said as she scrunched her nose. The feline was currently sitting against a large inflatable object that looked like a massive soda can. The ladies had all decided to just sit back and enjoy the cool breeze on the field after playing a few rounds. Everyone looked tired but pleased at the same time. Lily especially as she had her favorite brown bunny sitting between her legs. The feline couldn’t help but suddenly wrap her arms around the doe and pull her closer so the does back was pressed against the predator's chest. The bunny let out a surprised squeak but recovered almost instantly as she scooted as close to her friend as she could so she could nuzzle into her. 

"Why do we always wait so long to get together and do these things?" Asked a red panda who was currently splayed out in the warm sun with her arm over her eyes. Her mid-drift showing as she lifted her shirt so more of her fur could warm in the sun.

“Because we had to start adulting,” Groaned a gazelle who was currently leaning against another inflatable nearby. “I say we just win the lottery or something so we can all retire and just….are you going to just film everything?” The mammal asked as she took a moment to look over at her friend who was currently holding a cellphone and filming all of her team mate’s reactions.

“I just miss you guys so much sometimes that I want all the video I can get,” the coyote with the cellphone responded.

“Such a dork,” Trisha giggled as she rolled her eyes. The camera was suddenly on her and she beamed at her friend, “But a cute dork. I hope Ben knows how lucky he is.”

“Oh he better,” The coyote responded with a chuckle.

"How is married life anyway?" Lily asked as she looked up from the brown doe still wrapped up in her arms. Trisha let out a surprised gasp as she felt one of the felines paws slowly slide up and rub at the base of one of her large brown ears.

“It’s wonderful,” The coyote named Lara began, “I mean we have our moments but Ben has been wonderful these past 2 years. He even took the kits for the day so I could be with you all. I felt kind of bad but, get this, he said he wanted me to go live it up with my old friends and not to worry about them since I deserve time off.”

The ladies all let out a series of awws in regards to Ben’s thinking. They all had their own lives to live now and it was rare for them all to get together like this. The fact that Lara’s mate would do such an act meant more than he probably realized.

“That guy deserves a blowjob for sure,” Came the red panda. Lara aimed her camera over at the predator currently soaking up some sun and gasped.

“Vic?! What the hell?!” The coyote burst out laughing.

"What?" Vicky asked with a laugh, "I didn't say I would be giving it to him!! I mean unless…"

“Keep those red paws off my mate!” Lara shot back as she tried to control her giggling. She suddenly turned her phone towards her own face. “Ben don’t you dare get any ideas!”

The group began to laugh at the two predators hijinks before they were interrupted but a moan from Trisha. Everyone looked over and saw the doe had her eyes completely closed now, Lily doing wonders with her paw as she continued to rub at the base of the doe’s ears.

“And what about you Trisha?” The gazelle nearby asked as she watched her friend writhe in pleasure.

“Mmmm….what about me..?” The doe let out in a purr.

“Heard you have finally hooked up with Echo’s brother,” Vicky pointed out as she turned on her belly so she could get a better view. “Or is that just a rumor? Because right now I think you and Lily make a cuter couple.”

“We always make a cute couple,” Lily snorted as she began to let go of Trisha’s ear.

“No,” Trisha groaned as she reached out and grabbed the felines paw and led it back to her ear. The ladies all having a laugh at Trisha’s antics. Lily smiled and continued her work on the doe’s ears.

“Well?” Lara asked as she aimed the cellphone at the bunny and snow leopard.

“Delta and I are doing great,” Trisha began as she finally opened her bright blue eyes. “I will admit, I was kind of dumb for not taking the plunge sooner. He has been…ah…right there…anyways. He has been an awesome mate.”

“Any trouble with size?” Vic asked bluntly. The other ladies all blushed but Trisha didn’t even skip a beat.

“Oh no,” She said happily, “I love how much that dick fills me up.”

All of the mammals present burst out laughing at the does comment.

“I think she meant size in general,” the gazelle snorted.

“Don’t tell me what I meant Amy! I know what I meant!” Vic shot back with a laugh.

“So liking that canine knot huh?” Lily asked in a whisper as she leaned down and did something that caused the other ladies to fall silent. The predator opened her mouth and began to nibble at Trisha’s ear, a clear sign of affection.

Trisha let out a gasp as her eyes widened at the sensation but she didn’t do anything to stop it.

“Mmmm,” The bunny let out, “Hell yea…but I am also liking this feline tongue of yours...”

“Think he would get jealous if I did finally steal you away?” Lily asked playfully.

“Don’t be getting my hopes up now,” Trisha giggled.

“Don’t know,” Lily began, “Been awfully lonely since Mark left…could just run away together.”

Lily had recently gone through a somewhat nasty divorce and was still recovering. While many of the ladies wanted to know the details they were still hesitant to go into the subject. They had all decided to let Lily reveal what happened when she wanted to.

“Think Delta would miss me,” Trisha chuckled, the doe holding her ground as she looked up at the feline.

“Can’t he share?” Lily asked playfully.

"Hmmm….not sure-" Trisha began but was cut off as Lily let go of Trisha's ears and slid her paws around the doe's waist. She then did something that caused all the mammals to fall silent.

“There is a lot of you to go around,” Lily teased as her paws went under Trisha’s sports bra and began to grope at the doe’s chest.

Trisha closed her eyes and arched her back.

“What the fuck?!” The bunny let out in a gasp as her paw went upward and rubbed against Lily’s cheek.

“Too much?” The snow leopard asked.

“No,” Both Trisha and Vicky said at once which caused the red panda and bunny to look at one another and laugh.

“Delta ok with stuff like this?” Lara asked as she wondered if she should stop filming.

“He knows I will always go home with…ah….with him,” Trisha moaned as she smiled at the camera. “But I think he also has a thing for me getting attention from the ladies.”

“Really now?” Lily asked as she lifted Trisha’s sports bra up and revealed the doe’s chest for all to see. The ladies all let out surprised noises as they looked over at their teammate’s bare chest. “Mind you I feel kind of bad.”

“Why?” Trisha asked as she closed her eyes but kept a wicked smirk on her face. As the feline kneaded her chest she began to shiver with excitement.

“Well here I am playing with his bunny,” Lily began, her words laced with lust. “Think I should make it up to him somehow.”

“You could always have a threesome,” Vicky suggested which caused Amy to burst out laughing.

“Hmmm,” Lily said as she looked at the phone in Lara’s paws. “Sorry Delta but not feeling that.”

Trisha was still being groped in the feline’s paws and began to wiggle as she let out a moan, completely oblivious to Lily making a suggestive comment to the cellphone.

“You call me up sometime though,” Lily said directing her comment to the phone, “And maybe we can all have some fun with your bun.”

“How come you two get all the fun?” Vick asked which caused the phone to go towards the red panda. She smiled at Lara and then got on her knees and crawled towards the camera. “Listen Delt, I haven’t had a good lay in about a month. You call me up too and we can all have some fun!”

Lara giggled and then turned the camera to Amy who blushed and shook her head. “Uh yeah, sorry Delta but gonna have to rain check, think the husband would have some issues.”

Lara then turned the camera to herself, “Gotta say as much fun as it sounds I love my Ben too much to join in on the orgy, but how about a pic to make it up to ya?”

“Pic?” Vicky asked excitedly.

"Oh, we have to do the traditional pic."

“Oh gosh no,” Amy laughed, “Come on really?”

“Mmmm, take whatever you want…just don’t stop,” Trisha let out as the camera came her way. The ladies let out surprised gasps as they saw Lily began to nibble at Trisha’s neck.

The video came to an end and Delta focused back on the doe happily bouncing up and down on his erect member.

“So you get all that attention and what do I get?” Delta asked with a laugh.

Trisha took a whole minute to respond as she was too busy riding up and down on the canine to want to stop.

 

The screen was filled with the five mammals from the video. Each of them standing on the field striking different poses with one another. While all of them were still in their jersey pants their tops were absent. Each of their chests covered in different colored paw prints, each of the ladies having groped one of their own teammates. Delta had to say he rather enjoyed the image and it showed as his member throbbed inside of Trisha.

The doe felt a sudden wave of pleasure as the canine’s knot popped inside of her and expanded. The two mammals were lost in the moment as they both let out a series of moans. After a few minutes of pleasure induced twitching Trisha finally managed to formulate the words, she had been looking for. 

"So you aren't mad at me?" Trisha asked hesitantly as she nuzzled into the canine's chest.

“Why would I be mad?” Delta asked with a chuckle as he ran a paw down Trisha’s ears.

“Because I got groped by Lil.”

“Not gonna lie, kinda enjoyed the show,” Delta admitted as he felt his knot twitch slightly, his body finally drained of seed after pumping it all into his bunny.

“Well since you were such a champ about that,” Trisha giggled as she reached for her phone once more.

“If there is a video of you getting groped in there we are gonna have a talk,” Delta teased.

Trisha's phone was thrust into the canine's face and he began to read a group chat that was open in her messenger.

Vicky: So for real, no sex in like a month, how willing are you to share Delta?

Trisha: How much ya got?

Vicky: I got about Tree-Fiddy :P

Trisha: Damn Lochness monster! ;)

Lily: What we talking about here?

Trisha: Vicky is trying to steal my painted dog

Vicky: Yes, that was the plan

Lily: Oh because it sounded like you two were organizing something I would be interested in

Trisha: What might that be?

Vicky: A fucking foursome with your canine what do you think Blue eyes? :P

Trisha: Vicky you are my spirit mammal

Vicky: Your spirit mammal is the loch ness monster

Trisha: Tree-Fiddy!

Lily: So you two all talk?

Vicky: I was being serious!!! xD

Trisha: Listen ladies you best not be making suggestions and then backing out because now I am kinda wanting this to go down :P

Vicky: Go down on your face….wait… never mind

Lily: I’ll go down on you Trisha, name the time and place. ;)

Trisha: Friday night my place at 8 pm. Be there or be square!

Vicky: See you best be serious because I am about to clear my damn Friday night.

Trisha: I am serious you got the guts?

Vicky: Friday, 8, I better be getting laid!

Lily: Friday at 8 pm, can’t wait ;P

Trisha: And that is how you get an orgy organized! ;P

Vicky: bahahahahaha

Lily: lol

Judy: What the hell is going on in this group text?! I am on a traffic stop and my phone is blowing up!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. 
> 
> Still working on Paint 2. 
> 
> What did you all think?


	11. Stockings getting stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates the holidays throughout the city. 
> 
> A series of holiday shorts of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon with any other work. 
> 
> Wildehopps safe.

Nick had really outdone himself this holiday season. While he and Judy had been mandatoried to work on Christmas eve and day last minute the fox took it upon himself to rescue the holiday season. Judy had been down in the dumps about working on what was supposed to be their days off. Nick, however, had managed to save the day by arranging a little get together at one of the nicer resorts in Tundra Town. 

Many of Judy's friends and co-workers had been present. All of them wanting to celebrate the holidays together, even if it was a week early. All of them knew that the chances of them having some time off in the near future to spend together was slim at best.

As the evening had gone on the group began to grow smaller and smaller as the party began to wind down. Eventually, Nick and Judy found themselves alone with just Delta and Trisha for company.

Delta, however, checked his watch and reminded Trisha that they had a previous engagement to attend to.

“Thank you so much for coming out and join us,” Judy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Delta. The painted dog gave the bunny a gentle kiss on the cheek and smiled down at the bunny.

“Of course Judy,” Delta said happily before turning to Nick and giving the fox a firm pawshake. “Nick, thanks for the invite.”

“Of course,” Nick said as he returned the pawshake.

Trisha skipped over and wrapped Judy up in a warm hug as she nuzzled her cheek against Judy’s.

“So remember how I was holding onto that little outfit you tried on the other day?” Trisha whispered so only Judy could hear.

Judy's ears slowly raised up as she remembered a certain sexy Christmas outfit she had been pressured into trying the other day. In the end, she loved how she looked in it and decided to buy it as a little present for a certain fox.

“Yeah…” Judy responded slowly.

“Well I had a feeling you would want to pay your fo back for this party,” Trisha began as she pressed her lips to Judy’s cheek. “It's in the bedroom closet.”

“Oh my gosh,” Judy said as her eyes widened. “Really?”

“You two try not to destroy this nice hotel room now.”

With that Trisha and Delta said their final farewells and departed for another late night adventure, leaving Nick and Judy alone in the hotel room.

The couple moved over to a couch in front of a large fireplace near the corner of the room. The burning embers illuminating the room in a warm orange glow. A cuddle session soon ensued and Judy lost herself as she felt Nick wrap her up in a warm embrace. The bunny burrowed into Nick’s chest and took a few minutes to simply enjoy the fox’s scent as the fireplace filled the room with a soft crackling noise.

Judy would have loved to simply stay like this the rest of the night, however, something began to warm inside her. Maybe it was just how wonderful Nick had been that evening, or maybe it was her own bunny libido getting the best of her. Whatever it was Judy soon found herself unable to sit still. Trisha's words playing over in her mind as she thought of a way to excuse herself to the bedroom to retrieve what she hoped would be an amazing present for Nick. 

“You ok Carrots?” Nick asked as Judy’s leg began to thump impatiently.

"Yeah just…umm," Judy began as she tried to think of an excuse to slip away for a moment. "Bathroom!" With that, the doe hopped from the couch and scurried over to the small bedroom just off the main living room in the hotel suite.

“Oooookay,” Nick muttered as he watched the doe hurry off out of sight.

A few minutes passed and Nick began to grow somewhat worried about what Judy was up to. How she had been acting before was a bit odd and her needing to use the bathroom made the fox somewhat nervous that she may have gotten ill.

Nick's concern, however, was soon brushed aside as he heard the bedroom door slowly open and the sound of a pair of small paws grew closer. 

“You have fu-“ Nick began but he fell silent at the sight of Judy.

The bunny was wearing a rather short cocktail dress. The red fabric was complimented by white puffs that went around the bottom of the skirt. A black belt was wrapped around Judy’s waist and the outfit was complimented by a small Santa hat that sat between Judy’s tall gray ears.

“So what do ya think?” Judy asked as she gave her fox a seductive smile. She sauntered in front of the couch and struck a rather sexy pose for her fox, putting a paw on her waist as she puffed out her chest.

“I really like this holiday,” Nick muttered as his eyes went up and down the bunny’s slender figure. The outfit was small and tight which meant a great deal of Judy’s stormy gray fur was out in the open. Something that had the fox licking his lips with hunger.

Judy slowly turned around so Nick could enjoy the backside of the dress. What she did next nearly had the fox going savage.

She slowly reached up and plucked the hat from between her ears. She then held it in front of her and dropped it to the ground.

“Oops,” She said playfully as she leaned down to scoop up the hat. She bent over and let her rear raise up, revealing to Nick how she had neglected to put on anything underneath her dress.

Nick let out a soft growl of excitement as Judy picked the hat up and placed it back on her head. She then slowly backed up towards Nick and climbed up on his lap. As she slowly rested her back on Nick’s chest she wiggled her bottom slightly and purred with delight as she felt a mass begin to swell up in Nick’s lap.

“So tell me,” Judy whispered as she slowly ran a paw behind her and placed it on Nick’s neck. “Have you been a good fox this year?”

“Define good,” Nick chuckled as he ran a paw up Judy’s side, causing the doe to shiver with delight.

“Mmmm, well I don't know really," Judy whispered as she closed her eyes, "Because frankly, I think I have only been naughty." 

It was super cheesy and very cliché but as the words left Judy’s lips she couldn’t help but become excited. She enjoyed having little moments like this with her fox.

“How naughty?” Nick responded, playing along with the doe.

Judy smirked as she reached down between her legs. Nick’s zipper was placed in just the right spot so she had easy access. As she fumbled with the small zipper she could hear her mates breathing pick up. Once she had opened up Nick’s pants she slid one of her paws underneath the article of clothing and pulled a rather erect rod out.

“Why don’t I show you?” Judy said huskily as she began to rub her paw up and down Nick’s foxhood. She didn't waste much time. One because Nick was already set to go and two she had gotten herself so wound up that if she didn't receive some kind of attention soon she would probably lose it.

Judy angled Nick so his tip was prodding at her entrance. She shivered as she felt her lips slowly spread apart to accept her mate. The gray bunny rose up just enough so she could get at the right angle. She felt her own juices begin to slowly drip out and onto the fox.

In one fluid motion, Judy brought herself down onto Nick and shuddered with pleasure as she took in inch after inch of the fox. Nick put his paws on Judy's waist and let out a soft growl as he egged the bunny on. Judy didn't need any prompting as she began to bring herself up and then down onto Nick.

“I like being on the naughty list,” Nick whispered which earned a pleasure filled laugh from Judy.

“Why don’t we see just how naughty we can be,” Judy shot back as she reached up to her chest and brought the dress downward, revealing her breasts to the open air.

Across the city, another Hopps girl was being a little naughty herself. Not in the same way as Judy but sitting on one's cell phone and browsing social media when there were reports to do wasn't exactly something that would keep you on the nice list.

Sarah Hopps, however, had earned this little break. Having just pulled an extended shift. One of the other doctors that were supposed to be on call had a last minute family emergency which meant Sarah had to pick up the slack. Normally she wouldn't have minded so much but tonight she had been invited to a fun little get together by Nick. She had wanted to go so very badly but sadly she was stuck in her office.

Nick had been understanding when he received the apology text from Sarah. The bunny saying she had wanted to be there so very badly but she couldn’t get away. The fox said that they would all have to get together sometime soon for some holiday cheer.

What had surprised Sarah, however, was a text from Delta who seemed disappointed that Sarah had canceled last minute. Apparently, the canine had something for Sarah and wanted to give it to her at the party. Sarah thought it was rather sweet and told Delta that he didn't have to get her anything but seconds later she was texting him asking what it was.

“Could always swing by and drop it off at work if you don’t mind,” Delta had texted Sarah. While she didn’t want Delta to have to leave the party early on her account she had to admit she was intrigued as to what Delta had up his sleeve. The two had grown close over the past few months. They had even started a little book club together. It was composed of Sarah, Delta, and Atom depending on what snacks were served.

Sarah felt a little guilty, she hadn't gotten Delta anything and now she felt worried she would come off as rude for having neglected to pick him up a gift.

There was a soft knocking at Sarah’s office door and the doe looked up excitedly.

“Come in,” She said as she locked her phone. There was a small chance it was her boss checking in on her however she had a feeling she knew who was coming to see her.

Delta opened the door and strolled in. Sarah hopped up onto her desk and beamed at the canine as he walked over. The two wrapped each other up in a friendly hug before Delta parted and smiled at the bunny.

"So little miss workaholic," Delta began as he watched Sarah roll her eyes.

“Yes because I totally had a choice in all this,” Sarah said as she waved her paws around the document filled office.

“Well everyone missed ya at the party. Atom especially.”

“Awwww,” Sarah gushed as she hopped off her desk and sat back down in her office chair. “I was hoping to drag him under the mistletoe and everything.”

“You would have to get in line,” Delta teased. “Think every lady there gave him a smooch in the end.”

Sarah chuckled at the thought of Atom clawing his way out of the hotel room as Trisha or Judy tried to drag him back in to shower him with more affection.

“Well maybe sometime next week we can all get together,” Sarah said with a smile as she looked the canine up and down. Wondering where he may be hiding this present that had seemed so important he delivered.

"Agreed, hopefully, sooner rather than later since no one should be alone during the holidays," Delta said with a chuckle.

“What?”

“your present, if that’s what you were looking for,” The canine said with a wink.

Sarah couldn’t help but blush, knowing she had been caught in the act.

“Would you like your present now?” Delta asked as he tilted his head.

“I mean….you did come all this way,” Sarah teased.

“Good point,” Delta said as he turned his back to Sarah and strolled back to the office door. The canine reached out for the doorknob and smiled back at Sarah, watching as the doe’s ears raised up in curiosity.

Delta casually opened the door to Sarah's office. The multi-colored bunny couldn't help but look on eagerly. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.

Trisha was wearing a large brown trench coat and her bright blue eyes had a seductive look about them. The brown doe slowly strolled into the office, chancing a glance at her painted dog before looking back at Sarah with a smirk.

"Like I said, Sarah, no one should be alone on the holidays," Delta began as he closed the door behind Trisha and leaned against the wall.

As if taking this as a cue Trisha undid the belt to her coat and opened it up, revealing a very appetizing sight for Sarah.

Trisha had a bright red ribbon wrapped around her chest which caused her bust to look even more appealing than normal. Another ribbon was wrapped around her hips, covering just enough fur so nothing was showing but a lot was revealed.

“Wh…what is this?” Sarah asked as she sat frozen in her seat.

Trisha let the coat fall to the floor and sauntered over towards Sarah. The brown doe walked around the desk and then stood behind Sarah’s chair.

“It's your Christmas present from me to you,” Delta said with a chuckle.

“Hope you like it,” Trisha whispered before nibbling at the base of Sarah’s ear, causing the doe to let out a surprised breath.

“Delta you don’t-“ Sarah began but stopped as the canine raised a paw.

“Oh come on now Sundae, we both know you have been eyeing my doe for a while,” Delta explained with a chuckle. “Thought you would enjoy a little fun…but just for tonight.”

“Mmmm,” Sarah managed to get out before closing her eyes. Trisha’s paws beginning to wander down the doctor’s body and towards her waist.

“I mean if you want to return your present you can,” Trisha whispered playfully as she found the bottom of Sarah’s shirt and began to lift upwards.

“Oh no,” Sarah moaned. “I love my present…thank you Delta.”

Delta chuckled as he watched for a moment. More and more of Sarah’s different colored fur was slowly revealed until Trisha pulled her shirt over her head and reached back down. Her brown paws began to grope at Sarah’s chest as she kissed at the doe’s neck.

"Merry Christmas Sarah," Delta said as he reached for the doorknob.

“Merry Christmas Delta,” Sarah managed to get out in a moan, not caring when her bra was torn away and revealed her perky chest to the canine.

Delta couldn’t help but take in the view before silently excusing himself and closing the door behind him.

Once the painted dog was gone Trisha put a paw underneath Sarah’s chin and slowly tilted it upward so she could look into Sarah’s pink eyes when they opened up.

“So, now that you have your present,” Trisha began as she pressed her lips to Sarahs and shared a kiss that the multi-colored doe had been craving for ages. "What do you want to do with it?" 

“Oh I can think of a few things,” Sarah whispered as she grasped Trisha’s paw which was still on her chest. She then guided the brown paw downward towards her waistband.

“Oh I like that idea,” Trisha whispered before resuming the rather passionate kiss.

An hour later Delta received a text as he sat at the 10-7 bar. His ears twitched slightly as he heard his phone chime. The canine reached over to the phone sitting on the counter and checked the message. He couldn’t help but smirk as he read the text from Sarah.

“Love my present! Love you! Can’t wait to see what you get me for my birthday!”

Delta chuckled at the last part and mulled some ideas over in his mind. In fairness, Trisha had set him up on some very interesting adventures. The relationship they had was rather unique when it came to stuff like this. If Sarah wanted another round…well just maybe.

“That depends on Trisha,” Delta responded.

“I like being a present.” Came a text from Trisha seconds later. Delta having a feeling the two does were showing off the messages while they took a breather. "I don't mind being her bday present."

“Oh really now? And what do I get out of this?” Delta asked through a text.

Seconds later a picture popped up on Delta’s phone and he snorted into his beer. Trisha and Sundae were smiling at him in a picture. Their fur exposed for the canine to enjoy. He had to admit he was liking the different colored fur he had never seen before on Sundae and could see why Trisha was so eager to be a present in the future.

“Well that sure made my night,” Delta responded in a message to Trisha.

“Night is still young,” Trisha shot back. “Maybe have more surprises coming your way since you have been such a good friend to Sarah.”

Delta took another swig of beer and emptied his glass. As he set down his now empty glass Em approached, her eyes darting across the screen of her cellphone as a wicked smile crossed her lips. The otter put the phone away and looked up at Delta with a slight hunger in her green eyes.

“Hey Em,” Delta said happily.

"Well hey Delta," The otter said as she climbed up onto the counter and took a seat in front of the painted dog. The two had been friends for some time so Delta was used to the otter being a little up close and personal. Unlike Trisha however, instead of a bubbly bouncy essence, Em always gave off a more determined aura.

“Another drink?” Em asked as she crossed her legs, making it apparent she planned on sitting for a while.

“When ya get a chance, sure,” Delta said as he smiled back at his friend, oblivious to the looks she was giving him.

“You gotta pay first,” Em teased.

Delta was a little taken aback by this. Not because his sister Echo owned this bar but because he normally closed his tab at the end of the night. Em should have known he was good for it and such a requirement was unnecessary.

“Pay?” Delta asked in a confused tone.

Em reached into her pocket and pulled out a small green plant and held it above her head with a smirk. Delta recognized it as mistletoe and began to laugh.

“You taking that as payment now?” The canine asked.

“Only from you,” Em said in a seductive voice that caused Delta’s ears to flick in surprise.

Delta leaned forward and gently kissed the otter on the cheek. Em leaned into the kiss slightly and let out a purr but her arm remained raised up, keeping the plant above her head.

“You call that payment?” Em teased.

“You want Trisha chasing you down?” Delta teased, his lips still close to the otter’s cheeks.

Em reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She then turned the screen towards Delta so he could see a message from Trisha.

“Delta let me play with Sundae. Go give him a big smooch!”

“What kind of smooch?” Em had responded to her friend in the messenger app.

“The kind where he has to catch his breath! xD”

Delta read out the text message and couldn't help but laugh at how his bunny was trying to pay him back. He then looked at Em who gave the painted dog a wink. In fairness, Em was actually rather beautiful. She had been single for some time now and was probably missing some kind of affection. Some mammals teased that otters could almost be as affectionate as bunnies sometimes.

As Delta mulled over the offer he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his neck. Apparently, Em had made the decision for him. The otter leaned in and pressed her lips to Delta's as the two shared a friendly kiss. Of course, it went from friendly to something more rather quickly. Their mouths remained pressed against one another for a bit till they pulled away, both mammals having to catch their breathes. Em kept her arms wrapped around Delta’s neck as her labored breathing began to subside, the otter leaned close to Delta and let out a pleased sigh.

“Merry Christmas Delta,” Em whispered happily.

“Merry Christmas Em,” Delta whispered back before giving the otter a kiss on the nose.

Em hopped from the counter and went behind the bar to retrieve Delta another drink. She came back seconds laughter wheezing with laughter which caught Delta’s attention. Em slid Delta’s drink in front of him before climbing up on the counter once more and showing the canine her cellphone.

Em had sent Trisha a message about giving Delta a little smooch. To which the brown bunny had responded.

“Good, now take him to the stock room and rock his world! xD”

Delta’s eyes went wide at the trouble Trisha was trying to get him in.

“Sorry Delta,” Em whispered as she gave him a peck on the cheek. “But think a smooch is as much as you are getting from me tonight.”

“That is fine Em,” Delta chuckled. “It was a very good smooch.”

"Likewise," Em whispered before hopping from the counter and attending to her other patrons.

A few beers and maybe another rather passionate smooch from Em later Delta found himself having trouble sitting up at the bar. He had seen a few friends come and go but for the most part, he had kept to himself at the 10-7. Some nights were nice just enjoying one's own company.

Of course, the canine wasn't alone for long.

A gazelle in a firehouse shirt and black BDU pants took a seat next to Delta. She wasn’t exactly gentle when handling the stool and it didn’t take an expert to tell she was rather upset.

“Em?” The gazelle said as she looked down the bar at the otter bartender whose green eyes went from warm too concerned at the way the ZFD mammal held herself.

“Mary,” Em began as she hurried over. “You ok?”

“What you got that is strong enough to make me forget I wasted 2 years with that cheating asshole but doesn’t leave me with a hangover because I have to go get my stuff from our old apartment tomorrow..”

“Oh no Mary..,” Em said as she reached out and placed a paw on the Gazelles hoove.

“Sounds like a pitcher of Signal 2,” Delta slurred, unable to not hear the conversation since the new arrival practically ended up on his lap. “On my tab.”

Em looked over at Delta and gave him a smirk and then at Mary who gave the painted dog next to her a once over.

Delta turned to the gazelle and raised a glass at the lovely looking female and gave her a friendly but also caring smile.

“Medic?” The gazelle asked.

“ZPD,” Delta admitted which earned an eye roll from the gazelle.

“Oh I’m sorry is my tab not good enough for the hose dragger?” Delta shot back.

Mary smirked at the comment and shook her head. “A drink is a drink, even if it is with a donut hound.”

“excuse me,” Delta began as he patted his stomach. “Donuts are amazing.”

Mary reached over and patted the canine on the stomach as well, her hooves lingering though as she felt the canine didn't have as much flab as she had expected. Thanks to a new training program from another canine Delta had managed to get into better shape recently. Even with the occasional donut stop.

Delta chuckled as he eyed the gazelle who blushed, realizing she may have lingered a little longer than she should have.

Em returned at this point with a fresh pitcher of the house specialty beer and two chilled glasses. The otter gave Delta a knowing look before strolling back to the other end of the bar. Delta being the gentle mammal he was poured the drinks and raised a glass towards Mary who raised her own before downing the whole glass in one run. Delta stared and laughed at the gazelle who set her glass down with a this. The painted dog reached over and filled the ZFD mammal's glass once more, finding a new respect for his fellow protector of Zootopia.

Em meanwhile busied herself on her cell phone, all of her patrons having been taken care of.

“So looks like Mary from rescue 22 found out Dan was cheating on her. She’s down here downing her sorrows.” Em sent the text out to a certain brown bunny, unaware what Trisha was up to at that moment.

Trisha, however, was a notorious multi-tasker and managed to send a text back to her friend at the bar as Sarah laid back on her office desk, her chest heaving up and down as she shook from the last orgasm.

"Oh no. That asshole! How is she taking it?" Trisha responded before attacking the multi-colored doe in front of her once more.

"Better thanks to your painted dog," Em responded with a picture. Mary was laughing into her glass as Delta waved his arms in the air. The two obviously hitting it off. Em knew Delta though and trusted the canine. He was probably oblivious to the signals Mary was throwing his way. Delta was the type to be kind to all and when someone needed cheering up he was always happy to throw out a cheesy pun or two. The problem was Mary may look at it a different way.

As Em thought of ways to make sure Mary didn’t get too involved a text came back from Trisha.

“Oh my gosh! They should bang!”

“What?!” Em responded in a text. “Girl…you bunnies have weird relationships.”

“Could you imagine. Oh gosh, I wonder what she looks like under that ZFD gear. Bet I could get them to send pictures."

“You are so weird,” Em responded but then thought for a moment before sending another message. “Think he would share those pics?”

“Looks like I am rubbing off on someone,” Trisha texted back to Em.

Across the bar, Mary's phone buzzed. The gazelle caught her breath as Delta finished explaining another silly reason why ZPD rocked it over ZFD. The gazelle had to admit the painted dog had his charms. While she had originally just sat down on the stool next to the canine at random she was now enjoying the ZPD dog's company. As the lovely mammal in the ZFD shirt checked her phone she smirked as she saw a text from one of her favorite bartenders. She had actually been hoping Trisha would be at the bar that night, the brown bunny always knew the right way to cheer her up.

“heard you had a rough night cutie,” The text from the absent barmaid read.

“Word travels fast,” Mary responded before returning to Delta who took a moment to fix some fur that stuck out on the side of Mary's cheek. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but let a warm feeling rush through her. The fur on fur contact right now was like some kind of sweet treat she enjoyed a great deal.

“Sorry, was bugging me a little bit,” Delta said as he smiled at Mary.

“Oh no it’s perfectly fine,” Mary began. “feel free to fix anything else that may be sticking out." Mary took a moment to puff out her chest and she gave the canine a playful wink. 

So what if they just met? He was playful, fun, and somewhat handsome…even if he was ZPD.

Delta snorted into his beer and looked away for a moment but Mary noticed the glance he made towards her chest and couldn’t help but with excitement.

_Oh, this one could be fun. Wonder if he bites?_

“Especially at the 10-7.” The text from Trisha read. “good thing my painted goofball is there tonight to keep ya company ;p”

“Painted goofball? Wait you mean Delta?!”

“Any other painted dogs sharing a pitcher with ya?”

Mary began to panic. She had been busted but what’s worse she had been flirting with one of her favorite bartenders mates. Was he flirting back or was he like Trisha and just being friendly?

"Oh gosh! Trisha, I am so sorry. I was just sharing a beer I swear!" Mary responded quickly, she had ended her own relationship tonight, the last thing she wanted was to be the cause of another one ending.

“Bet he wouldn’t mind sharing more.” Trisha texted back. “That is if you want.”

“Wait what are you saying?”

“You two fucking like wild mammals! xD”

“He's your mate!”

“Which is how I know he likes giving it rough sometimes. Especially if you get on all fours.”

Mary felt her cheeks turning a bright red as she looked up from her phone and imagined what it would be like with the predator next to her.

“I don’t want to steal him from you,” Mary texted back. Feeling like she may have just sealed her fate of going home alone that night.

“It ain’t stealing,” Trisha responded. “I don’t mind sharing my toy for the night. For a price.”

“Price?” Mary texted back before glancing back at Delta who was waiting patiently for Mary to put the phone down.

“Pics or it didn’t happen! :P”

Deltas phone buzzed and he picked up the device. Mary couldn’t help but glance over and her eyes widened as she saw Trisha’s picture fill the screen. Delta was receiving a call from the bunny right at that moment.

“Hey darling,” Delta said as he answered the video call. Mary couldn’t help but notice Trisha was topless and she eyed the does chest in admiration.

“Hey you,” Trisha said with a mischevious smile. “So you and Mary seem to be hitting it off pretty well.”

“And you would know that how?”

“Nothing happens at my bar without me hearing about it.”

“Technically it’s Echo's bar,” Delta pointed out.

“She wishes,” Trisha said as she wiggled her nose. Her eyes suddenly widened and one of them began to twitch as her ears fell back.

Delta eyed his bunny and a smug smirk crossed his lips.

“good job Sarah,” Delta said aloud. A white paw suddenly appeared on the screen and made a thumbs up before disappearing.

“Mmmm….she is doing a good…ah!” Trisha winced in pleasure and began to breathe heavily. “As I was…telling Mary…mmm right there Sundae… you two should have some fun.”

“Well you were hinting at that but I don’t want to cause trouble.”

Trisha snorted as she looked at the two pair of mammals on her screen.

“Trouble starts with a T and so does my name so..”

“She is trouble,” Delta chuckled.

“Besides, he is ZPD…not sure he could keep up,” Mary teased. Seeing as Trisha had her mind made up about sharing the canine she wanted to test the waters on Deltas end, a playful ribbing would give her an idea.

“Oh please hose dragger,” Delta said as he looked back at Mary. “We all know ZFD wait for ZPD to make the scene safe..you can’t handle jumping in.”

"Hose dragger?" Mary asked. The gazelle let her eyelids droop. She then reached over and rubbed her hooves over Delta's crotch and smirked. "you got a hose that needs handling?”

Delta remained silent and much to Mary and Trisha’s excitement he held his ground and even upped the ante. The canine reached over and slid his paw up and under Mary’s shirt and rested it on her stomach.

“Just checking for explosives.”

“Maybe you need to search higher,” Mary chuckled.

Delta slid his paw upwards and over Mary’s chest. The gazelle cursing wearing a bra at that moment, wanting to feel his touch on her bare fur.

“mmmm,” Trisha moaned from her phone. Both mammals at the bar glanced at the screen and laughed. Trisha had her eyes closed and began to pant, a pair of different colored ears appeared from below the phone soon followed by a small pair of paws that ran up the does body.

Mary wasn't exactly that into females but knowing what was happening to Trisha was enough for her to start feeling a warm arousal boil inside her. She leaned into Delta's paw that still rested in her chest.

“I gotta go,” Trisha managed to pant. “You two…fuck…"

Whether the last part was a shout in surprise or an order wasn’t exactly clear but both Delta and Mary suddenly looked at one another with a shared hunger.

One of the perks of having a sibling that owns a bar is the fact that you get to know all the employees and sometimes have run of the bar. Another perk was that Em had no problem letting then use one of the back rooms. The 10-7 had several back rooms. One was a storeroom and walk-in fridge. Another was an office for Echo. The one Delta and Mary made use of was a kind of makeshift break room. A large couch sat against the wall and a table in the center.

The room was normally used for bartenders to relax after a long shift or maybe catch a nap during those extended last-minute shifts. Right now though it was being used for a completely different reason.

“Fuck!” Mary practically shouted as she slammed her rear back against Delta as she towered behind her. The canines rod penetrating Mary in such a manner she couldn’t help but curse. “Keep it up ticket tagger!”

Delta had both paws on Mary’s waist as he tried to push himself deeper into the gazelle's insides. He let out a low growl as he took a moment to raise a paw and bring it across Mary’s rear.

“You like that ladder hauler?” Delta let out through gritted teeth. “Or am I too rough for you?”

Mary closed her eyes as she continued to bounce against Delta. A steady rhythm of slapping noises filled the small room as Delta brought his body against Mary’s.

"Oh, shit keep talking to me like that!" Mary pleaded. Her arms were starting to love having been on all fours for a while now. She finally gave up and fell forward on the couch, her rear remaining up in the air for the canines pleasure.

“You like that? Knowing a ZPD is pounding that door down?” Delta teased huskily as he dug his claws into Mary's sides.

The gazelle let out a pleased whimper as she turned her head to looked back at Delta.

“Ohhhh, keep going!” Mary pleaded.

Delta took a moment to reach down and take his shirt off, the canines tongue hanging out as he wanted.

Mary tried to follow suit, her shirt still around her shoulders. The canine having long lifted it up so he could enjoy the view of extra fur. The gazelle was starting to have trouble and let out an annoyed groan. She then had an idea and looked back at the predator behind her.

“Tear it off,” she ordered. Delta gave the gazelle a worried look but she knew what she wanted. “Tear it off or it Aint coming off!”

That was enough for Delta. The canine reached up and grabbed the back of Mary's collar. The gazelle let out a surprised gasp. She had though he would use his claws to tear at the fabric from the side. Delta, however, had a different plan.

Delta pulled against the back of the shirt's collar, causing the fabric to pull against Mary's neck. The prey closed her eyes, she couldn't believe it but she was actually enjoying the feeling of her airways cut off.

Another tug had Mary’s bead arching back but it didn’t give. Delta used some more strength and pulled so hard it caused Mary to pop up on her knees and suddenly lean against deltas back.

She raised her arms up and let them fall back around Delta’s neck.

“Tear that shirt! Do it ZPD!" Mary pleaded. Normally she had pride in her firehouse and had worked hard to earn that shirt. Knowing that Delta was about to tear it off her body caused the female to shudder.

There was a loud tearing noise as the fabric finally gave way. Delta ripped the shirt away and then tore Mary’s bra off. She didn’t care her clothing was destroyed. All she cared about was being finally naked and getting back to the fun stuff.

Delta must have been thinking the same thing as he pushed Mary back against the couch and proceeded to push himself back inside Mary’s now swollen lips.

"Mmm, that feels so much better," Mary muttered as she felt Delta run a paw down her bareback. The canine then did something that not even her ex-had been brave enough to do.

The canine reached forward and grabbed one of the Gazelles antlers and pulled back. Mary felt her eyes bulge as her head was pulled back by Delta. The canine continued to punish his prey from behind as he kept one paw on her rump and another one the strong antler.

Mary brought a hoove to her mouth to muffle the cries of pleasure.

_Fuck! I have work tomorrow! I can’t limp in!_

The next day the sun slowly rose over the city. Waking many mammals and having them prepare for the day.

Administrator Blue strolled through the halls of the hospital he was in charge of. A slight skip in his step as he had recently gotten a new grant to refurbish one of the wards.

The wolf strolled past a closed office door as he hummed to himself.

Had he taken a moment to put his ear against the door he would have heard a muffled panting coming from inside.

Sarah and Trisha had just recently woken up on the couch inside the bunny office. While Sarah had pined about not wanting to see Trisha go the brown bunny had made a rather astute observation.

“Technically Delta said I was a Christmas present.” Trisha pointed out. “Christmas is still a few days away soo..”

The brown bunny hadn’t realized what kind of can of worms she had opened up. She was soon laying on her stomach on top of the couch. Her rear in the air as Sarah put her paws on the does rump and swirled her tongue around the brown bunny's entrance, lapping up the sweet juices that poured from Trisha.

Across the city, in a ransacked hotel suite Nick slowly stumbled out of the bedroom he had been recovering in. The fox rubbed his head as he tried to stop the throbbing coming from his head. The night before had been amazing but his whole body now ached.

Nick froze as he detected something in front of him and he had to rub his eyes as his vision cleared.

Standing before the fox was beautiful gray doe with nothing on except a seductive smile.

“Good morning,” Judy said, her words filled with lust.

“Good-“ was all the fox managed to say as the naked ball of gray fur collided with him and forced him to the ground. The fox tried to put up a fight at first but relented and soon watched as Judy sat on top of him. The doe mounting the fox so her backside was too him, a steady slapping noise coming from their laps as Judy rode Nick with wild abandon.

Of course, Nick wasn't the only one who had been sent through the ringer the night before.

Several mammals busied themselves with various tasks around firehouse near the entrance to the Savannah district. The shift was just starting and several members of the station we're arriving for their shift.

“Can’t believe you..” A lion muttered to a nervous looking male gazelle.

“That’s cold heart Dan..I mean Mary didn’t deserve that,” a zebra joined in.

“Yeah I know I feel bad but it just wasn’t working and when the opportunity came up. I tried but you should have seen this other gazelle. She was a looker." Mary's ex-tried to defend his actions to his fellow firefighters.

“hope Mary is ok.”

“She will probably call in. I'd call her and see but I think she is probably hurting too much...I mean I do feel like a jerk but sometimes ya just got to…”

The mammals all fell silent as Mary walked in. Well not so much walked but limped in. The group looked at their teammate in concern and the zebra hurried over.

“Mary are you ok?”

Mary looked over at her friend and gave him a satisfied smile and nodded.

“Amazing Al…freaking amazing.”

“Why are you limping?” the zebra asked as he led Mary over to a stool nearby.

The gazelle chuckled as she looked over at Dan who eyed his former girlfriend with both concern and apprehension.

“Because last night I got fucked by him,” Mary said as she nodded to Dan who gave a weak smile. “But it’s ok. Because then I got fucked by a canine by the ZPD”

"What did the asshole do?!" The lion asked with a growl, ready to defend his friend's honor.

Mary simply smirked, realizing how it all sounded.

“Well, I would like to say we had some amazing sex on the couch in the 10-7. But frankly he did all the work and I just laid back and enjoyed a proper fucking. Didn't realize it until last night. But I haven't had a proper fucking in 2 years."

The look on Dan’s face was priceless. The gazelle couldn’t believe his ears. Soon those same ears were filled with laughter from his firehouse mates. Several mammals gathered round to give Mary a hard time about lowering her standard and banging someone from the ZPD. They were all secretly happy though for their friend who managed to turn one of her worst nights into one she would remember.

“So the 10-7 has a couch?” One of the firefighters asked.

“Yeah,” Mary chuckled with only a slight blush. “But the bed back at his apartment was far better.”

There was a roar of approval from the mammals around Mary who stood up and strolled off to the locker room. She was treated like some kind of brave warrior returning from battle. She felt like she had been through the ringer. As the now naked gazelle stood underneath the cold Jets of the shower she closed her eyes and let out a triumphant sigh.

She then had a thought to herself.

_Wonder if Trisha would let me play with her toy again next week?_

 

 


	12. Anything you can do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy's competitive natures get the best of them while working at the ZPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WildeHopps safe.

Before they were a couple.

Before all the romance.

Before the ship.

Nick and Judy were….competitive as hell.

During his time at the academy, Nick had found a few ways to beat records previously set by a certain doe. While some were still secure by the bunny in blue it drove her absolutely crazy knowing that a certain smug looking fox had beaten her. Of course, Nick did his very best to remind Judy whenever he could. Their late night video calls to one another normally ended with some friendly, and sometimes not so friendly banter. Nick making the occasional comment about how it was no wonder the bunny had been the top of her class, that the ZPA was actually a breeze.

The fox regretted these comments the next day when the drill instructors informed them that thanks to a certain smug fox they would be stepping up their own game to make sure the cadets didn't feel like they weren't being challenged. While all the cadets knew who to blame at the moment Nick knew who he could blame that night during their next video chat.

It had all been in jest of course. The bunny and fox team knew that they had one another's backs and while they were close friends it didn't stop them from trying to drive one another over the edge.

While Nick suffered through some tougher drills at the academy, Judy would find herself on rather strange calls occasionally. Whether it was a giraffe asking for help getting a shoe out of a tree that he could easily reach or the time Judy was asked to help an elderly porcupine across the street Judy would do her best to help the citizens of Zootopia. It wasn't until later that the bunny found out that some of these calls had been set up by a very tired and ragged fox at the academy. Nick had called in a few favors from old friends to annoy the bunny in blue whenever they could.

Fortunately, before any real damage could be done by one of them going too far Nick managed to graduate the head of his class at the ZPA. The award ceremony had been somewhat emotional for Judy who had been so very proud of Nick and his accomplishment. So much so that the fox had gotten a sweet little peck on the cheek which had been caught on camera by another cadet's family member. This led to the eventual teasing by the rest of the ZPD. At one point a certain cheetah, with the help of a painted dog, plastered the image all over precinct one and even managed to make it the default screen saver on all the computers in some of the common areas. When asked how she accomplished such a feat Tammy would deny having anything to do with it. In private with her painted compatriot, however, she admitted to showing a little extra fur to one of the IT mammals.

"Should have gone into the IT field," Delta grumbled which earned him a slug on the arm but also a playful promise about pics from Tammy's date later that week with a certain tigress who had just arrived from the ZPA.

The picture had an effect on Nick and Judy as well. It had made them even more competitive somehow. Nick saying that Judy just couldn't resist planting her lips on his fur while Judy shot back with how it was probably the first time the fox had gotten any action in a long time. Their arguments sometimes carrying through the halls of the ZPD before both of them burst out into laughter and shared a hug or some other kind of polite affection.

At first, everyone thought it was rather cute and a private betting pool had been started behind Nick and Judy's back about when they would eventually hook up. Clawhauser was the most optimistic and took the earliest date he could. Even Bogo got in on the action and put money on it being Judy to make the first move, the buffalo rather confident in one of his star officers for being the type to leap in ears first.

Much to everyone's annoyance however as time went on there was no signs of the relationship going farther than it already had. This wasn't to say Nick and Judy didn't care about one another. Far from it. The two were the closest of friends and every day just strengthened their odd bond. It also strengthened their resolve to drive one another absolutely crazy. They even started getting competitive on shift. Sometimes it was a simple race to see who would drive the squad car that day. Or a climbing competition to see who could reach the top of a tree to get a young kits balloon. It got especially crazy when they were chasing a perp in Sahara Square and they actually ran past the mammal as they tried to outrun one another. They caught the purse snatcher in the end but neglected to tell anyone at headquarters they had to double back at one point to catch the confused looking ocelot.

It was on that day that their little competition would take a whole new turn, not only that but their relationship as well.

After dropping the purse snatcher off at processing the two decided it would be best to catch up on their paperwork. Both of them were somewhat worn out from the high-speed paw chase and since their shift was almost at a close there was little to no point to head out only to return to headquarters a short while later.

The team hunkered down in their shared cubicle and typed out the report for the recent arrest and also finished up another report that Nick had been neglecting to complete from the previous shift. Of course, this turned into a competition of its own right away. Nick making a comment about how loudly Judy could type sometimes which made the bunny point out at least she could type faster and would probably have the report done before Nick finished his own.

Nick making a comment about being far faster than he let on and how he was quick in a lot of aspects in his life.

Of course, this was just ammo for Judy who couldn't help but toss in, "All those poor vixens."

"Excuse me Carrots?" Nick asked as he turned in his seat to give his partner a slight glare.

"Nothing," Judy said happily as she continued to type away at her own report, realizing how fragile the male ego could be.

"That's what I thought," Nick chuckled as he turned back to his computer.

"I mean do they even get theirs?" Judy snickered.

"Wow, big talk coming from Bunny Burrow," Nick shot back.

"Well it's like I said when we first met, We are good at multiplying."

"For bunnies, sure," Nick retorted.

"Excuse me?"

Nick smiled internally as he realized how prideful some mammals were when it came to their species sexual prowess.

"Come on Carrots," Nick began as he put his paws on his knees so he could lean a little closer to Judy. "I am sure for a bunny you are good. But when it comes down to it fox's are a little more skilled in certain…carnal activities."

"Really now?" Judy said as she stopped her typing and turned to look at the smug fox. "Care to elaborate."

"We have high stamina," Nick began.

"So do we," Judy shot back.

"A high drive."

"Same"

"And according to some magazines, we are the most sought after."

"Think you misread that article because it was about bunnies."

"That's cute," Nick muttered which earned him a slug on the arm which caused him to yelp.

"Can't even take a little hit, Nick?" Judy asked as she let her ears fall to one side, a kind of seductive technique used by does. "How do you expect to take anything else thrown at you?"

"Oh I can take it," Nick said with a toothy grin, "And give back twice as hard."

"Anything you got I can take," Judy said as she leaned closer to the fox, not realizing just how fast her heart was beating at that moment.

"Is that a challenge Carrots?"

"Name the time and place foxy."

Five minutes later down one of the more deserted halls sat a few offices that were normally used as quiet spaces to work. Officers would use these if they just needed a space to think and focus on a case. This late in the day meant no one was using it as the later shift hadn't even started yet and the earlier shifts were getting ready to leave home. This was a good thing because it was highly doubtful anyone would be able to concentrate as an odd rhythmic thumping came from one of the offices.

"Ah ah ah ah," Judy groaned as she closed her eyes for a moment.

The bunny had named a time and place and now she found herself in a situation she would never have thought possible.

The doe was sitting on the edge of a desk, her legs over the side as her arms wrapped around Nick's neck and fell loosely on his shoulders. Her pants tossed to one side of the room, sitting on top of Nick's discarded pair.

Nick stood at the edge of the desk, his tail swishing from side to side as he continued his rhythmic thrusting, a series of low pants coming from the canine. He too was in a state of mild shock as to the situation he found himself in.

Judy opened her bright purple eyes and looked up at Nick who stared back with a determined look. Judy gave him one in return. Neither of them wanting to reveal just how much they were actually enjoying it at a risk of appearing to be the others inferior.

After a few more series of rhythmic thrusts Judy finally looked down and let out a quivering sigh at the rather arousing looking scene beneath her. Nick's bright red rod would disappear and then reappear with each thrust. Judy feeling a wave of pleasure every time her lips stretched to accept her partner's rod as it invaded her insides.

"ah ah ah," The doe let out again as she watched the fox pump into her with reckless abandon. "Fuck Nick.."

"Yeah?" The fox asked with a pant.

"mmmm.." The doe wined, not wanting to admit this was probably the greatest moment of her life.

All of it felt so wonderful to the bunny and she just couldn't help herself as she clenched her teeth.

_If he keeps this up I'm not gonna be able to control myself!_

As if the fox had read the bunny's thoughts Nick gave Judy a rather hard thrust which caused him to slip deeper into the smaller mammals body.

"Ah!" The doe let out as she arched her back, her ears falling loosely being her as her eyes bulged.

"What was that?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"More of that you stupid fox!" Judy demanded as she started to buck her hips into Nick's thrust, her body craving more from the fox.

"Well of course," Nick muttered as he gave the small doe another climax causing thrust. "But what was that?"

"What do you think it was?" Judy let out as she clenched her teeth and shut her eyes.

_I don't care anymore, Nick. I don't care this is a competition. I just don't want it to stop!_

"Looked like an orgasm to me," Nick chuckled as he grabbed Judy's thighs and gave them a squeeze as he dragged her towards his rod, this time managing to get a little deeper.

Judy's eyes popped open and she let her paws fall to the desk where she dug her claws into the wood.

"Well?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Well, what?" Judy let out. "You think just because I climaxed you won?"

"Just saying, you seem to be losing all control while I am keeping calm and-"

Nick didn't finish the sentence as Judy put her strong feet on Nick's chest and kicked up away. The fox lost his balance and fell to the floor. Surprisingly he didn't look angry, he did look a little worried as if what he had said had been a little too much. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he had been enjoying this immensely.

Judy pounced on the fox and climbed up so she could pin him to the floor. A look of savage hunger in her eyes told Nick that if he moved he would regret it. She then looked down between her legs where a certain fox rod was eagerly twitching. She lowered herself so her dripping entrance was just above the fox. Nick couldn't help but let out a whine as he watched the scene play out. Little did he realize this had been part of Judy's plan. She wanted to hear him beg.

"What was that Nick?" Judy asked as she raised an ear. She lowered herself so she could slowly slide her slit up and down Nick's rod. Slickening the red mass with her own juices.

"Just wondering how long you were gonna try and stall," Nick shot back. "Afterall I was doing a pretty good job wasn't I?"

"You were ok," Judy began before angling herself so the tip of Nick was at her waiting entrance. She then managed to press herself downward. She did her best to keep her cool as she felt her lips stretch to take in the fox.

Judy didn't want to say it out loud but Nick was massive. She had had a lucky buck or two in the past. None of them compared to what Nick was packing. The feeling of how full she could be when he was inside her was almost too much to bear. She, however, wanted to win this competition and would never admit how much she now craved her partner.

Nick let out a low growl at the comment and grabbed Judy by the waist and pulled her down on top of him.

"Fuck!" Judy yelped as her head fell back. She had intended to tease the fox a little longer but apparently, he had other plans.

Judy put a paw to her mouth as she tried to stifle the series of moans begging to escape into the air.

As Nick continued to throw himself upwards into the bunny he couldn't help but notice how Judy brought herself down every time the fox started to slide out. Almost as if demanding he stay inside of her. At first, he began to think this was his way of winning the competition until he realized how his body was responding to all of it. The pleasure coming from his rod was starting to become too much for him to control.

He could tell Judy was enjoying herself. Even though she tried to hide it his canine nose managed to pick up the occasional wave of arousal as she climaxed time and time again.

_Fuck how many times is she going to cum?!_

Judy had now completely given up on trying to look tough as she had her eyes closed. Her paws were on Nick's chest to maintain balance as she brought herself down onto Nick time and time again.

The pair began to throw caution to the wind. It turned from a competition to some kind of team exercise. Both of them doing their best to make sure they were in a position of maximum pleasure. Nick had his eyes closed for a good part of it. Occasionally opening his emerald eyes so he could look up at Judy.

The sight of her was what did it in the end. The way her mouth was open with a pleasant grin. The way her ears bounced slightly. How her eyes were partially opened as they looked at the ceiling.

_Was she always this beautiful?_

As Nick watched he felt himself start to get a warm feeling inside. A sign of what was to come. He suddenly realized that Judy might not be ready to take the knot that had begun to swell at the base of his rod. Judy's entrance would always stop just shy of the swelling mass before she would bring herself upwards.

"Judy.." Nick managed to moan.

"Yes, Nick?" Judy asked, there was no smugness in her voice. She sounded like a concerned lover at this point.

"I'm…getting close…"

"Are you gonna knot me?"

The question caught Nick off guard. How did she know about the knot?

"How did-?"

"I have done research.."

"What kind-"

"Shut up and knot me!"

The confidence in her voice mixed with the feelings inside him caused the fox to let out a low growl from his throat as he thrust upwards. To his surprise, Judy brought herself down and he felt her lips swallow up his knot just as its head begun to expand.

Judy let out a shudder mixed with a moan as she felt warm seed from her partner pour inside her.

"Ah…ah….yes," Judy managed to get out as she slowly slid her paws onto her stomach and began to rub her shirt.

"That was…" Nick began but stopped himself as he twitched, more seed pouring into his partner.

"That was.." Judy repeated.

They both fell silent as the passion of the moment passed. The silence in the room wasn't an awkward one The two partners sat there and listened to one another catch their breath. Judy remained straddling Nick's lap, not that she had much of a choice, Nick's knot having sealed them together for now.

"So.." Judy began as she looked down at her partner. "A draw?"

Part of Nick's competitive side wanted to come out and say he had only climbed once while the doe had lost track. He wanted to point out how she had lost all control. He then realized how much he had enjoyed himself. How he had never climaxed that hard before. How beautiful Judy looked in that moment. Maybe everything didn't need to be a competition between them. Maybe this one time they could just call it a draw. Nick suddenly had a rather wicked idea.

"Next time I will get you for sure," The fox said with a wink.

"Next time?" Judy asked as she tilted her head.

Nick was worried that Judy was about to reveal this was a one-time thing. The thought of never getting a chance at this again was almost too much.

"Next time I am gonna kick your ass Wilde," Judy said with a confident smirk.

Judy was true to her word because the next time she had the fox groaning in pure pleasure. He didn't even get a chance to screw her in the end.

The pair found themselves in a changing room at the beach. Having decided to enjoy a day off together on the warm sand. Judy have given Nick a mischevious smile as they strolled down the nearly deserted beach. She then grabbed him by the paw and led him into a changing room at one of the comfort stations scattered across the sand.

She had worked quickly and before the fox could even say anything his trunks had been pulled down. He had only been half unsheathed at that point but thanks to the rather eager licking from the bunny his rod managed to make an appearance. Of course, it wasn't for long as Judy opened her mouth wide and lowered her head down onto the fox.

Nick looked down and his eyes widened as he watched his partner take almost all of doe proving she had some skill as she loosened her throat to accept the fox.

After a few minutes Nick was practically begging to stop or he wouldn't be able to hold back. Judy didn't stop which was a signal to Nick that she wanted him to finish.

Judy reached behind her and undid her swim top and let it fall to the floor. She then put both paws on Nick's member and slid them up and down so quickly that the fox thought he may catch on fire from the friction.

"Judy….I'm going to.."

The bunny moaned in response but didn't stop sucking at Nick's tip. After another few seconds, Nick finally lets his load loose on the doe. Judy let out a surprised moan as she tried to take all of Nick's seed but in the end, it was a little too much for her. She pulled Nick from her mouth and received a face full of cum as the white liquid dripped from her mouth.

Nick was about to apologize but Judy closed her eyes and began to lick at Nick's rod, covering it and herself in liquid.

The fox remembered their day at the beach for the next couple of days. He had been hoping that he would be able to return the favor soon. The images of Judy with his rod in her mouth drove the fox wild over the next few days.

The opportunity finally arose during a call out in Sahara Square. It was late at night and they had reports of some mammals driving recklessly through the sands out in the middle of the desert. In the end, they hadn't found anyone. Their squad car sat on top of a sand dune as the pair scanned the area. Judy needed a pair of night vision binoculars. Nick was gifted with night vision so he didn't need any equipment.

"Well looks like they have buggered off," Nick mumbled. Not seeing anyone nearby for miles.

Judy called into dispatch that they hadn't made contact but would stand by for a little bit just in case.

While Judy had intended to stay and actually look for the offenders Nick had a different idea.

Judy let out a surprised yelp as she felt a pair of strong paws lift her up from behind.

"Nick, what the hell?" Judy asked as she squirmed in the fox's arms as she was hoisted up and tossed into the backseat of the cruiser.

"Might as well have some fun while we wait," Nick said firmly.

Judy didn't struggle at all as Nick began to undo Judy's pants. She actually helped him as she looked down with a kind of anxious excitement.

Moments later the desert was filled with the sound of small bunny squeaks and moans.

Nick felt a paw on top of his head as Judy egged him on, not that he needed it. The fox slid his tongue along the small doe's opening which earned a shiver of excitement. He began to swirl his tongue around and let it work its magic as his ears flicked at the sound of his partner's moans and the occasional beg for more attention.

"Cheese and Crackers!" Judy let out as she felt Nick penetrate her with his large fox tongue. She sat up but soon fell back as her body responded to the invading fox. Judy began to shake and writhe in pleasure as she pleaded Nick to not stop.

The way Nick handled the first orgasm had Judy climaxing again seconds later. Judy was panting and telling the fox what was about to happen. When the climax came the fox simply lapped up the juices and continued his work which caused the doe to fall back into the seat and practically shout her partner's name.

By the time Nick was done with Judy the bunny was laying in a still orgasming heap in the back seat.

"Shall we head back to base?" Nick asked as he licked his lips.

"Five minutes…"Judy mumbled.

"Well ok if you want," Nick said as he lowered his head back between Judy's legs and resumed eating her out. The bunny letting out a surprised squeak as she was pleasured for at least another 20 minutes.

Eventually, the pair lost track of how many times they had gotten busy.

Their relationship slowly changed into something different. They would crave attention from one another. They would try to find new and interesting ways to please the other. On occasion, they would meet up and just have a good fuck before work only to wrap up the night at one of their places.

After a few weeks of this new partnership, it was Judy who finally brought it up.

"Nick?" She asked in the middle of a moan as the fox slowly slid back into her. The doe was laying on her back, surrounded by Nick's sheets. They were both completely naked and just enjoying a slow moment of passion.

"Yeah, Judy?" Nick asked as he slid out of the bunny only to slowly slide back in.

"What are we?" Judy asked nervously as she bit her lower lip in both pleasure and anticipation.

"Well you are a bunny and I am a fox."

"Not that!" Judy said, smacking Nick on the shoulder. "I mean…what am I to you?"

Nick stopped as he pushed himself inside the doe. Judy let out a small moan but kept her eyes open. The two remained like that for a full minute. Both of them deep in thought. They hadn't really discussed what they were anymore. They had been friends and partners. Had they become more though?

After another minute Nick let a smirk cross his lips before leaning down and bringing them to Judy's

This was their first kiss. As crazy as it sounded. After all the things they had done to one another. They had never managed to share a kiss.

Judy let out a happy moan into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the fox's neck. No words had to be exchanged. They both knew what this meant.

Judy wept happily into the kiss as she let her bunny emotions get the best of her. Of course, it didn't last long as Nick pulled away and grabbed her by the thighs.

"If you excuse me," Nick began with a growl. "I have to screw my girlfriend now."

Judy didn't know what brought her more pleasure. The new title or how wild Nick suddenly became as he threw himself inside her. Whatever it was Judy was probably the happiest bun in all of Zootopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we would mix it up by having some actual WildeHopps safe work for once. 
> 
> Reviews always welcome!


	13. It's called a hustle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if things went a little different when Judy needed to ask for Nick's help? Sometimes even with all that evidence a fox needs a little convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another WildeHopps safe chapter.

She found him.

It had taken a few precious hours but Judy had finally managed to track down the fox that had already given her so much trouble. She somewhat resented Nick for hustling her yesterday. It wasn't so much the money. She could afford to buy the ice cream that Nick had used as part of his money-making scheme. It was the fact he had lied to her about it all. It was also a painful reminder of how naïve she had been about the mammals that made up Zootopia's vast population.

In the end, though it turned out for the best. If she hadn't met Nick before she wouldn't know his route and how to deal with him. She wasn't valedictorian of her class for nothing. She had managed to assess the kind of mammal that Nick was. Cocky, arrogant, and smug. It had been rather easy to convince him to say something damning. Like the fact he hadn't been keeping up with his taxes over the years and currently owed a small fortune to the ZIRS.

Judy was feeling pretty high and mighty about all of this until.

“You do realize you can’t arrest me for that right?” Nick said with a grin.

Judy felt her ears lower slightly and the smug look she had been giving the fox faltered.

“What do you mean?” She asked, racking her own mind trying to figure out why she couldn’t use this over him.

"You're a member of the ZPD…not with the feds," Nick pointed out. "On top of that, I have a feeling you wouldn't be here talking to me if you had any other leads. So even if you do take me into custody I have a feeling they won’t let you interview me because let’s face it bunny britches….I don’t have any unpaid parking tickets so this is out of your jurisdiction.”

 

She decided to go out on a limb and change tactics. He couldn't be completely heartless, right?

“Nick please,” She then proceeded to explain what was happening. How Emit Otterton was missing, how she had staked her career on finding this mammal in a certain amount of time, and how she had no other leads. The fox remained silent for a moment before chuckling.

“Well looks like you will be heading back to Bunny Burrow faster than I thought,” The fox said as he strolled past her.

Judy let her ears droop and felt her lip quiver. It hadn’t worked. After all that she hadn’t been able to convince Nick to help her. She felt anger course through her. After she had worked so hard to get where she was it was all about to go down the drain thanks to this predator.

“You know what Nick,” Judy growled which caused the fox to stop and look over his shoulder at the fuming doe. “I always thought that we didn’t have to act like the species we are. But you just proved me wrong. You had a chance to help bring a missing mammal home, to help me secure my job, and for once in your life do a good deed. But it’s just like a fox to only care about yourself and the next scam. So thank you oh so much,” She said as she threw her hip to one side and put a paw to it, exaggerating her motions as she mocked the canine. “I mean really. Thank you. Guess you can go back to being a street hustling fox and I can return to Bunny Burrow and farm carrots, get laid, and make a bunch of kits like my parents always wanted me to.”

Nick smirked as he turned around and leaned against Judy’s parking enforcement vehicle. He crossed his arms as he studied the doe and she suddenly felt rather self-conscious thanks to the way his eyes lingered on her supple hips. She then realized that her uniform, though tactical, also accented her body in a way that would make most bucks back home turn and stare. She noticed how Nick actually licked his canines as he studied the small doe standing in front of him and began to wonder if he was into bunnies like that. If he was….then maybe. No..that wasn’t how she would solve this case. She refused to think that as an option.

_Would it really be that bad though?_

Judy's mind wandered for a moment. It had been ages since she had experienced the embrace one only received when…well when mating. The case slipped from her mind as she studied the handsome mammal in front of her. This was no longer about work. This was about something else.

“Now Carrots,” Nick said with a seductive tone. “Who said you need to go all the way back to Bunny Burrow to get laid?”

Judy couldn’t explain it but she felt her legs go weak at the words. She couldn’t believe it if she hadn’t been experiencing it herself but she actually felt excited by all this. A warm feeling began to grow between her legs and the urge to mate was starting to become overwhelming.

_What the fuck?! Really? I can’t be into foxes. No! And not this one!_

“Well,” Judy began, a little hesitant at first but then her confident side took over. “That’s the only place I know where to find a willing mate. Unless…” She took a few steps forward and reached up, grabbing a pawful of Nick’s tie and pulling him downward slowly.

_What am I doing?!_

“Unless you happen to know someone looking for a little fun,” She said, her voice lowering so low she was whispering the words. Her lips were just inches apart from Nick.

“I may know someone,” Nick said, his eyes lids drooping as his brilliant green eyes stared down at the doe in blue. "Tell me again what is your opinion on foxes?"

Judy remained calm as she bit her lip. She kept her paws on Nick’s tie and looked down the empty alleyway just to their side. She then looked back at the tod whose tie was still grasped in her paws. She felt her heart start to race.

_We aren’t really going to go through with this are we? He is a fox! I mean…how would that even work?_

A few minutes later Judy was laying on the front seat of her small golf cart. She had pulled the vehicle up to the side of the building and shut off all the lights. Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention for several reasons. One this was highly illegal, two this was against so many policies she didn’t want to think about it, and three…..she didn’t want to be interrupted.

She shuddered nervously as she looked up at the fox currently towering over her. She had removed her duty belt and vest so she would be more comfortable but when it came time to lose her pants she had frozen. Nick for whatever reason was actually being rather patient and quiet the gentle mammal. Judy would have thought that the offer to fool around would have made the fox aggressive. Part of her had been hoping for a forceful fox to press her down and tear her clothing away. She was, however, grateful that Nick wasn't that type.

Her nerves must have shown though as the smugness in Nick’s smile multiplied.

“Everything ok fluff?”

“I…i..” Judy stammered as she looked to one side before glancing up at Nick.

“First time?”

“Not exactly,” Judy admitted with an embarrassed smile. She had been with one or two bucks back in Bunny Burrow.

“First time with a fox?”

The doe nodded.

"Well lucky me," Nick said with a smirk. What happened next caused Judy to gasp in surprise. In one fluid motion, Nick slid a paw underneath the neoprene pants of Judy’s uniform. The material stretching as his large paw slipped under the fabric. He then moved his wandering paw between Judy’s legs towards her mound which was giving off so much heat it made him chuckle.

"Oh, my gosh," Judy groaned as she arched her back and put her paws on Nick’s wrist, causing the fox to pause. This made Nick stop but this had just been a knee-jerk reaction. "Don't stop," Judy pleaded as her body ached for more. The fox complied and began to slowly swirl his digits around the doe's lips. Judy shut her eyes and began to pant. The sensation was wonderful and her body responded in ways it had never before.

“You bunnies, so sensitive,” Nick chuckled as he leaned closer to Judy, his paws still working around her opening. Judy couldn’t resist reaching up and wrapping her arms around the vulpine’s neck as she buried her face into his shoulder, letting out pleasure laced whimpers. It didn’t take long for her entrance to become moist with arousal. Her brain sending signals throughout her body that this was not only ok but something she desired. Nick stopped swirling his digits around which caused Judy to let out a saddened whine. Seconds later the whine was replaced by a muffled squeak as she buried her mouth against the fox and let out a surprised noise. The reason being Nick who had stopped simply rubbing at Judy’s folds and had slipped a digit inside of the small bunny.

Thanks to his size Nick’s paws were much bigger than the bucks back home which only excited Judy even more. If it felt this wonderful just being fingered by Nick that Judy began to fantasize what it would be like as he towered over her and thrust his large throbbing red-

“Ah!” Judy screamed into Nick’s shoulder as her paws dug into his back.

Nick winced slightly in surprise but when he opened his eyes he was met with a beautiful sight. The fox stopped pushing his paw into Judy and simply watched as the doe began to twitch and writhe in the fits of an orgasm. Her eyes were shut but the way her mouth hung open as she gasped for air was something truly to behold. Gone was the confident bunny who had just tried to hustle him. In her place was a squirming doe who was like butter in his paws. The way she wiggled, panted, and just moaned was all so adorable.

“That was fast,” The fox chuckled.

“Shut up…” Judy groaned as she ran a paw over her head and up her ears which laid on the seat around her.

“Kind of proud of myself,” Nick teased. “Never got a girl to cum so fast.”

“I didn’t,” Judy lied, not wanting to give the fox the satisfaction.

“Really?” Nick asked as he reached down and pulled Judy’s pants away. The fabric resisted at first but thanks to Nick’s strength he managed to get free. Judy watched in stunned silence as the fox studied his soaked paw. What he did next would have been enough to make any of the girls back home faint with excitement. Nick brought his paw to his muzzle and began to lick the juices that had coated his fur. “Tastes like it to me.”

Judy felt her lips quiver as she watched the fox taste her arousal.

_Oh fuck, why was that so hot?!_

“I mean if that didn’t get you coming,” Nick said huskily as he reached down. It took a second but the fox managed to pull the doe’s pants away to reveal her soaked fur. “Wow…went commando I see.”

"Shut up," Judy mumbled as she laid back and kicked her pants off her feet and scooted closer to Nick instinctively.

Judy may not have noticed how she wanted it but the signals were all there to Nick. He had merely tugged at her pants and they were gone. He had fully expected to have to fight a little more for this but the doe not only seemed willing but expectant on what was to happen next.

“I don’t know officer, looks like a climax to me,” Nick said huskily as he looked down at the doe’s entrance.

Judy’s eyebrows lowered, she couldn’t explain it but hearing him call her officer while in this scenario annoyed her slightly. Or was that more excitement?

“Haha, very funny- what are you doing?” Judy asked as she sat up, her eyes going wide as Nick grabbed either of her legs and spread them.

Nick didn’t so much give a verbal response as he did a physical one. His head disappeared from view as he lowered himself between her legs. He leaned close so his muzzle was mere inches from Judy’s soaked lips. He then drew in a deep breath as he took in the scents the small bunny was giving off.

_Oh, cheese and crackers! He is sniffing me….his face is so close! A fox's face is so close._

“You smell good,” Nick chuckled.

Judy realized she had been playing the role of a scared bunny for a little too long and decided to change tactics.

_Make him work for this Judy._

“Bet it tastes better,” Judy said as she put one of her small paws on top of Nick’s head. She pulled him towards her and closed her eyes as she felt his muzzle make contact with her opening. Nick didn’t hesitate as his large tongue came out and licked from the bottom of her slit to the top.

“ahhhhhhhh…..” Judy let out as she went limp and fell to the back of the seat. “That’s it…”

Nick remained silent as he continued his work. Judy couldn't tell who was enjoying this more. The way the fox hungrily licked up her juices told her that he may be actually enjoying this too. Of course, this was all his idea after all.

She began to wonder if he would want her to return the favor. As the pleasure of being eaten out by the fox flowed through her tiny body images of what was to come flashed through her mind. A large fox cock soaked with her own saliva as she bobbed her head up and down. She had never been a fan of giving blowjobs herself but the thought of being with this fox excited her. She wanted to look up at him, to see him towering over her as she did her best to please this predator.

Nick’s tongue slid inside the bunny which made Judy moan as she arched her back.

"Ah, Nick…" Judy mumbled, little did she know she would be saying that name in the same tone for years to come. For now, though this was all so new to her.

The way Nick swirled his tongue inside her drove Judy absolutely mad. He tasted her juices and drank them up greedily. On occasion, he would simply flick his tongue and see how deep he could get it inside the small prey currently laying before him.

Nick must have finally gotten his fill of bunny as he pulled his muzzle away from the doe’s soaked entrance. Not without licking her one last time. Judy was so engrossed in her last orgasm she didn’t really pay much attention. While she wanted to whine or say something in protest she knew what was coming next. She laid an arm across her face for just a moment as she caught her breath.

“I will be with you in just a second…”She whispered in between gasps for air.

“Take your time fluff,” Nick chuckled.

She could hear him working at his belt, the small clank as it came undone and tapped against the ground. The sound of fabric hitting the alleyway floor reminded Judy of exactly where she was.

_The first bunny police officer, the valedictorian of her class, sucking fox dick in some alleyway. Wouldn't my parents be proud…_

playful, and-

Judy suddenly sat up as she felt something prod at her swollen lips. It was a kneejerk reaction and she was surprised with what she saw. As her beautiful purple eyes opened up she looked down and saw a rather exciting sight. Nick had his paws on her waist, a red swollen mass was between the white fur of Judy’s thighs. He could have just thrown himself into her. She was smaller than him and wouldn’t have put up a fight, mainly because she wanted all this. That didn’t stop her from getting a little nervous.

“Gentle please…” Judy whispered as she reached up and grabbed pawfuls of Nick's green shirt.

Nick simply smirked and nodded. As much as the smug looked annoyed Judy she was grateful he would at least go easy on her.

IT took a few prods from the fox before Judy's body finally let him in. His size alone made getting inside her a task. However, once his tip made its way past her folds her body welcomed him.

Judy felt her whole body shake as her entrance was stretched by the invading fox.

“Nick…” She whispered.

“I know, but it will be in soon,” Nick whispered, having a feeling he was hurting the doe slightly.

“It feels so good, it….it feels…”Judy panted as she closed her eyes. “Nick please…more…”

The small gray bunny in blue buried her head in Nick’s shoulders until she couldn’t take it anymore and simply fell back on the seat.

“Keep going,” She moaned.

Nick was somewhat shocked. He had thought that there would be far more resistance. Far from it though, the bunny’s body seemed to stretch to accept him. It was as if the doe was made for him.

“Oh like that,” Judy moaned as she ran a paw up her body, annoyed she was still partially in uniform. She wanted to feel her own fur, she wanted him to see her completely naked, she just wanted him…

_Why am I feeling this?! He is a fox I just-_

Judy’s mind went blank as more and more of Nick slid inside her. She decided to simply focus on the moment and forget about what had brought her here.

“ahhhhhh….”Judy let out as her body squirmed underneath Nick.

When Nick finally filled the bunny up with his cock he waited for a second or two, simply enjoying the view. While Judy was making pleasure laced squeaks and moans it was obvious she was getting used to all this and trying to figure out how to move with her body filled with fox cock.

“mmmm…Nick…” Judy moaned as she ran a paw down her body and placed it on one of his which was wrapped around her slender waist.

“Ready fluff?” Nick asked as he adjusted himself.

Judy took in a deep breath and nodded, her body tensed up as she braced herself for more. Nick began to slowly slide out of her but before his tip would leave her body he changed direction and invaded her insides once more. The doe's mouth opened up as she let out a series of breaths. With each thrust Nick began to move faster, getting into a rhythm that made the bunny let out the occasional squeak.

Nick couldn’t help it himself anymore. Try as he might to put on a confident smugness he too was feeling the pleasure as his fox hood was covered in the bunny’s juices. The way she gasped at his every move. How her body responded to his. He would be an idiot to not be enjoying this. He let his mouth fall open and he began to pant as well.

Judy’s ears picked up the fox’s pants and it caused her to shiver.

_He is enjoying this too!_

The couple continued like this for some time. Nick taking a second or two on occasion to rest, neglecting to pull himself from the small bunny. Judy would wriggle with pleasure as the fox waited inside her. The feeling was fantastic and she simply drank up the pleasure her body responded with.

At one point her arm was resting on her head against and she opened her eyes which went wide when she saw her watch. She remembered how she only had a few hours to find Mr. Otterton and they had been at it in the alleyway for 30 minutes already. Thirty precious minutes that-

“Ah!” Judy let out as Nick slipped and thrusted into her rather roughly. She had to collect herself as she felt another orgasm flow through her. “Nick…we don’t have much more time..”

“What? Not enjoying yourself there fluff?”

Judy shook her head as she tried her best to not whimper in pleasure.

“Nick I only have a few hours to solve this case.”

"Don't know fluff, when will I get another chance like this? I mean a bunny police officer doesn't exactly hop into my life every day offering me amazing sex."

“Amazing?” Judy asked as she sat up with a smirk.

Nick realized he slipped up but instead of giving her a verbal answer he simply thrusted into her, causing the small doe to go limp and fall backward.

“Tell you what,” Judy began, a plan forming in her mind. “You help me solve this case. And maybe I will give you a little reward when we are done.”

“What kind of reward?” Nick chuckled as he gripped onto the doe’s waist a little tighter, causing his prey to squeak with excitement.

“Whatever you want,” Judy teased as she bit her lip and wiggled her hips.

Nick thought it over for a second before smiling down at the bunny and nodding.

Judy beamed and began to get up but felt Nick pull her back down.

“I wasn’t exactly done Fluff,” Nick said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Done?” Judy asked hesitantly as she looked down at her entrance which was still stretched with fox cock. “As in?”

 The words hadn't even finished leaving her lips before Nick attacked. He had a feeling Judy was used to him enough by now that slow and steady could be thrown to the side. Besides, she wanted this to be done and over with. 

“Oh fuck Nick!” Judy moaned as she arched her back and moaned. She knew what he was doing, what he had planned, and she loved it.

"Where do you want it, officer?" Nick growled, showing signs of his finish coming soon.

"Inside," Judy moaned. This was her first time in a lot of ways, she had never had the pleasure of being filled up and since Nick was another species there was no risk of getting pregnant, at least she hoped. Still, though her body craved the fox now and she wanted to feel more of him inside her. "Cum inside."

“Good,” Nick let out in one final growl.

Judy was completely caught off guard by what happened next. She wasn't really aware of canine physiology and completely oblivious to how they mated. After all, what would the point of studying that be?

If anything she was somewhat glad she hadn't because she probably would have been hesitant had she known what would happen to her.

Nick gave one last thrust and Judy felt an odd swollen mass push against her entrance. She looked down to see a round red mass at the base of Nick’s cock. She was slightly confused at first before all thoughts in her mind vanished in shock. The mass found its opening and popped inside of her before swelling even more and expelling Nick's seed into the doe’s willing body.

“Oh cheese and crackers!” Judy yelled in pure pleasure as she felt a warm liquid fill her up. “what was that?”

“Its called a knot, its what we do when we mate,” Nick groaned through gritted teeth as he continued to climax.

Judy couldn’t help herself as her tongue fell out the side of her mouth. She reached up and pulled Nick close, the urge to burrow was overwhelming as she felt Nick continue to fill her up.

"Oh, Nick…"

“Judy…” Nick moaned.

They sat like that for some time, Nick's seed swirling around inside the doe. Much to her annoyance, she learned they would be stuck like this till the swelling in Nick's knot went down. 10 minutes later the couple was standing in the alleyway as they cleaned themselves up.

Much to Nick’s surprise Judy simply put her pants back on as she retrieved her duty belt.

“Ummm….you need to find a restroom or something?” Nick asked, knowing the bunny was still filled with his seed.

Judy however smirked and wiggled her nose at the tod.

"Later…for now, we have a case to solve."

What she didn’t want to tell him was how much she enjoyed this feeling, being filled with his cum was just so wrong but so right all at once. The next few hours were a blur as the pair bounced all over the city in search of the missing otter. Nick dragged Judy through all the different districts in search of the florist.

They made an amazing team. Even though there was some heartbreak when Judy messed up her interview, calling out all predators by accident, they still managed to come together and solve the Missing Mammals case. Something that Nick pointed out as the couple through the grounds of the ZPA after the award ceremony.

"I get it, Nick, you solved it," Judy said with a chuckle.

“Just making sure you remember how it has been solved, all solved up, solveddidy solved solved,” Nick hinted.

Judy, however, remained somewhat oblivious before a look of realization came over her face. She then looked back at the fox who gave her a smirk.

“Solved?” Judy asked as her ears went up.

“Solved,” Nick chuckled.

Judy licked her lips and stared into the bright green eyes of her new fox officer.

A few minutes later the pair were inside one of the vacant classrooms of the ZPA. Judy was on her paws and knees, her uniform pants on the floor nearby, she hadn’t even had time to strip away her shirt before the fox attacked. Nick towered behind her as he thrusted inside the small bunny. His body making contact with her rear causing a slapping noise to fill the darkened room. That wasn't the only sound though. With every invading thrust and pleasure laced breath, Judy would gasp out. 

“Solved, solved, solved, solved!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so we are now all caught up from the postings on Fanfic. 
> 
> Currently, have a few chapters in the works. 
> 
> Some WildeHopps safe, some not so much. All of them super fun though. 
> 
> How is the story looking so far?


	14. Blue eyes and Pawpsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know Nick and Trisha actually knew one another before Judy's arrival to the city? Well on a hot summer day a certain fox is out hustling when he runs into his brown bubbly friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WildeHopps Warning: Somewhere in the middle I think. I mean it was before Judy arrived so they aren't even a couple yet!

Before Judy's arrival in the city of Zootopia Nick was just another hustling fox. Well, he wasn't just one, he was one of the best in his eyes. With his partner Finnick at his side and the brain full of ideas there was nothing the fox couldn't sell to unsuspecting mammals.

He always maintained that he was on the up and up and never did anything really illegal. He just like to skirt the line when it came to rules. Thanks to a friend down at the DMV Nick was able to make a connection with the department of licensing when it came to commercial sales. It took some convincing but he managed to get all the paperwork he needed to do some of the more elaborate hustles. All he had to do was pay a small fee at the end of the year and the rest was gravy. There was nothing in the paperwork that said he had to actually own a business to keep his licenses and for all, they knew he didn't.

This didn’t mean that Nick spent all his time lounging around under some bridge somewhere. No far from it, he was actually rather busy. The way he saw it a day he wasn’t hustling was a day of lost pay. He enjoyed this life though, he was his own boss, made his own hours, and watching Finnick waddle around in that elephant costume was worth a laugh or two as well.

It was summer now and Nick found himself in a place most mammals wouldn't think would be wise to set up shop. A University Campus. The normal semester was over so the school wasn't exactly full. It was however hot, there weren't many vendors, and Nick had set up shop right in the middle of the quad with his pawpsicle cart. Where some saw risk, Nick saw an opportunity.

They were already on their second run of the day. The early morning sun had been a real scorcher and many students coming to and from their summer lectures were dying for something cold and sweet. They had quickly run out of strawberry and needed to resupply. The problem was it would normally take too long and they would probably miss out on potential sales. Nick, however, had chosen the campus for another reason. He had a few friends in the science department and the University of Central Forest boasted having an amazing environmental studies program. One particular environment was a large silver building that acted like a freezer. Students and professors could use it to flash freeze items for study on temperatures and its effects. It was the same technology used to keep Tundra Town so cool while it sat next to the hotter Sahara Square district.

All Nick and Finnick had to do was keep another large jar of melted elephant Popsicle in Finnick’s van and they could refreeze it later. After sliding a few bucks to a friend Nick was allowed to set up shop in the large room, already feeling a cold wind blowing as the machines began to power on.

“Hey Fin, we should sell this batch as scientifically made for maximum coldness,” Nick suggested jokingly which earned an eye roll from the smaller fennec fox.

It didn’t take long for the new batch to be made, they made sure to give one to the artic wolf running the equipment as a thank you.

Once back out in the warm summer air, the next batch sold even quicker now that the sun sat directly overhead. It sold so quick that Finnick decided to call it an early day since they had made such a profit Nick decided to do the same once they finished emptying the cart.

“Sure you don’t need me around for the last part?” Fin asked in his gruff voice.

“No, you did good today Toot Toot. Crying over which flavor to pick was a pretty slick idea.”

"I was pretending to cry, Wilde."

“You sure because I think I saw a real tear for a moment there.”

"Shut it, Wilde!”

Nick counted out the cash real quick and gave Fin his share.

“Once I get the last one sold I’ll take care of closing up shop, I’ll return the wagon to the campus maintenance and we will be all set.”

“Looks like that will be sooner rather than later,” Finnick chuckled as he waddled away towards the parking lot.

Nick raised an eyebrow before turning back to look at the wagon filled with ice which they had been using to sell the cold treats. He couldn’t help but chuckle at what he saw. Laying on top of the mountain of ice was a brown bunny in a black sports bra and purple baggy paintball pants. Her eyes closed as her chest heaved up and down. Part of a blue pawpsicle was sticking out of her mouth as her tongue flicked over the sweet treat.

“You better not be getting paint all over my ice,” Nick said calmly as he walked over to the bunny currently occupying his cart.

The doe popped her brilliantly blue eyes open and looked over at the fox. She pulled the pawpsicle from her mouth and grinned.

“Umm hello…I would have to get hit to have paint on me.”

"Another good practice I am assuming?" Nick asked as he crossed his arms and shook his head and the bunny who seemed quite content sprawled out on the ice, letting it cool her body.

The bunny nodded happily and beamed up at Nick, sticking out her tongue at the fox before licking her cold treat once more.

“You know those are 5 bucks.”

“Put it on my tab!”

“You never pay your tab.”

“Exactly, so put it on there.”

Nick rolled his eyes and grumbled, “You’re lucky we made good sales today.”

“Yes because it means an empty cart of ice for me to cool down on.”

“Gosh you’re annoying,” Nick groaned.

"No, I am fluffy and cute," The bunny corrected before wiggling in the ice, "I am also nice and cool."

“Well since I just sold my last pawpsicle…” Nick began slowly, trying to lay on the hint he was planning to pack up.

“Then that means you are free to drive me to my dorm!”

The fox's eyelids drooped but he simply sighed and walked over to the front of the cart. Without needing any prompting he picked up an odd-looking backpack with a barrel sticking out one side. A series of paintball patches and logos adorning the bunny sized bag. He hefted the bag over his shoulder and pulled the wagon with his free paw.

“Mush!”

"Don't push it, Trisha," Nick grumbled.

It didn't take long for the pair to traverse the campus. They got a few odd stares here and there and at one point were stopped by a security rhino who was concerned with a fox on campus dragging a bunny around.

“Don’t worry Mel! He is with the sports committee, came to practice today to bring us some cold drinks and make sure we were all hydrated,” Trisha lied as she stood up on the pile of melting ice in the wagon. Nick noticed how the doe puffed out her chest and kept one ear slightly curled, using her cuteness on the unsuspecting security mammal.

The rhino eyed Nick and nodded before trudging away. Nick looked back at Trisha to thank her for covering him only to see a small wooden pawpsicle stick fly in his direction and hit him right between the eyes, sticking to his fur. He tried to look at the stick with his eyes which must have been an amusing site as Trisha began to giggle uncontrollably, falling back into the slush that was keeping her cool on the warm day.

Things didn't exactly stay warm for long though. When they reached the top of a hill Nick began to slowly walk down the grass, trying to control the wagon. Unfortunately for him, the wagon had other plans. A soft patch of grass caused Nick to slip slightly which meant the wagon was free to do as it pleased. Nick turned in time to see a wide-eyed Trisha holding onto the sides as the wagon careened down the hill. Nick being in its path jumped in an attempt to not get run over. He landed on top of the wagon with Trisha as they cascaded down the hill. When they reached the bottom the wagon hit another hole and toppled over. Nick's instincts were quick enough to raise his foot and stop the wagon from completely tipping over and crashing on top of them but it didn’t stop the buckets of icy water from splashing down on him and Trisha who had landed on Nick’s chest.

Trisha let out a surprised squeal as the icy water covered her fur. Nick yelped as he too was drenched. They sat perfectly still for a second or two before Trisha burst out with fits of laughter, shivering from the sudden cold shower.

Nick groaned as he looked down but couldn’t help but smile at the bunny on his chest as she looked up at him.

_Well at least she is ok, gosh that laugh is adorable._

Once they got the wagon righted Nick looked down at his soaked pawaiian shirt. Trisha shook her body as she tried to get dry and reached up to ring out her ears. Nick held out his arms and let the water drip, an annoyed look on his muzzle.

“Come on wet fox, I got towels at my place,” Trisha said as she grabbed Nick by the paw and led him down the path. Nick grabbed the handle to the wagon and carried it along behind him. He looked down at the bunny leading him down the sidewalk and let a smirk cross his lips.

Trisha was nothing if not unique when it came to most bunnies. She didn’t show fear when it came to mammals. Especially larger ones with sharp teeth. If anything she simply saw them as another potential mammal to annoy or embarrass. Sure she was also a bit of a flirt but Nick could tell she was more bark than bite. He was secretly enjoying this time with the smaller mammal. She didn't see him as some sly fox out on a hustle. She knew he was hustling and didn't mind it at all. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the fact she knew and didn't hesitate to pester him. This kind of odd friendship had been going on for ages. Ever since Trisha had spotted Nick on campus a few semesters back trying to hustle his way into the science labs.

When they reached the outside of Trisha’s building they stashed the wagon in some bushes, Trisha pointing out that half the campus was gone anyways so the likelihood of someone walking by and stealing it was low.

“So not worried of taking a fox to your place with little to no witnesses?” Nick asked slyly.

“No, I prefer it this way, that way no one knows it was me who stole your kidneys,” Trisha shot back with a smile and a wink.

Nick let out a chuckle as he rolled his eyes, following the bunny who had a slight skip in her step.

Once inside Trisha's dorm, Nick looked around hesitantly. There were several bedrooms attached to a living area and kitchen. Trisha gathered her backpack from Nick and noticed the look on his face. She smiled up at him.

“Don’t worry, the rest of the girls are either gone for the summer or out for classes. And even if they were here they wouldn’t mind you, heck Vivian has males around all the time.”

“Any of them foxes?”

“Oddly no,” Trisha said as she thought for a second. “Which is strange, her being a fox vixen and all.”

Nick felt a little more at ease and even started to wander through the living area, looking at all the pictures on the wall. He heard movement behind him and turned to see Trisha returning with a towel for him. He sniffed the air and noticed the faint scent of another fox.

“Vivian is also are largest flat-mate so hope you don’t mind borrowing one of her towels.”

“Will she mind?”

“She is gone for the semester, I’ll clean it up before she gets back. Plus she knows I’m pretty much messing with all her stuff while she is away.”

Trisha held out the towel and Nick noticed how the bunny was shaking slightly. He could tell it was not out of fear though.

“Cold?” Nick asked as he began to dry his arms.

“Little bit,” Trisha admitted. “Give me a second to dry off?”

“I can head out Trish,” Nick said as he looked over at the door and then back down to the bunny.

“Or you could stay and watch kung fu movies with me till my evening classes,” Trisha suggested.

Nick looked hesitantly at the bunny but mulled the idea over. He didn’t really have any plans for the rest of the day and it would be nice to just sit down and relax, even if it was with Trisha…

“You wouldn’t happen to have a spare change of clothes,” Nick asked realizing he was in the middle of a female dorm area.

"No, but I have seen Vivian in a bathrobe that wouldn't be too embarrassing for you to wear.”

Nick’s ears fell back behind his head and his eyes widened.

“Oh come on, we are both adults,” Trisha said as she hopped away.

The bunny returned a few seconds later and surprisingly enough she had found a bathrobe that wouldn’t make Nick worry about his masculinity. It didn’t have the same scent as the towel though.

“One of her ‘friends’ left it behind a while back. Its clean I promise.”

Nick smirked at Trisha and nodded in thanks. The bunny grinned and then skipped off to her own bedroom. Nick took the opportunity to strip out of his wet clothes, ringing them out of most of the water over the sink and then setting them down to air dry on a chair. He got into his bathrobe just in time for Trisha to arrive from her bedroom. To Nick's surprise, Trisha was in a towel that was wrapped around her slender figure, some of her lovely cleavage was out for the fox to enjoy which concerned Nick slightly because he never thought he would look let alone enjoy the site of a bunny like this.

Trisha didn't seem phased by Nick’s look and skipped over to the couch where she plopped down and flipped on the TV.

Nick remained standing for a few seconds before Trisha finally spoke up, “You know it is just as comfy as it looks.”

“What?”

Trisha turned to smirk at the fox, “The couch, you can sit down ya know.”

Nick simply smiled as he made his way around the couch and took a seat near Trisha. The bunny didn't hesitate and scooted over, closing the gap and resting her head against Nick's arm as she surfed through the channels. The doe kept wiggling slightly before groaning and sitting up and looking at Nick whose eyes went to the bunny. She looked at his arm and then back into his green eyes. It took a second but Nick picked up on the hint. He had heard about bunnies enjoying cuddling and being held but up until now, he hadn’t really been in this kind of position.

Nick, however, wasn't very nervous about all this, if anything he felt embarrassed he hadn’t thought about how to make himself more comfortable for Trisha. He held his arm up which made Trisha smile. The bunny fell back against the fox who wrapped his arm around her. He instinctively began to run a paw up and down the soft fur on her arm. The way she purred told him he was doing it right.

“You bunnies…” Nick chuckled.

“Hush and rub the bunny,” Trisha cooed as she continued to look for a show.

Nick was impressed with how many channels the dorm room had. It wasn’t until Trisha explained one of the roommates had splurged for premium channels that it all made sense.

"Which means we get the really good kung fu movies,” Trisha chuckled huskily.

The image of a lovely looking bunny in a ninja outfit filled the screen. Her outfit was covered in a series of pink petals which didn’t make much sense for stealth.

“There is one,” Nick said as he pointed at the screen with his free paw.

Trisha stopped surfing the channels and watched the scene play out. The bunny started doing a few backflips and followed by a kind of spin round kick. Her ears flopping from side to side. Another two ninjas in black and red outfits suddenly appeared, one of them looked to be a canine while the other was another rabbit.

Trisha’s eyes suddenly went wide and she changed the channel.

“Hey, it was getting good!” Nick grumbled.

“Uh yeah but not in the way you think,” Trisha said quickly as she continued to surf through the channels.

“Oh come on, you worried the bunny was gonna get her tail kicked?”

“No,” Trisha said, a blush going up her ears.

“Then what?”

“I have seen that one,” Trisha mumbled nervously.

“So? I haven’t,” Nick pointed out.

“Obviously.”

“Guess your right, that canine was probably gonna kick her butt anyways,” Nick said slyly, knowing that Trisha had a bit of a competitive streak and such words would get her riled up.

“It doesn’t go down that way Nick,” Trisha said, her lips curling.

“Really?”

Trisha paused for a few seconds and looked up at Nick, something was in those bright blue eyes of hers that made something stir inside of Nick.

“You really want to see?”

Nick nodded.

Trisha let out a sigh, “Alright but don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

Trisha flipped back through the premium channels and found the one with the ninjas.

Nick was not prepared for what he saw next. His eyes widened and his ears fell flat against his head at the images on the screen.

The bunny was no longer in her ninja outfit, it had been torn away for the most part. Her gray and white fur exposed as her breasts bounced. The reason for this was a fox that towered over her, pumping his erect canine rod into the smaller mammal’s entrance. The females moans were somewhat muffled, the other ‘ninja’ having stuffed his own dick into the cute bunny’s mouth, her ninja mask having been pulled away.

Both of the males seemed rather talented at their work, the doe was writhing in pleasure, her muffled moans coming from the TV and filling the dorm room. Nick realizing just how awkward this was. He was sitting in a bathrobe naked next to a naked bunny and they were currently watching a rather graphic smut film where a bunny was currently being pleasure by a fox.

The universe was an odd place.

Nick tried to remain calm as he continued to rub Trisha’s arm, not wanting to give away he was somewhat regretting having her go back to this channel. Nick tried to think of a way this could be more awkward, Trisha found a way.

“Ever been with a bunny Nick?”

Nick closed his eyes and let out a sigh, “You are just trying to find ways to make this more awkward aren’t you?”

Trisha giggled and nuzzled into Nick, seeming to be unphased by the whole situation.

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“Technically it was.”

“Nick…”

“No Trisha I haven’t been,” Nick said firmly.

_That ought to shut her up-_

“You want to?”

Nick tensed up, “Want to what?”

Trisha sat up and looked back at Nick, the images of the fox and bunny fucking just behind her. Nick was worried about what was going to be asked next. Was he interested in bunnies? Would he ever want to try it out? What his thoughts of interspecies relationships were?

“You want to bang?” The doe asked plainly.

So he didn’t think she would be so blunt.

“Do I want to what?” Nick asked in surprise.

Trisha’s eyelids drooped, “Do you want to bang?” The bunny asked again.

“Right now? With you?”

Nick winced internally, realizing how some of that might sound. He had no real problem with interspecies relationships, nothing wrong if that’s what a mammal was into. The question was would he be into that?

“Well I don’t see anyone else here,” Trisha teased and wiggled her nose.

_How could she be so casual about this?_

Trisha decided to up the ante. The bunny climbed up onto Nick’s lap straddling the fox, the towel still wrapped around her small figure.

"Listen, Nick," Trisha said casually as she leaned close. "If you don't want to that's fine, I mean I have been told some foxes like to keep to themselves about the matter and that it's a big deal. And I know what folks say about bunnies. We are super casual about it and well, it’s kind of true.”

Nick didn’t realize it but his paws had gone to Trisha’s waist as he held the bunny currently straddling his lap.

“But the way I see it,” Trisha said as she leaned closer till she was just an inch from Nick’s muzzle. “Sex is something fun, we are both adults, and I have a feeling neither of us

Nick decided to answer with an action. He leaned forward and pressed his muzzle to Trisha’s lips. His eyes on the bunny whose eyes drooped closed, quickly followed by his own. Soon the only sound in the room was that of the moans and grunts coming from the TV as the two friends shared a kiss which grew in passion quickly. Trisha tilted her head slightly and her lips parted. Nick picking up on this slid his tongue into the bunny’s mouth. The doe let out a soft purr into the kiss as she tried to press herself against the fox. Their tongues intertwining in the kiss.

_Am I really about to have sex with a bunny? I mean it is Trisha…a friend…and its no strings attached…annnnnd its been way too long._

Trisha looped her arms around the back of Nick's neck as she pressed her smaller body against his. For a bunny, she had some strength to her when she wanted something and apparently she really wanted this.

Nick followed Trisha’s lead and wrapped his arms around the bunny’s slender waist, the towel rubbing against his fur. This apparently annoyed Trisha who pulled away from the kiss. The look in her eyes would have stopped most mammal’s hearts, Nick was lucky he was still a young and spry fox.

The bunny silently reached down and undid her towel, revealing her cream-colored chest. She simply tossed it to the side of the couch and sat there proudly.

_Geeze Trisha! How do you run around on the field with those things?!_

Nick stared at the naked bunny’s figure, his eyes lingering on her chest. It took him a few seconds to realize he was staring, his emerald eyes finally going up to meet Trisha’s blue ones. The bunny bit her lip and leaned forward once more so the two could share a kiss once more. Nick’s paws glided up the bunny’s figure slowly, enjoying the softness of her fur as he explored her body tenderly.

He still did his best to respect boundaries which Trisha must have picked up on as she pulled away from the kiss.

“Sex includes foreplay,” the bunny whispered as she grabbed the back of the Fox’s head and pressed it down against her neck.

Nick took the hint and opened his maw as he began to lick at the bunny’s brown fur that covered her neck. Trisha giggled as she felt Nick’s canines brush against her fur. The fox’s teeth weren’t the only things that had the bunny shivering with delight though. Nick's paws had wandered up Trisha's waist till they were just under her chest. He didn’t hesitate to cup the doe’s gifted breasts and give a firm squeeze which was met by a moan from the bunny.

“Mmm good fox,' Trisha purred as she grabbed tufts of the vulpine’s fur. Nick noticed how the bunny had started to grind against the fox which to his surprise had caused a reaction from his own body.

The two remained in the couch their moans and pants starting to fill the living room. Nick had to admit that this alone was actually rather fun. Trisha’s body was so responsive to his every touch that he enjoyed seeing what kind of response he could get by doing certain things. He also let his own inhabitations loose, testing the waters with what he was allowed to do to the bunny.

As it turned out he could do it all.

At one point Nick reached up and grasped Trisha’s large ears in his paws and gave a firm but still gentle tug.

“Ungh…” Trisha grunted before opening her eyes to look down at a somewhat nervous Nick. “Again…”

Nick grinned evilly as he repeated the action, this time a little more firmly which Trisha greatly enjoyed.

The fox was a little nervous when Trisha grabbed him by the wrist and brought one of his large paws to her neck and squeezed.

Nick squeezed slightly which caused Trisha to arch her back and gasp for air. The bunny was obviously enjoying this. Nick, however, was hesitant which must have shown as Trisha looked into Nick's eyes and simply smirked.

“I’m into the rough play.”

“I noticed,” Nick chuckled as he slid his paw down to Trisha’s fur, resting a paw just above her chest. The two remained smiling silently at one another when a squeal from the TV had Trisha's ears rising up. The doe turned to look at the TV and laughed. Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled at the images on the screen.

The gray ninja bunny had been joined by a black doe who was currently being pounded by an article fox while the gray doe rode on top of the buck. Another canine entered the fray and soon the black doe’s mouth was full of a canine rod.

“Ok at a certain point it just gets ridiculous,” Nick grunted.

“Oh, hush you know it's hot."

“It’s so cheesy.”

“So?”

Trisha and Nick remained silent as they watched the scene play out. Trisha must have been getting some ideas though as her paw began to wander down Nick's bathrobe. At one point she turned to the fox and had an annoyed look.

“What?”

“Why am I the only one naked right now?”

“Because you have to pay extra for that.”

“Put it on my tab,” Trisha teased as she scrunched her nose.

“Speaking of which,” Nick said with a sly smile.

Trisha’s innocent smile told him he would probably never see a dime but to be honest he didn’t mind. She was a friend after all.

The bunny grew impatient and began to tug at the bathrobe wrapped around the fox. Nick groaned and undid the belt and let the bunny open up the robe. Nick’s ego was certainly stroked with the way Trisha’s eyes went wide. The mix of the adult movie and naked bunny in front of him had gotten quite the response from his body. His fox hood already unsheathed and bulging in front of the doe.

It was at this point Nick realized they may have a problem. Trisha being a bunny was smaller than a vixen which is what Nick was used to. Nick was proud of his size, in more ways than one, but he realized it may be a problem.

_I don’t think I’m gonna fit._

Trisha, however, wasn't the type to back down from a challenge. Much to Nick's astonishment the doe sat up and grabbed the fox's rod. There was obviously no need for a condom since they weren't even the same species.

“Trisha…” Nick began to say but had to hold his tongue from bursting out into laughter at the look on Trisha’s face.

The bunny had a look of annoyed anger as she tried to bring herself down on the fox. Her paws wrapped around his tip as she tried to guide him into her mound.

“Wait…hold on..” The bunny began to say as she adjusted.

The bunny ninja in the movie let out a moan of pleasure which annoyed Trisha even more to the point she turned to scold the doe that wasn't even in the room.

“Shut it Yuki!” Trisha barked before turning back to Nick, a look of contemplation on her face.

It took an attempt or two but Nick was finally slipped into Trisha whose eyes bulged, the doe reaching out and grab in Nick’s shoulders.

“You ok fluff butt?” Nick asked as he put his paws on Trisha’s waist once more.

Trisha giggled as she looked up at Nick.

“I don’t want that ego of yours growing any bigger but…you sure know how to fill up a bunny.”

Nick smirked and gave the bunny a wink before gripping Trisha’s waist.

“You ready?”

A moan from the TV caused Trisha’s ears to go up, the bunny wondering what noises she was about to make. With some hesitation and a deep breath, Trisha nodded before closing her eyes.

Nick managed to pull Trisha down inch by inch, the bunny letting her mouth fall open as more of her was filled.

“Mmm fill me with that fox cock,” the bunny on the screen pleaded.

Trisha snorted before shaking her head and letting out a moan.

"Hey, Nick."

“Don’t even…”

“Fill me with that fox cock Nick!” Trisha said before snorting out a laugh.

“Can we not just enjoy this?”

“You knew what you were getting into when you-AH NICK!” Trisha had wanted to make more funny comments but Nick decided to shut the smug bunny up but pumping upward with his hips, causing the rest of his fox hood to penetrate the bunny.

Nick regretted the action only a little, knowing it probably hurt Trisha slightly but how she reacted to the pain was slightly unexpected.

Trisha let out a curse and suddenly slapped the fox across the muzzle before her eyes went wide.

"Oh fuck! Sorry, Nick!"

“What the hell was that?!”

“It was a reaction”

“You slapped me across the face!!”

"Well, you skewered me!”

They fell silent and as one looked down. Nick leaned over Trisha’s shoulder as the bunny looked down her own back, her rounded rear was all they could see but they both knew what was underneath. The silence was suddenly interrupted by Trisha who raised both paws in the air and cheered.

“I took the whole thing! Woot!”

Nick rolled his eyes before looking back at Trisha. The doe had a mischievous look on her face before leaning forward and laying against Nick’s chest. The doe closed her eyes and began to raise her rear upward, letting some of Nick slip out only to bring her hips down quickly. A steady groove began and soon the TV wasn’t the only thing making sounds of pleasure.

Nick didn’t like to brag about this often but he may have been around the block a few times through the years with different vixens. None of them compared to what he experienced with Trisha that day.

Not to stay those ladies were inexperienced or unpleasant lays. No, they just weren't as fun. Trisha found ways to make herself a real sex goddess one second only to turn around and goof around the next.

One such moment came when she had finished bucking her hips against Nick, screaming out the Fox’s name. Her breathing was heavy and she looked at Nick as she caught her breath. She ran a paw over the fox’s cheek which Nick leaned against. Only to have the bunny grab Nick’s other cheek and press her lips to Nick’s cheek, blowing air into Nicks fur, giving him a raspberry.

Trisha wasn’t the only goofy one though. At one point the bunny needed a second and simply laid against Nick’s chest, breathing in his scent. Nick ran a paw down Trisha’s back and then across the fur on her strong leg. He noticed how Trisha tensed up suddenly and he grinned.

“Oh, Trisha. Are you-"

“I will murder you.”

It was worth the risk and soon Nick had the doe gasping for air as she tried to squirm away, the tod grabbing one of the bunny’s ankles and tickling her mercilessly.

Trisha managed to get free and tried to escape only to have Nick grab her by the waist as she tried to crawl away on all fours. Nick looked down at the appetizing sight of the doe’s rear and licked his lips. His paws digging into Trisha’s fur must have alerted the bunny of what the fox intended to do. She raised her rear upward and flicked her tail, looking over her shoulder.

“Oh no mister big bad fox…please don’t hurt me.”

Nick rolled his eyes as he grabbed Trisha’s rear and brought her closer to his own body.

“Whatever will I do?”

“Ok that’s enough”

“My what big teeth you- uhhhgnn” Trisha winced and kept her eyes closed as Nick popped himself back into the bunny.

He didn’t want to admit it out loud but he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The way Trisha responded to his every move. How her body reacted to his. How her aroused smells filled the room. He was really just eating all this up.

The bunny and fox continued there fun and lost track of time. They would occasionally change position. Nick laying on his back while Trisha rode him, her breasts bouncing as her ears raised up towards the ceiling.

Trisha on her back was very entertaining to Nick. The fox teasing the bunny at one point, prodding at her entrance until she started to growl up at the fox.

“Last time I checked I am the tease not-“

He would slide into her and watch the doe gasping and bite her lips in pleasure.

Thanks to her small size Nick was able to lift Trisha up with ease at one point. The does legs on either side of the fox as he thrusted into her. Her feet bobbing on either side of Nick.

During one of their breaks, they sat against the couch and looked at the TV. The Ninja movie was wrapping up. The gray bunny on her back as the fox continued to slap against her body.

“Yes yes yes! More!”

“Gosh I wish I was a ninja,” Trisha said as she tilted her head and watched the bunny take the abuse.

Nick who had his arms wrapped around Trisha’s waist chuckled.

“I mean you have the fucking part down.”

“I know right? I kick ass,” Trisha giggled as she laid back against Nick’s chest, her ears on either side of the fox’s muzzle. “Oh wait…here it comes.”

“What?”

“Watch.”

The two watched as the fox on the screen let out a low growl from deep in his throat. Nick knew exactly what was about to happen and watched as the canines knot swelled.

The bunny on the screen let out a pleasure laced scream and arched her back as the swollen knot popped into her body and filled her with his seed.

“Looks painful,” Trisha said as she watched the bunny writhe in pleasure as the fox suddenly held her close and licked the side of her head.

“It’s meant to be for mating, keeps everything in to ensure impregnation.”

“Yeah jokes on nature because I have a feeling it ain’t gonna work in this case.”

“Or in this case?” Nick asked as he slid a paw up to Trisha’s chest and gave her breasts a firm groping.

Trisha snorted and shook her head.

“Listen you have already messed my body up as it is,” The bunny said as she looked up at Nick. “I don’t think I can do the whole knot thing.”

“Too much?”

“Yeah. Just a bit.

“Always next time.”

“Oh so now there is a next time? You think you’re that good Wilde?”

“Oh I know I am that good.”

Trisha snorted and nuzzled into Nick, “See this is why we are friends. That and the fact you are a great lay.”

“I try.”

Trisha sat up and turned to look at Nick, a sensual glint in her eyes.

“You succeed,” The bunny said as she reached down and grasped the Fox’s rod and began to rub the red skin.

Nick winced in surprise but soon let out a pleased sigh.

“Now don’t worry,” The bunny whispered as she leaned close. “Just because I’m not in a knotty mood means I’m leaving you high and dry.”

Nick watched as the bunny winked up at Nick. She then closed her eyes as her head lowered between his lap. A suddenly warm and wet sensation overtaking the fox as a pair of large black-tipped ears bobbed up and down over his lap.

A short while later a very pleased looking fox was kicked out of Trisha’s dorm. The bunny saying she needed to clean up before class. Nick turned to look at Trisha, wondering what the protocol was when it came to this kind of thing. Trisha was able to read the fox's thoughts and smiled up at him as she put a paw on her hip, her naked body still looking rather appetizing.

“This was fun right?”

“Very fun fluff.”

"Then let's leave it at that. We had fun. It was nice seeing ya, Nick."

“You too Trisha. Have fun in class.”

“Really Nick? Fun in class?”

Nick chuckled as Trisha closed the door, grumbling about the last comment. With that, Nick strolled down the halls and out of the dorms.

-Present day-

“And like I said it was just a spur of the moment fun thing before you even came to the city,” Trisha said as she looked over at Judy who looked rather shocked at this recent revaluation.

Trisha then turned to the painted dog at the table. Delta's expression was hard to read but Nick’s wasn’t, the fox regretting having taken a seat at the 10-7 bar right next to the larger canine. “And it was before we had even met Delta. It’s been eating away at me this whole time and I just wanted to come clean.”

_You could have at least warned me you were coming clean Trisha!!! That way I wouldn’t have sat so close to the giant fox murdering painted dog!_

There were a few moments of silence as everyone processed what had just been revealed. How years ago Nick and Trisha had a little afternoon delight. Sure it had only been one time but it had happened. Nick waited for the explosion. Wondering if it would come from Judy or Delta.

There was a heavy sigh next to Nick as he looked over at Judy.

“I think you know what this means,” The painted dog said solemnly. “We need to make things even.”

Nick’s eyes went wide. This had been unexpected. He began to feel he would have preferred to be yelled at though. Surely the painted canine was about to suggest that Judy and him have their own special moment to make things fair. Nick didn’t know if he could handle that. The thought of Judy and Delta lying in bed together and…

“Judy you will have to sleep with Trisha and I’ll sleep with Nick, that way it’s even.”

Trisha who had been holding her breathe snorted and covered her mouth.

Judy was a truly amazing actress as she kept the same serious expression and nodded, “it’s the only way I guess. That way it is completely fair. Just try not to fall in love with him.”

Nick felt Delta put a paw on his shoulder and shivered.

“Your place or mine?”

That’s what did it in the end. The painted dog bursting out with laughter soon followed by Judy and then Trisha.

“That was forever ago,” Delta said reassuring everyone. “I mean we all had lives before this. So it’s to be expected. I just can’t get over the odds.”

“Right?” Judy joined in as she gave Nick a rub on the knee with one of her large feet before smiling at Trisha. “That is super weird how it happened but I think it’s kind of funny.”

Nick let out a sigh of relief as he looked at his friends.

“Deep breath bud, I promise to be gentle,” Delta continued joking with Nick. “It is kind of funny. I mean what are the odds?”

“Yeah Yeah,” Nick grumbled. “You wouldn’t be laughing so much if one of your past mates strolled in right now.”

“I don’t know, would be kind of….” Delta began as he looked at the entrance of the 10-7 in time to see a lovely looking mammal in a fire uniform stroll in. “Oh shit…”

“Delta?!”

"Hi, Kristy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after many requests for a TrishaxNick chapter, I finally managed to get one done. Hope you all enjoyed. I know its not as intense as others but it was more about the mood and the bond between the two which I kind of enjoyed portraying here. 
> 
> Hope to have more work to come! Keep the comments coming!


	15. Under Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A master tagger has been treating Zootopia like their own personal canvas. Judy manages to track them down only to realize she may be falling for this criminal with brilliant blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my story A bar, a bunny, a bond.

Judy did her best to remain hidden as she watched the mammal nearby look around guiltily.

_That’s right, no one around._

Feeling the coast was clear the mammal in the dark blue hoodie pulled a spray paint can from their backpack and began to shake it, the familiar marble jingling sound filled the alleyway.

Judy remained in her hiding spot behind some trash cans, doing her best to keep quiet and keep her ears down less she give herself away.

The mammal in the hoodie began their work as they sprayed some purple paint on a brick wall in front of them. Making graceful arches and lines, an image slowly taking shape.

Judy smirked with satisfaction as she started to recognize the symbol being made. The city had been having a problem with this particular tagger lately. No wall in the city was safe while they were at large. While some of the officers in the precinct felt it was best to patrol major civilian centers in search of this tagger Judy had a hunch to try less trafficked areas. An artist like this only got good with practice so Judy decided to find where they practiced.

The warehouse district had been her best bet and when she spotted this hooded figure with a backpack jingling full of paint cans she knew she had to give it a shot. Part of Judy felt bad about all this. The images that had graced the different walls around the city had been somewhat beautiful in nature. Various scenes depicting different mammals in this style was a nice change in pace.

Sadly though the mayor had gotten involved when one had been painted near his neighborhood. It was a little risqué. It had been of this beautiful bunny who was naked, several swirling blue waves rolling around her, covering the more sensitive parts of her body as a series of gray storm clouds floated around her ears. The look in her eyes though is what had done it for Judy. She loved the eyes, how they held confidence, and something else. She had stayed awake rather late that night thinking about the image of the bunny, her thoughts wandering to some rather lewd thoughts before she gave into her more carnal needs and took care of herself. The neighbors had had a field day with this, shouting at one another and Judy about the moans coming from her tiny apartment.

Each image always appeared overnight which meant the artist had to be quick less they get caught in the act. So in Judy’s mind that meant each image was practiced time and time again before the real one was painted somewhere for all to see.

As the mammal in the alleyway continued their work Judy decided to watch for a little bit. Wanting to see what the next image would have been. She did feel bad about snuffing out this artist’s streak but there was always less expensive ways to create art. A white canvas was a fraction of the cost when it came to the city services department having to spend a day or two painting over the vandalized buildings.

_They have to be brought in. They are a criminal….but look at that style..its so…NO! We have enough evidence._

Judy quietly stepped from her hiding spot and approached the mammal. She put her paws on her hips and unclipped her tranquilizer gun from her side just in case. Judy then cleared her throat which caused the mammal in the hoodie and baggy pants freeze.

“You know they sell this stuff called paper, you can draw on that too,” Judy said playfully before getting serious. “Paws up where I can-“

The mammal didn’t give Judy the chance to finish before darting down the alleyway, leaving the paint can and police officer behind.

Judy let out a curse, her own bravado having gotten the better of her. She should have had the mammal cuffed already but she had wanted to play with them a little. The mammal in the hood obviously didn’t want to be caught as they weaved through the deserted alleyways. Judy however was slightly faster, her lean body managing to catch up to the criminal eventually.

“Stop! ZPD!” Judy barked, knowing full well that this wouldn’t work, it never worked, but it was still fun to say.

When her orders went unfollowed Judy dug her paws into the ground and flew down the alleyway after her target. With a well-timed lunge she managed to propel herself through the air and tackle the mammal in the hood. They were roughly the same size which was the only reason Judy hadn’t tranqed the runner in the first place. She wanted to chat with them before bringing them in. Part of her just wanted to rub it in their face that they had been caught finally.

There was a muffled thud as the two made contact with the dirt covered ground. The hooded mammal trying to wriggle free at first but Judy managed to stay on top of them.

“Quit resisting!” Judy ordered them as she retrieved her cuffs and straddled the criminal.

The mammal beneath Judy turned over so they could look up at the bunny in blue. Judy felt her heart skip a beat as the hood fell away to reveal the beautiful site beneath her.

A pair of brilliant blue eyes stared up at Judy as two large brown ears flopped out. A pair of thick black tips sat atop the bunny’s ears while a brown fur graced the rest of her body. While Judy’s fur was white in certain spots this bunny’s was cream colored which complimented the rest of her fur rather well.

“You?” Judy asked as she stared down at the doe beneath her legs.

It was the bunny from the mural. The one Judy had been dreaming about ever since she had seen it. The one she had pleasured-

….thought about for a while…

The bunny beneath Judy let out a sigh and raised her paws up in surrender.

“Me…” The doe said softly in a defeated manner.

“You’re the one that has been painting the city?”

The bunny let out another sigh and nodded, “Yeah..”

“Why?”

“Because its so much fun!” The bunny responded with a happy smile. For a second Judy would have thought the doe was explaining why she did this to one of her friends, the way her eyes lit up and how her beautiful lips curled.

_Those lips…_

It took a second or two but Judy managed to cuff the bunny’s paws so they could rest in front of the doe while Judy asked a few simple questions. The officer helped the criminal off the ground and gently pressed her against a wall nearby as she rummaged through the doe’s backpack.

“There aren’t any drugs or anything,” The bunny said softly as she leaned against the wall.

“I know,” Judy said absentmindedly. “But there are a lot of paint cans in here and since we are after a master tagger.”

“Prefer impromptu wall artist.”

“Well since we are after a master artist this is all I need,” Judy said with a smirk at the bunny against the wall. “So why did you do it Ms…?”

“Trisha…”

“So Trisha,” Judy said as she stood up and put a paw on her hip. “Why did you do it?”

The brown bunny looked to the side for a second, Judy worrying that she may make another run for it, but then a pair of blue eyes met Judy’s.

“I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble. But when mammals started noticing my art it was so invigorating that I decided to just test the waters.”

“And by test the waters you mean vandalize half the city.”

“I prefer to think of it as giving the city a well-deserved make over,” The bunny said as she stuck out her tongue.

“You know you are in a lot of trouble right?”

“Well I am a bad bun,” Trisha said as she scrunched her nose and wiggled it.

Judy rolled her eyes at the silliness of her current situation. The bunny before her was a wanted criminal currently in cuffs. How she acted though one would think she was chatting with a friend over drinks.

“You want to hear something funny?” Trisha asked sweetly.

“What’s that?”

“You were next.”

“What?”

“I was going to paint you next.”

Judy tilted her head in confusion as she stared at the bunny against the wall.

“Check out the colors,” Trisha nodded at the bag.

Judy looked back in the backpack and noticed the different cans. Some were a storm gray, others called navy blue, and finally violet purple. Judy began to put it all together before looking back at Trisha.

“I saw you in the news a while back,” The bunny mumbled as a blush went up her ears. “I um…well…you inspired me.”

“So your saying all this is my fault?” Judy asked as her eyelids drooped, having a feeling this bunny was about to try and wriggle her way out of her charges.

“No!” Trisha said as she raised her cuffed paws. The bunny’s eyes fell to the silver cuffs and she smirked before looking back at Judy. “I had a crush on you,” The bunny said matter a factly.

“You had a what?”

“A crush,” Trisha repeated simply, the words lingering in the alleyway like some kind of sweet tune. “I mean look at you.”

Trisha raised her cuffed paws again in Judy’s direction and waved them up and down, as if presenting Judy for the world to see.

Judy instinctively looked down at her body and then back at Trisha, doing her best to contain the blush that wanted to go up her ears.

“You are smart, brave, beautiful-“

“You’re just trying to get out of trouble,” Judy grumbled as her eyelids drooped.

_And I almost fell for-_

“I tagged the city, I am the one going around and painting those images,” Trisha began simply. “I’ll tell them down at the jail as well. I am not going to lie about it, take me away right now, but don’t think for a second I was saying those things about you to get out of this Judy.”

The way she said those words, with such confidence and firmness, Judy lost control as she felt her cheeks warm and a rosy red go up the inside of her ears.

“You think I am…those things?”

Judy realized at that moment no one had ever really said stuff like that to her. She had always been so intense and focused on getting into the ZPD she had scared off most suitors back home, most of the bucks and does back in BunnyBurrow knew that Judy was all about the ZPD so they didn’t even want to try and squeeze into her life like that and compete with her dream. Standing here in this alleyway now with someone who said those words with such determination, it meant a lot to the bun in blue.

“I know you are those things,” Trisha said with a smirk.

Judy looked down at the bag full of paint cans and studied them for a minute or two, “The mural in the Central District, the beautiful one near the Mayors home, that one was you.”

It was Trisha’s turn to feel embarrassed and she looked back down the alleyway for a moment and nibble on her tongue before nodding.

“So you painted yourself? Bit of a risk don’t ya think?”

“You called it the beautiful one,” Trisha said as she looked back at Judy. “I think that risk paid off.”

Judy realized what she had just said and closed her eyes, an embarrassed chuckle coming from her throat.

“I guess I did.”

“Do you think I am?”

Judy looked at Trisha, her eyes going up the doe’s figure which was covered by baggy clothing. Their eyes met and she simply nodded which caused Trisha’s tail to flick.

The silence between them last a few more seconds as the bunny’s studied one another. It was Judy who broke the silence.

“Alright trouble maker, my squad car is a few buildings down,” She said with a nod in the direction of her vehicle. She took a few steps over and grabbed one of Trisha’s arms gently and turned her. “Try not to run.”

“Would you chase me again?” Trisha asked with a giggle.

“And catch you.”

“I let you catch me,” Trisha said with a wink which caused Judy to laugh.

“Sure Trisha.”

“What? Cute bunny like you coming at me, and that little roll around in the dirt…I mean first action I have gotten in a long time.”

“You’re preaching to the choir,” Judy said without thinking. Her eyes widened at her own words.

Why was she so casual with this criminal?

Ok so maybe Trisha wasn’t exactly the most innocent bun but she wasn’t exactly dangerous. She also didn’t have a ton of charges against her. At most she would have to make a public apology, do some community service, and that would be about it. The only reason she was wanted by the ZPD so badly was because of the pressure from the mayor’s office. If Judy had caught Trisha in the act without orders she probably would have given the bunny a slap on the wrist and told her to change her ways.

“What? Don’t have does falling at your feet?” Trisha asked playfully.

“Nope, normally have to chase them down in alleyways.”

Trisha snorted with laughter and took a step closer to Judy as they walked down the alleyway.

_Am I flirting with her?! Why am I flirting with her?! She is a wanted criminal!_

Judy glanced over at Trisha, her eyes lingering on the doe’s lovely fur, how the cream coloring on her face went down into the hoodie. Judy wondering what the rest of Trisha’s fur looked like.

_A beautiful wanted criminal. NO! Stop! She is in our custody and we have to take her in._

When they made it back to the waiting squad car Judy tossed the backpack full of paint cans on the vibrating hood. Judy had left the engine running in case she had needed to hop in and pursue any fleeing suspects. The bag made a soft thud that echoed in the hidden alleyway. Judy having made sure to pick a quiet spot out of the way of prying eyes less the vehicle was discovered and the tagger got away.

“Paws against the door,” Judy instructed.

“Oh I was so looking forward to this part,” Trisha giggled as she put her small paws against the doors to the vehicle and thrusted her rear outwards in an exaggerated manner.

Judy rolled her eyes but let them take in the shapely rump that Trisha was trying to put on display.

“Stand up straighter Trisha,” Judy instructed, trying to contain a laugh.

Trisha followed the orders and stood up a little straighter. Judy walked behind Trisha and began to pat her paws on the hoodie’s side. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized just how baggy the outfit was ontop of the apparently slender bunny.

“You work out?” Judy asked as she raised the hoodie slightly and was surprised to see the bare fur around Trisha’s waist.

“Takes a bit of climbing to get to the high spots I want to paint. So I sometimes have to hop around,” Trisha explained.

Judy let her lips curl as she appreciated the bunny’s body.

“Don’t hesitate to check my fur officer,” Trisha said in a sultry manner that made Judy glad Trisha was looking the other way.

_Cheese and crackers…she isn’t making this easy!_

“I don’t think that will be-“ Judy began but Trisha moved her hips slightly so her waist was in Judy’s paw. Judy wanted to pull away at first but the softness to Trisha’s fur was just so tantalizing that Judy couldn’t help herself as she slowly ran her gray paw over Trisha’s brown fur. She felt the doe beneath her paw shiver with excitement.

_This isn’t allowed! Stop! You aren’t stopping….why aren’t we….she is so soft._

“Mmmm,” Trisha purred as she began to lean back.

“Easy now,” Judy ordered as she put a paw on Trisha’s back and pushed.

Trisha giggled as she looked over her shoulder, “Sorry officer, it’s just been a while since I have felt a paw that wasn’t mine.”

“Well it’s been a while since I have felt fur like yours,” Judy said with a wink.

“Don’t hesitate to feel more,” Trisha teased before looking back towards the squad car.

Judy bit her lower lip and tried to not go absolutely wild at this point.

_Focus Judy! Just finish the pat down and get this call over with so we can go home….alone….and think of her while we…_

Judy didn’t let her mind finish the thought as she shook her head and tried to go back to the task at paw. She ran her paws down Trisha’s waist and over the baggy pants. Down the side of one of Trisha’s legs then up the other. Her eyes scanning the doe’s body for any weapons, none were present. As Judy ran her paws up Trisha’s thighs she began to approach the rather rounded rear currently in her face. The way Trisha’s tail flicked with anticipation had Judy going mad and she slipped up. When her paws reached Trisha’s rear instead of simply sliding over feeling for weapons she cupped the bunny’s cheeks and gave them a slight squeeze.

“Oh gosh,” Trisha moaned as her eyes bulged.

“Sorry just…um…making sure…”

“Again?” Trisha asked as she looked over her shoulder and wiggled her booty still in Judy’s paws.

“What?”

“I mean just to be sure,” Trisha said, her eyes pleading with Judy.

Every bit of Judy’s officer side screamed that this was a violation. A different side of Judy however won out and she squeezed Trisha’s rear once more and grinned.

“Mmmmm, just like that officer,” Trisha cooed.

Judy repeated the action till it got to the point she was massaging what felt like a rather supple rear underneath the baggy khaki pants. Her own emotions started to get the better of her as she leaned closer to Trisha.

The way the brown bunny reacted to Judy’s touch was so delicious. The bunny began to pant and closed her eyes, the occasional moan escaping her lips.

_Why is she enjoying this? Why am I enjoying this?_

“Judy…” Trisha whimpered in pleasure.

Judy’s ears shot up as she listened to her name whispered from Trisha’s lips. The tone spoke volumes. It was a plead for more, a plead not from some criminal, but from a lover.

_This is wrong this is wrong this is…._

Judy couldn’t take it anymore. The image of Trisha’s mural flashed constantly in her mind. The beautiful brown bunny standing naked, covered only by blue waves. The waves soon turned to arms wrapped in a blue uniform. It was her arms….Trisha had put a message in that image. She wanted to be wrapped up by a storm of gray and blue. She wanted to be wrapped up by Judy.

Judy released Trisha’s rear which got a saddened sigh from Trisha before the brown doe let out a gasp of surprise. Judy threw caution to the wind and slid her paws upward, underneath the blue hoodie and right over Trisha’s gifted chest.

“Yes,” Trisha cooed as she closed her eyes.

No longer able to control herself Judy gave into the emotions inside. She cupped Trisha’s breasts and pulled her back. The brown bunny complied and leaned against Judy as she raised her cuffed wrists up and over Judy’s head and behind her neck, pulling the officer closer to her body. Judy closed her own eyes and buried her face in the side of Trisha’s neck as she began to knead the bunny’s breasts.

“Oh fuck this is why I did all of it,” Trisha moaned as she began to press her body against Judy’s.

“Is that a confession?” Judy whispered playfully before nibbling at Trisha’s neck.

“I’ll confess to murder if it means you won’t stop,” Trisha moaned.

_What am I doing? She is-_

Judy cleared her mind and shook away any thoughts that would stop her. She had already gone this far, no turning back now.

Judy continued to squeeze at Trisha’s chest as her lips pressed into the sweet smelling fur on Trisha’s neck. She noticed how it suddenly got a little harder to do this as Trisha adjusted herself. That’s when it hit Judy. Trisha was now turning her body so she could face Judy. The gray bunny pulled away from Trisha’s neck and gave the brown doe the space she needed so they could be face to face. She didn’t even open her eyes when she knew Trisha was facing her. She simply leaned forward so her lips would meet Trisha’s which opened quickly so her tongue could join the fray.

The two shared a rather passionate kiss, their tongues flicking out to meet one another before intertwining. The occasional gasp for air would fill Judy’s ears and she shivered with excitement. The kiss only intensified with each passing moment and Judy could feel herself going wild. She pressed her stronger body against Trisha causing the brown bunny to be forced back against the squad car.

A solid sounding thump filled the alleyway and Judy pulled away for a second, worried she had hurt Trisha. To her surprise however Trisha still had her eyes closed and suddenly leaned forward, pressing her lips against Judy’s neck as she wrapped her legs around Judy’s waist. Judy’s paws went right to Trisha’s rear, holding the bunny up.

It was Judy’s turn to start panting in pleasure as Trisha continued to kiss and nibble at Judy’s fur. The bunny in blue let her eyes slowly close as she moaned out Trisha’s name.

Trisha pulled Judy closer and the gray bunny felt the cold steel of the cuffs on the back of her neck.

“If you take these cuffs off I promise not to run,” Trisha pleaded as she kissed at Judy’s neck.

Every one of Judy’s instincts told her this was a bad idea but her body was also telling her to go for it. The way this bunny felt against her was like nothing she had ever experienced and she greedily wanted more.

“Promise?” Judy moaned.

“Why would I leave this?” Trisha giggled as she pulled away and looked at Judy, licking her lips. “I haven’t even had a chance to make you scream my name.”

That’s what did it. Judy’s mouth fell open at the words as she stared at Trisha. She released the bunny who looped her arms back over Judy’s head. While Judy fumbled with her keys Trisha leaned over and continued to kiss lovingly at Judy’s neck, her paws occasionally brushing against Judy’s side.

Judy found the key to the cuffs on Trisha’s wrist and then quickly reached over and began to try her best to unlock the cuffs. The problem was she was starting to grow desperate for more attention from Trisha and in her eagerness she couldn’t get the key where it needed to go. Trisha must of realized this as she started to giggle, not relenting in the affection she showered upon Judy.

“Stupid keys,” Judy grumbled before finally managing to get them where they needed to be.

There was a clicking noise and Judy reached around the silver cuffs, unlocking them and tossing them to the ground near her squad car.

To Judy’s surprise she felt Trisha suddenly reach up and put her paws to Judy’s shoulder and use her strength. Judy was pushed away from the squad car and the mischievous brown bunny.

_Damnit! She tricked me!_

Judy prepared to chase after what she assumed would be a fleeing bunny but instead watched as Trisha remained standing in front of the squad car. The brown bunny reached down and grabbed the bottom of her hoodie and lifted it upward. As inch after inch of brown and cream colored fur was revealed Judy realized Trisha had not bothered to wear a shirt underneath her hoodie. Nor had she opted to wear a bra as a pair of amazingly rounded breasts were exposed as the hoodie was tossed aside.

Trisha stood with her chest puffed out and grinned at Judy, giving the officer a playful wink as she licked her lips. She raised a paw up and motioned for Judy to come closer. The gray doe didn’t have to be told twice as she practically leapt at Trisha. Their lips meeting once more.

Judy ran a paw up through the soft fur on Trisha’s stomach but didn’t stop. No she had a new target. Her paws finally reached Trisha’s bust and gave her breasts a firm squeeze which caused Trisha to moan deeply into the kiss as her tongue invaded Judy’s mouth.

A sudden tug at Judy’s belt made her realize that her paws weren’t the only ones that her busy. Trisha had reached down and was currently working at the officer’s belt. Judy pulled away from the kiss and was about to reach down and help but was amazed at the talented paws of her new lover. Trisha leaned close to Judy and kissed at the bunny’s cheeks before moving down to the neck. Judy watched as her belt was undone and fell to the ground.

“You strip many officers before?” Judy chuckled huskily which caused Trisha to stop and grin evilly.

The brown bunny grabbed Judy by the arm and flung her at the squad car. Judy reached out in time to stop herself from being smashed against the car and tensed for a fight. She was worried that this was still all a ruse but her thoughts of Trisha trying to run suddenly vanished as she felt Trisha press her body against Judy’s back, forcing the gray doe to be squished against her squad car.

“Is that an invitation Officer Hopps?” Trisha purred before licking at the fur on the back of Judy’s neck, causing her to shudder.

Judy felt a pair of firm paws reach around and start undoing the front of Judy’s pants. The gray doe closed her eyes as she panted with excitement. Normally she liked to think of herself as a strong and forward doe. Now though she was melting like butter in Trisha’s paws.

“We cant,” Judy mumbled. “Not out in public.”

“Then stop me,” Trisha whispered as she unzipped Judy’s neoprene pants.

Judy did nothing of the sort and merely bit her lower lip as she pushed her rear out against Trisha. This caused the brown doe to giggle confidently as she grabbed the sides of the officer’s pants and pulled downward. Trisha hooked her thumbs inward and managed to snag Judy’s sports underwear she normally wore on shift. The bunny gasped and her eyes popped open. She turned her head and blushed, realizing that Trisha didn’t intend to just take the doe’s pants away but to take it all. Judy could feel the fresh air suddenly blow against her now nude rear and it caused her tail to flick.

“Wow,” Trisha said from somewhere low behind Judy, it was then that Judy realized Trisha had leaned down and gotten on her knees as she pulled away Judy’s uniform pants. “Someone has been working out.”

“Shut-“ Judy started to say, the urge to try and cover herself was overwhelming. She was cut off however by what she had never thought would have been such an amazing experience.

Trisha cupped the bottom of Judy’s cheeks and jiggled the gray doe’s rounded rear.

“Ah…ok…” Judy said as a bright blush warmed on her cheeks. “That….that feels good.”

Her eyes bulged and she pressed herself against the squad car as she felt something small and wet go up the side of one of her cheeks.

“Tastes good too,” Trisha whispered from below.

Judy turned her head as her ears raised upward. She looked down to see Trisha closing her eyes and running her tongue against the fur on Judy’s rump. Judy bit her lower lip and watched as the brown bunny continued the oddly satisfying motions.

_Cheese and Crackers!_

Trisha opened her eyes and looked up right at Judy as she ran her tongue once more on the soft fur gracing the bunny officers rear.

Judy let her mouth fall open and felt her lips quiver, a sign she wanted more. Trisha gave Judy a wicked grin as she started to stand up. Judy couldn’t help but let out a whimper.

That’s when Judy learned something new about Trisha. She was a quick moving type of bunny and it showed as a single digit slid inside of Judy’s soaked mound.

“Ungh!” Judy let out as she grabbed Trisha’s wrist in surprise. It did nothing to deter Trisha who continued to invade the officer’s moistened sex.

_I’m being fingered in public! By another doe! A criminal! Why is this so thrilling?!_

“Big brave Officer Hopps,” Trisha cooed as she rested her head on the panting doe’s shoulder.

“Trisha….ah…ungh…” Judy managed to get out as she started to grind her hips against Trisha’s paw, her body wanting more.

Judy felt a wave of pleasure roll through her body as Trisha curled her digit and began to massage Judy’s insides. The way she swirled around Judy’s sex was unlike anything Judy had experienced before which explained why the first climax came so quickly. It only took Trisha a short while to have Judy panting as her body tensed up.

“Right there,” Judy ordered as she pressed her paws firmly against the squad car and let her head hang. “Keep it up…right there…”

She no longer cared if Trisha was a criminal or some stranger. All she cared about was getting to that climactic end.

“Ah ah ah ah,” Judy panted. She heard Trisha giggle but ignored it, only focused on her own body.

When Judy finally reached that amazing end she gritted her teeth and grabbed Trisha’s paw, holding it firmly against her mound as the orgasm rolled in like a cascading wave of intoxicating pleasure.

Judy started to stand up on her toes, her body losing all control as she became drunk on pleasure.

Trisha simply stood behind Judy. One paw around the does waist as the other stayed pressed against the other bunny’s dripping mound.

After a few seconds of letting Judy enjoy her climax Trisha finally pulled her paw away.

“That was amazing,” Judy mumbled as she turned to look at Trisha. She froze as she watched the brown bunny licking her paw which was still covered in Judy’s juices. Trisha closed her eyes and looked as if she were licking some kind of sweet tasting nectar from her fur.

When she was done with her cleaning she slowly opened her eyes and licked her lips, a look of fire in those bright blues of hers.

“That was round one,” Trisha said evilly. She then reached down and unbuttoned her pants, letting the baggy khaki pants fall to the ground, revealing her now nude form to Judy. “And I fully expect you to return the favor.”

“I….I…umm…well…” Judy said as she eyed the doe’s sex then looked up the tantalizingly delicious figure before her. She looked down the alleyway, her ears going up in an attempt to make sure the coast is clear. When she looked back at Trisha she nearly jumped, the doe having taken a step closer to Judy so they were practically touching once more.

“Never done it in the back of a squad car before,” Trisha said with a wink.

It was Judy’s turn to let a mischievous smile grace her lips. She glanced over at her squad car and the back to Trisha. Judy looked to her discarded belt and picked it up, hefting it over her shoulder before reaching for a set of keys secured to a key loop. She pressed a button on the keyfob and the squad car honked once before the back door popped open. A confident smirk on her lips as she looked right at Trisha.

“Get in the back trouble maker.”

Trisha nearly squeaked with excitement as she scurried over and clambered into the backseat. The brown bunny was surprised when she felt a gentle smack on her rear, her tail flicking as she turned to look over her shoulder and see an excited Judy hurrying into the backseat with her.

Judy tossed the belt onto the floor, making sure the keyfob wasn’t far so they could escape later. She then closed the door and turned to see Trisha laying on her back, a look of anticipation and excitement on her face.

Judy started to climb on the seat towards Trisha but was stopped by a large rabbit foot that pressed against Judy’s chest. Judy gave Trisha a confused look before the bunny spoke.

“Why don’t you slip into something more comfortable Officer,” Trisha said with a wink.

Judy understood and looked down. While her pants were now absent she was still in her vest and uniform top. She reached down and unclipped the sides of her vest and tossed it onto the floorboard, her shirt soon joining it. Once her sports bra was gone the doe towered over Trisha in nothing but her fur.

The hungry look that the brown bunny gave Judy made her blush at first but her arousal from her last climax demanded she seek out a way to receive more pleasure. She climbed over Trisha’s nude figure and pressed her lips against the other bunny’s. Trisha wrapped Judy up in a loving hug as their tongue began to dance and intertwine with one another.

Trisha would let out the occasional moan or pant as the kissed continued to intensify. Judy’s ears picked up the smallest of sounds and she shivered with excitement at the series of noises coming from the other doe.

Judy had a hard time telling what part of this seemed the most fun. The fact she was naked with a doe? Or maybe how she had only just met Trisha? Or what about how this was a criminal she was suppose to be apprehending?

Each reason made the kiss that much sweeter as she pressed her fit body against Trisha’s curvy figure. Their breasts squished together as they tried to stay close as they could to one anothers bodies.

Soon though Judy began to let one of her paws wander. She pressed it against Trisha who purred as the paw slowly wandered across the brown bunny’s soft fur. The purrs turned into a pleased gasp however as Trisha pulled away from the kiss and arched her back. Judy had made her way between Trisha’s legs and gently pressed her paw against a rather wet bunny mound. Unlike Trisha Judy didn’t invade her lovers body right away, instead choosing to swirl a digit around Trisha’s entrance which caused the brown bunny to close her eyes a whine.

Judy didn’t realize just how much fun it was to be a tease and decided to play with her captive for a little bit. Occasionally prodding Trisha’s entrance before resuming a playful massage between a pair of brown legs.

“Oh come on,” Trisha groaned as she turned her head to the side, her busty chest heaving as her breathing quickened.

“Have any other crimes to confess to?” Judy whispered as she stuck out her tongue.

“I occasionally jay walk,” Trisha whimpered.

Judy giggled at the comment but granted Trisha what she had been craving as she gingerly slipped a digit into the bunny’s waiting sex.

“Oh that’s it,” Trisha cooed. “Just like that Officer.”

Judy was a bit inexperienced handling another doe in this manner but she simply mimicked what Trisha had done to her which soon had the bunny panting.

As she continued to finger Trisha, Judy leaned down and took one of the bunny’s breasts into her free paw and opened her mouth. Pressing her lips to Trisha’s fur and gently kissing the bunny’s bust. Trisha moaned and placed a paw on the back of Judy’s head, as if pleading for her to stay like that. Judy was more than happy to oblige as she flicked her tongue over the sweet tasting fur that graced Trisha’s body.

“Judy….ungh…more,” Trisha moaned between pleasure laced pants.

Judy didn’t fully understand at first but Trisha helped by reaching down and grasping Judy’s paw which was slick with bunny juices. She moved the gray bunny’s paw till two digits were sitting at Trisha’s entrance. Judy didn’t need much more prompting as she resumed her motions and drove her paw between Trisha’s legs once more, now nibbling at Trisha’s breasts.

“Ah….mmmmph….please don’t stop,” Came the pleads just above Judy’s head. The words spurred Judy on as she continued to kiss and nibble at Trisha’s bust while her paw dove in and out of the brown doe’s entrance, her own fur becoming covered with Trisha’s moist arousal.

After another minute or two Trisha began to buck her hips wildly with each penetration by Judy. Her paws dug into the back of Judy’s head as she suddenly arched her back and let out a surprised squeak mixed with a moan. Judy could feel Trisha’s body shudder and felt a little bit of pride well up inside.

_I did this, I made her feel this._

“That….that was amazing…” Trisha mumbled as she bucked her hips once more and closed her eyes, settling down and enjoying the orgasmic high that now filled her.

Judy didn’t know what exactly caused her to go this extra step. Maybe it was her own excitement getting the better of her? Maybe it was some kind of challenge to push the envelope? Or maybe it was the fact she had also wanted to try it?

Whatever the reason was Judy simply smirked as she climbed off of Trisha and down between the bunny’s legs.

“What are you-“ Trisha asked as she looked up but her eyes bulged before shutting.

Judy pressed her mouth against Trisha’s moistened mound and began to lick up the sweet nectar between Trisha’s legs.

Trisha went absolutely mad at this point, not even trying to hide how much she was enjoying herself. Judy opened her eyes and looked up from her spot between Trisha’s legs as she licked at Trisha’s entrance. The brown doe had her eyes closed and was kneeding her breasts with her paws, biting her lower lip on occasion only to open her mouth wide and pant.

Judy’s tail flicked at the sight and she soon closed her own eyes as she continued to lick up what juices Trisha gave her. Judy soon got into a relaxed state and began to kick her feet back and forth in the air as she let her ears raise up, enjoying the moans and whispers coming from her bunny lover.

_I could get used to this._

“Judy….Judy I have another….I’m gonna….” Trisha had trouble forming complete sentences at this point and soon her words turned into grunts and moans.

The gray bunny simply reached up and grabbed Trisha’s legs, pulling her own body closer to Trisha as she buried her face between Trisha’s legs. For eating a doe out for the first time Judy felt somewhat proud of herself with how she could make such a confident bunny like Trisha melt.

Soon Trisha gave into the wonderful feelings coming from between her legs and shuddered as the climax came thanks to the eager bunny currently pressing her lips to Trisha’s mound. Judy had to resist the urge toe chuckle as she felt Trisha’s thighs quiver on either side of her head.

“AH!” Trisha nearly screamed as she bucked her hips upward, causing Judy’s head to press even firmer against the brown doe. “JUDY!”

Judy slowly pulled away and looked up at Trisha who had the most relaxed look on her face. Half lidded eyes looked down at Judy as the brown bunny’s mouth hung open, trying to catch her breath.

“Get…on….top…of me…” Trisha ordered as she tried to catch her breath.

Judy tilted her head, causing her ears to flop slightly.

“I said,” Trisha grunted as she grabbed Judy’s wrist and pulled her upward. Judy gave in and allowed herself to be pulled up.

The two’s lips met and they shared a kiss but Trisha didn’t intend for it to last long. She contntinued to pull Judy upwards causing the bunny to straddle Trisha’s stomach. This wasn’t enough though as Trisha ran her paws down Judy’s body till her paws groped Judy’s fit rear, causing the doe to let out a surprised squeak into the passionate kiss.

Trisha pulled at Judy’s rear causing the doe to scoot slightly. When Trisha continued Judy finally realized what Trisha was getting at. The kiss ended and Judy looked down at Trisha who had a confident and hungry grin on her lips. They remained silent as Judy climbed up and put her thighs on either side of Trisha’s head. She was somewhat hesitant at first but Trisha pulled downward causing Judy to fall slightly.

Any doubt quickly vanished in Judy’s mind as she felt a pair of eager lips press against her sex. She didn’t even try to hide the emotions welling up inside her as she instantly started moaning. One of her eyes began to twitch at the wonderful sensation being caused by the bunny.

“Ahhhh…Trisha…” Judy let out from quivering lips as she ran a paw between Trisha’s ears, the other wandering up her own body.

Trisha purred between Judy’s legs which made Judy arch her back and gasp in pleasure.

The way the brown bunny used her tongue to invade Judy’s body was just so intense that Judy was soon melting. She felt her whole body quiver as an orgasm like she had never experienced before rolled through with a wave of pleasure.

What made it that much more intense was how Trisha didn’t pause, if anything she seemed to greedily drink up Judy’s juices, craving more she doubled her efforts.

Judy eventually lost track of time and the amount of climaxes. She remained ontop of Trisha, doing her best not to crush the bunny’s head as her thighs tensed up. She could barely take anymore when she fell forward, reaching out and putting her paws on the seat. Looking down she watched as Trisha kept her eyes closed. The way her lips pressed against Judy, her tongue swirling around, it almost looked like she was making out with Judy’s swollen lips.

The image alone was enough to get Judy bucking her hips once more as she came once more.

That final climax was enough to completely drain Judy who fell to the side of Trisha, the once confident Judy Hopps having been turned into a panting orgasming mess thanks to the brown bunny next to her.

After a moment or two Judy finally opened her purple eyes and looked over at the brown bunny whose bright blue eyes were giving Judy a loving gaze.

Judy slowly held out her arms which made Trisha squeak excitedly as she scooched over and buried her head into Judy’s shoulder. The gray bunny wrapping her arms and one of her legs around the brown bunny who purred.

“Trisha…that was amazing…” Judy whispered as she nuzzled her cheek against the top of the brown bunny’s head.

“I have been known to be pretty amazing,” Trisha cooed playfully before looking up and pressing her lips under Judy’s chin.

The two remained in one another embrace for sometime before the silence was broken by Judy’s cellphone.

The ringtone belonging to a certain fox partner of Judy’s.

Before Judy could stop Trisha the brown bunny turned around and reached for the phone on Judy’s belt, unclipping the device and bringing it up to her face.

Trisha pressed the accept call button as she wiggled her rear against Judy and made herself comfortable. Judy groaned but wrapped her arms around Trisha’s waist and held the bunny close from behind as she rested her head on Trisha’s shoulder.

Nick’s smug muzzle appeared on Judy’s phone, his emerald eyes taking in the scene of the two nude does. Trisha was at least nice enough to keep the shot just above her chest so the fox wasn’t exposed to anything too crazy.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite trouble maker,” Nick chuckled.

“That’s not a nice thing to call Judy,” Trisha teased as she wiggled her nose.

Nick rolled his eyes before looking back at the bunnies, “So what are you two up to on Judy’s day off? And where are you? That looks like a…is that our squad car?!”

Judy’s eyes widened, in her climactic high she had forgotten where she was and how this may look.

“It was Judy’s turn to pick the fantasy. She wanted to play cop and criminal-“ Trisha began before a gray paw covered her mouth, silencing her for a moment.

“Its nothing Nick!” Judy said quickly as she tried to reach for the phone.

Trisha managed to get her mouth free as she wiggled in Judy’s arms, “It was so sweet! All her idea! I play the criminal trying to catch her attention while she plays the no nonsense cop who finally breaks and throws caution to the wind- ah! No tickling!”

Nick’s laughter coming from the phone made Judy blush as she tried to get a hold of the phone.

“Trisha!” Judy shouted as she tried to get her phone but the device was held just out of reach, the screen facing the ceiling.

“You better watch out or else your partner will see you in ways he has never seen you before,” Trisha teased.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Judy regretted the words as they left her lips.

Trisha tilted the screen which allowed Nick a rather nice view of Judy’s nude figure, she was somewhat on her stomach but she knew the fox caught a glance of her rear.

“Looking good Carrots,” Nick snorted.

“Trisha!”

“Call you later Nick,” Trisha roared with laughter as she ended the call.

Judy pounced so she was now towering over Trisha, “You are gonna pay for that.”

“Promises promises,” Trisha teased as she wiggled her nose and gave her lover a playful wink.

Judy couldn’t be mad at Trisha, she was after all willing to play along with this fantasy and had been a real pro at acting like a criminal. Something Judy planned to tease her about later. For now though there were a pair of smiling lips that Judy needed to get her own lips pressed against.

-A few days later-

Judy was sitting on the couch of their apartment wearing a pair of running shorts and a large white shirt that revealed the gray fur gracing her shoulder. It was another lazy day and the bunny currently found herself scrolling through the channels on the TV, searching for something to enjoy.

“Hey Judy!” Trisha shouted casually from their bedroom.

“Yeah Trish?”

“You remember the other day how you got to play officer?”

“Well that is my job,” Judy teased. “But yeah…why?”

“I think it’s my turn to be the officer,” Trisha said playfully from the other room.

The image of Trisha in a tight blue ZPD uniform crossed Judy’s mind and she felt her cheeks warm.

“I mean you may not fit in mine…but-“

“Because I’m extra fluffy?”

“Because your boobs are bigger!”

“Oh yeah that…” Trisha was silent for a moment and Judy had a feeling Trisha was checking out her own bust. “Hehehehe, boobies.”

Judy rolled her eyes, she detected movement next to the couch and looked over to quiet the amusing sight.

Trisha was standing in a black uniform. It took Judy a second to realize it but it was an imperial officer uniform from Star Wars. The imperial logo patches on the shoulders and hat gave it away. The brown bunny looked rather adorable even in the officer uniform. A playful open mouth grin on her lips as she winked at her girlfriend. She suddenly pulled a whip from behind her back and stretched it between her paws causing Judy’s eyes to go wide.

“Tell me the location of the hidden rebel base!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed a little bun on bun action. If you want to see Judy and Trisha explore being in a relationship check out my story on fanfic: A bar, a bunny, a bond. 
> 
> More chapters are in the works. Next time Delta and Trisha get to have their own little fun.


	16. Surprise Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together for an ugly sweater party after the holidays. Thing is some of the snacks may have a certain quality that makes everyone a little more interested in an intimate night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is WildeHopps safe. However just know that some other friends may be having their own fun in the background ;)
> 
> Thanks to Fox in the hen house for the use of his idea for the one-shot and his always super sweet OC Sarah Hopps.
> 
> Go check out Fox's work on Fanfic. Especially the one shot: Unwrapped Presents so you can see where all this craziness got its start.

**-Surprise Presents-**

"Looking good Carrots," Nick said as he admired the snack spread Judy had been working on for the last couple of minutes. The fox reached down and tried to scoop some blueberries from a bowl only to have his paw swatted away by his bunny. "Ow!"

"Save those for the guests Nick," Judy teased as she glanced up at her fox. The bunny looked especially adorable in her ugly Christmas sweater. While Nick had thought he had seen it all he had to admit he had never seen such a gaudy piece of apparel. Judy had gone all out and gotten a rather baggy bright red Christmas sweater with a smiling Christmas tree on the front. That wasn't the part that made it cheesy though. The fact it lit up and twinkled did.

Nick tried to put on a pained look but he just couldn't keep a straight face as the bunny glared up at him, the star on the tree sewn onto her sweater flickering for a moment.

The fox had not gone with something quite so bright but he had been proud of his own green sweater with the words: Ugly Sweater, stitched into the chest. It was simple and to the point.

"Not even a nibble?" Nick asked as he put on a pout. "Haven't eaten since lunch."

"Which was 2 hours ago," Judy said as her eyelids drooped.

"So you agree it has been too long," Nick shot back as he wiggled his eyebrows which earned a chuckle from the bunny.

"Gosh, why do I put up with you?" The doe teased.

"Because I am devilishly handsome," Nick suggested.

"Meh."

"Oh that's cold Carrots," Nick scoffed as he reached over towards some Christmas cookies that had been set on a plate at the end of the table. He never had a chance to even get a paw on one as a coaster flew through the air and smacked him on the forehead. "Hey now."

The fox looked over at Judy who had a triumphant grin on her lovely lips, "Trisha has been showing me a few new tricks."

"Blue-eyed monster," Nick grumbled. "Come on Carrots just trying to sample the food to make sure it is up to the Judy Hopps standard."

"Oh, it is," Judy said as she stuck out her tongue and put a paw on her hip. "Besides you already had enough sweets earlier."

Nick's expression changed to an annoying smugness rather quickly as his lips curled, "That chocolate was rather...sweet."

The way he licked his lips caused the doe to suddenly blush and look away less the fox see just how flustered she had gotten.

"How much is left anyways?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Sadly we are out because someone has a bit of a sweet tooth," Judy pointed out.

"Hey now, last I checked you were indulging just as much as I was."

"I did not," Judy lied as she crossed her arms.

"The claw marks on my back say otherwise," Nick said with a wink.

Judy's jaw dropped before she took in a deep breath and looked away once more, her ears turning a rosy pink as she blushed.

One of Judy's sisters back in Bunny Burrow had recently sent them a unique gift. A box full of candies that when ingested would start to awaken certain primal traits. Mating being the primary one.

All it took was half a piece and any mammal big or small would begin to give into certain carnal urges. Judy and Nick didn't know what was in the chocolate until it was too late. Judy had already eaten two before allowing Nick to try one. Even though chocolate could be dangerous to a canine in small enough doses it was fine. Which made it a kind of delicacy for most canines to the point Nick scarfed down his piece before finally glancing at the box.

When they had finally read the instructions it was too late. Their libidos had gotten so worked up there was no stopping what had happened next. It had taken such control over them that Nick had to put in an order for a new set of uniform pants, having torn his own to shreds in the heat of the moment so he could get to mating with Judy that much faster.

Needless to say, they called into work the next day as the chocolates stayed in their system for a few hours. Both Nick and Judy couldn't remember the last time they had mated with such passion and so frequently. The bunny walked funny for a week and Nick had to bandage his arm to hide the bite marks from when he had held Judy tight against his body and thrust into her with such force she bit down in order to muffle her screams of pleasure.

Sadly though the couple had managed to burn through all the candy in the small gift box in just a few days. Nick had to admit it was probably one of his favorite presents. Judy had been so embarrassed over the whole situation that she hadn't gotten the courage to ask her sister Kim where she had gotten the candy.

As Judy prepared her revenge on the ugly sweatered fox her thoughts were interrupted by a rapid knocking at their apartments front door.

"I know that knock," Nick groaned, knowing full well who was waiting behind their front door at that moment.

"Me too!" Judy practically shouted as she scurried to the front door. If anyone could help her enact some kind of revenge on the smug fox it was the mammal waiting at their front door.

Nick waited in the living room, doing some last minute straightening before he heard Judy burst into laughter at the front door.

"Why are you wearing that?" Nick heard Judy ask.

"You said it was an ugly sweater party."

"Oh my gosh Trisha," Judy giggled. "Why are you so mean to him?"

"He knows why," Came a playful voice. "Where is he anyway?"

Nick turned in time to see a brown bunny with bright blue eyes enter the living room. His eyes went wide as he looked at the doe's apparel before he too burst into laughter and put his paws on his knees.

Trisha had taken the time to iron a picture of Nick to a navy blue sweater. When she saw Nick she struck a pose and puffed out her gifted chest so the fox could get a clear look.

"Now that is an ugly sweater," Nick managed to get out in between fits of laughter. He stood up straight and approached the doe who scurried over and gave the fox a hug. Nick patted Trisha on the back and then took a step back to inspect her sweater once more. "Trisha that has to be….oh my gosh."

The fox couldn't get the words out. While some would feel insulted by the bunny's apparel Nick found it hilarious. The bunny and fox having a playful teasing kind of friendship. Always trying to find ways to one-up one another. From the looks of it, Trisha had won this round.

A few seconds later a painted dog came walking around the corner in a blue sweater. A giant yellow D on the front. Nick eyed the painted dog's shirt then glanced up at the mammal.

"Yes the D is that big," Trisha whispered which caused Judy's eyes to go wide. The doe walking into the living room just in time.

"Delta!" Judy let out with a shocked yelp as she ran around so she could stand in front of the painted dog and look at his sweater.

"That's not what its suppose to mean," The painted mammal said as he raised his paws in defense. "That's just how Trisha's mind works."

"Mmmm, that's not all that's working it tonight," Trisha said with a wink as she eyed Delta who took a step to the side and put his paws to his chest as if he was trying to cover up.

"I will have you know madam I enjoy this sweater that my cousin knitted me and I will appreciate it if you redirect your gaze elsewhere."

"Ok," Trisha said as she looked over at Judy. A hungry look in her bright blue eyes that caused Judy to blush.

"Ok ok ok," Nick grumbled as he walked over and stood behind Trisha and gently pushed her towards the snack table, "Go cause trouble at the snack bar, Judy won't let me eat till you all are done."

"Oh, snacks!" Trisha exclaimed as she scurried over to the snack table and grabbed a pawful of berries.

Judy joined her fellow bunny at first but excused herself to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Oh, you playing bartender tonight?" Trisha asked excitedly.

"Thought I would see how it fits me," Judy teased as she skipped away.

"Can I play police bunny then? Been meaning to ask if I can borrow one of those tight suits of yours."

As the bunnies joked around Nick and Delta caught up. As it turned out Delta had brought Nick and Judy a party gift as a thank you for hosting the small get together.

"Oh wow, this is a good one," Nick said as he ran a paw up the glass bottle with an amber liquid inside. "Haven't had something this rich in a while."

"Asked Echo to special order it," Delta admitted with a smile. "Trisha reminded me how you were also a whiskey lover like her."

Nick chuckled and nodded, "Probably one of the only things I am willing to admit I share with that bunny."

"Sometimes Judy too!" Trisha shouted from the kitchen before a series of giggles from Judy drowned her out.

Delta rolled her eyes, "Is it just me or during the holidays do they go into overdrive?" The painted dog nodded towards the kitchen were more laughter began to echo.

"Oh you have no idea," Nick chuckled. "One second its adorable Christmas bun the next its-"

"Its what Wilde?!" Judy asked, the bunny having arrived in the living just in time to cut the fox off.

"Was going to crazed sex demon," Nick said simply.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed as she scurried over.

"Get him sex demon," Trisha cheered which caused Judy to stop and look at her bunny friend with a playful look of betrayal.

As the gang got settled Judy pawed out some drinks for her guests. Trisha complimenting Judy on her bartending skills.

"Gonna have to convince Echo to hire you full time," Trisha teased as she sipped at her drink.

"Think the ZPD would have an issue if I started pawing out beers instead of parking tickets," Judy shot back.

The night carried on and the four friends caught up with one another. They discussed work at the ZPD, Trisha brought up some gossip from the 10-7, it was all a rather pleasant and casual setting.

Delta made a point to thank Nick and Judy once again for hosting the little Christmas get together. Even though it was actually after the holiday. One of the unfortunate truths about their jobs was the lack of free time during the holidays. Trisha seemed to be the only one who actually had Christmas off.

The brown bunny had a made a point to visit all her friends at the ZPD. Dropping off little gifts here and there for the mammals working during the festive season. Of course, she had to throw on her own Trisha twist. When she visited Nick and Judy she made sure to bring some mistletoe and managed to get a kiss on the cheek from Judy. Nick, she had to chase around the atrium of the ZPD as the fox did his best to avoid the holiday tradition of affection.

Since most of them had to work during Christmas Nick had devised a plan for another little get together which Judy quickly hijacked. Originally the plan was maybe a little dress-up party in Tundra Town at a small restaurant where he knew the owners.

Judy, however, wanted something more festive. So ugly sweater party it was.

A few curveballs had been thrown their way but they all managed to find some time off right after the big holiday to get together for a little festive cheer.

"So is it just us?" Trisha asked as she took a seat on the couch right next to Judy, putting one of her legs on the gray bunny's lap as she rested her head on Judy's shoulder. The bunny from the ZPD didn't even miss a beat as she rested her head against Trisha's and enjoyed a sweet little cuddle with her friend.

"Aren't we enough entertainment?" Nick asked as he turned on some Christmas music and then wandered over to the snack table, knowing now was most likely his best chance for a snack break.

A knock on the door had Nick groaning as his paw stopped just short of a delicious looking blueberry pastry.

Just one snack, that's all I want.

"Nick, you mind?" Judy asked, having gotten comfortable with her snuggle buddy.

"Lousy bunnies making me answer doors instead of stuffing my face," Nick grumbled as he walked to the front door.

Unbennounced to the fox both does were eyeing his bushy tail that dragged behind the vulpine on the floor.

"So fluffy," Trisha mumbled as she watched Nick walk away.

"Mmmm, I know, sometimes I just hold onto it and take a nap," Judy whispered with a giggle. "Delta has a nice tail though."

Both bunnies looked over at Delta who was busying himself at the snack table, popping a cookie into his mouth.

While his tail may not have been floofed as Nick's it still puffed out towards the end. Most painted dogs shared a similar pattern when it came to their tail. The base was tan and black with the occasional white spot here and there. The tip and roughly a few inches though was all pure white and the fur would poof out if they conditioned it right.

"How does it feel?" Judy asked curiously in a hushed tone.

"Go ask to hug it," Trisha teased which caused both does to share a series of playful giggles.

"What are you two up to over there?" Delta asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Judy lied.

"Talking about your tail," Trisha said simply.

"Trisha!" Judy spat out as she shoved her friend, not wanting to look at Delta now.

"It is a nice tail that's for sure, guess I'll keep it around," Delta said as he looked down at his tail, giving it a quick wag.

Judy chanced a glance and noticed how the soft fur on the white tip looked extra soft at that moment. She made a mental note to maybe ask Delta to let her touch his tail after a few more drinks since Trisha obviously wouldn't mind. In fact, she had a feeling that by the end of the night the brown bunny would have her paws wrapped around Nick's tail as she used him as a kind of pillow.

"Trouble is here," Nick announced as he led three mammals into the living room, "And she brought back up."

"If anyone in here is trouble Wilde its Trisha," Sarah Hopps teased as she walked around the corner. She froze as she spotted Trisha who suddenly sat up, her bright pink eyes going right to the brown bunny's sweater. "Oh my gosh! Trisha that has to be the ugliest sweater."

"Right?" Trisha giggled as she hopped off the couch and hurried over to the lovely colored bunny.

Sarah Hopps was a unique bunny when it came to her fur pattern. While some bunnies were graced with one or maybe two fur colors Sarah was painted with four. One of her ears was gray, the other covered in a large black spot that went down to her face. A series of light brown spots were sprinkled over her base white fur until one reached her legs which were a dark brown. In some communities back in Bunny Burrow she was considered to be bad luck or cursed.

Amongst her friends though she was considered to be…

"How are you beautiful?" Trisha asked as she reached the new arrival and wrapped her arms around the multi-colored cutie.

"Mmmm, tired, long night at work," Sarah admitted as she rubbed her cheek against Trisha's, an arm wrapping around the bunny's waist. "Hope you don't mind but brought some friends in need of some Christmas cheer."

"I like meeting new minions," Trisha chuckled as she let go of Sarah and beamed at the other two mammals.

"Everyone this is Amber," Sarah began as she held a paw out to a lovely looking skunk who still had a bright blue clicker pen stuck in the fur next to one of her ears. Her bushy black tail with a white strip down the center stood up right behind her as she did a playful curtsy.

"Hope we aren't intruding on your get together but we heard free food and when an intern hears that...well you know."

"And the raccoon currently wiggling to the Christmas music is Natalie," Sarah said with a laugh as she watched the adorable mammal next to her wiggling her curvy hips to the festive music coming from a soundbar by the TV.

The raccoon paused and beamed at the other mammals, "Sorry, but when the music takes me…"

"Its ok, I like to do a little tail wiggle too," Trisha giggled as she made her way over to the other two, holding her arms open for a hug.

Both the ladies were pleasantly surprised as to the greeting they received from the others. They did feel a little guilty about coming uninvited but when their shifts wrapped up at Savanna Regional Hospital with Sarah they had all needed a good drink and maybe something a little more intimate. They had invited Sarah to head out for a night on the town but the bunny had declined, saying she had plans to get together for a late Christmas party. It was at that point the friendly Hopps surgeon invited her co-workers to join.

Judy and Nick didn't mind at all, in fact, the more the merrier in their opinions. Judy had made extra food and was happy she would probably not have to worry about stuffing the fridge with leftovers.

"With Nick's sweet tooth they probably wouldn't last long though," Judy teased as she glanced at her fox who was eyeing the snack table.

"Speaking of," Sarah said as she pulled a tin from her bag and popped it open. "Brought some holiday chocolates, got them as a gift but sharing is caring right?"

At the last phrase, both Judy and Trisha's eyes went wide. They glanced at one another then at Nick who looked at the ceiling then over at Trisha who stuck out her tongue and gave the fox a wink.

Sarah seemed to have missed the looks and wandered over to the snack table where Delta was waiting.

"Well hey there book buddy," The painted canine said happily as he took a knee.

Sarah put the tin of open chocolates onto the snack table then turned and climbed into a loving hug from her painted friend.

"Oh gosh I miss our book club Delta," Sarah cooed as she nuzzled into the canine. "Holiday business is such a pain."

"I know it is," Delta whispered as he ran a paw down the bunny's limp ears.

Delta and Sarah had a book club together. The two would read a story at the same time then discuss it over drinks or snacks. Their friendship had really blossomed over the years and it was easy to see they were rather close.

After last years present they had become even closer. Delta having dropped Trisha off at Sarah's work. The brown bunny wearing nothing but ribbons and a smile. The multi-colored doe had been speechless at first but soon she was panting thanks to Trisha's skills.

Sarah had been a little-worried things would be weird between them all after what happened. The next time she saw Delta though he simply smirked with a mischievousness as he held his phone up. Showing the multi-colored bunny his new wallpaper. The picture of the two naked bunnies smiling at the camera was on the screen. Sarah nearly had a heart attack and had spent a minute or two trying to get the phone in an attempt to delete the photo. It was all in fun though. Sarah had an amazing night with Trisha and Delta got a silly little picture out of it. That wasn't to say Delta didn't have his own fun with another mammal that night. The painted dog having spent last Christmas evening with a rather rambunctious gazelle from the ZFD, the poor girl limping to work the next morning with a pleased smile on her face.

"So have you even read our current story?" Sarah asked as she stepped back and grinned at the painted dog whose ears fell flat on his head.

"Ummm…."

"Good because I haven't either," Sarah said with a giggle.

Everyone made themselves at home and got to know one another. Natalie and Amber turned out to be great additions to the party.

Amber was an intern assigned to Sarah. The skunk had made herself rather useful when it came to keeping Sarah on task. The multi-colored bunny had really made a name for herself in the Zootopia medical community. The only problem is that it lead to a rather busy schedule and on occasion, certain meetings or tasks were missed.

Administrator Blue, Sarah's boss, forced the bunny to take on an intern to help her with scheduling. Sarah had been hesitant at first, not wanting to burden someone. Her boss, however, pointed out that this intern would be watching Sarah as well and learning from the best. So if anything mammals would fight for such an opportunity to learn from such a talented doe.

Sarah and Amber had hit it off wonderfully and soon a friendship had grown between the two. Amber kept Sarah on task and was learning a great deal at the same time.

Occasionally Amber managed to convince Sarah to go out for drinks to unwind from work. When Sarah had finally caved she met Natalie.

The raccoon actually belonged to the Helitak unit assigned to the Savanna region of Zootopia. She had been trained as a paramedic and would provide aid to mammals in need of immediate airlift as they flew to the nearest hospital.

She was normally adorned in a dark blue flight suit that seemed to be a size smaller than normal. The raccoon had a fit body that curved in the right spots and she seemed to know it which explained why she preferred a tighter uniform as to show off said body.

Sarah and Amber, however, were in their normal after work outfits. Mainly comfy shirts and shorts. Sarah had brought clothing to change into at the party but she had been so excited to catch up with Trisha and Delta she neglected to excuse herself to put on her own ugly sweater.

As the night went on Judy took a moment to wander over to the snack table as the night went on. Everyone seemed to be really enjoying themselves and had broken off into little groups as they chatted.

Trisha walked past Sarah and Trisha who were curled up on the couch. Trisha had been teasing Delta about maybe doing a regifting from last year which had earned an eye roll and a laugh from Delta. Trisha had pointed out to Sarah that wasn't exactly a "No."

Sarah was practically sitting right on Trisha's lap. One of Trisha's brown paws wandering up the darker brown fur of Sarah's leg. The other around the multi-colored doe's waist.

Judy's eyes widened as she noticed how Sarah closed her eyes and let out a satisfied sigh, Trisha's paw wandering to places it shouldn't in such a public setting. The other slipping upward and wrapping around Sarah's neck as she pulled the other doe close and began to nibble at her neck.

"Hey you two," Sarah shot in a low whisper, "Don't make me get a hose."

"Mmm, wet bunny," Was all Trisha mumbled as she closed her eyes and leaned close, breathing in Sarah's delicious scent.

Judy couldn't believe that her sister and friend were getting so close and in front of Trisha's mate to boot. She was about to say something when she glanced over at Delta who was sitting on a large lazy chair, his tail swishing from side to side as he chatted with Amber and Natalie.

Amber had made herself comfortable and was sitting right on Delta's lap. An arm lazily around the painted canine's shoulder. Natalie was standing right in front of Delta, her legs on either side of one of Delta's as she practically straddled the large predator.

The raccoon reached up to the zipper of her flight suit and began to slowly drag it down, revealing her light gray fur along with a black sports bra.

Delta had one arm around Amber's waist as he held the skunk close. Judy felt her mouth fall open as she watched the painted dog reach up and grab hold of Natalie's zipper, pulling down and revealing more and more of the raccoon's fur as Natalie put her paws behind her head and began to sway her hips.

"Nick?" Judy asked in a rather hurried whisper as she reached the snack table. "Are you seeing what is going on? Trisha and my sister."

"Uhh, Carrots…."

"Delta is practically stripping down a total stranger in our living room."

"Carrots…."

"Amber might as well just mount him too with how she is on his lap."

"Carrots," Nick said sharply which caught Judy's attention.

She looked over at Nick who was eyeing the tin of chocolates Sarah had brought. Several were missing, the guests having all taken one and tried out the deliciously sweet treat.

Judy began to put two and two together and she looked over at Sarah, she had to avert her eyes slightly at what she saw but she needed to get some information.

Sarah had her eyes closed and her head had fallen back as she panted towards the ceiling. Trisha still had her mouth to the doe's neck, her wandering paw however had made its way under Sarah's waistband. Judy could tell the way Sarah moved with Trisha's wrist swirled that something rather naughty was going down at the Christmas party.

"Ummm, Sarah?"

"Ungh…." Was all Sarah could say.

"Where did you get these chocolates?" Judy asked as she averted her eyes.

"They were a gift," Sarah moaned as Trisha continued to swirl her paw between the doe's legs.

"From who?"

"Kim," Sarah panted.

Judy's ears fell back behind her head and her eyes went wide as she slowly turned to look at Nick, an equal look of shock on the fox's face.

Kim had been the one to send Judy the chocolates that had made both Nick and Judy go wild in a passionate marathon of mating. Apparently, Judy hadn't been the only Hopps girl in Zootopia to receive a box.

"Umm Sarah, did you read the label?" Judy asked as she kept her eyes on Nick.

"It had fallen off for the most part," Sarah moaned.

"I remember what they were called though boss," Amber said from her seat on Delta's lap.

Judy looked over in time to see the skunk lifting her shirt over her head and revealing a bright green bra cupping her breasts.

"Were they called Sinful sweets?" Nick asked.

"That they were," Amber moaned as she reached behind her back and began to unhook her bra, her breathing labored.

Judy looked back at Nick, both the hosts knowing full well what was happening in the room.

Everyone must have had a bite or two of the sinful treats.

"What do we do?" Judy asked, knowing full well what the chocolates had done to her. If anyone had tried to get in between her and Nick during their sessions she would have probably mauled them. Now they were faced with five mammals all under the same spell.

Nick simply shrugged and did something that both shocked but excited Judy. The fox reached down and scooped up a chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

"Might as well," Nick said he chewed on the chocolate.

Judy took a step forward and rubbed her arm, she looked at the nearly empty tin then back at the others.

Sarah's shirt had been lifted up revealing her perky breasts. Her lips were pressed against Trisha's as the brown bunny began to undo the buttons on Sarah's shorts.

Delta was a bit busy himself. He was kissing Amber with such passion it caused Judy to blush. Natalie's flight suit was around her waist. Her sports bra had been removed and tossed onto the floor. The raccoon was on her knees as her paws fumbled with Delta's zipper, a look of determination on her gray and black face.

Judy looked back at Nick. Without breaking eye contact she reached over and plucked one of the chocolates from the tin and put it into her mouth. She reached down and began to lift up her sweater as she bit down on the chocolate. A familiar sweet taste lingering on her taste buds. She removed the sweater quickly followed by her undershirt so she was now completely topless.

She then leaped at Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to his.

Judy and Nick starting their own fun seemed to be a kind of signal to the others who had already been getting a little extra heated. Now though it seemed everyone threw caution to the wind.

Sarah's tongue flicked into Trisha's mouth as their kiss intensified, so much so that Trisha gave up trying to get Sarah's shorts off at that moment. The brown bunny seemed to have certain needs and her mind demanded satisfaction. Trisha climbed up onto Sarah's lap, straddling the different colored bunny with a pair of brown legs.

As their tongues wrestled the occasional gasp escaped from their lips, their tongues intertwining only to slide deeper into one another's mouths. After a minute or two of passionate kissing, Trisha pulled back and reached down to the bottom of her sweater. As she lifted it upward Sarah reached down and did the same to her already crumbled upward shirt. By the time Trisha had removed her ugly sweater Sarah was now completely topless and leaning forward, burying her face into Trisha's shirt.

The brown bunny moaned and began to grind her body forward. This, however, was not enough for Trisha who soon pushed Sarah back and stripped her dark green shirt away.

As if Sarah was on a set of springs the bunny bounced right back to Trisha's chest. Her face burying between the bust that was covered by Trisha's bra. A pair of white paws grabbing tufts of brown fur on Trisha's back.

Trisha was panting with excitement, her heart racing, as she reached behind her back and undid her bra. The piece of clothing had barely been tossed to the floor before Sarah's lips were all over Trisha's chest.

"Mmmm, good Sundae," Trisha chittered as she put a paw behind Sarah's head, holding the eager bunny close to one of her breasts. Trisha reached over and began to knead her other breast, closing her eyes and moaning at the attention she was receiving from her friend.

Sarah's ears suddenly popped up at hearing her nickname. She pulled her mouth away from Trisha's fur and let out a pant. The funny thing with the sinfully sweet chocolates was they sometimes affected mammals differently. Sometimes they could still remain somewhat lucid and would be aware of what they were up to, even if was for just a short while before the urge to mate took over again.

Trisha let out a soft whine, no longer receiving the attention she craved from the multi-colored cutie she was currently straddling.

An almost panicked look came across Sarah's face as she glanced over at what was happening. No one seemed to be paying much attention to them if anything Sarah and Trisha may have just been invisible. That didn't stop Sarah's shy tendencies to completely vanish though.

I can't do this!

Trisha leaned down and pressed her lips against Sarah's, cupping the doe's cheeks with her own brown paws.

Ok, so I can't do this right here.

It took a great deal of willpower and strength but Sarah managed to free herself from Trisha. She didn't necessarily push the eager brown bunny away though. Instead, she grabbed Trisha by the paw and managed to scramble off the couch towards the hall. Her intention was to get to the bedroom but they made it as far as a small room Nick and Judy had turned into a kind of study.

This will have to do

Sarah shoved Trisha into the room, the brown doe falling to the floor. When the bubbly brown doe managed to roll over and look up she saw a now fully naked Sarah diving right at her, the chocolates having taken hold once more.

Judy and Nick meanwhile had taken up residence on the carpeted floor near the couch. Maybe it was because they had the chocolate before or maybe its because they knew what was coming. Whatever the reason the bunny and fox duo had wasted no time in getting down to just their fur.

The gray bunny was on her back, her chest heaving upward as she let out a series of pants and pleads for more. The reason was clear as her fox's head sat between her legs.

"More, more," Judy moaned out before suddenly arching her back, grabbing her chest with one paw and tufts of fur on top of Nick's head with the other.

Nick happily obliged as he licked at the small bunny's moistened mound, her juices already flowing nicely thanks to a mix of the chocolate and his own skills. A long tongue ran across the fur on one side of Judy's entrance only to be dragged down the other side.

"Ah," Judy winced as she bit her lower lip. Even though she knew he was teasing she didn't really care. One of the effects of the chocolates they had all eaten was to make the body even more sensitive and responsive to this kind of stuff. Even though Judy was normally very satisfied with her fox's skills, now everything was just so intense that it was hard to keep the drool in her mouth.

Nick's tail swished back and forth on the carpet as he continued to eat his mate out. The juices flowing from her body was like sweet nectar that made him turn a little more savage than normal. While Nick tried to normally restrain himself he just couldn't when he got a whiff of Judy's aroused scents. The fox grabbed both the bunny's thighs and pulled her closer, digging into her fur as he buried his muzzle deeper between her legs.

"Nick, ah!" Judy let out, no longer trying to keep her voice down. Her large feet curled and her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the first climax come like a wave of warm water that filled her insides with satisfying pleasure.

To both her glee and worry the fox didn't let up when she gave signs of her first orgasm. If anything Nick simply lapped up what he could then went for more. At this rate, Judy began to worry if she would be able to walk later. She let out an embarrassed squeak as she held onto the top of Nick's head.

While the scene by the couch was getting heated, it was nothing compared what was happening on the other end of the room on the lazy chair.

Amber was now completely naked, her clothes having been torn away to reveal her jet black fur with a bright white stripe going down her back and to her tail which was currently draped over the end of the chair. She was at a bit of an odd angle but didn't seem to mind it at all.

The skunk was laying on Dela's chest as the painted dog sat back in the chair. A pair of black legs were around Delta's head as he pressed his muzzle against Amber's sex. The skunk occasionally gasping and closing her eyes as one of her legs twitched. When her mind cleared she joined Natalie in trying to put as much of Delta's now erect rod into their mouths.

Amber's breasts were pressed against Delta's stomach as she laid across the painted dog. Thanks to her height she managed to have the reach to keep both her mound pressed against Delta's rather gifted mouth while using her own skills to lick at the red caneninehood in front of her.

Occasionally she would open her mouth in a gasp but feel Natalie's paw on the back of her head, the raccoon forcing the skunk's mouth down on Delta so his mass filled Amber's throat.

Natalie had a look of fire in her bright orange eyes as she forced Amber's head to bob up and down on Delta. When she had seen enough she would practically rip Amber's head away from Delta so she could get her own taste. Delta's musk filling both the girls nostrils and driving them wild, both of them wanting more of the painted dog they had just met.

Natalie ran her lips up one side of Delta's rod as Amber worked on the tip, their saliva covering Delta and slickening him up.

Delta pulled away from between Amber's legs and grunted, keeping his eyes shut as he winced.

The girls noticed how the canine tensed up but it didn't do anything to stop them if anything they continued their attack on their plaything, their tongues flicking over Delta's mass.

"That's enough," Delta growled as he suddenly sat up, causing the girls to tumble to the floor. Both of them giggling but falling silent rather quickly as Delta pounced. The canine went for Amber first mainly because she was already naked. With some strength, he grabbed the surprised looking skunk across the carpet and back towards him. Amber didn't resist if anything she got on all fours and backed right up.

"Awww, why is she first?" Natalie asked with a pout as she watched Amber eagerly get into position.

"She was already naked," Delta said simply, focusing on the skunk with a pair of savage eyes that made both girls shiver with excitement.

Delta wasted no time at all. He put a paw on the back of Amber's head and pressed her down so her cheek was against the carpet, as he did so the skunk's rear went upward, her tail swishing to one end as to give her mate a better view of where he was going.

The painted dog grabbed his rod and angled down slightly before pressing it against Amber's slickened sex.

"Ungh….is...is it going to fit?" She asked with some hesitation. Sure she was a little taller than what Delta was used to but apparently, she had never been with a mate in Delta's size class.

"Fits in Trisha just fine," Delta moaned as he pressed forward.

Amber's eyes went wide and she dug her paws into the carpet as her lips stretched to accept the rather eager painted mammal currently pressing into her.

"Oh fuck!" Amber let out before covering her mouth with a black paw. Tears of pain but mostly pleasure rolled down her cheeks. "More," she pleaded into her paw, her words coming out muffled but it was clear with how she pushed back with her hips what she wanted.

More is exactly what she got. Delta was normally a rather gentle and caring lover. It took Trisha a lot of hard work to get the painted dog to go rough, the predator not really wanting to hurt anyone. Now though thanks to his clouded mind and the libido spiking chocolate in his system the normally slow and caring mammal was gone and replaced with a savage predator with one goal: to mate quickly and often.

Natalie had not been just sitting idly by as she watched her co-worker skewered by their new friend. She had gotten up and followed Delta's advice. Amber was getting all this attention because she was naked. So if she wanted in then she better be down to just her fur and right away.

Once she had managed to get her flight suit off she sat down in front of Amber, spreading her legs open and looking at her skunk friend with a mischevious smirk. A silent question was asked between the raccoon and the skunk, the answer was made clear when Amber reached out and grabbed one of Natalie's thighs. The black paw on the gray fur gripped down and pulled, causing Natalie to scoot over towards her friend.

Amber closed her eyes and began to let out a series of pants as Delta managed to stretch her enough to get a steady rhythm going. After a few gasps, the skunk buried her head between Natalie's head and went to work, her tongue licking up the juices already flowing out of the raccoon towering over her.

Meanwhile down the hall, there was another pair of ladies enjoying one another's company. While Trisha had been the more dominant one when on the couch the tables seemed to have turned once they were alone. Sarah giving in to her more wild urges.

Trisha was panting as she laid on her back, a certain multi-colored bunny's head between her legs.

"Yes, yes, yes," Trisha moaned as she began to knead her own breasts, her head falling limply on the floor.

Sarah had her eyes closed as she tasted the sweet aroused nectar pouring from between her friend's legs. This, however, was not some kind of soft and sweet moment. No, Sarah had a goal and it was to make Trisha experience so much pleasure that she wouldn't be able to walk later.

The different colored bunny pressed her mouth against Trisha's moistened sex with such determination that it caused Trisha to arch her back. The way she plunged her tongue into the brown bunny's insides made one of Trisha's feet begin to thump wildly in the air.

"Ah!"

"Mmmm," Sarah responded, her mouth vibrating as she pulled away slightly so she could drag her tongue up Trisha's slit before kissing at her inner thighs.

She didn't stay away from Trisha's sex for long, a series of nibbles and kisses led her back so she could make Trisha's mind go blank.

Outside of the study, another Hopps girl was in the throes of pleasure. There was no longer any need for foreplay. Not between Nick and Judy. The fox had lifted the bunny and tossed her onto the now vacant couch. His slick member invading her insides with a kind of carnal rhythm. Try as she might Judy just couldn't stay up on her own paws and fell limp on the couch as her fox continued to thrust into her.

"Mmm, Nick...Nick….NICK!" Judy let out as she buried her head into the couch. She found herself occasionally being pushed forward by the ravenous tod behind her but was quickly righted when Nick grabbed her supple rear and pulled her back so he could find ways of getting deeper inside.

The small doe let out the occasional whimper as she was attacked by her mate. She dug her paws into the couch as she was pounded on from behind by a very vigorous lover. She climaxed for what must have been the third time that evening, her mind starting to go blank as she rode out the orgasmic high.

Nick let out a deep growl as he lowered himself downward, his snout twitching as he breathed in Judy's scent.

"Mmmm, enjoying ourselves?" Judy asked huskily as she finally peaked an eye open and looked over her shoulder.

"Look who is talking," Nick mumbled, his voice sounded labored as he tried to take a moment to control his urges. The moment, however, seemed to vanish rather quickly as he stood up straighter and began to thrust back into his small gray bunny once more.

"Oh fuck," Judy gasped, grabbing a nearby pillow and burying her head, a muffled whimper coming from the doe.

"Oh fuck!" Came a shout which would have normally gotten the attention of everyone in the apartment. Nick and Judy, however, were too focused on one another to notice what was happening nearby.

Amber's eyes were wide in a kind of shocked pleasure. Her back was arched and she was staring up at the ceiling as her mouth hung open.

Delta had his eyes closed as he gripped the lovely skunk's waist and held her close, the painted dog letting out a pleased growl as he twitched forward on occasion.

"Ah...ahahaha...ah," Amber let out as she fell limply onto the carpet before her.

"Did he just…?" Natalie asked as she looked at her friend who was currently writhing in pleasure before her.

"He came….oh my gosh it's so much," Amber cooed from the floor as one of her legs went numb from the pleasure. Her large black and white tail flicked slightly. Whenever Delta twitched Amber responded with a moan and a slight twitch of her own.

Delta's knot had swollen in place and the two were now locked in an orgasmic embrace as the canine poured his white hot seed deep into his willing mate. Amber who had never been with a canine for a mate before got used to the sensation rather quickly. The young intern letting out a purr as she felt her lips stretched only to have her insides filled with Delta's cum.

"How is it?" Natalie asked as she tilted her head, her words coming out in slight pants mixed with envy.

"Just wait," Delta growled as he opened his eyes and looked directly at Natalie who shook with excitement. "You're next."

Natalie's chest heaved quickly in excitement as she looked down at the skunk before her, wondering just how she would experience the painted dog.

Inside the study down the hall, another mammal was experiencing a climax of her own. Sarah and Trisha had traded positions, the brown bunny having grown a little tired of all the attention and wanting to get a kind of sweet revenge on her multi-colored lover.

Sarah had her face buried in the floor as her rear stuck up in the air. A muffled series of cries coming from her lips as her hips clenched up around one of Trisha's fingers which was currently curled deep inside Sarah.

"Ahhhhh," The surgeon moaned as she lifted her head slightly, her ears standing erect.

"More," Trisha demanded as she pulled her digits from Sarah only to slide them back in plus a new addition.

One of the unfortunate flaws of being a quad-colored bunny was the fact many other rabbits would avoid poor Sarah back home. Which also meant her love life, much like her ZPD sister's, had been somewhat empty. It wasn't until she had met Trisha that things had gotten interesting.

This wasn't to say she was unfamiliar with certain things when it came to her own body, having spent several long nights taking care of her own desires and needs. She had never really pushed herself though, not like Trisha was right then.

"Cheese and Crackers!" Sarah let out in a kind of muffled shout as her body slid forward slightly. Her eyes bulged at the stretching sensation caused by Trisha's invading digits.

It hurt at first, it always had whenever she tried it, the bunny quickly retreating back to her own norm. Trisha, however, showed no signs of retreating and much to Sarah's surprise, she was aroused by it.

Sarah's eyes rolled back into her head as her mouth hung open in a constant expression of slight pain but unbelievable pleasure.

"Did you just use Judy's catchphrase?" Trisha asked with a chuckle as she pulled her moistened digits out, only to plunge back in.

"Mmhmm," Sarah whimpered as she got on her paws and knees, looking back over her shoulder at Trisha with a pair of wanting pink eyes.

"Am I doing good?" Trisha asked as she placed one paw on Sarah's supple rear, while the other began to slide in and out, stretching the other bunny's moistened entrance.

"So good Trisha," Sarah whimpered as she began to buck her hips back, getting into her own groove as she watched the hunger in Trisha's bright blue eyes. "Don't stop baby."

Trisha bit her lip and felt her heart flutter. To have such a wonderful doe melting like butter on her paws was a great accomplishment. She would occasionally curl her digits and slowly pull outwards, causing Sarah's lips to quiver as she closed her eyes.

Occasionally Trisha would pull her paw away from Sarah's mound, only to bury her face against Sarah's legs, the multi-colored doe gasping with joy.

While the scene in the study was still somewhat intimate the one in the living room had gone full blown savage.

Judy had managed to push Nick onto the floor once more and was riding him with such a heated drive it was hard to tell who was really screwing who.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah," Judy panted as she brought her hips back down with a satisfied and muffled slap against her lover's body. She would then rise up, Nick's enlarged length revealed to all, only to be quickly consumed by Judy's wanting body once more.

Nick had one paw on Judy's rear while the other dug into the carpet to keep them from sliding around. The way Judy was riding him had caused them to lose positions once or twice and it was all Nick could do to hold on.

"More, give me more," Judy demanded as she dug her small paws into Nick's chest, scratching the fox slightly.

"Get ready," Nick growled as he closed his eyes.

That was the only warning he gave Judy who had slid up in time for Nick's knot to swell just beneath her.

Sometimes this meant so would miss the knot, since it would swell to a size that she couldn't take back in. Tonight however the bunny had a determined look in her eyes. She had worked hard for that knot, her body filled with warm fox seed was not good enough.

Judy brought herself down with such force that her body reacted by stretching just enough to have Nick's knot pop inside her.

"Yes!" Judy exclaimed as she towered over the fox, her paws going to her chest and holding on tight.

Nick began to thrust upward slightly, each thrust filling Judy with another pump of his cum. The doe gasped with each new ounce and let her tongue hang out as she slid a paw up over her ears.

The doe looked down at her conquered fox and then at her stomach, she chuckled and slid her paw down over her fur which seemed a bit firmer, her body filled with her lover's seed.

Even though Nick had already climaxed, causing Judy to orgasm aswell, the two still had a look about them. As if to say this was merely a moment to rest and catch their breathers before things would start a new.

The candies had that effect on mammals. Especially predators, something about their drive. It would cause them to want to mate multiple times in a single sitting which was great for Judy who, while not wanting to fit the bunny stereotype, loved several sessions before calling it a night.

Judy took a moment to let her heart rate go down, only to look over at a sight that made her eyes bulge.

Delta had pinned Natalie to one of the walls in the living room and was fucking her in such a primal way that even Judy felt aroused.

The raccoon had been lifted off the ground by her painted mate, her back pressed against the wall as her legs hung on either side of the canine currently deep inside her.

Natalie was gasping in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Delta's neck and held on for dear life as she was treated like some kind of object for Delta's pleasure. The raccoon, however, didn't mind at all.

She loved how her breasts squeezed against Delta's chest, how he held her thigs up and gripped with his strong paws so she wouldn't fall, how he didn't even hesitate to stretch her opening as he pounded against her with one goal in mind.

"Ungh," Natalie let out and buried her head into Delta's neck, another orgasm slickening Delta's dick with more of the raccoon's juices. "More, please more."

Delta remained silent as he continued his work. The painted dog bucking his hips upward, pushing the smaller mammal against the wall so she had nowhere to go.

Amber watched from the side, catching her breath as her body recovered from her own session with the painted mammal. Watching her friend plead for more had started to get to the skunk. Sure she had just had one of the best lays of her life, but now she was started to get hungry for more attention.

The skunk glanced over at Nick and Judy. The fox was still laying on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Judy, however, spotted Amber and the way she looked over at the handsome vulpine. The doe let out a growl and suddenly laid down on top of Nick, grabbing tufts of his fur and looking at Amber as if daring her to even try and approach.

The skunk took the hint and waved her paws up defensively as if to say she surrendered.

"Omg! OMG!" Natalie let out which got both Judy and Amber's attention.

The girls looked over to see Delta do one last thrust, his swollen mass disappearing between a pair of gray and black legs that wrapped around his waist suddenly.

"Oh fuck, knots are amazing," Natalie cooed before dragging her mouth against Delta's neck, her teeth gently racking against his fur. "Fill me up….oh my gosh...I'm stealing you…"

Natalie was a bit chatty during her own orgasm as Delta filled her with his seed. So much so that the painted dog pressed his muzzle against hers and they shared a passionate kiss as he twitched inside her.

Judy looked back down at Nick, a mischevious grin on her lips as she tried to wiggle her hips.

"Give me a second, geeze," Nick protested as felt Judy wiggling around on top of him.

"One second," Judy said as she held up a paw, flicking a digit in his direction before bringing it down.

The bunny then tried to rise up off of Nick but was still stuck in place by the swollen knot. Nick groaned, knowing full well it was going to be a long night.

The fox's instincts were right. Thanks to the chocolates everyone ingested it did turn into a rather long evening.

The poor canines were put to their limits as their hungry mates demanded more and more attention.

Judy wanted to recreate the scene she had just witnessed and managed to get Nick to press her against a wall as he pumped inside her.

Delta, Amber, and Natalie took over the couch at one point. The girls playing a kind of wrestling match as they tried to get on top of Delta's swollen rod. Amber would be riding up and down, her pleads for more filling the apartment. Only to have Natalie drag her off so she could pounce on top of the canine.

At one point both Nick and Delta were sitting on the couch as Judy rode Nick and Amber rode Delta, both ladies holding onto their mate's shoulders as they tried to fit as much canine inside their smaller bodies as they could.

It was late in the evening when the chocolates began to subside. The movements of the different mammals becoming slow and labored as their bodies began to demand some kind of rest.

Eventually, they had returned to chatting amongst themselves. Remaining naked for the time being. Having witnessed one another mating their wasn't much of a point to getting all dressed up.

Judy was curled up on Nick's lap, resting her head against the fox's chest as she glanced over at Amber who had taken a seat next to the fox and bunny duo. The skunk chatting about how much she loved working for Sarah and how she had already learned so much.

The bunny from the ZPD smiled happily at the skunk's words, she had always been so proud of her little sister.

Judy looked around for Sarah and suddenly realized both she and Trisha were still absent. She slowly sat up and continued her visual search from Nick's lap.

Right on cue, a door down the hall could be heard opening up. Everyone glanced over, ready to give the two bunnies a hard time about disappearing so suddenly and missing the show.

Everyone remained silent however at what they saw.

Trisha was dragging a limp but moaning Sarah on the carpet. The bunny letting out the occasional satisfied noise as she rolled her head from side to side. The brown bunny dragged her pleasure drunk mate into the center of the living room and tossed Sarah's paws so her arms landed on her perky white breasts.

Sarah was panting still but had a look of pure joy on her face as she curled up slightly. Judy could tell that Sarah had been put through so many that her body must have given out, the doe going numb as she tried to rest. Trisha meanwhile trotted over to the snack table with a slight skip in her step.

To everyone's surprise, Trisha plucked the last chocolate from the tin and popped it into her mouth. They all watched as she bit down and let out a satisfied moan before opening her bright blue eyes and glancing around at her friends, the hunger and fire in her eyes obvious to everyone present.

"So who is next?" The doe asked with a mischevious grin as she stretched her paws upward and puffed out her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So Happy New Year and all that jazz.
> 
> Sorry for the delay on any work, real life can be super busy sometimes.
> 
> So some of you may be asking: Is this that weird project you mentioned before? No it's not. This one was inspired by my buddy Fox who wrote an amazing one shot for the holidays. I read it and loved it. After discussing stuff with him I decided to make my own silly version.
> 
> Thanks again to Fox in the henhouse for use of his character Sundae Hopps in this story.
> 
> Did you all like Natalie and Amber? I had fun with them and think I will be keeping them around for a future side thing.
> 
> In the meantime, I will do my best to continue to work on the next NSFW chapter I am currently calling Challenge Accepted. So far it's coming along but it has been pushing some boundaries so it may be an Ao3 only chapter. We shall see.
> 
> Thank you again for the support and I hoped you enjoyed this little crazy one shot.
> 
> -Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am in the process of moving my story from Fanfic onto this site. 
> 
> It will be a process so please be patient with me. One of the benefits though is you will all get to see some rather interesting images as the series goes on. 
> 
> I am no longer accepting Commissions but requests can be made. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Picture by Deannart. Check out their deviantart for more!  
> https://deannart.deviantart.com/


End file.
